Redenção
by Mparaizo
Summary: Um grande erro quase acaba em uma grande tragédia. Ele precisava se redimir. Ela precisava de paz. Precisava viver e superar o passado. Porém a dor ainda era grande e não havia lugar para o perdão em seu coração.
1. Reencontro

Gaara chega para visitar o filho que morava com a ex-esposa dele. Há quase cinco anos que fazia isso uma vez por mês. Nunca via a esposa nessas visitas, Ino deixava a criança com a babá e ficava fora até ele sair com o filho. Geralmente ele e Yoshiro passavam o dia passeando. Depois ele levava o filho de volta para casa e ia para o hotel descansar. Ficava dois às vezes três dias na cidade. Nunca mais vira a esposa desde que ela o tinha deixado levando o filho de poucos meses do casal.

Sabia que ela o odiava, pior, sabia que ela tinha muitos motivos para sentir isso. Ele fora o único culpado pela separação e por ter quase provocado a morte dela e do filho que ela carregava no ventre. Estavam casados há quase dois anos quando ela engravidara e Ino tivera uma gravidez difícil e complicada, passando grande parte do tempo em repouso. Ele então se afastara dela.

Ino percebera as mudanças no marido, logo que o médico a colocara de repouso absoluto, impossibilitada de fazer sexo com ele, ela o vira se afastamento com tristeza e mágoa. Ele mudara de quarto, alegando que queria deixá-la mais confortável. Mas com o tempo ele se afastara cada vez, até chegar ao ponto dela quase não vê-lo. Raramente ele ia visitá-la em seu quarto e nunca ficava muito tempo, sempre ocupado, sempre com pressa. Ela tinha esperança de que quando a criança nascesse tudo voltasse ao normal.

Foi na última consulta de pré-natal que tudo acontecera. Estava completando sete meses de gravidez e o médico lhe dera alta. Ela poderia sair do repouso e até fazer pequenas caminhadas, porém deveria tomar cuidado, não carregar peso e não fazer esforço.

Feliz ela resolve fazer uma surpresa ao marido indo até o escritório dele. Gaara era um importante empresário no setor de construção civil, muito conhecido no mundo dos negócios. Ino pede ao motorista que a leve até o prédio onde ficavam os escritórios da Construtora Sabaku. Ela chega ao andar onde ele trabalhava e estranha não ver a secretária na mesa dela, mas se dirige a sala dele e entra sem bater. Sua vida mudou daquele instante em diante. Dentro da sala, no sofá seu marido e único amor estava fazendo sexo com a assistente.

Ela dá um grito, chamando a atenção do casal e corre para longe dali, mas ao chegar à rua tem uma dor forte no ventre e cai. Ela ouve passos e pessoas gritando, mas a dor era tão forte que ela não conseguia distinguir quem estava perto, ela sente braços fortes a levantando do chão e outra dor lancinante parece dividi-la ao meio e ela desmaia. Dali em diante tudo o que ela lembrava era de rápidos flashes e de sentir muita dor.

Ela via o rosto do marido desesperado e arrependido. Ino precisara de uma cesariana de emergência, ela e o bebê correram grande risco de não sobreviverem. O bebê nascido antes do tempo e em circunstâncias tão difíceis precisara de cuidados especiais e ficara no hospital durante semanas. Ino ficara junto, não queria voltar para casa e muito menos rever o marido.

A mágoa pela infidelidade dele doía demais. O escândalo virara manchete nos jornais e todos os dias ela era perseguida por repórteres a caça da desgraça alheia. Com tudo isso Ino se tornara outra pessoa. Seu cunhado se tornara seu único amigo e companheiro nesse momento. Ele ficara ao lado dela e evitara que o irmão se aproximasse da esposa. Ino não queria ver Gaara nunca mais.

Ele tentara se aproximar dela e obter o perdão, voltarem a viver juntos, mas Ino não aceitara e pedira o divorcio. Assim que a criança teve condições de viajar ela voltara para cidade onde nascera e crescera, no interiro do estado e eles nunca mais se viram. Apenas se falavam através dos advogados. Ino não aceitara nada dele. Voltara a trabalhar como paisagista. Gaara depositava uma alta soma todos os meses numa conta bancária que abrira em nome dela, mas Ino jamais mexera no dinheiro. Ela não queria mais nada dele, voltara a usar o nome de solteira e deixara todas as jóias que ele lhe dera na casa deles.

Ela descobrira que o caso com a secretária já existia há três meses. Desde que ele mudara de quarto. Aquilo foi o que mais lhe doeu, enquanto ela passava pela tensão de ficar de repouso para ter o filho que ambos tanto queriam, ele se divertia com outra mulher.

Tudo isso ficara no passado. Ela reconstruíra sua vida e ele respeitara a decisão dela e não a procurara. Sabia que ela jamais o perdoaria e com razão. Ele se arrependera, por causa de uma aventura sem importância perdera sua família. A situação também fizera com que ele mudasse, se tornando um homem mais maduro e responsável, dedicado ao filho e ao trabalho. Nunca era visto com outras mulheres ou participando de festas como antigamente. Agora com trinta anos, tornara-se um homem discreto.

Gaara chega à casa da ex-esposa, toca a campainha e aguarda. Ele ouve passos e a porta se abre, revelando a figura da babá. – Bom dia Sr. Sabaku.

-Bom dia, poderia chamar meu filho, por favor? – Ela o olha, surpresa. – Senhor, o menino está no hospital com a mãe, houve um acidente. – Gaara olha assustado para a babá e, sem esperar a moça terminar de falar, volta correndo para o carro, dando a partida em seguida. Ele se dirige ao hospital, muito nervoso. Algo tinha acontecido ao seu filho. Ele adorava Yoshiro, ele era o centro da sua vida. Era muito grato a ex-esposa por ter permitido que ele se aproximasse do menino.

Da forma como tudo acontecera, ela poderia ter proibido sua aproximação com o filho. Porém Ino permitira que ele visse a criança, mas ela nunca estava junto. No inicio, quando Yoshiro era apenas um bebê, ele era acompanhado pela babá. Ficavam no hotel por algumas horas e depois ela o levava de volta para casa, voltando no dia seguinte. Quando Yoshiro completara três anos, Ino permitira que Gaara saísse sozinho com a criança.

Gaara para o carro no estacionamento do hospital e entra no prédio muito preocupado. Ele se dirige á recepção para obter informações, mas antes que pergunte algo, ele ouve a voz infantil do filho. – Papai, Papai. – Ele se vira e vê o menino ruivo como ele se aproximar rápido com um braço enfaixado.

Ele pega o menino no colo e olha para frente. Há alguns metros de onde eles estavam ele vê Ino parada. Sua boca fica seca e suas mãos ficam úmidas de suor. Ela chega perto e o olha sem dizer nada. Ele a cumprimenta, sua voz sai rouca e baixa. Ela responde ao seu cumprimento, seca, sem olhar para ele. Gaara olha para o menino e depois para a mãe. – O que aconteceu?

- Ele caiu da bicicleta, mas está bem. O braço ficará imobilizado por alguns dias. – Ela responde séria, Yoshiro se vira e olha para a mãe. – Olha mamãe, meu pai veio me buscar no hospital. – O menino estava muito feliz, ele adorava o pai. – Estou vendo. Venha meu amor, vamos para casa.

Gaara a ouve em silêncio, ela também o chamava daquele jeito enquanto estavam juntos. Ele desvia os olhos dela. Ino estava linda, mais linda do que ele lembrava, e fala com a voz normal, agora. -Ele deveria ir comigo, afinal eu vim para vê-lo.

-Mas ele não poderá passear com você hoje. – Ela vê uma sombra nos olhos do ex-marido. Sabia que ele era devotado ao filho. E Yoshiro aguardava as visitas do pai com ansiedade. Ela olha no relógio e pensa um pouco. Já era quase hora do almoço.

-Eu e Yoshiro vamos almoçar e depois eu o deixo no hotel para vocês ficarem algumas horas juntos, está bem assim?

Antes que Gaara possa responder, Yoshiro dá um pequeno grito. -Papai, venha almoçar com a gente. Podemos comer hambúrguer e batatas fritas na lanchonete do Shopping, por favor. - Gaara olha para o menino sem saber o que dizer. Podia ver no rosto de Ino que a sugestão a desagradara. O menino também percebe o desagrado da mãe e baixa o olhar, triste. Ela então solta um suspiro. -Está bem, vamos os três então. Você quer ir no carro do seu pai ou comigo?

- Eu vou com o papai. O carro dele é mais legal. - Ino sorri ao ouvir o filho e Gaara prende a respiração ao vê-la sorrindo. Ela dá um beijo no filho e olha para o marido, séria novamente. - Tudo bem para você? - Ele confirma com a cabeça e ela se vira, afastando-se em seguida.

Gaara olha para o filho. Yoshiro parecia ter ganho o melhor presente do mundo. Ele sorria feliz e os olhos brilhavam. - Muito bem, vamos. No caminho você me conta como machucou o braço.

Eles saem do hospital e entram no carro de Gaara. Ele coloca o filho no banco de trás na cadeirinha apropriada para o transporte de crianças e o prende com o cinto de segurança. Yoshiro faz uma careta. -Odeio usar isso. Queria ir no banco da frente com você.

-Só daqui alguns anos. - Gaara já estava acostumado com aquilo, Yoshiro sempre reclamava de ir no banco de trás e ele sempre respondia a mesma coisa. Gostava de conversar com a criança, aquilo o relaxava. Mas naquele dia Yoshiro ia calado e Gaara estranha o silêncio, o menino era sempre alegre e falante. Ele olha para o filho através do vidro retrovisor. Podia ver que o garoto estava pensativo.

-Está tudo bem, filho? -Yoshiro ergue os olhos e olha para a nuca do pai. -Papai porque você e a mamãe não moram juntos? Por que você tem que morar longe de nós? - A pergunta infantil e inocente fere Gaara como um punhal. Ele temia o momento que teria que contar á Yoshiro porque ele e Ino tinham se separado. Não sabia o que dizer e decide ficar quieto. O menino então abaixa a cabeça novamente e solta um suspiro. -Queria que nós vivêssemos juntos como uma família e então vocês poderiam me dar um irmão ou irmã.

Gaara sente um gosto amargo na boca. Já tinha sonhado com aquilo milhares de vezes. Por causa da estupidez dele em se envolver com outra mulher esse sonho jamais se concretizaria. Sabia que Ino o odiava. O que ele fizera não merecia perdão. Ele volta á olhar para o filho.

-Filho, as coisas nem sempre são como desejamos. Eu e sua mãe não queremos mais viver juntos. Mas eu te amo muito e sempre estarei perto, você pode contar comigo sempre que precisar. - Gaara responde e vê o menino abaixar a cabeça, quieto. Ele então decide desviar a atenção da criança. -Já escolheu seu presente de aniversário? -Yoshiro faria cinco anos em uma semana. Normalmente Gaara ficava com o menino um final de semana antes para comemorarem juntos. Era o que ele pretendia fazer naqueles dias, porém em virtude do acidente, não seria possível levá-lo ao parque de diversão como tinha planejado.

- Papai, você poderia vir na minha festa de aniversário este ano? Por favor. - O menino pede, ainda triste e novamente Gaara sente uma imensa dor no peito. Ele sempre sentia vontade de participar das festas de aniversário do filho, mas devido às circunstâncias, nunca pode. Jamais pediria isso á ex-esposa. Não tinha esse direito. -Sinto muito filho, mas não posso.

-Você nunca pode. Nunca. Você não gosta de mim. -O menino grita com lágrimas nos olhos e Gaara sente um nó se formar na garganta e fica em silêncio. Eles chegam ao estacionamento do Shopping e ele vê que Ino os esperava. Assim que Yoshiro desce do carro ele corre até a mãe, chorando.

Ino fica preocupada ao ver as lágrimas do filho. -Meu amor, o que houve? - Ela pergunta e olha para criança pegando-a no colo. O menino esconde o rosto no pescoço da mãe, soluçando. Yoshiro, o que aconteceu?

-Eu quero ir para casa, me leva para casa mamãe. - A criança pede soluçando. Ino então volta á atenção ao marido e se surpreende ao ver que ele parecia muito perturbado. - O que houve, Gaara? O que você fez? - A pergunta em tom de acusação fere o ruivo que desvia o olhar, antes de responder. -Ele quer que eu venha á festa de aniversário dele, mas eu disse que não poderei. -Ino respira fundo. Yoshiro já tinha lhe pedido que chamasse o pai para a festa, mas a mãe lhe dissera que não seria possível, pois o pai morava longe.

-Filho, nós já conversamos sobre isso. -Ela falta, tentando manter a calma. -Por que você não aproveita que seu pai está aqui para comemorarem o seu aniversário juntos, como fazem sempre?

-Não, ele me odeia, assim como odeia você. - O menino responde e Ino fica surpresa ao ouvir as palavras dele. Gaara a olha sem entender e coloca a mão nas costas do filho, fazendo carinho. -Eu não te odeio, meu filho. Nem a sua mãe. Quem lhe disse isso?

-Tio Kankuro, ele disse que você nos odeia, que é por sua causa que não vivemos todos juntos. -Um brilho de raiva passa pelos olhos de Gaara. Ele e o irmão estavam de relações cortadas desde o divórcio e fazia anos que não se viam e nem se falavam. O ruivo olha para Ino á espera de uma explicação. - Por que Kankuro disse isso ao meu filho?

-Eu não sei, Gaara. Estou tão surpresa quanto você. - Ela responde séria e pensa um pouco. - Filho, vamos almoçar, seu pai veio para vê-lo.

-Esquece Ino. Ele não quer ficar comigo e eu não quero aborrecê-lo. Eu vou embora. - Ele se afasta com a cabeça baixa, sentia vontade de chorar e gritar. O filho estava triste por causa dele. Perderia o filho como perdera a esposa. Tudo por causa de sua burrice em um momento de fraqueza.

Yoshiro continuava a chorar, o corpinho tremendo e Ino toma uma decisão, não havia nada que ela não fizesse para deixar o filho feliz, então chama o ex-marido e aguarda que ele pare de andar. - Gaara, venha conosco. Vamos para minha casa. Lá poderemos conversar com calma.

Ele concorda e então entra em seu carro, fica esperando que a esposa faça o mesmo e depois ambos saem do estacionamento alcançando a rua. Gaara segue Ino pelas ruas da cidade até chegarem á casa dela.

Ino guarda o carro na garagem e tira o filho de dentro. Yoshiro estava com os olhos vermelhos, tinha chorado durante todo o caminho, deixando a mãe angustiada. Sabia que ele queria ficar mais tempo com o pai. Gaara era amoroso e atencioso com o filho, era um excelente pai. Sempre telefonava e falava com o filho e depois com a babá para saber como o menino estava. Tentava participar da vida da criança o máximo possível.

Fora Ino quem impusera que ele veria Yoshiro um final de semana por mês, apenas e Gaara aceitara sem discutir. Ele não estava em posição de exigir nada em relação ao filho. Ele aguardava a visita com ansiedade, tanto quanto o menino.

Gaara espera que Ino lhe abra a porta da casa. Nunca tinha estado lá dentro. Sempre pegava e deixava o filho na porta, com a babá. Não queria invadir o espaço da ex-esposa. Ele entra e vê que Yoshiro ainda chorava deitado no sofá. Aquilo lhe doía muito, mas não poderia fazer nada. Ino o convida á sentar e chama o filho com carinho. -Meu amor, por favor, pare de chorar. Seu pai está aqui para falar com você.

-Não. Eu não quero mais ver o papai. Ele não quer vir na minha festa de aniversário. Ele me odeia. - A criança responde soluçando, sem levantar a cabeça. Era visível que ele estava muito perturbado pela situação.

-Ino, é melhor eu ir embora. Não quero deixar Yoshiro mais agitado. Eu volto outro dia. - Gaara fala e Ino vê que ele estava triste e confuso pela atitude do filho. Ela vê que não tem opção e faz algo que ia contra todas as suas decisões.

-Gaara, você poderia vir para o aniversário dele? - Gaara olha para ela sem acreditar e vê que Yoshiro tinha parado de chorar, para ouvir a resposta do pai. Ele fica em silêncio durante alguns segundo e olha para Ino, sério, sem saber direito o que responder. Ino volta á falar. -Isso é muito importante para ele e eu ficarei grata se você pudesse vir.

Era a primeira vez que conversavam desde que tudo acontecera. Era a primeira vez que Ino lhe pedia algo. Era claro que ele poderia vir ao aniversário do filho, mas não queria forçar sua presença.

Ino percebe o motivo da relutância de Gaara em responder e chama o filho. -Yoshiro, pegue um convite do aniversário para entregar ao seu pai. Eles estão no seu quarto. - O menino levanta e devagar, sai da sala. Ino espera alguns segundo e se levanta.

-Gaara, não nego que estou odiando esta situação, mas isso é muito importante para ele. Desde que Yoshiro entrou na escola ele tem questionado seu distanciamento. Ele vê que as outras crianças que tem pais separados convivem mais com o pai do que ele. Eles vão aos aniversários e as festas da escola e isso tem deixado nosso filho triste. Ele ainda não tem idade para entender o que aconteceu e eu não quero que ele te odeie, pois isso o magoaria muito. Por favor, venha ao aniversário dele.

Gaara a olha surpreso. Entendia que aquilo era muito difícil para ela. Ino tinha toda a razão de querer ficar longe dele, de não querer vê-lo nunca mais. Ele sabia que aquilo era um grande sacrifício para ela e então concorda. Ela solta um suspiro de alivio e volta a sentar. -Eu falarei com Kankuro. Ele não devia ter dito isso á Yoshiro. Eu sei que você ama o seu filho.

-Obrigado, Ino. -Gaara fala e Ino o olha sem entender e ele continua. -Por não dizer ao nosso filho que eu fui estúpido o suficiente para perder o que tinha de mais precioso em minha vida.

- Não se engane, Gaara. Não estou fazendo isso por você. Só quero poupar nosso filho da dor que lhe causaria se soubesse o que você fez. Nada mudou para mim. Está sendo muito custoso te ver dentro de minha casa. Só estou fazendo isso por Yoshiro. Para mim tanto faz se você está vivo ou morto. -Ela praticamente cospe as palavras e eles ficam em silêncio até o menino voltar. Ele se aproxima sério do pai e entrega o convite sem sorrir. -Toma o convite.

Gaara olha para o filho. Yoshiro estava esperando o que ele iria dizer. -Obrigado, estou muito feliz e é claro que virei. - O menino olha espantado para o pai e depois abre um sorriso enorme, virando-se para a mãe em seguida. -Ele vem, ele vem, mamãe. Meu pai vem para o meu aniversário. Vou poder mostrá-lo para todos os meus amigos.

Ino sorri ao ver o filho tão feliz. -Que bom, filho. Que tal almoçarmos agora? Tenho certeza de que você deve estar com fome. - Gaara se levanta ao ouvir aquilo. Precisava ir. Ino não ia querer que ele continuasse ali.

-Eu já vou, virei amanhã te pegar para escolhermos seu presente de aniversário juntos, o que acha?

-Você ia almoçar com a gente, papai, esqueceu? - Ino fecha os olhos por alguns instantes ao ouvir o filho. Estava começando a sentir dor de cabeça, porém o filho tinha razão, Gaara ia almoçar com ele e então abre os olhos e força um sorriso, levantando e se encaminhando para a cozinha. -Yoshiro está certo, você ia almoçar conosco. Eu vou preparar hambúrguer e batatas fritas para nós. Esperem aqui.

Gaara concorda e volta á sentar. Yoshiro estava feliz e sorria como era de costume. Ele olha para o braço e faz uma careta. - Essa coisa atrapalha. - Gaara sorri e concorda. -Sim, isso atrapalha muito.

-Você já usou um desses? - O menino pergunta, sentando no colo do pai e Gaara se põe a conversar com o filho. Mas aquilo não o estava relaxando, como normalmente acontecia. Ele não conseguia tirar a imagem de Ino de sua mente. Nos últimos cinco anos ele se atirara ao trabalho procurando um lenitivo para sua dor e seu arrependimento. Quase conseguira. Quase. Não havia um dia que ele não se amaldiçoasse pela estupidez que cometera. Asami não passara de uma aventura sem importância. Tinha sido um grande erro. A culpa tinha sido toda dele. Quando a assistente começara a se insinuar e tentar seduzi-lo, ele devia tê-la mandado embora. No entanto, em sua arrogância achou que poderiam ter apenas um caso, para passar o tempo.

Asami era uma substituta temporária de sua assistente, que estava afastada por licença maternidade. Ela trabalharia ali por apenas alguns meses, e Gaara achou que a aventura deles nunca seria descoberta. Estava sem sexo desde que Ino engravidara e sentia falta disso.

Agora via que aquilo fora uma desculpa idiota e sem sentido. Ele nunca sentira com Asami o que sentia quando fazia amor com a esposa. Gaara já tinha decidido terminar com aquele caso, mas um golpe do destino fizera Ino vê-los juntos e tudo quase acabara em uma grande tragédia.

Ele ouvia o tagarelar do filho e passava as mãos sobre os cabelos dele, sentindo a maciez dos fios finos. O menino sorria feliz e encostado ao peito do pai. Ele levanta a cabeça e se estica, beijando o rosto do pai. -Que bom que você vem ao meu aniversário. Hachiro e Mayuki disseram que eu não tinha pai, pois eles nunca te viram. Agora eles vão ver que eu não menti.

-Quem são eles? Seus amigos? - O menino confirma. -Sim, eles estão estudam na minha escola. Os pais deles também não moram juntos. Mas os pais deles foram á festa de dia dos Pais e você não. Só faltou você. - A sentença dita em um tom triste abalou Gaara. A ex-esposa tinha razão, o garoto não entendia por que não podia ver o pai com mais frequência. Ele decide que iria falar sobre isso com Ino. Talvez ela deixasse que ele viesse visitar o filho mais vezes.

XXX

Ino está na cozinha preparando o almoço deles. Seu coração estava disparado. Há cinco anos não falava com Gaara e agora ele estava em sua casa e iriam almoçar juntos. Aquilo devia ser um pesadelo. Quando acordara de manhã pensara nele, pois ele viria pegar Yoshiro para passarem o dia juntos.

Se lembrou de toda a tristeza e angústia que sentira naquela época. A dor, tanto física quanto emocional. Ela e Yoshiro quase morreram. O bebê ficara em uma incubadora durante semanas, corria o risco de carregar sequelas para o resto da vida. E Ino estava destruída emocionalmente. Os médicos disseram que tanto ela quanto o bebê tiveram muita sorte.

Ela nunca tinha chorado tanto em sua vida. Negou-se a ver ou falar com Gaara no que teve total apoio do pai e do ex-cunhado, Kankuro. Eles formaram um muro de proteção em volta dela e de Yoshiro, impedindo que Gaara sequer visse o bebê antes de ambos terem alta. Mas isso não impedira Asami de ir até o hospital falar com Ino.

Gaara só conhecera o filho quando Yoshiro tinha quase seis meses, quando o divórcio fora assinado. Ela não vira o ex-marido na ocasião. Seu pai tinha pedido que ela fosse representada pelo advogado, devido á comoção que o caso criara e o juiz responsável concordara.

Ino não queria que Yoshiro fosse criado sem conhecer o pai e então pedira ao advogado que oferecesse a opção de vistas mensais o que Gaara aceitou prontamente. Desde então as únicas informações que tinha dele eram através dos comentários do filho e de Kankuro.

Agora ela via que isso teria que mudar, pelo bem de Yoshiro, ela teria que conviver mais com Gaara. Teriam que participar dos eventos na escola juntos e ela pediria á Gaara que viesse mais vezes visitar o menino. O ex-marido morava na capital do estado, a três horas da cidade onde ela morava, então não seria difícil para ele. Porém ela iria impor uma condição.

Ino volta com uma bandeja para a sala e para na porta ao ver Gaara e Yoshiro sentados no tapete brincando com o trem elétrico do menino. Eles estavam montando os trilhos e a estação e Gaara ria tanto quanto a criança. O menino olha para o pai e ri. - Quando eu crescer serei engenheiro. Quero construir coisas como você, papai.

Ino percebe que Gaara tinha ficado emocionado com as palavras do filho e resolve anunciar sua presença com uma discreta tossida. - Olá, vim trazer o almoço para os dois maquinistas. Espero que possam parar para comerem sem que haja atrasos na ferrovia. - Gaara olha agradecido para ela e se levanta, pegando a bandeja de suas mãos. Rápida Ino afasta os objetos que havia sobre a mesinha de centro e os três sentam no chão para lancharem.

A tarde passa rápido. Ino tinha deixado os dois na sala de visitas e se trancado em seu escritório. Queria deixar pai e filho á vontade e também manter distância de Gaara, a presença dele a incomodava e então ela decide aproveitar a tarde para trabalhar.

O silêncio a deixa curiosa e ela volta á sala para ver o que estava acontecendo. Gaara estava sentado no chão e Yoshiro dormia tranqüilo no sofá. O ruivo fica em pé assim que a vê. -Ele pegou no sono, está muito cansado. Posso levá-lo para o quarto?

-Sim, siga-me. -Ela responde e caminha pelo corredor até parar em frente á uma porta decorada com carrinhos de corrida que ela abre dando espaço á Gaara para entrar com a criança no colo. O pai coloca o garoto na cama em forma de carro e olha em volta. O aposento era todo decorado com carros e trens. Havia dezenas de blocos de montar espalhados pelo ambiente. Havia prateleiras com livros infantis, CDs e DVDs, uma televisão e um guarda roupas. Gaara sorri, o quarto era bonito e refletia o gosto de filho.

-Foi você quem decorou? - Ela confirma e acende um abajur que havia ao lado da cama, chamando Gaara para saírem em seguida. Ino encosta a porta e volta para a sala seguida por Gaara. Eles param no centro do aposento e ele a olha, sem saber direito o que dizer ou fazer. Ela então toma a iniciativa. - Gaara, sente por favor, gostaria de conversar com você sobre suas visitas.

Ele senta preocupado. Temia que Ino o impedisse de ver o garoto. Ela percebe o medo dele e sorri de leve. -Não vou impedi-lo de ver seu filho, pelo contrário. Eu gostaria que você viesse mais vezes. Depois de hoje me parece claro que Yoshiro quer um contato maior com você e isso é muito importante para ele. Então, você pode vir quando quiser.

Gaara a olha surpreso. - Eu ia lhe pedir o mesmo. Yoshiro está chateado por que os amigos de escola acham que ele não tem pai. Ele me disse que eu fui o único pai que não compareceu á escola na festa do Dia dos Pais. Posso vir todo o fim de semana, se você não se importar. E nas festas da escola também.

-Para mim está bem. Porém não quero que traga nenhuma mulher com você. -Ino fala de forma taxativa e ele a olha sério. - Não farei isso, não há nenhuma mulher em minha vida. - Ela fica surpresa com a resposta. Eles ficam em silêncio durante alguns minutos e depois Ino se levanta. -Ele só vai acordar amanhã, pela manhã. Se você quiser poderá vir pegá-lo para saírem.

Ele concorda com a cabeça e se despede rapidamente, saindo em seguida. Iria para o hotel descansar. Estava exausto e confuso. Tinha passado horas agradáveis na casa da ex-esposa em companhia do filho. Ele veria o menino em todos os fins de semana dali para frente. Não cabia em si de felicidade em poder ver o filho mais vezes. Evitou pensar que veria Ino também, não queria criar falsas esperanças, pois sabia que não havia a menor chance de uma reconciliação. Concentrar-se-ia em ser um bom pai, já que falhara como marido. Não daria motivos ao filho de odiá-lo, não suportaria viver com isso, já bastava o ódio de Ino em sua consciência.


	2. Verdades

Temari acorda com o desagradável som do celular em seu ouvido. Ela olha no visor e vê que era o irmão quem lhe ligava e atende sorrindo.

-Fala meu ruivo lindo. -Para seu espanto ela ouve Gaara rindo do outro lado da linha e senta na cama, surpresa. Há anos que não o ouvia rir tão feliz. - Bom dia, Temari. Te acordei?

-Sim, mas está perdoado. Posso saber o motivo de tanta alegria? -Ela pergunta e ele ri de novo. -Venha almoçar comigo no lugar de sempre e eu te conto. - Ele responde e desliga em seguida. Ela olha para o relógio. Eram sete horas. Ela volta a deitar e sente a mão do marido puxando-a de encontro ao corpo dele. - Quem foi o idiota que me acordou? -Ela ri e beija o rapaz moreno, antes de responder. -Meu irmão.

-O que Gaara queria á essa hora? - Shikamaru pergunta, beijando o ombro da esposa e ela ri. -Me convidar para almoçar. Ele estava muito feliz e ria como há anos eu não o ouvia rir.

Shikamaru á olha sério. -Será que ele conheceu alguém? Seria ótimo, ele precisa voltar á viver.

-Concordo, mas não me parece que seja isso. Acho que é outra coisa. Ele esteve com Yoshiro no final de semana, talvez seja algo sobre o filho.

-É possível, ele adora o menino, o que é uma pena. - Shikamaru responde e se levanta. Gostava do cunhado. Sabia o que ele tinha feito, mas entendia que Gaara já tinha se arrependido e pago um alto preço pela infidelidade.

- Sim você tem razão, sinto muita pena de meu irmão. Ele tem passado maus momentos desde que tudo aconteceu. Ele ainda ama Ino. Talvez mais do que antes.

Shikamaru concorda e se dirige ao banheiro. Temari joga as cobertas de lado e corre ao encontro do marido, subindo nas costas dele, que ri e entram no box juntos. Ela escorrega para o chão e o beija nas costas, arrancando um gemido dele.

-Pelo jeito você não pretende me deixar tomar banho sozinho. - Ela confirma e ele a pega no colo. -Vamos voltar para a cama é mais confortável. -Eles riem e voltam para o quarto. Viviam juntos há três anos e eram muito felizes. Ainda não tinham filhos, Temari não tinha pressa e Shikamaru não se preocupava com isso. Tinham tempo.

XXX

Temari chega ao restaurante para encontrar o irmão e olha em volta procurando-o. Ela o vê acenando sentado á uma mesa e se dirige para lá. Ele se levanta assim que ela chega e a abraça, beijando-a com carinho. Ela o olha, era visível que algo tinha deixado Gaara muito feliz. Eles se acomodam e rapidamente fazem o pedido, depois ela aguarda. Ele sorri para ela. -Adivinhe aonde eu vou no próximo fim de semana?

-Las Vegas, torrar toda a sua fortuna. - Ela responde e os dois riem. -Não, minha querida. Em um lugar muito melhor.

-Melhor que Las Vegas? Nossa, onde será que meu ruivo vai se enfiar? -Ela fala sorrindo e coloca a mão no rosto dele em uma caricia.

-Numa festa de aniversário infantil. -Ela para de sorrir e o olha espantada. -Isso é mesmo verdade? -Ela sabia que na próxima semana seria o aniversário de seu sobrinho, Yoshiro. Ela tinha recebido o convite á quinze dias.

-Sim, Temari, é verdade. Pela primeira vez eu irei á festa de aniversário do meu filho. -Gaara fala emocionado e Temari vê que os olhos dele brilhavam de felicidade. -E não é só isso, poderei visitá-lo sempre que eu quiser e participar das festas da escola também.

-Me conte tudo. - Ela pede e ele se encosta á cadeira e conta o que tinha acontecido na última visita que fizera ao menino. Temari o ouvia surpresa e feliz. Ela achava que Ino jamais permitiria uma aproximação maior de Gaara com ela ou o filho. Mas agora via que estava enganada. Talvez a loira não estivesse mais com tanto ódio do ex-marido.

Quando ele termina de falar Temari o olha com carinho. -Estou muito feliz por você meu irmão. Que bom. -Ela o encara séria. -Como Kankuro pode ter tido coragem de dizer á Yoshiro que você odeia Ino?

Gaara a olha sem dizer nada e Temari continua. -Sabe que ele estará lá no aniversário.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas não pretendo estragar a ocasião discutindo com ele.

-Você está certo. - Ela responde e eles começam a comer. Ele olha para irmã. -E como vão as coisas? Aproveitou bem as férias?

-Sim, mas estou com saudades da empresa. Shikamaru volta á trabalhar amanhã e eu ficarei o resto da semana sozinha sem nada para fazer. - Ela trabalhava na empresa do irmão, no setor financeiro e o marido era neurocirurgião. - Duvido muito. Aposto que você já tem planos para fazer compras e ir ao cabeleireiro.

-E ao massagista também. E vou aproveitar para comprar o presente de Yoshiro. O que você acha que ele iria gostar?

-Trens. Parece que é a atual paixão dele. Ele foi comigo ao shopping e escolheu o maior trem que havia na loja. Ino reclamou que não vai caber no quarto dele. -Ele responde sorrindo.

-Fazia anos que você não a via. O que achou dela? - Ele olha para a irmã e coloca os cotovelos sobre a mesa, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. - Está mais linda do que eu me lembrava. Ela foi gentil comigo neste fim de semana, me tratou muito bem, mais do que eu merecia.

-Pare de se castigar, Gaara. Já se passaram cinco anos. Tenho certeza de que ela já não está mais tão magoada quanto antes. O tempo sempre fecha as feridas.

-Mas as cicatrizes nunca somem. Eu não vou me enganar, Temari. Ino pode não me odiar mais tanto quanto antes, porém não há a menor chance de nos reconciliarmos. Não, eu a perdi para sempre. Ela jamais me perdoará. Nem eu mesmo consigo me perdoar pela minha estupidez. - Ele termina de falar e a irmã vê um brilho de lágrimas nos olhos dele.

Gaara tinha chorado muito desde que tudo acontecera. Ele se desesperara e se arrependera. Seu remorso era imenso. Ele tinha ficado dias no hospital tentando ver a esposa e o filho, porém o pai de Ino e seu irmão Kankuro não permitiram. Temari tentou convencê-los a deixarem o ruivo ver a criança pelo vidro do berçário, mas não conseguira.

Gaara tinha sofrido muito, e isso o tornara uma pessoa diferente. Ele deixara de sair para noitadas e festas como era seu hábito. Tornara-se um recluso, só saia de casa para trabalhar e ver o filho uma vez ao mês. A tristeza quase o consumira. A tabua de salvação tinha sido a permissão de Ino para que ele visse a criança uma vez por mês. Ele passara então á aguardar essa visita com ansiedade e desespero. Era quando se sentia vivo novamente. Até agora.

-Bom, então você vai á festa de aniversário do seu filho este ano e verá Yoshiro todo fim de semana. Isso é maravilhoso, Gaara. Sei o quanto isso é importante para você. - Ele sorri novamente. Estava muito feliz. - Sim, eu ainda não acredito na sorte que tive em Ino não me proibir de conviver com Yoshiro.

-Você tem seus direitos como pai. Ela sabia disso. -Temari responde e ele nega com a cabeça.

-Eu jamais iria exigir qualquer coisa de Ino depois do que fiz, Temari. Se ela não quisesse me deixar ver Yoshiro, eu aceitaria e não faria nada, nunca. Não iria feri-la ainda mais. - Ele fala olhando sério para a irmã. Tinha consciência do seu erro.

Eles terminam de almoçar e se retiram do restaurante, despedindo-se na calçada. Ela voltaria para casa perto dali e Gaara caminha para o escritório. Ele tinha voltado da visita ao filho no dia anterior chegando tarde a seu apartamento. Quando ele e Ino se divorciaram ela abriu mão de tudo, até mesmo da casa que eles tinham projetado e construído juntos. Ele não quis continuar morando lá e se mudara para um apartamento de cobertura em um prédio próximo aos escritórios da construtora.

Faltavam cinco dias para o aniversário do filho e ele estava tão ansioso pela festa quanto uma criança. Aqueles dias demorariam a passar, mas agora ele sabia que poderia ver o filho quando quisesse e isso lhe dava uma grande sensação de alegria. Sua vida mudaria. Poderia conviver com o filho e fazer parte da vida dele, não como um visitante ocasional, mas como um pai presente.

Ele chega ao escritório e entra em sua sala começando a trabalhar em seguida. Queria deixar tudo em ordem, pois não iria mais trabalhar nos fins de semana. Não mais. Ele olha para a foto do filho. Havia fotos de Yoshiro em todos os lugares, na sua mesa, nas prateleiras e na parede. E em todos os aposentos de seu apartamento. Ele registrava tudo o que podia, cada momento que passava com o garoto.

No fundo tinha medo de que Ino cortasse as visitas e ele não pudesse mais ver o menino, então procurava tirar o máximo possível de fotos. Agora via que seu medo era infundado. Ino jamais usaria Yoshiro como instrumento de vingança. Gaara abre uma gaveta trancada em sua mesa e pega uma foto de Ino que ele guardava com carinho. Ele olha para o sorriso da esposa no porta-retratos e passa o dedo pelas feições delicadas. Um suspiro escapa de seus lábios.

Céus, como ele pode ter sido tão idiota? Como ele pudera jogar tudo fora? Ele e Ino eram felizes, se amavam. Ela era encantadora, forte, determinada e muito carinhosa. Fazer amor com ela era sensacional. Lembrava-se de quando descobriram que ela estava grávida. Ele tinha se sentido muito feliz. Os dois queriam muito um filho.

Mas logo os problemas começaram. Ino teve uma hemorragia e ficou hospitalizada por alguns dias, quando voltou para casa, nova hemorragia e então os médicos a deixaram em repouso absoluto. Gaara ficou muito preocupado com a situação e fez de tudo para deixar Ino mais tranquila. Ele tentava ficar com ela o máximo de tempo possível. Aos poucos, porém, ele começou a se distanciar e quando Ino já estava de repouso há quase dois meses, ele se envolveu com Asami.

Gaara volta á guardar a foto na gaveta. Sentia falta de Ino e uma saudade imensa da vida em comum que eles tinham. Se ele pudesse fazer o tempo voltar atrás, jamais a teria traído. Um caso sem importância. Ele e Asami apenas passaram alguns momentos juntos. Uns poucos jantares e algumas horas em motéis da região.

Tinha sido uma grande estupidez da parte dele. Em troca de algumas horas de prazer, ele perdera Ino. Alias quase a matara e ao filho. Ainda se lembrava da expressão de agonia e tristeza no rosto dela quando o vira junto com Asami. Ela dera um grito e saíra correndo. Gaara ficara desesperado e se vestira rápido, saindo atrás dela em seguida. Assim que ele chegou á rua, pode ver Ino agonizando na calçada e várias pessoas á volta dela. Alguém tinha chamado uma ambulância e um médico que por sorte estava perto, já a estava atendendo.

Gaara tinha se aproximado e a pegado no colo, colocando-a na maca da ambulância. Ele tinha acompanhado Ino até o hospital. Quando a levaram para o centro cirúrgico, ele passara vários minutos ligando para a família. A primeira á chegar fora Temari. Assim que ela viu Gaara, sabia que algo muito errado tinha acontecido. Ele chorava desesperado, suas roupas estavam sujas de sangue.

Ele conta á Temari o que tinha acontecido e ela o olhava entre horrorizada e preocupada. Sabia que aquilo era um absurdo. Como o irmão tivera coragem de trair á esposa, principalmente em um momento tão delicado?

Kankuro chega ao hospital, furioso. Ele agride Gaara e deixa claro que ele não iria se aproximar da esposa nunca mais. Foi ele quem contou aos pais de Ino e aos amigos o que Gaara tinha feito. A vida de Gaara se tornou um inferno depois disso. Ele era conhecido da imprensa e logo o lugar estava cheio de repórteres e a história da traição fora parar nos jornais.

Ele volta sua atenção para o trabalho e liga o notebook em sua mesa. Ele sorri ao ver a imagem do filho que ele tinha colocado como fundo de tela na máquina. Logo ele está concentrado no trabalho.

XXX

A semana passa rapidamente e Ino se preparava para ver o ex-marido novamente. Sabia que teria momentos de tensão na festa do filho e estava tentando manter-se calma e tranquila, sem muito sucesso. A festa seria no quintal de sua casa. No sábado Ino levanta bem cedo. Logo chegam os brinquedos para serem instalados e os carrinhos com doces, pipoca, refrigerante e cachorro quente.

Ino ia coordenando a colocação das mesinhas com cadeiras embaixo de um toldo. Viriam todos os amiguinhos da turma da escola de Yoshiro e Ino queria ter certeza de que todos ficariam confortavelmente instalados.

Ela ouve a campainha e sai pela lateral da casa, dando de cara com Gaara parado em frente á sua porta e solta um suspiro. Ainda eram nove horas da manhã e a festa seria ás três da tarde.

-Bom dia. -Ela diz, sem sorrir e ele se vira para ela. -Bom dia, sei que é cedo, mas pensei em levar Yoshiro para passear, se você não se importar, é claro. -Ele fala um pouco inseguro e Ino o olha pensativa. Seria uma boa ideia que o filho saísse em pouco. Ele estava ansioso por causa da vinda do pai e falava sobre a festa o tempo todo.

-Não me importo. Ele ainda está dormindo, mas você pode entrar e ir acordá-lo se quiser. - Ela termina de falar e volta para os fundos, seguida por ele. Gaara para ao ver a quantidade de coisas que havia espalhadas no quintal. Pelo jeito Ino teria muito trabalho pela frente. Ele então entra pela cozinha e vai até o quarto do filho.

Ino volta á se concentrar na arrumação das mesas. O dia estava quente e o céu bem azul. Estava acostumada aquela bagunça. Todo o ano era assim. Ela gostava de fazer a festa do filho em casa.

Gaara entra no quarto do menino e vê Yoshiro dormindo, deitado de bruços, com um braço para fora da cama. Se aproxima sem fazer barulho e senta na ponta da cama. Estava com pena de acordar o menino e decide esperar. Ele vê que havia um ursinho de pelúcia marrom ao lado do menino e o pega, emocionado. Aquele fora o primeiro presente que ele dera á Ino, logo que se conheceram. Fora a única lembrança dele que ela trouxera.

Yoshiro se move na cama e estica os braços se espreguiçando. Ele abre os olhos e dá um grito de alegria ao ver o pai ali. - Papai, é você mesmo? Você veio, que bom. - Ele se joga nos braços de Gaara e o pai vê que ele já tinha tirado as faixas. - Olá, você está bem?

O menino concorda e beija o pai com carinho, descendo para o chão em seguida. Ele pega na mão do pai e o puxa em direção á porta. -Venha, vamos ver como está o quintal. Minha mãe _tá _lá.

-Espere. Troque de roupas, se lave e tome café. Depois nós iremos ver o quintal e então vamos sair para passear. - Gaara fala olhando sério para o menino e Yoshiro concorda. Rapidamente ele faz o que o pai tinha pedido e ambos saem em direção à cozinha. Ele vê que Ino tinha deixado tudo na mesa para o menino.

-Venha, sente e tome seu café. - O menino sorri e pega a colher, atacando a tigela de cereais, esfomeado, fazendo o pai rir. Gaara se sentia nas nuvens. Aquele momento ficaria para sempre em sua memória.

Ino entra pela porta da cozinha e ele a olha disfarçadamente. - Bom dia , meu amor. Vejo que já tirou o pijama, que bom.

O menino corre até a mãe e a abraça apertado. -Veja, mamãe, meu pai já chegou. - Ele fala feliz e ela ri, beijando o rosto do menino. -Eu vi, meu amor.

-Ele disse que nós vamos passear. - Ino concorda com a cabeça e o menino volta a sentar para terminar de comer. Ela se serve de uma xícara de café e olha para Gaara. -Aceita um café?

-Não, obrigado Ino.

A campainha toca de novo e Ino solta um suspiro. -Acho que vou desligar essa droga. - Assim que ela acaba de falar Yoshiro começa a rir. -Mamãe falou uma palavra feia. - Ela olha para o filho e ri também. -Você está certo, filho, me desculpe. - Ela se dirige para a sala e abre a porta da frente, vendo dois homens carregando um imenso bolo em forma de trem. - Bom dia. Onde o colocamos?

-Na geladeira lá trás, podem passar pela lateral da casa. - Os rapazes agradecem e se saem seguindo as instruções dela e Ino volta para a cozinha. Para sua surpresa, ela vê Gaara lavando a louça usada por Yoshiro. Ele se vira rápido quando ouve os passos dela e bate a testa em uma prateleira que havia sobre a pia, praguejando em seguida. Yoshiro começa a rir novamente. -Papai também falou uma palavra feia.

Ino olha para Gaara que estava com a mão sobre o local da batida. Sem se controlar ela começa a rir, junto com o filho. Gaara abaixa a mão e para sua surpresa ri também. -Tem razão filho, é errado falar palavras feias. Me desculpem.

-Você está bem? - Ele confirma, confuso pela preocupação dela e Ino volta á ficar séria. - Gaara, ele tem que estar aqui até as duas para tirar algumas fotos. Por favor, não se atrasem. - Ele concorda e olha para o filho. -Aonde você quer ir?

-Ao Zoológico. - Gaara olha para Ino. -Tudo bem se eu o levar até o Zoológico? Prometo que voltaremos á tempo. - Ela concorda e os dois saem. Ino senta e olha em volta. Como permitira que Gaara voltasse a fazer parte de sua vida? Mesmo apenas como pai de Yoshiro, eles passariam a se ver praticamente todo o fim de semana e aquilo a deixava insegura. Não sabia como agir perto dele. Ela afasta esses pensamentos da mente e se dirige ao quintal, havia muita coisa para fazer e pouco tempo.

XXX

Gaara olhava para o filho correndo pelas ruas do Zoológico e sorri. Yoshiro era cheio de energia. Ele não sabia andar, apenas correr e Gaara tentava acompanhar sem muito sucesso. O local estava praticamente vazio àquela hora e era possível observar os animais com tranquilidade. Ele conhecia bem o lugar. Já havia ido lá dezenas de vezes. Era o passeio preferido do filho. E de Ino também, ele lembra com saudade. Os dois tinham vindo inúmeras vezes quando ainda eram namorados.

Mais uma vez ele sente uma grande dor. Sempre que se lembrava de algo referente ao passado dos dois, ele se sentia péssimo. Ver o filho correndo, gritando e rindo doía em sua consciência. Saber que não podia estar sempre com ele por sua única e exclusiva culpa era algo que o atormentava.

-Papai, venha ver. - Gaara ouve o filho chamá-lo e sorri indo ao encontro do menino parado ao lado do recinto dos elefantes. Ele empurra as lembranças para o fundo de sua mente, como costumava fazer, e procura se divertir com o garoto.

XXX

Ino olha o relógio, preocupada, faltava dez minutos para as duas. Já estava tudo pronto para a festa e ela aguardava o retorno do filho para prepará-lo. O local estava lindo todo enfeitado com balões, fitas de papel coloridas e trens feitos de madeira pintada. Um pequeno palco tinha sido montado para o show de mágica e o teatro de marionetes. Em frente á ele tinha sido colocada uma lona no chão para as crianças sentarem.

As mesas tinham sido decoradas com toalhas coloridas e pequenos enfeites em formato de trem. Em uma mesa grande estava o bolo e mais enfeites de trem. Havia vários brinquedos espalhados pelo local, balão pula-pula, cama elástica, piscina de bolinhas e chute-á-gol.

Ela volta á olhar o relógio quando ouve a voz do filho, rindo de algo. Yoshiro adorava o pai. Gaara era um ídolo para ele e Ino já tinha se decidido que evitaria ao máximo que ele descobrisse o que acontecera. Seria uma grande decepção e ela não queria que ele sofresse.

-Mamãe, chegamos. - Ela se vira e vê o filho entrando no quintal feliz. Ele para e olha em volta. -Já está tudo pronto? - Ela confirma e ele grita, chamando o pai que tinha ficado parado no portão que separava o quintal do jardim da frente. -Veja papai, está tudo pronto.

-Estou vendo, meu filho. -Ele se vira para a ex-mulher. -Eu vou até o hotel e volto em uma hora. -Ela concorda sem olhar para ele e Gaara se despede do filho, saindo em seguida. -Venha, meu amor. Você precisa tomar banho e se vestir para tirar algumas fotos. Logo seus amigos estarão aqui e você tem que estar pronto para recebê-los.

O menino a segue para dentro de casa. Estava muito contente e Ino olhava com um sorriso. Valia á pena o sacrifício de conviver mais com Gaara se era para Yoshiro ficar tão feliz quanto estava naquele momento.

XXX

Temari e Shikamaru chegam cedo ao local. Ela estava curiosa para falar com a ex-cunhada. Ela olha em volta e vê vários carros estacionados por perto, mas o do irmão não estava entre eles e ela fica preocupada. Tinha falado com Gaara no dia anterior e ele estava muito ansioso, parecia uma criança na véspera de Natal.

Shikamaru aguarda a esposa com um sorriso. Temari era super-protetora com o irmão caçula. Desde a separação, ela se tornara a confidente dele. Gaara se apoiava nela nos momentos de angústia. Era ela quem ele procurava para desabafar a saudade e o amor que sentia pela ex-esposa. Ela sabia que aquele era o pior dia do ano para ele, até agora.

Temari solta um suspiro e caminha ao encontro do marido e ambos entram na casa pela lateral.

Ino vê Temari chegando e sorri. Gostava muito da ex-cunhada, durante aqueles anos Temari não tinha tocado no nome do irmão em nenhum dos momentos em que se encontravam. Ela nunca falava de Gaara e Ino nunca perguntava. Eram amigas e Temari respeitava a dor da outra. Elas se abraçam com alegria.

-Que bom que chegaram, vou precisar muito de vocês hoje. -Ino fala e Temari olha em volta. -Problemas?

-Ainda não, mas com certeza terei assim que meu pai e Kankuro virem Gaara aqui. - Ino explica e fica séria.

-Ino, eles não podem impedir Gaara de ver o filho, se ele tem a sua permissão. -Temari fala e Ino sorri de leve. -Certo, então você explica isso á eles, enquanto eu escondo as facas.

Os três riem e Temari e o marido se acomodam em uma mesa. Ela deixa uma cadeira reservada para o irmão sentar quando chegasse e volta á olhar as horas, preocupada. Ino percebe e sorri. - Gaara já esteve aqui, ele passou a manhã passeando com Yoshiro no Zoológico. Espere que eu vou chamar o aniversariante para te ver. Ele está louco para te contar que o pai vem hoje.

Ela se afasta e procura pelo filho entre as pessoas presentes e Temari vê o irmão chegando. Gaara olha em volta e sorri ao ver a irmã e o cunhado e se aproxima rapidamente do casal. -Boa tarde, estava preocupada, você está atrasado.

-Achou que eu perderia a festa? Nada no mundo me impediria de vir. - Ele fala e procura pelo filho que vinha com a mãe. Assim que ele vê Gaara, solta a mão de Ino e corre, se jogando em cima do pai. - Você demorou, papai.

-Desculpe, filho, mas eu tive que ir ao hotel. - Ele responde passando a mão sobre os cabelos do filho. Temari olha para os dois com vontade de chorar. Às vezes ela acompanhava Gaara nas visitas mensais ao filho e sempre ficava emocionado com o amor e o carinho que o irmão tinha com o garoto. Yoshiro começa a puxar o pai pela mão. -Vem, quero que meus amigos te vejam.

Gaara se levanta e sai com o filho. Ino senta ao lado de Temari e observa pai e filho andando pelo lugar. Yoshiro mostra o pai para os amiguinhos que estavam ali. Eles olhavam surpresos para Gaara que sorria, cumprimentando as crianças.

-Nossa, Yoshiro, como seu pai é alto.

-Os cabelos dele são iguais aos seus.

Gaara sorria dos comentários e conversava com as crianças de uma forma espontânea e alegre. Ino olhava para ele fixamente e Temari se inclina em direção á ela. - Obrigada. - Ela sussurra no ouvido da outra que a olha, aguardando que ela continue. -Obrigada, Ino, por ter proporcionado essa alegria para o meu irmão.

Ino fica séria e se levanta. -Não fiz isso por ele, mas por meu filho. Pouco me importa se seu irmão está ou não feliz. Por mim ele poderia morrer amanhã mesmo, seria mais um motivo para se fazer uma festa. -Ela fala com rudeza e se afasta.

Shikamaru e Temari ficam surpresos com a explosão da loira e se olham sem entender. -Nossa, se você tinha alguma dúvida sobre o ódio dela, acho que acabou, estou certo?

-Negativo, meu amor. A linha que divide o ódio do amor é muito tênue. Ino pode negar e dizer que odeia meu irmão, mas veja como ela olha para ele. Não se engane, Ino ainda o ama, pode ter certeza. Eu gostaria de ajudá-los.

-Temari, não se envolva nisso. Você pode criar uma situação ruim e complicar ainda mais a relação deles. Ino foi muito gentil em deixar Gaara vir à festa do filho e visitá-lo mais vezes, não crie problemas. - Shikamaru adverte, mas Temari não o ouve. No momento ela estava com o olhar fixo no convidado que estava chegando. Sabaku no Kankuro, seu irmão mais velho. Ela solta um suspiro. -E por falar em problemas, eis que surge um bem grande.

Shikamaru também tinha visto o outro cunhado chegando. Kankuro se aproxima da mesa deles e cumprimenta sem sorrir. -Boa tarde.

-Olá, boa tarde, maninho. Nós estamos muito bem, obrigada por perguntar. - Kankuro estreita o olhar e Temari sorri com cinismo. - E você como vai?

-Ótimo, obrigado. Vocês viram a Ino? - Ele olha em volta procurando pela loira. Temari o chama. -Ela deve estar lá dentro. Por que você não vai procurá-la e no caminho aproveita para cumprimentar Gaara? - Kankuro a olha espantado e Temari aponta para onde o ruivo estava, sentado ao lado do filho no chão, em frente ao palco, junto com as outras crianças que lhe faziam dezenas de perguntas.

-O que ele está fazendo aqui? Como ele se atreve a aparecer sem ser convidado? Eu vou expulsá-lo daqui agora mesmo. - Temari o pega em seu braço. - Acontece, meu caro irmão, que Gaara foi convidado. Ino pediu á ele que viesse.

-Impossível. Isso não pode ser verdade. Duvido que Ino o receba em sua casa depois de tudo o que ele fez. Eu vou perguntar á ela. - Kankuro se afasta e Temari fica olhando para suas costas, com vontade de rir. Shikamaru meneia a cabeça e fecha os olhos. -Céus, como você gosta de criar caso, Temari.

-Kankuro disse á Yoshiro que Gaara odeia Ino. Eu só quis que ele visse que sua mentira não teve efeito nenhum. - Temari responde e o marido ri e a beija. Temari era impulsiva e mandona, mas dona de um grande coração e adorava o irmão caçula. -Certo, espero que Ino tenha escondido bem as facas. - Shikamaru fala rindo e Temari ri também.

Kankuro para em frente ao irmão caçula e o olha com raiva. Gaara ergue o rosto e o encara, sem desviar o olhar. - Boa tarde, Kankuro. Faz muito tempo que não o vejo.

-Olha, tio Kankuro, meu pai veio até para o meu aniversário. Esta é a melhor festa da minha vida. -Yoshiro fala empolgado, e Kankuro o olha e sorri. - Olá, Yoshiro. Parabéns. Sabe onde está sua mãe? - Ele pergunta e o menino sorri. -Na cozinha.

Kankuro sai sem se despedir e entra na cozinha encontrando Ino ajudando os garçons a arrumarem as bandejas. Ela vê o cunhado e sorri, beijando-o assim que ele se aproxima. - Que bom que você já chegou.

-Ino, poderíamos conversar? - Ela para de sorrir. -É sobre Gaara, certo? Você já o encontrou, pelo jeito.

-Sim, minha querida irmã fez questão de me mostrar o maldito. - Kankuro responde e abraça a ex-cunhada. - Como você pôde permitir isso? Ele a ameaçou?

-Não Kankuro, foi Yoshiro quem me pediu para deixar o pai vir ao aniversário. Você sabe que eu não queria ver seu irmão nunca mais, mas não posso, afinal ele é o pai de Yoshiro.

-Que droga, Ino. Eu e seu pai lhe avisamos que isso iria acontecer. Se tivesse nos ouvido e não permitido a aproximação de Gaara com o garoto, você não seria forçada a conviver com esse desgraçado. - Kankuro fala com raiva e Ino acaricia o rosto dele. - Vocês sabiam que eu não podia fazer isso, não seria justo com Yoshiro. E ele adora o pai, Gaara é o ídolo dele.

-Seu filho vai mudar de opinião quando souber o que pai fez. - Ino nega com a cabeça. - Não pretendo contar nada á ele, e também não quero que você conte. Aliás, por que você disse á Yoshiro que Gaara me odeia?

-Porque é verdade, Ino. Se ele te amasse não teria traído você, não teria se deitado com outra mulher no momento que você mais precisava dele. E não teria continuado com ela, depois do que aconteceu. Esqueceu do que Asami te contou? - Ino sente os olhos úmidos e abaixa a cabeça, abafando um soluço. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, a traição do marido ainda doía muito. Kankuro a estreita em seus braços e beija o topo de sua cabeça. -Esqueça, desculpe, não devia ter dito nada. Eu vou tentar ignorar a presença dele, está bem assim?

Ela concorda e ele a solta, voltando ao quintal em seguida. Ino se dirige ao seu quarto, precisava se recompor. Ela senta na cama e respira fundo várias vezes, até se sentir mais calma. Tudo o que Kankuro dissera era a mais pura verdade. Gaara nunca a tinha amado. Ele se envolveu com outra mulher enquanto ela estava grávida.

Asami tinha ido até o hospital quando Yoshiro estava com poucos dias e lhe contara tudo sobre o caso deles. Dissera que Gaara estava apenas esperando o bebê nascer para pedir o divórcio e levara dezenas de fotos onde apareciam os dois juntos. Aquilo fora a gota d'água. Ino ainda estava chorando quando Kankuro chegara ao hospital e contara tudo á ele.

Aquilo era tudo passado. Agora ela precisava tentar ficar calma e relaxar, teria que se acostumar com a presença do ex-marido. Ele viria ver Yoshiro mais vezes e seria impossível os dois não se encontrarem. Por mais que aquilo a fizesse sofrer, não poderia deixar que sua mágoa causasse dor em seu filho. Ele amava o pai e Gaara também adorava o filho.

Ela levanta da cama e volta para a cozinha. Aos poucos ela vai recuperando o auto controle e quando sai de lá, carregando uma bandeja com copos, estava sorrindo novamente. Porém quem a conhecia saberia que o sorriso era forçado e que seus olhos estavam carregados de tristeza e mágoa.

Ino se aproxima da mesa onde Shikamaru estava sozinho e lhe oferece uma bebida. Ele olha para os copos em dúvida. -É bebida de homem? - Ela ri e confirma com a cabeça. -Sim, doutor. É cerveja, ou você pensou que eu o deixaria morrer de sede neste calor?

- É por isso que eu amo você, Ino. - Ele responde e os dois riem. - Onde está Temari?

-Paparicando o irmão mais novo. - Ele responde sorrindo e ela fica séria e olha para o lugar onde Gaara estava. Temari estava com ele e os dois riam. Ino os observa. Temari era dedicada ao irmão caçula. Ela tinha ficado ao lado dele e o ajudara a se recuperar, quando todo mundo lhe dera as costas. Mesmo sabendo que ele estava errado, ela o apoiara quando ele precisara.

- Tem mais cerveja gelada na cozinha se você quiser. Fique á vontade, você é de casa. - Ino fala e se afasta, oferecendo cerveja aos outros convidados adultos. Gaara a observa. Ela usava um vestido que ia até os joelhos, azul combinado com a cor de seus olhos e sandálias de salto médio. Estava linda.

Ino andava entre os convidados, conversando com todos, com um sorriso cordial. Ela vê que seus pais estavam chegando e se prepara para uma discussão. O pai ficaria furioso quando visse Gaara ali. Não seria fácil contê-lo. Ela tinha pensado em avisá-lo antes, mas desistira, isso só faria que eles discutissem antes da hora.

Gaara vê os ex-sogros chegando e fica tenso. Sabia que Inoichi faria um escândalo quando o visse ali. Yoshiro estava sentado no chão, mas levanta assim que vê os avós. -Vovô, vovó.

A mãe de Ino sorri para o neto que chega correndo e o abraça enquanto Inoichi acariciava a cabeça da criança. Yoshiro se separa da avó e abraça o avô com força. O menino se afasta e sorri, feliz apontando o pai. -Veja vovô, vovó. Meu pai veio para o meu aniversário.

Inoichi olha para Gaara sem acreditar. Yhana segura o braço do marido, preocupada. Ino e a mãe se preparam para a explosão. Inoichi se vira para a filha, furioso. -O que esse verme faz aqui, Ino? Como ele se atreveu a aparecer?

-Acalme-se papai, venha, vamos conversar lá dentro. - Yoshiro olhava para os adultos sem entender e Yhana coloca a mão sobre a cabeça do neto com um sorriso. -Venha, meu amor, me mostre o bolo do tamanho de um trem do qual você me falou.

O menino ri. -Não é do tamanho de um trem vovó, é no formato de trem. Venha, eu vou lhe mostrar. -O menino se afasta com a avó e Inoichi acompanha a filha para dentro da casa. Gaara acompanha os dois com os olhos, preocupado. Sabia que Inoichi o odiava e que não aceitaria bem sua presença ali. Por ele, Gaara jamais teria conhecido o filho.

Ino e Inoichi chegam á sala e o homem senta olhando para a filha á espera de uma explicação. - Muito bem, pode começar a falar. Você tem um minuto para me convencer de que esse crápula merece estar no meio de gente decente.

-Papai, por favor. Você sabe o quanto Yoshiro tem pedido para ficar com o pai mais tempo. Ele queria muito que Gaara estivesse aqui hoje. Eu não tive como negar. -Ela conta o que tinha acontecido durante a última visita de Gaara ao filho e Inoichi a olha zangado. - Francamente, Ino, depois de tudo que esse homem lhe fez, você o deixa vir até sua casa na festa de seu filho e ainda consente que ele conviva mais tempo com meu neto? Eu não sabia que tinha criado uma filha tão idiota assim.

-Pare com isso papai. Você sabe o quanto Yoshiro adora o pai. Não tive como negar.

-Era só contar á Yoshiro o que aquele desgraçado fez. Isso resolveria o problema, duvido que meu neto continuasse querendo ficar perto do pai se soubesse que tipo de homem ele é.

-E que bem isso traria á Yoshiro? Ele é muito novo para entender isso. Só causaria magoa e dor ao meu filho. Já basta o meu sofrimento, farei o possível para poupar o meu menino. Se para isso eu tiver que conviver com Gaara, que seja. - Ela fala e olha séria para o pai. Inoichi fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos e depois os reabre, levantando em seguida. - Está certo, a casa é sua e se você quer receber esse animal aqui, o problema é seu.

Ele acaba de fala e se afasta, Ino solta um suspiro de alivio. Ele tinha xingado Gaara e a chamado de idiota, mas fora muito melhor do que ela esperava.

Yhana se aproxima do ex-genro e sorri calmamente. -Fico feliz em vê-lo aqui. Como tem passado, Gaara? - Ele se espanta com a cordialidade da mulher. -Bem, obrigado, Yhana. E você?

-Se o meu marido não morreu de raiva e me deixou viúva, acho que estou bem. - Ela responde sorrindo e Gaara sorri também. A mãe de Ino sempre fora carinhosa com ele e não se manifestara sobre o ocorrido nenhuma vez. Ela lhe estende o braço. -Que tal darmos uma volta pelos jardins que minha filha cultiva com tanto cuidado?

Ele concorda e ambos se afastam em direção á frente da casa. Eles andam um pouco e Yhana para olhando nos olhos do rapaz. - Eu disse a verdade, Gaara. Estou muito feliz em vê-lo aqui. Sei o quanto isso é importante para Yoshiro. -Ele agradece e Yhana continua. -Sei que neste momento, meu marido deve estar tendo um de seus ataques, mas peço á você que o perdoe. -Gaara fica surpreso com o pedido e aguarda que Yhana volte á falar. -Ele está velho e cansado, para ele não há nada mais importante neste mundo do que a filha. Ele a ama com verdadeira devoção.

Gaara assente com a cabeça, ele já sabia disso. Yhana continua. -Como você sabe, Ino foi uma verdadeira benção em nossas vidas. Eu e Inoichi estávamos casados há vinte anos e já havíamos desistido de ter filhos, quando eu fiquei grávida. Não foi uma gravidez fácil, mas também não foi tão difícil quanto á de minha filha. Quando Ino nasceu, Inoichi parecia que ia explodir de tanta felicidade. Ele sempre quis uma menina. No batismo dela, ele deu uma festa na fazenda que durou três dias inteiros.

-Ino é tudo para ele. Tudo. Não há nada que ele não faça por ela. Ele lhe daria a Lua se ela pedisse. Porém há algo que nenhum pai ou mãe pode fazer por seus filhos. É sofrer no lugar deles e isso, Gaara, é algo que deixa qualquer pai desesperado. - Gaara abaixa a cabeça e concorda.

-Agora que você tem Yoshiro, tenho certeza de que pode entender as atitudes de Inoichi naquela época. - Gaara a olha, curioso. -Você parece não ter ficado com raiva de mim.

-Mas eu fiquei, fiquei com muita raiva de você, porém eu sou uma mulher vivida e experiente. Completei setenta e dois anos no mês passado, mas eu o proíbo de contar á qualquer pessoa. -Ela fala sorrindo. - Inoichi está com oitenta e dois anos e nós dois sabemos que não iremos durar muito. Eu gostaria de ver minha filha sorrir feliz novamente antes de morrer.

-Sei que você a magoou muito, você a feriu de uma forma que ninguém merece. Eu pensei que minha menina não sobreviveria aquele sofrimento. Ela o amava muito e vê-lo se afastando dela lentamente já a tinha deixado muito magoada. Mas te ver com Asami foi o golpe final.

Gaara fecha os olhos e sente um nó na garganta, não era fácil ouvir aquilo. Yhana sorri e acaricia a face do ex-genro, antes de continuar. -Eu já o perdoei. Você também precisa se perdoar. Todos nos cometemos erros, Gaara. Alguns grandes, outros pequenos, outros gigantescos. Porém o tempo é generoso e pode curar qualquer ferida, por mais profunda que ela seja. Sei que você ainda ama minha filha. -Ele a olha surpreso e ela sorri. -Como eu disse, sou uma velha vivida e posso ver em seus olhos toda a agonia e o desespero de um homem apaixonado que perde a mulher que ama.

-Eu vejo essa mesma agonia e esse mesmo desespero nos olhos de minha filha. Ela ainda o ama, apesar de querer acreditar no contrário. Eu vejo que você mudou, é outra pessoa. O homem que eu vejo diante de mim neste instante jamais se envolveria com outra mulher, deixando a esposa grávida e frágil sozinha em casa. O homem que eu vejo é capaz de fazer minha filha esquecer o sofrimento e ser feliz e é por isso que eu vou te ajudar. Não será fácil, você terá que provar á Ino que mudou.

-Yhana, não tenho ilusões, sei que Ino jamais me perdoará. Não tenho o direito de sonhar em voltar á viver com ela. - Ele fala com um toque de amargura na voz e Yhana o abraça, com carinho. -Todos nós temos o direito de sonhar. E de querer ser feliz. O perdão vem do coração. Se você conseguir chegar ao coração de Ino novamente, ela o perdoará e vocês poderão ser felizes novamente. E eu o ajudarei, meu filho. Sei que Ino jamais será feliz com outro homem.

-Eu agradeço suas palavras e seu carinho Yhana, mas não vou me enganar. Ino me odeia e Deus sabe que eu mereço todo o ódio dela.

-Gaara, me diga uma coisa. Por que você se envolveu com Asami? Sei que ela era muito bonita, mas você amava minha filha. Então o que o levou a trair Ino naquele momento? - Gaara a olha surpreso. Ele mesmo já tinha se feito a mesma pergunta várias vezes. Ino estava em um momento delicado, precisando de apoio e de amor. O estado dela requeria cuidados especiais. E ele simplesmente se envolvera em um caso amoroso com outra mulher.

Yhana aguarda a resposta do rapaz com o mesmo sorriso calmo, mas Gaara permanece em silêncio. Depois de vários minutos ele meneia a cabeça, triste. -Eu não sei o que dizer Yhana. Me fiz essa mesma pergunta milhares de vezes. Ino estava debilitada e precisando de mim e eu a trai com outra mulher. Sei que Inoichi me considera um canalha e ele tem razão.

-Sabe, eu acho que tenho uma resposta. Você precisava de uma válvula de escape. Você e Ino eram jovens e bem sucedidos. Viviam uma vida confortável e feliz e queriam um filho. Mas quando as coisas começaram a complicar, nenhum dos dois soube lidar com a situação. Nunca tinham passado por tantas dificuldades e você precisou de alguém que o fizesse se sentir poderoso novamente. Alguém que lhe desse a sensação de que tudo estava sob controle.

-Ino parecia um animal indefeso e encurralado e você precisava se sentir forte para suportar toda aquela pressão. Não digo que o que você fez foi certo, não. Você cometeu um grande erro, mas acho que você nunca quis magoar Ino. Provavelmente você achava que ninguém nunca saberia o que tinha feito. Você só precisava se sentir homem, para poder superar aquela fase ruim. Acertei? - Gaara a olha e lentamente concorda com a cabeça. O que Yhana dizia fazia sentido. É claro que o que ele tinha feito fora insano e cruel e com certeza não merecia perdão. Mas Yhana estava certa, ele se sentira acuado e Asami lhe oferecera um alivio.

-Acho que Ino jamais concordaria com você. - Gaara diz e a mulher ri alto. Um riso claro e cristalino como o da filha. - Sim, você tem razão. Com certeza ela diria que eu fiquei louca, mas como eu disse vocês são jovens e eu tenho a vantagem da idade, o que me proporciona a liberdade de dizer o que eu quero. E eu digo que vou ajudar você a reconquistar o amor e a confiança de minha filha, porem você precisa me prometer que não irá magoá-la mais. - Ele sorri sem alegria e concorda com a cabeça. Sabia que aquela proposta era impossível, Ino jamais o perdoaria, mas decide concordar para deixar Yhana feliz.

A anciã lhe dá um beijo no rosto e volta á andar, agora em direção ao quintal. Ela para alguns passos á frente e o chama. -Você não vem? Sei que esperava poder estar na festa de aniversário de seu filho há anos. Então venha aproveitá-la. O bolo me pareceu tão delicioso quanto bonito e ainda teremos um show de mágica. Você vai gostar, venha. - Gaara sorri e segue a mulher.

Temari vê o irmão voltando com Yhana e sorri. Ela gostava muito da mãe de Ino, a mulher era muito sábia. Gaara vê que as crianças estavam sentadas no chão e que um homem de capa preta e cartola tinha acabado de subir ao palco. Ele se aproxima da irmã e senta ao seu lado, sorrindo.

-Posso saber o motivo desse sorriso? O que foi que Yhana falou para você? - Ele olha para a irmã. - Ela me perdoou. Acho que é a primeira pessoa que me diz que tudo dará certo. E por incrível que possa parecer, eu acredito nela. - Temari sorri e o beija, iria falar com Yhana assim que fosse possível, com ela como sua aliada nada impediria Ino e Gaara de se reconciliarem.

Kankuro também tinha visto Yhana conversando com Gaara e tinha ficado irritado com aquilo. Aquela velha caduca não iria atrapalhar seus planos. Precisaria de ajuda e sabia a quem devia procurar. Ele pega o celular e disca um número que há muito tempo não discava. A pessoa atende no terceiro toque. - O que você quer? - A pergunta mal humorada faz Kankuro sorrir.

-Preciso de você. Pagarei o dobro desta vez. - Ele fala e desliga.


	3. Triângulo

Kankuro estava sentado á mesa no restaurante. Já estava irritado, ela estava atrasada, ele olha em volta mais uma vez, temia que algum conhecido o visse ali com Asami. Logo ele a vê entrando e olha para o relógio, quinze minutos de atraso.

-Olá, Kankuro, há quanto tempo não o vejo. - Asami fala e se senta em frente á ele. - Você está atrasada. E fazem cinco anos que não a vejo, Asami.

-Sim, cinco anos, como está seu irmão?

-É justamente por causa dele que eu preciso de você. Ele e Ino voltaram a se falar, é possível que eles se reconciliem. E eu não quero que isso aconteça.

-Foi por isso que me chamou? Quer que eu seduza Gaara novamente? Desculpe, Kankuro, mas duvido que consiga. Daquela vez ele estava carente e perturbado pelo estado de saúde da esposa.

-Basta você se aproximar dele, faça isso de forma natural, quase por acidente. Eu só preciso que Ino os veja juntos de novo. - Kankuro fala olhando sério para a mulher a sua frente. - Ela ainda está ressentida e magoada com ele e vê-los juntos será o suficiente para que volte a evitá-lo. Procure se encontrar com ele como se fosse por acaso.

-E você pagará o dobro só por isso? - Asami pergunta surpresa. -Por que odeia tanto seu irmão?

-Isso não é da sua conta. Apenas faça o seu trabalho. - Ele termina de falar e se levanta, deixando um envelope volumoso sobre a mesa. - Aqui está metade do valor, eu pago o restante quando você terminar o serviço. Ele tem passado os finais de semana em Rakuen com o filho. Quero que você se aproxime dele lá. Invente um pretexto e se hospede no mesmo hotel que ele. Gaara está lá neste final de semana, então vá para lá na quarta ou quinta-feira, assim não levantará suspeitas. Faça parecer que foi uma coincidência.

Ele termina de falar e se afasta sem se despedir. Asami fica olhando para as costas do homem moreno, sem entender. Por que Kankuro se dava ao trabalho de destruir a vida do irmão de novo? Sabia que Gaara e Ino tinham se divorciado e que ela tinha se mudado da capital. Sentira-se culpada quando vira a jovem grávida parada na porta do escritório, mas tinha ganhado um bom dinheiro por aquele trabalho. E não fora nada ruim fazer sexo com Gaara, muito pelo contrário.

Ela solta um suspiro e pega o dinheiro e o papel e guarda em sua bolsa. Não seria difícil se encontrar com Gaara. E com certeza Ino jamais acreditaria que tinha sido por acaso. Kankuro se encarregaria disso. Ela deixa algumas notas sobre a mesa e sai do restaurante. Só começaria a trabalhar na quarta-feira e seria apenas por alguns dias. Depois poderia voltar para casa.

XXX

Gaara chega á casa de Ino e toca a campainha. Logo a porta se abre e ele vê o filho, mas diferente dos fins de semana anteriores o menino não sorria e parecia contrariado com alguma coisa. Ele abraça o menino e o pega no colo, beijando-o em seguida.

-Olá, bom dia. Está tudo bem? - Ele pergunta e o garoto encosta a cabeça no pescoço do pai, soltando um soluço o que deixa Gaara muito preocupado. - O que aconteceu, filho?

-Mamãe vai ver os cavalos. E eu também quero ir. - Yoshiro responde triste e Gaara rapidamente entende o que estava acontecendo. Ele tinha visto as placas na estrada anunciando uma exposição de animais em uma cidade vizinha.

Inoichi era o maior criador de cavalo de raça na região. Ele tinha muito prestigio em todo o país. E Ino tinha participado de muitas competições hípicas na infância e adolescência e ganhado muitos prêmios. Ela era uma excelente amazona. Gaara pensa um pouco. Com certeza Ino gostaria de levar o filho. Mas eles tinham combinado que o menino passaria os finais de semana com o pai e ela sempre respeitaria o acordo.

Gaara se sente mal com aquilo e olha para o garoto que ainda estava com a cabeça baixa. - Yoshiro, gostaria de ir com sua mãe para ver os cavalos? - O menino confirma triste e Gaara sorri. -Então vá perguntar se ela pode levá-lo. - O garoto solta um grito e pula no chão correndo para dentro de casa e o pai solta um suspiro e se encosta á parece, aguardando que ele voltasse.

Alguns minutos depois ele ouve passos, mas é Ino quem aparece. Ela usava calça justa preta, blusa branca sem mangas, botas de cano alto apropriadas para cavalgar e segurava um par de luvas e um chapéu na mão direita.

-Bom dia. - Ela fala sem encará-lo. - Bom dia, Ino. Tudo bem? - Ele pergunta com a voz rouca e ela confirma com um aceno de cabeça e depois o olha. -Yoshiro falou sobre ir á exposição comigo. Você não se importa?

-Claro que não me importo. Você também tem o direito de passar os fins de semana com ele. - Gaara responde esperando a reação dela. Ino fica em silêncio e depois dá um pequeno sorriso, deixando Gaara com o coração leve. - Obrigada. Isso é muito importante para mim. Eu vou me encontrar com meu pai lá e irei almoçar na casa deles. Então você poderá ficar o resto do dia com Yoshiro, como combinado.

Ele concorda sorrindo e Ino vira o rosto para o outro lado. O sorriso dele a deixava abalada, mais do que gostaria de admitir. Eles ouvem o filho voltando. Ele usava calça comprida e trazia um par de botas na mão. -Mamãe, me ajuda a colocar as botas?

-Deixe que eu te ajudo, campeão. -O menino ri alto e Gaara o coloca no sofá, depois se ajoelha no chão. Ino observa como ele era atencioso com o filho. - Papai, vem com a gente. Será divertido. Mamãe vai comprar um cavalo para ela, pois o dela morreu. -O ruivo fica de pé e olha para Ino, sério.

-Não sabia que Royal tinha morrido, sinto muito. - Ele fala e ela acena com a cabeça. - Foi no ano passado. Ele estava velho, ficou muito doente e teve que ser sacrificado. -Ele a olha, sem saber o que dizer. Podia ver a tristeza nos olhos dela. Ino amava muito aquele animal. Tinha sido com Royal que ela havia competido e ganhado muitos prêmios.

-Papai, você vem? - Yoshiro pergunta, já que o pai ainda não tinha respondido. Ele ia responder que não poderia, mas Ino o chama. -Você pode vir. Afinal você iria sair com Yoshiro. Então poderão ficar juntos. O que me diz?

Ele se surpreende com o convite e concorda. -Ótima ideia. Eu á sigo no meu carro. - Ele fala e o menino dá um grito de alegria, pulando em cima do pai. - Que legal, vamos todos ver os cavalos.

Ino ri olhando para o filho e não percebe que Gaara a olhava fixamente. Ele sentia saudade. Tinha conseguido controlar seus sentimentos durante os cinco anos que não a vira, porém nas últimas semanas estava difícil disfarçar as sensações que ela lhe despertava. Ele ainda á amava. Muito. Mas sabia que aquele amor era impossível. O que ele fizera não merecia perdão.

Ele se lembra das palavras de Yhana, de que ela o ajudaria desde que ele nunca mais magoasse Ino. Gaara preferia morrer á magoá-la novamente.

-Então vamos. -Ino fala tirando-o de seus pensamentos, e ele concorda.

Yoshiro olha para os dois, sorrindo e pega na mão da mãe e do pai. - Vamos sair os três juntos, como uma família. - Os olhos de Ino se enchem de lágrimas e ela abaixa a cabeça, porém Gaara tinha visto como ela tinha ficado triste com o comentário do filho e sente uma grande dor. O único motivo deles não serem uma família era a traição dele.

Meia hora depois eles chegam ao local do evento. Já havia movimento no lugar. Ino estaciona o carro e retira o filho de dentro. Gaara se aproxima e espera por eles. Não sabia onde eles queriam ir primeiro. Ele já tinha ido aquela exposição com Ino em anos anteriores e conhecia o local.

Ino chama a atenção deles. -Vamos ver os animais disponíveis. - Os dois concordam e Yoshiro pega na mão do pai, feliz por estar ali com ele. Ino vê alguns conhecidos olharem para eles surpresos e podia imaginar o que eles pensavam ao verem ela e Gaara juntos. Sabia que aquilo iria render uma grande fofoca, mas não iria estragar o passeio do filho por causa de alguns comentários maldosos.

Eles andam por vários picadeiros vendo os animais expostos. Ino se encanta com uma égua cor chocolate. O animal era lindo e ela para ao lado da cerca admirando-a. Um homem que parecia ser o responsável pelos animais se aproxima sorrindo. -Olá, bom dia. Vejo que sua esposa gostou de Sarena, senhor. - Ele fala se dirigindo á Gaara e Ino congela ao ouvir as palavras.

Yoshiro olha para o homem muito sério. -Ela não é esposa dele, é minha mãe. - Gaara olha para o menino e depois para o homem, mas antes que ele diga algo Ino se vira para o vendedor. - Eu gostei muito da égua. Qual á idade dela? Já procriou alguma vez? Já participou de alguma competição? Quem são os pais dela? A qual haras ela pertence? - O homem olha para Ino e sua atitude muda. Percebe que a loira entendia de animais e que tinha cometido uma gafe ao imaginar que os dois eram casados.

Ele se põe á responder as perguntas de Ino e depois de alguns minutos, ela se despede e se afasta, ainda com a expressão séria na face. Gaara a chama em voz baixa. -Ino, talvez seja melhor eu ir embora. Eu passo em sua casa mais tarde para pegar Yoshiro.

-Não, papai, fica aqui, por favor. - Yoshiro pede e Ino respira fundo e devagar. A situação estava fugindo do controle. Não queria ficar perto de Gaara, mas Yoshiro queria passear com o pai na exposição. Ela encara o marido. - É natural que as pessoas pensem que somo casados, já que estamos passeando juntos com Yoshiro e ele é muito parecido com você. Eu não me importo e se você também não se importar não haverá problemas. Eu gostaria muito de ver os animais enquanto o lugar não está cheio de compradores e criadores.

Ele concorda com a cabeça e eles continuam olhando os animais pelas próximas duas horas. Ela vê alguns maravilhosos, porém nenhum que lhe chamasse a atenção até ouvir barulho de patas batendo ruidosamente no chão. Ela procura a origem do som e vê um lindo espécime castanho avermelhado. O animal era grande e tinha uma crina longa. Ele empinava e batia os pés com fúria no chão.

Ino vê que se tratava de um animal de percurso, próprio para corridas. Ela se aproxima, seguida de Gaara e Yoshiro. O ruivo olha o animal, impressionado também. Com certeza ele era bem indócil, mas era magnífico. Na placa dizia que ele pertencia ao Haras Uchiha. Ele se aproxima e fica ao lado de Ino.

O vendedor olha para o casal com a criança e sorri. -Gostaram de Prince? Ele é maravilhoso, não.

-Com certeza, ele é fantástico. Está á venda? - O homem nega. -Não, sinto muito, ele não está disponível. Já foi vendido. O Sr. Uchiha o entregará hoje. -Ino fica decepcionada e os três se afastam. O local já estava cheio.

Fazia muito calor e Yoshiro começa reclamar de cansaço. Com um sorriso, Gaara o pega no colo e olha em volta procurando um lugar para se sentarem e beberem algo refrescante. Ino aponta para uma barraca ali próxima onde havia algumas mesinhas com cadeiras e o ruivo se dirige para lá.

Ino senta e pega Yoshiro no colo e Gaara se acomoda na frente dela. Ino se sente estranha com aquilo. Uma garçonete vem anotar o pedido e Gaara pede cerveja para os dois. Ino olha para o filho e vê que Yoshiro estava cochilando encostado em seu peito. Ela sorri e passa a mão na cabeça do menino com carinho.

-Ele ficou cansado. - Gaara comenta e ela o olha concordando. Não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, a situação era perturbadora. Ele percebe o mal estar dela e procura um assunto neutro para conversarem. -O animal era belíssimo, pena que já tenha sido vendido.

-Sim, você tem razão. Será difícil encontrar outro cavalo do mesmo nível de Royal. Ele era perfeito. Acho que vou comprar a égua. Ela parece ser uma boa saltadora.

-Pretende voltar ás competições? - Ele pergunta curioso e ela nega. -Não tenho tempo para isso, mas gosto de praticar saltos e meu pai mantém o circuito bem conservado para mim. -Inoichi tinha construído uma pista com obstáculos na fazenda para Ino praticar e ela adorava exercitar com Royal lá.

-Yoshiro me contou que seu pai deu um pônei á ele. - Ele fala e ela confirma. -Sim, o nome dele é Torrão de Açúcar e Yoshiro já sabe montar muito bem. Porém ainda não treinou nos obstáculos, é muito pequeno. E eu não pretendo forçá-lo. Meu pai nunca me forçou a participar, sempre me deu liberdade de escolha e eu quero fazer o mesmo com Yoshiro. - Ela fala olhando para o copo á sua frente. Evitava olhar nos olhos verdes claros do marido. Sentia medo de suas reações.

-Eu fico feliz com isso, Ino. Yoshiro parece ter herdado de você o amor pelos cavalos e eu gostaria muito de vê-lo montando um dia. -Ela concorda, mas sabe que seria difícil. Yoshiro montava na fazenda do avô e Inoichi não iria gostar de ver Gaara lá.

Ela termina de beber a cerveja e chama Yoshiro com carinho. - Acorde, meu amor. Precisamos ir.

O menino desperta e sorri depois olha em volta e assim que vê o pai, sai do colo de Ino e sobe em cima de Gaara, fazendo o ruivo rir. Ino observava os dois. Gaara era amoroso e paciente com o filho. Tratava o menino com muita atenção e era extremamente carinhoso. Ela afasta esses pensamentos da mente e se levanta. - Eu gostaria de fechar negócio com a égua. Meu pai já deve estar aqui e eu quero encontrá-lo logo. Podemos ir?

Gaara concorda e levanta com o menino no colo. - Quer ir andando, ou prefere que eu te leve?

-Quero colo. - O menino fala e o pai o coloca montado em seus ombros. Ino não pode deixar de rir do jeito folgado do filho. - Você o está acostumando mal. - Gaara se surpreende com o comentário de caráter mais pessoal e sorri para ela. -Não tem importância eu gosto de carregá-lo.

-Certo, vamos então. -Ela fala e passa direto por eles. Sentia-se confusa. Se há algumas semanas atrás alguém lhe dissesse que ela estaria sentada tomando cerveja e conversando amigavelmente com o ex-marido, ela mandaria internar no hospício, mas era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. Voltar á conviver com o marido não estava nos planos dela.

Eles seguem até o picadeiro onde ela vira a égua e Ino chama o homem que lhe tinha atendido. - Eu gostaria de arrematar a égua. - O homem os chama até uma pequena barraca onde funcionava o escritório e pega alguns papéis. -Em nome de quem devo fazer o certificado de transferência de propriedade?

-Yamanaka Ino. -Ela responde e ele a olha surpreso. -Alguma relação com Yamanaka Inoichi, proprietário do Haras Yamanaka?

-Ele é meu pai. -Ela responde séria e o homem a olha com respeito e começa a preencher os papeis, passando-os para Ino assinar. Ela se encosta á cadeira e começa a verificar tudo, sem pressa. Já tinha comprado e vendido muitos animais e sabia como aquilo funcionava. Gaara e Yoshiro apenas a observavam. Alguns minutos depois ela pega a caneta e assina as várias folhas, devolvendo-as ao homem. Ela preenche um cheque no valor do animal e entrega, pegando o recibo em seguida e então sorri. -Obrigada.

-Eu que lhe agradeço, você fez um excelente negócio. Quando pode retirar o cavalo?

-Meu pai virá para a exposição e com certeza comprará alguns animais também, pedirei que ele retire Sarena para mim. - O homem concorda e ela levanta, feliz e se despede, saindo em seguida. Assim que ela sai do escritório encontro o olhar severo de Inoichi. Ele estava parado do lado de fora da cerca. Ino solta um suspiro e se aproxima do pai, beijando o rosto dele com carinho.

-Olá, papai. Tudo bem? - Ela o cumprimenta e aguarda. Inoichi olha para Gaara com o menino nos ombros e faz um cara de desagrado. - Vocês vieram juntos?

-Sim. -Ino responde com calma e explica ao pai o que tinha acontecido. Ele olha para a filha e passa o braço pelos ombros dela. -Filha, eu não quero vê-la magoada novamente. Esse homem não presta. Ele não serve para você.

-Pai, não existe mais nada entre nós. Ele é apenas o pai de Yoshiro e é por causa do meu filho que eu terei que manter um bom relacionamento com Gaara daqui para frente. - O homem solta um suspiro e olha nos olhos azuis da filha, concordando com a cabeça. Ino sorri e o beija novamente. Depois ela aponta Sarena. -Veja a égua que eu comprei. Seu nome é Sarena. - O pai olha para o animal analisando e sorri. -Excelente compra. Mas ela é muito dócil para seu gosto, não?

-Tem razão. Eu encontrei um animal maravilhoso chamado Prince, do Haras Uchiha, mas ele já tinha sido vendido. - Gaara observava os dois de longe. Yoshiro estava distraído com Sarena e não tinha visto o avô ainda.

-Certo. Filha eu vou ver alguns animais. Pretendo comprar algumas éguas para reprodução. Talvez possamos usar Sarena, o que acha? -Ino concorda e ele sorri. O neto ouve a voz do avô e grita feliz. -Vovô. - Gaara o coloca no chão e ele corre de encontro ao avô, que o pega no colo, beijando-o em seguida. -Olá, meu querido. Eu e sua avó estamos com saudades, faz tempo que você não aparece na fazenda.

-Eu levá-lo lá esta semana, para que ele possa montar. -Ino fala e o homem sorri concordando. Yoshiro volta para junto de Gaara e Inoichi se vira para a filha. - Você quer me acompanhar ou prefere ir para casa já?

-Eu te acompanho. - Ela responde sorrindo para o pai. -Vou me despedir de Yoshiro e poderemos ir. - Ela caminha em direção ao ex-marido, agora sem sorrir. - Gaara. -Ela o chama e ele a olha. - Eu vou ficar com meu pai. Se você e Yoshiro quiserem ir, fiquem á vontade.

-Certo, levarei Yoshiro para almoçar e passarmos a tarde juntos. Eu o deixo em sua casa na hora de sempre. Se não estiver lá eu a espero. Não tenha pressa. -Ela se despede do filho e volta para junto do pai. Duas horas depois eles saem da exposição. Inoichi tinha comprado quatro éguas e estava muito satisfeito. Eles se dirigem então a fazenda onde ele morava.

Ino entra com o pai na bela casa de dois andares onde ela tinha nascido e crescido. Ela morara com os pais até se casar. Tinha estudado nas cidades da região e só tinha se mudado para a capital quando se casara. Ela solta um suspiro e caminha até a cozinha de onde vinha um cheiro delicioso de comida. Ela vê a mãe usando um avental enquanto supervisionava o preparo do almoço.

-Olá mamãe. -Ela fala sorrindo e a mãe se vira para olhá-la. Ino era linda. Cabelos loiros longos, olhos azuis um corpo esbelto e bem feito, pele clara. Ela abraça a filha. -Encontrou seu pai? -Yhana pergunta, preocupada e vê o marido entrando em seguida. Ele lê a preocupação nos olhos dela e ri. -Estou aqui, meu amor. Não precisa mais se preocupar. -Yhana abraça o marido e o beija com carinho. - Está muito quente para você ficar andando por uma exposição de animais.

-Não andamos muito, fique tranquila e eu comprei quatro éguas. E Ino também comprou um lindo animal. - Ele responde sorrindo. - Agora estamos famintos.

Ino observava os dois. Nunca vira um casal tão harmonioso quanto eles. Yhana adorava o marido e Inoichi era muito apaixonado por ela. Eles estavam casados há quase cinquenta anos e Ino sempre testemunhara as demonstrações de carinho e amor entre eles. Quando ela e Gaara se casaram ele prometera que seriam felizes como os pais dela. Ino sente os olhos úmidos. A promessa não durara nem três anos e Gaara a traíra com outra mulher no momento em que ela mais precisara dele.

Novamente ela sente uma forte dor no peito, não importava quando tempo passasse a traição de Gaara sempre doía. A mãe a chama com carinho. -Sente querida. O almoço já está pronto.

Eles se acomodam e almoçam tranquilos, conversando e rindo. Ino adorava a companhia dos pais, sempre se sentira segura e amada ao lado deles. Um dos empregados do haras entra e se dirige á Inoichi. - Ele chegou, Senhor.

Inoichi sorri. -Que bom, peça á ele que nos espere no picadeiro ao lado da casa. -O homem sai e Inoichi se vira para a esposa e a filha. -Venham, quero que vejam uma coisa. - As duas se levantam e acompanham o ancião para fora. Assim que saem elas veem um homem jovem e moreno segurando um animal, que batia a patas impaciente. O homem estava tendo dificuldade em contê-lo. Ino o reconhece rapidamente, era Prince, o cavalo que ela tinha visto na exposição. Ela olha para o pai á espera de uma explicação.

Inoichi chama a atenção do homem que segurava o cavalo. -Boa tarde, Sr. Uchiha, seja bem vindo ao Haras Yamanaka.

-Boa tarde, Sr. Yamanaka. É um grande prazer estar aqui. O lugar é belíssimo, parabéns. -Inoichi se vira para Ino. -Filha foi esse animal que lhe chamou a atenção hoje, estou certo?

-Sim, papai. Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - Ela pergunta ao pai, que lhe sorri, satisfeito. - O animal é seu, Filha, eu o comprei para você.

Ino olha sem acreditar. - Mas ele já tinha sido vendido.

-Sim, eu o comprei há uma semana. Faz alguns meses que eu venho procurando um animal forte e soberbo para você. Entrei em contato com vários criadores e encontrei Prince. - O pai responde olhando para a filha. Ino dá um grito de alegria e o abraça, beijando repetidas vezes. -Papai, obrigada. Ele é magnífico. - O pai a abraça feliz e depois se vira para o Uchiha.

-Sr. Uchiha, gostaria de apresentá-lo á minha esposa e a minha filha. - Um empregado se aproxima e pega as rédeas da mão do homem moreno. Assim que o cavalo percebe a troca, começa a bater os cascos com mais força e empinar a cabeça.

-Ele é muito indócil, tenha cuidado. -O homem fala e mais um empregado se aproxima para ajudar. Uchiha Sasuke então se aproxima olhando sério para eles. Ele estende a mão para Inoichi e depois olha para Ino e Yhana aguardando as apresentações.

-Esta é minha esposa, Yhana. -O homem pega a mão que a mulher lhe estendia. -Boa tarde, Senhora Yamanaka.

-Boa tarde e, por favor, me chame de Yhana. - A mãe de Ino responde com um sorriso e o Uchiha olha então para Ino. Inoichi volta á falar. -E esta é minha filha, Ino.

-Boa tarde, Senhorita. Seu pai me falou muito sobre seus feitos nas competições. Espero que Prince atenda suas expectativas. - Ele fala estendendo a mão e sorrindo pela primeira vez. Ino observa o homem. Ele tinha olhos bem negros e a pele alva contrastando com os cabelos pretos. Era alto e musculoso, pelo que Ino podia perceber. E tinha um sorriso devastador. Ino pega sua mão e sente um calor percorrer seu corpo ao tocar a pele dele.

-Boa tarde. Me chame de Ino. E não acredite em tudo que meu pai fala, ele exagera muito. Quanto á Prince, tenho certeza de que ele será perfeito, Sr. Uchiha. - Ela responde sorrindo.

-Meu nome é Sasuke. - Ele fala, sem soltar a mão dela. - Você precisa ter muito cuidado com Prince. Ele já mandou três homens para o hospital. É muito forte, indócil e impaciente. Não deixa ninguém montá-lo. Será que é adequado para alguém tão delicado quanto você? - Ele pergunta e Ino sente um arrepio pela espinha e puxa sua mão.

Inoichi olhava de um para o outro e uma ideia lhe ocorre. -Ino, por que não tenta montar Prince? -Ino desvia o olhar para o pai. - Estava pensando nisso. -Ela pede que preparem o animal para ela montar. Sasuke a olha, divertido. -Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia? Ele está estressado por ter ficado confinado durante a viagem.

-Não se preocupe, Sr. Uchiha. Minha filha saberá domá-lo, pode ter certeza. - Inoichi fala e Sasuke olha para ele. -O senhor parece bem confiante. Que tal uma aposta? Se Ino conseguir permanecer sobre Prince por mais de cinco minutos, eu lhe devolvo o dinheiro que pagou por Prince, mas se ele derrubá-la, você me dará uma de suas novas éguas. O que me diz?

-Eu lhe digo para ir contando as notas, Sasuke. -Ino fala surpreendendo os pais que há muito tempo não a viam agir com tanta espontaneidade. O empregado termina de colocar a sela sobre Prince e Ino caminha até o animal, que á essa altura já dava pinotes furiosos. -Dona Ino, cuidado. - O empregado avisa e Ino concorda, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos de Prince. -Pode deixá-lo comigo, agora.

O homem entrega as rédeas á Ino e se afasta rapidamente. Os pais de Ino e Sasuke acompanhavam a jovem se aproximar calmamente do cavalo. Ino continuava olhando Prince, sem tocá-lo. O animal resfolegava e empinava. Depois de alguns minutos, ele se aquieta ainda sob o olhar atento de Ino.

Prince agora estava parado, com a cabeça erguida. Ino, então, se aproxima e colocando o pé no estribo, monta rapidamente. O animal volta a se agitar. Ino segurava-se na sela, apertando os joelhos contra o corpo do cavalo. Ele empina e pula nas patas de trás.

-Pode começar a contar o tempo. -Inoichi fala sorrindo com um relógio nas mãos, porém Sasuke estava fascinado. Ele olhava a mulher controlar o cavalo com maestria. Prince começa a correr rápido, Ino mantinha o corpo dobrado sobre ele. O animal pulava e tentava jogar Ino para fora da sela. Sasuke se aproxima da cerca, fascinado, para apreciar Ino mais de perto.

O tempo passava e logo Inoichi anuncia. -Faltam trinta segundos, . Como disse minha filha, é melhor começar a contar as notas.

-Será um prazer lhe devolver o dinheiro, Sr. Yamanaka. Eu nunca vi ninguém montar assim. - Ele fala ainda olhando para Ino. Inoichi sorri. Estava gostando da forma como Sasuke parecia hipnotizado por Ino. - Então pode me devolver meu cheque, pois o tempo acabou.

Ino continuava sobre o animal que agora trotava tranquilamente. Ele passeava pelo picadeiro e ela sorria, feliz. Fazia tempo que não encontrava um animal tão bom. Era estimulante montar um cavalo arredio e indócil como Prince. Ela desmonta e se aproxima da cerca em volta do picadeiro. - E então, quem ganhou a aposta?

-Seu pai acaba de levar meu dinheiro. Mas eu vou pagar com prazer. Você é fantástica, muito melhor do que seu pai disse.

-Obrigada. -Ela responde um pouco constrangida. Sasuke a olhava sem desviar o olhar. E Ino também não conseguia desviar os olhos dele. Ele era sem sombra de dúvida um homem muito bonito e sexy.

-Que tal entrarmos e tomarmos algo refrescante? -Yhana convida. -Eu vou levar Prince para os estábulos antes, mamãe.

-Se importa que eu a acompanhe? Gostaria de ver o plantel de seu pai. - Sasuke fala e Ino sorri concordando. Sasuke pede licença ao casal mais velho e se afasta junto com Ino. Inoichi acompanhava os dois com o olhar, sorrindo.

-Posso saber o que significa esse sorriso, Inoichi? - Yhana pergunta ao marido e Inoichi a abraça, beijando-a com carinho antes de responder. - O que você achou do Sr. Uchiha?

-Eu o achei muito interessante. Um homem de tirar o fôlego de qualquer mulher. -Yhana responde e o marido ri. - Sei o que está pensando Inoichi, mas acho que não dará certo. Ino ama Gaara. -Ela fala e Inoichi fica sério. -Aquele maldito quase destruiu nossa filha, Yhana. O que ele fez não tem perdão. Não quero vê-lo junto dela nunca mais. Ele só a faria sofrer novamente.

Ele fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos e depois os abre e encara a esposa. -Gaara estava lá na exposição junto com Ino. Yoshiro estava com ele. Céus, eu gostaria de matar aquele maldito por tudo o que ele fez nossa filha sofrer. Como um homem pode fazer o que ele fez?

Yhana acaricia o rosto do marido e o beija. -Inoichi, eu também sofri muito ao ver nossa filha naquele estado, mas se passaram cinco anos e Gaara está muito arrependido.

-E você acha que o arrependimento dele apaga a dor e as lágrimas de nossa filha? Acha que o fato dele ter se arrependido apaga todo o sofrimento dela? Yhana, caso você tenha se esquecido, Ino e Yoshiro quase morreram. - Ele fala zangado e se afasta da esposa entrando em seguida. Yhana solta um suspiro. Aquele assunto sempre deixava Inoichi furioso.

Ela olha para a direção que Ino tinha tomado. Será que seu marido estava certo e ela errada? Ela tinha visto amor e sofrimentos nos olhos de Gaara quando falara com ele e sabia que Ino ainda amava o ex-marido. Mas a sabedoria popular dizia que para esquecer um antigo amor era preciso um novo amor. Ela meneia a cabeça e entra em casa, atrás do marido. Ela iria ajudar Gaara a reconquistar o amor da ex-mulher, mas se Ino se interessasse por outro homem ela aceitaria a decisão da filha. Ino merecia ser feliz.

XXX

Ino e Sasuke chegam às cocheiras e ele olha tudo encantado. O lugar era claro, limpo e bem arejado. Havia pelo menos vinte e cinco baias ali abrigando vários cavalos. Ele podia ver que todos eram de raça. Ino se dirige para uma baia no final do corredor. O lugar parecia estar vazio há tempos.

Ela entra com o animal e retira a sela e os arreios, sempre conversando com Prince de forma tranquila, depois ela coloca comida e água fresca para ele e se retira, trancando a portinhola. Sasuke não tinha perdido nenhum movimento da loira e aguardava por ela perto da saída. Ino se aproxima e levanta a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele era vários centímetros mais alto que ela. - E então quer ver os animais? - Ele confirma e Ino começa a mostrar os cavalos, lhe dizendo o nome e a raça de cada um. - Esta cocheira é apenas para os animais de montaria. Os cavalos de reprodução ficam em outro lugar.

-Entendo. São animais magníficos, Ino. Seu pai faz jus á reputação que tem.

-Sim, papai é um excelente criador. Veem pessoas de outros estados e até de fora do país para comprar nossos animais. - Ele responde e ele assente com a cabeça. Depois de lhe mostrar os cavalos, Ino o chama. -Venha, vamos voltar para casa e tomar algo gelado. Minha mãe deve estar á nossa espera.

-Vamos, então. -Ele responde e os dois voltam para a casa principal em silêncio. Eles entram pela porta da frente e encontram uma bandeja com sucos e cerveja. -O que prefere?

-Suco, por favor. - Ino entrega um copo para ele e pega outro para si. Sasuke olhava tudo á sua volta e seu interesse se prende á uma prateleira cheia de troféus e medalhas. Ele se dirige até lá e olha tudo com curiosidade. Ino também se aproxima. -Esses são os prêmios que recebi durante o tempo em que competi. Meu pai gosta de deixá-los aqui na sala á mostra de todos. - Ela fala e ele concorda com a cabeça, sem desviar a atenção dos objetos. - Ele se orgulha muito de você.

Ino apenas sorri concordando. Ele pega uma foto de Ino ainda pega ao lado de um grande cavalo todo negro. -Este é Royal?

-Sim, ele mesmo. Eu o ganhei quando fiz sete anos. Ele era apenas um potro e eu cuidei dele e ajudei á treiná-lo. Ele era maravilhoso. Prince se parece muito com ele. A maioria dos prêmios que recebi foram com Royal.

-Seu pai me contou sobre a morte dele. Eu sinto muito. -Ino agradece e fica pensando no que mais o pai teria dito á Sasuke. Ela o convida a sentar. Logo seus pais aparecem e eles ficam conversando durante um longo tempo. Ino vê que já estava escurecendo e se assusta ao ver que já eram mais de sete horas da noite. Gaara costuma deixar Yoshiro ás oito na casa dela. -Preciso ir, está ficando tarde. -Sasuke também se levanta. - Tem razão. Eu ainda preciso encontrar um hotel para passar a noite.

-Se hospede aqui. -Inoichi convida sorrindo. Sasuke olha para o ancião sem saber se deveria aceitar. Yhana então sorri para o rapaz. - Seria um prazer hospedá-lo, Sasuke. Garanto que ficara confortável aqui.

Sasuke então sorri. - Se garantem que não vou incomodar, então aceito a oferta com prazer.

-Ótimo. - Inoichi fala e olha para a filha. -Você vem amanhã Filha? - Normalmente ela passava o domingo em casa, trabalhando em algum projeto. Ela pensa um pouco, Yoshiro iria passar o dia com o pai e ela então se decide. - Sim, papai, virei cedo, quero montar com Sarena amanhã.

-Então, talvez você possa me mostrar o resto da fazenda, se seu pai não se importar de me emprestar uma montaria. -Sasuke fala olhando firme para Ino.

-É claro que não me importo, pode escolher o animal que preferir. - Inoichi responde feliz. Sasuke sorri. - Então estamos combinados. -Ino concorda, afinal não tinha muita opção e na verdade se sentia ansiosa pelo dia seguinte. - Será um prazer lhe mostrar a fazenda, Sasuke. Agora preciso ir, até amanhã. -Ela se despede de todos e sai.

Ela chega á sua casa vinte minutos depois. Logo em seguida Gaara chega com o Yoshiro que estava muito feliz. O pai o tinha levado para almoçarem no shopping e depois foram ao cinema.

-Foi tão bom, mamãe. E eu vou dormir com papai na próxima vez que ele vier me visitar. -Ino olha séria para Gaara. Ele percebe que ela tinha ficado zangada. Ela se vira para o filho. -Meu amor, leve suas coisas para o quarto e entre no banho, eu já irei lá ajudá-lo.

O menino sai correndo e Ino olha para o ex-marido. - Que história é essa, Gaara? Eu não me lembro de ter dado permissão ao Yoshiro de passar a noite com você. Não foi isso que combinamos. Não se esqueça de que eu sou a guardiã dele.

-Ino, a ideia foi do Yoshiro, ele me pediu para dormir comigo e eu disse á ele que precisava falar com você antes. Eu disse á ele que ia pedir á você. - Ele fala olhando sério para ela. Ino solta um suspiro, irritada. - Mas parece que a coisa já está decidida.

-Não Ino. Yoshiro sabe que se você não deixar, eu não o levarei para dormir comigo no hotel. Ele já tinha me pedido isso antes, mas eu tinha certeza de que você não gostaria. Hoje ele pediu novamente. Disse que o amigo dele, Hachiro, viaja com o pai ás vezes. Eu prometi á Yoshiro que pediria permissão á você.

-Está bem. - Ino responde e olha para ele. -Ele pode dormir com você na semana que vem. - Ela vê um brilho de alegria nos olhos do ruivo. - Obrigado, Ino. Prometo que cuidarei bem dele.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e Gaara se dirige para a porta. -Virei pegá-lo amanhã ás oito. Ele quer ir ao Zoológico, de novo. - Ele fala e se despede, saindo sem seguida. Ino fica olhando para a porta. Não tinha gostado da ideia do filho ir dormir no hotel com o pai, mas entendia a vontade de Yoshiro de passar uma noite com Gaara.

Seria a primeira vez que ele dormiria longe dela e isso deixava Ino insegura. Sabia que Gaara cuidaria bem do menino então decide relaxar. Ela solta um suspiro e caminha para o quarto do filho, encontrando o menino no banho e sorri ao ver a bagunça que ele tinha deixado no quarto.

Ela começa a recolher as roupas espalhadas e seus pensamentos se concentram em Sasuke. O homem era muito interessante, além de bonito. Desde que ela conhecera Gaara aquela era a primeira vez que ela se sentia atraída por outro homem. Ela o veria no dia seguinte na casa dos pais e eles passeariam juntos pela fazenda. Ino se surpreende em perceber que estava ansiosa para rever Uchiha Sasuke.

XXX

-Este lugar é lindo. - Sasuke fala, olhando admirado á sua volta. O local era imenso. Ino sorri, a Fazenda Yamanaka sempre causava espanto nas pessoas. - Sim, é um lugar maravilhoso. Meus pais tem muito orgulho disto aqui. Foram eles que formaram esta fazenda. Quando meu pai comprou a propriedade não havia nada aqui além de terra, eles eram recém-casados e construíram isto tudo com dedicação e muito trabalho duro. Eu nasci e cresci aqui.

Sasuke sorri para ela e depois toca o cavalo de leve, voltando á andar. Ino o acompanha, eles já estavam andando pela fazenda há quase duas horas. Mas Ino estava adorando. Sasuke era um homem inteligente e tinha uma conversa interessante. Além de ser muito sedutor, diz uma vozinha dentro de Ino. Ela se sentia presa pelo olhar dele.

-Então você é uma típica filha de fazendeiros. - Ele comenta sorrindo e ela concorda. -Sim. Aos três anos eu já andava por todo este lugar em cima de um cavalo. Ordenhava vacas, pegava ovos, colhia verduras e corria pelos pastos atrás dos animais.

-Sei como é. Meus pais tinham um pequeno sitio quando eu era criança e eu e meu irmão nos divertimos muito lá. -Havia um tom nostálgico em sua voz e Ino o olha curiosa. Não sabia nada sobre Sasuke além de seu nome e que tinha um haras. Ele volta á olhar para frente e instiga o animal a correr e Ino o segue, rápida. Adorava correr e saltar. Estava montando Sarena. A égua era dócil, mas muito veloz.

Eles chegam à beira do riacho que cortava a propriedade e Sasuke desmonta, amarrando o cavalo á uma árvore, depois se vira e sem dizer nada a ajuda a descer do cavalo. Ino olha dentro dos olhos dele e fica surpresa ao ver que ele parecia triste. Ele tira as mãos da cintura dela e olha me volta. -Se importa de descansarmos um pouco?

-Na verdade, eu já ia sugerir isso, está muito quente hoje. -Ela fala sorrindo, mas ele continua sério e se afasta, sentando na grama á sombra de uma arvore. Ino o lha curiosa, algo tinha deixado o rapaz triste. Ela senta ao lado dele encostada ao tronco e retira o chapéu. Sasuke parecia estar com os pensamentos longe e Ino aguarda. Ele solta um profundo suspiro e se volta para ela.

-Desculpe, eu me perdi em algumas lembranças do passado. - Ele fala e se encosta também, fechando os olhos em seguida. Ino fica em silêncio, ela sabia como algumas lembranças machucavam mesmo depois de muito tempo e não pergunta nada.

Eles ficam vários minutos compartilhando aquele agradável silêncio, sentindo a brisa refrescar a pele. Ino se sentia em paz, como não acontecia há anos. Depois de algum tempo, Sasuke a chama, sorrindo novamente. -Devemos voltar, já está tarde e eu preciso ir embora, não quero abusar da hospitalidade de seus pais. - Ele fica em pé e estende a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Novamente Ino sente uma sensação gostosa ao tocar a mão quente de Sasuke. Céus, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

Ela sorri e tenta reassumir o controle sobre as reações do seu corpo. -Não é abuso algum, eles adoram receber hospedes. Minha mãe sempre reclama de como a casa ficou vazia depois que me mudei. - Ino fala e solta a mão dele, se dirigindo aos cavalos. Ambos montam rapidamente e Sasuke segura as rédeas do cavalo dela, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Que tal uma aposta até a sede? Quem perder paga o jantar. -Ino se surpreende com o desafio. Ele a estava convidando para jantar? Ela pega as rédeas das mãos dele e sorri. -Certo, mas prepare o bolso, pois eu pretendo levá-lo ao restaurante mais caro da região. - Ele sorri ao ver que ela tinha aceitado o convite e eles saem correndo em seguida.

O cavalo dele era muito bom, mas Sarena era mais rápida e Ino tinha a vantagem de conhecer o caminho. Dez minutos depois eles avistam a casa de Ino e ela chega em primeiro lugar e para no picadeiro. Ele chega logo depois e a olha, com uma fingida expressão de zanga nos rosto. -Eu tenho a certeza de que você trapaceou.

Ela ri um riso alto como há muito tempo que não ria e olha para ele. -A ideia de me desafiar em meu próprio território foi sua.

-Então eu quero uma revanche em meu território, duvido que consiga me derrotar em meu haras.

-Aceito, mas você ainda me deve um jantar. -Ela fala se surpreendendo com a naturalidade com que aceitara sair com outro homem. A última vez que jantara á sós com alguém fora quando ela e Gaara saíram para comemorar a gravidez. A lembrança faz o sorriso sumir de seu rosto. Sasuke a observava com atenção e sente falta do sorriso acolhedor dela.

-Eu perdi e dívidas de apostas são questões de honra para mim. Que tal me mostrar esse restaurante caríssimo no próximo sábado? A menos, é claro que você tenha se arrependido de me trapacear e sinta um grande peso na consciência.

Ino pensa um pouco, no próximo fim de semana Yoshiro iria ficar no hotel com Gaara, ela poderia sair sem problemas e então decide aceitar. -Negativo, eu não trapaceei e minha consciência está tranquila. Sábado que vem está ótimo. - Ela fala e ele sorri. -Perfeito, eu irei pegá-la ás oito em sua casa.

Ela concorda e ambos desmontam e levam os cavalos para as cocheiras. Depois de cuidar dos animais eles entram na casa, onde os pais de Ino aguardavam os dois. Yhana repara que Ino parecia feliz, ela estava conversando e rindo com Sasuke.

-Como foi o passeio? -Inoichi pergunta e Sasuke sorri. -Eu perdi uma corrida, Ino é muito rápida, porém eu desconfio que ela trapaceou.

-Não me diga que você a desafiou para uma corrida? - O ancião pergunta e Sasuke confirma. -Sim e agora terei que pagar um jantar em um restaurante caríssimo. Se continuarmos assim, logo irei á falência.

Ino fica constrangida com o olhar dos pais, sabia o que eles estavam pensando. Inoichi fica feliz em ouvir aquilo e Sasuke continua. -Mas ela me prometeu uma revanche em meu haras então talvez eu consiga recuperar um pouco do prejuízo.

Inoichi olha de um para o outro sorrindo. Estava gostando de ver o interesse que Sasuke demonstrava por sua filha. Queria que Ino encontrasse alguém que a fizesse esquecer a traição do ex-marido e voltasse a viver. Ele decide dar um empurrãozinho. - É uma ótima ideia. Porém duvido que consiga derrotá-la mesmo em seu haras. Ino é uma grande amazona e venceu muitas competições em pistas desconhecidas e acidentadas.

-Pois ela vai perder e pagar o próximo jantar. - Sasuke fala olhando fixamente para Ino. Sabia que ela era divorciada e tinha um filho. Podia ver que existia tristeza e reserva nos olhos dela. Ino parecia ter passado por uma experiência ruim. Assim como ele.

As horas avançam e logo Sasuke estava se despedindo de todos. -Obrigado pela hospitalidade. Yhana. Ficarei muito feliz em recebê-los em minha fazenda. Não é tão linda quanto esta, mas com certeza ficarão bem instalados.

-Eu aceito o convite, Sasuke. Será um prazer conhecer seu haras. - Inoichi responde apertando a mão do rapaz. Yhana dá um beijo afetuoso nele. Não podia negar que tinha gostado de Sasuke. Ino estava ao lado do pai e Sasuke pega sua mão e a leva aos lábios, para surpresa dela. Inoichi e Yhana entram, discretamente deixando os dois a sós.

- Vou aguardar ansioso pelo sábado, Ino. - Novamente Ino sente um arrepio pelo corpo e abaixa o olhar. Era estranho ouvir aquilo de outro homem. Ele percebe que ela estava sem graça e solta sua mão, dando-lhe um beijo na testa em seguida. -Até semana que vem.

Ino sente seu rosto esquentar e o beija de leve no rosto, se afastando em seguida. -Até sábado, Sasuke.

Ele entra no carro e parte. Ino volta a entrar e encontra os pais na sala á sua espera. Ela tinha certeza de que eles falavam dela e de Sasuke, porém eles não comentam nada e Ino fica agradecida por isso. Estava confusa. Ela não tinha pensado em homens nos últimos cinco anos. Na verdade ela evitara qualquer envolvimento amoroso com medo de ser ferida novamente.

Ela fica mais um pouco com os pais, e depois volta para sua casa para esperar Yoshiro. Logo seria noite. Ela dirige até sua casa ainda pensando em Sasuke. Ele tinha falado que tinha um irmão, mas não tocara mais no assunto. Aliás, ele parecera muito triste ao se referir á isso.

Gaara chega á casa de Ino e espera que ela venha abrir a porta para ele. Yoshiro dormia em seus braços. Eles tinham passeado pelo zoológico e depois ele levara o filho até o parque de diversões. O menino estava exausto e dormira assim que entrara no carro.

Ino abre a porta e dá passagem á ele, depois rapidamente ela vai para o quarto do filho e puxa as cobertas para que Gaara colocasse Yoshiro na cama. Ela observa o cuidado e o carinho do ex-marido com o menino adormecido. Ele retira os tênis dos pés do garoto antes de cobri-lo. Depois ele acende o abajur e se vira para Ino. O quarto estava na penumbra e o rosto de Gaara estava escondido pelas sombras. Ele olha para Ino da cabeça aos pés. Ela estava linda e ele a desejava.

Ele dá um passo em direção á ela e a olha direto nos olhos. Ino sente a força do olhar do ex-marido e com um suspiro sai do quarto. Não gostava de ficar perto dele. Gaara ainda mexia com ela. Ela sentia a boca seca e as pernas trêmulas. Será que depois de tudo ela ainda o amava? Não, de jeito nenhum. Ela odiava Sabaku no Gaara, ele a traíra, a humilhara e a fizera sofrer muito.

Gaara vê Ino se afastar e fecha os olhos. Ela o evitava, sabia que Ino o odiava. Ele gostaria de encontrar um meio de apagar tudo o que tinha feito á ela, mas sabia que não existia. O que ele fizera fora horrível. Se envolver com outra mulher em um momento em que Ino estava precisando muito dele fora muita crueldade. Ele a fizera sofrer demais.

Ele sai do quarto e encontra Ino na cozinha, preparando um chá. Ele para na porta e espera que ela note sua presença. Ela se vira e o vê próximo. Gaara era muito bonito, parecia que tinha ficado mais bonito ainda. Ela meneia a cabeça para afastar aquele pensamento e o olha, séria, aguardando que ele diga algo.

-Eu já vou, Ino. Até semana que vem. - Ele fala com a voz rouca.

-Certo, Gaara. Até semana que vem. - Ela o acompanha até a porta e ele se vira para olhá-la. Ela o encara aparentando calma, mas por dentro sentia seu corpo ferver. -Algum problema?

-Não, está tudo bem. -Ele responde e sai. Ino fecha logo após a saída dele, sem dizer nada. Gaara olha para a porta fechada. Ceús, como ele pudera perder a única mulher que ele tinha amado em toda sua vida?

Sabia que não importava o que falasse ou fizesse, ela jamais o perdoaria. Ele se afasta e entra no carro, colocando os braços sobre o volante e repousa a cabeça sobre eles. Ele sempre se sentia vazio quando deixava Yoshiro em casa no domingo. Não podia reclamar, Ino estava sendo muito generosa em deixá-lo passar todo o final de semana com o filho. Ele dá partida no carro e volta para o hotel, iria para casa no dia seguinte. Teria que esperar mais cinco dias para ver Yoshiro novamente. E Ino também.

XXX

Ino estava deitada olhando para o teto de seu quarto. Em sua mente ela via a imagem de um homem, mas, desta vez no lugar de um ruivo de olhos verdes bem claros, ela via um lindo moreno de olhos negros e com um sorriso muito sedutor. Uchiha Sasuke era sem dúvida um homem muito sexy. E Ino estava ansiosa para vê-lo no próximo sábado. Ela sorri, há tempos que não se sentia atraída por alguém daquela forma. Talvez fosse a chance de ela esquecer Gaara e tirá-lo de seu coração, para sempre.


	4. Desabafo

Ino olhava o filho andando com o pônei pelo picadeiro. Ela e Yhana admiravam a pericia do menino. - Ele me lembra você nessa idade, Ino. Inoichi a colocava sobre o cavalo e você saia correndo. Eu ficava apavorada, você parecia tão pequena montada junto com seu pai, mas já mostrava que tinha um grande talento. Seu pai ficava inchado de orgulho.

Elas riem e Ino olha para a mão. -Eu posso imaginar o medo que você devia sentir, mamãe. Se fosse com Yoshiro, eu acho que iria correr ao lado do cavalo.

-Mães são todas iguais, filha. Achamos que nossos bebês nunca irão crescer e que ninguém saberá cuidar deles além de nós. Mas isso é um grande erro. Não podemos superproteger nossos filhos, Ino. Eles devem andar com as próprias pernas. - Ino concorda e volta á olhar para o filho. Yhana fica um longo tempo observando o rosto da filha e Ino sorri.

-Você quer me perguntar algo, acertei? - Yhana ri, alegre. -Você se parece muito com seu pai. Ele também sempre vai direto ao assunto. -Ino fica á espera e a mãe passa a mão sobre os cabelos loiros da filha. - Ino, você tem visto Gaara?

-Todo o fim de semana, infelizmente. -Ela responde agora com a expressão séria. -Não posso mais evitar agora que ele passa todo o fim de semana com Yoshiro. Mas é muito difícil para mim. Preferia nunca mais vê-lo.

-Filha, já se passaram cinco anos. Será que já não é tempo de perdoar e esquecer?

-Mãe, olha ali. -Ino fala apontando Yoshiro e Yhana faz o que ela lhe pede. -Aquele menino, meu filho, quase morreu por culpa de Gaara. E eu também. Acha que isso é algo que se possa perdoar? Você perdoaria se flagrasse o papai fazendo sexo com outra mulher no sofá? Creio que não.

-Falando assim, realmente é muito difícil perdoar. Mas eu vi como Gaara olhava para você e Yoshiro na festa de aniversário do filho. Havia amor e dor em seus olhos. Desespero. Ele ainda ama você Ino. E você o ama também. - Ino olha irritada para mãe e se afasta. Não queria falar sobre Gaara.

A anciã percebe que ela tinha ficado zangada e se cala. Não queria deixar Ino triste. Sabia que aquele assunto era muito penoso para a filha. Ela volta á olhar para o neto. Ino estava certa em dizer que ela e o filho quase tinham morrido. Yhana e Inoichi passaram dias de agonia no hospital. Ino tinha ficado uma semana na UTI. E o neto tinha ficado entre a vida e a morte. Suas chances eram mínimas.

Seria difícil Ino esquecer tudo aquilo. Gaara tinha provocado uma dor intensa na esposa. Ele a tinha deixado só em um momento muito delicado, em que ela precisava muito do apoio dele. Yhana entendia que ele era jovem demais naquela época e por isso tinha agido de forma tão leviana e irresponsável, para dizer o mínimo.

Ino entra no picadeiro e faz sinal para o empregado que acompanhava Yoshiro. Estava na hora de irem. Ela observa o filho se aproximando ainda montado no pônei. Ele tinha uma expressão de desagrado no rosto. Assim que ele para ao seu lado ela o retira de cima do animal. -Mãe, precisamos ir agora?

-Sim, filho. Já é tarde. - O menino começa a andar ao lado da mãe de cabeça baixa. Adorava ficar na fazendo dos avôs. Ele já havia pedido várias vezes para que eles morassem lá, mas Ino queria ter seu espaço. - Venha, vamos nos despedir do vovô e da vovó.

-Está bem. - Ele fala e vê Yhana se aproximando. Com um sorriso ele larga a mão da mãe e corre até a avó, abraçando-a pela cintura. -Nós já vamos embora, vovó.

-Já? - Ela pergunta para Ino que confirma com a cabeça. -Está ficando tarde, mamãe. E Yoshiro vai levantar cedo amanhã. Gaara virá buscá-lo para passarem o fim de semana juntos. Yoshiro vai dormir no hotel com o pai.

-Certo. Então nós vemos na semana que vem. Você vai entrar em férias e poderia passar uns dias aqui comigo e seu avô. O que acha? -Ela pergunta e olha para a filha e o neto. Yoshiro sorri, feliz. -Oba, seria muito legal. Mamãe você deixa?

-Depois nós conversamos sobre isso. Agora vá procurar seu avô para se despedir. -Yoshiro sai correndo e Ino abraça a mãe. -Eu vou pensar sobre as férias dele, mamãe. Tenho um pouco de medo de ficar longe dele, mas você está certa sobre deixar os filhos criarem asas. Ele me pediu para passar uns dias com o pai na capital.

-E você vai deixar? -Yhana pergunta surpresa e Ino confirma. -Vou falar com Gaara e ver se ele tem condições de receber Yoshiro por alguns dias. - Ela vê Inoichi se aproximando com o neto e sorri. Ele chega perto e passa o braço pelos ombros da esposa e depois se vira para a filha. -Yoshiro me disse que quer passar uns dias aqui nas férias. Eu ficaria muito feliz com isso Ino.

-Eu vou pensar sobre isso papai. Ele nunca ficou longe de mim antes. E agora vai dormir no hotel com Gaara e talvez passar uns dias com o pai na capital. - Ino fala olhando séria para o pai. Sabia que ele odiava Gaara. O homem faz um careta e encara a filha. -Eu acho que isso é um absurdo.

-Por que vovô? - Yoshiro pergunta triste. - Por que você não gosta do meu pai? Ele é legal. -Ino olha preocupada para Inoichi. O ancião se abaixa e fica na altura do menino, antes de responder. -Você é muito novo para entender certas coisas, meu querido. Às vezes os velhos se tornam implicantes com algo ou alguém, mas não se preocupe com isso. Tenho certeza de seu pai ama muito você.

O menino assente com a cabeça e abraça o avô. Ino abraça o pai também. -Obrigada por entender, papai. - Ela sussurra no ouvido dele e o homem aperta a filha nos braços. -Eu odeio aquele ruivo, mas se for para ver Yoshiro feliz, eu posso até convidá-lo para jantar aqui.

-Não precisa tanto. -Ela responde sorrindo e se afasta. Ela e o filho seguem até o carro estacionado ali perto e partem em seguida. Inoichi e Yhana ficam olhando até o carro sumir em uma curva e depois Yhana beija o rosto do marido. -Você é um pai maravilhoso.

-Isso é porque eu tenho uma esposa e uma filha maravilhosas. Mas me preocupo em ver Ino se aproximando de Gaara novamente. Isso só vai lhe trazer mais dor. Gostaria de vê-la junto com alguém como Sasuke. -Yhana sorri e ele olha para a esposa. -Ela disse algo sobre o jantar de amanhã?

-Ela me disse que foi ao Shopping e comprou roupas novas e modernas. – Inoichi sorri, feliz. Desde o divórcio Ino evitava sair para se divertir, se dedicando ao filho e ao trabalho. Ele torcia para que ela se interessasse por Sasuke e aproveitasse mais a vida.

XXX

Gaara chega á casa da ex-mulher e toca a campainha, aguardando. Ele sorri ao ouvir o grito do filho, depois a porta se abre e Yoshiro aparece com um grande sorriso e uma mochila nas costas. –Bom dia, papai. Estou pronto, vamos?

-Espere, Yoshiro. Quero falar com seu pai antes. – Gaara ouve a voz da esposa e sente um arrepio pelo corpo. Ela aparece vestindo um short e uma camiseta velhos e os cabelos presos em um rabo, parecia uma garota Ele olha para ela e aguarda.

-Bom dia, Gaara. Entre, por favor. – Eles se acomodam no sofá, junto com o filho. –Yoshiro entrará em férias escolares dentro de um mês. Ele me pediu para ficar com você uns dias, se for possível é claro.

Gaara fica surpreso e olha para o filho que sorria ao seu lado. –É claro que é possível. Eu adoraria. – O menino ria alegre e Ino sorri para o filho, depois continua.

-Certo. Você tem condições de recebê-lo em sua casa? Há espaço para ele? Sabe que não será apenas as roupas, mas também brinquedos, jogos e vídeo-game.

-Eu tenho dois quartos para hospedes em meu apartamento. Deixarei tudo pronto para ele.

-E você poderá parar de trabalhar para ficar com ele? Não gostaria que ele ficasse sozinho com uma babá em uma cidade estranha. –Ele confirma, feliz. Estava adorando a idéia de ficar com o filho nas férias.

-Oba, eu vou ficar com você. – Yoshiro exclama. Ino olha para o ex-marido. Gaara parecia muito feliz. – Quando ele poderá ir?

-Quando você achar melhor, Ino. – Gaara responde sorrindo. – A segunda semana de férias está bem? – Ele concorda e Ino levanta, dando a conversa como terminada. Gaara também se levanta e chama o filho para irem. Yoshiro abraça e beija a mãe, que o aperta nos braços por vários minutos.

-Mãe, você ta me sufocando. Não consigo respirar. –A criança fala e Ino ri. –Obedeça ao seu pai e não vá dormir tarde.

-Eu cuidarei bem dele, Ino. Não se preocupe. –Gaara fala e ela o fita, séria. – Certo. Até amanhã, então. –Os dois saem e Ino respira fundo e se dirige para o seu escritório. Yoshiro só voltaria no dia seguinte. Esperava que ele ficasse bem com o pai.

XXX

Gaara chega ao hotel com o filho e logo estão no quarto, colocando trajes de banho para irem á piscina. Yoshiro olha tudo á sua volta, em silêncio.

-Papai, por que você mora em um hotel? – A pergunta surpreende Gaara.

-Eu não moro no hotel, filho. Só fico aqui nos finais de semana.

-É muito chato, não tem espaço para brincar. – Gaara já tinha pensado nisso algumas vezes. Também estava achando desconfortável ficar hospedado no hotel todo o final de semana. Era tedioso para a criança e o pai costumava levá-lo para passear durante o dia. Isso deixava os dois muito cansados.

-Você está certo. – Gaara responde com um sorriso. – Acho que vou encontrar uma casa para mim aqui. O que acha da minha idéia?

-Demais. – A criança responde e ele sorri. Entraria em contato com um corretor e procuraria um imóvel espaçoso com um grande quintal para ele e Yoshiro ficarem mais á vontade. Com uma ponta de remorso ele se lembra que Ino queria muito ficar morando ali quando se casaram, ma ele não gostava do interior e, então, eles construíram a casa na capital. Talvez, se tivesse atendido o desejo da esposa, tudo tivesse sido diferente.

Com suspiro, ele sorri para o filho, colocando as bóias em seus braços e o chama para descerem. Eles chegam á área da piscina e o menino sorri, feliz. Gaara olha em volta e vê que havia apenas duas pessoas ali. Um homem distraído com o notebook e uma mulher, seu rosto estava encoberto por um grande chapéu e ela usava óculos de sol, mas assim mesmo, Gaara achou que havia algo de familiar nela.

Yoshiro tira a camiseta e chama o pai, correndo em direção á água. Gaara segue o filho rapidamente e eles entram juntos na piscina.

Asami observa o homem ruivo. Era obvio que o menino era o filho de Gaara. Ela sabia de tudo o que acontecera depois que Ino flagrara os dois juntos no escritório.

Pai e filho riam e brincavam na água, indiferente á presença dela. Com um sorriso, ela decide entrar em ação. Retira o chapéu, os óculos e a saída de praia, deixando seu corpo á mostra em um biquíni minúsculo. Com cuidado se aproxima da borda e aguarda o momento certo. Assim que Gaara chega perto de onde ela está, Asami mergulha,submergindo ao lado dele.

-Perdão. –Ela fala ao esbarrar nele e quando Gaara se vira para olhar, ela sorri, fingindo surpresa. –Gaara. É você mesmo? Que surpresa.

-Asami. – Gaara fala o nome dela, assustado. Rápido ele puxa o filho para perto, como se quisesse protegê-lo de algo que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era. A mulher fixa o olhar no menino. Yoshiro era muito parecido com o pai. Ruivo, olhos verdes claros, pele dourada.

-O que faz aqui? –Asami sorri ao perceber um tom de raiva na pergunta.

-Estou de passagem, visitando parentes que moram perto daqui. E você, o que faz nesta cidadezinha perdida no nada.

Yoshiro olhava para os adultos, curioso e Asami desvia a atenção para o menino. –Quem é esse menino lindo? Como é seu nome?

-Yoshiro. – O menino responde, olhando-a. Ele tinha achado a mulher muito simpática, e então ele sorri. – Meu pai vem aqui para me visitar, todo o fim de semana. Ele e minha mãe não moram juntos.

-Venha, Yoshiro. Vamos voltar para o quarto. – Gaara fala irritado, dando as costas para a Asami. O menino fica assustado com o tom de voz do pai. – Eu quero ficar, por favor, papai.

-Gaara, se é por minha causa, eu vou embora. Não quero atrapalhar.

Gaara solta um suspiro. Asami não tinha culpa do que havia acontecido. Não seria justo querer descontar nela os seus erros. Ele força um sorriso. –Não, por favor. Você não está atrapalhando. –Ele se vira o filho. – Tudo bem, vamos ficar mais um pouco. –O menino sorri e volta á brincar. Asami observa Gaara mais de perto. Ele estava mais bonito que antes.

Ela olha para o homem que estava com o notebook e faz um sinal discreto. O homem então começa a tirar fotos com uma mini câmera. Asami coloca a mão no ombro de Gaara num gesto solidário.

-Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu Gaara. Não era para Ino descobrir sobre nós, principalmente daquele jeito. Senti-me muito culpada por tudo aquilo.

Gaara olha para ela e nega com a cabeça. –Esqueça, a culpa não foi sua. Eu nunca deveria ter me envolvido com outra mulher. Ino precisava de mim. – Ele responde com franqueza. Yoshiro joga água no pai, chamando a atenção de ambos.

-Ele é lindo, Gaara. Parabéns. – Ele agradece relaxando um pouco. Asami percebe que ele tinha baixado a guarda e sorri delicadamente e depois joga água em Gaara e Yoshiro e os três começam a brincar juntos. O ruivo nem imaginava que tudo estava sendo fotografado.

O homem com a câmera registrava tudo, sem perder um momento sequer. Aquelas fotos renderiam um bom dinheiro para ele e Asami. Não esperava que Kankuro quisesse armar a destruição do irmão caçula pela segunda vez, mas não cabia á ele julgar. Estava ali para executar um trabalho.

O tempo passa e logo chega à hora do almoço. Asami sai da piscina, satisfeita. Com certeza Kankuro ficaria contente com o trabalho. Ela se enxuga e veste a saída de praia. Yoshiro olha para o pai, sorrindo. –Asami podia almoçar conosco, ela é legal.

Asami ouve aquilo e fica sem saber o que fazer. O menino era alegre e meigo e ela sente uma pontada na consciência. Gaara também não sabia o que dizer. Yoshiro então pega a mão da mulher. –Vem, almoça com a gente.

-Ela deve ter outros compromissos, filho. –Gaara fala olhando sério para a mulher. A situação tinha fugido do controle. Ino ficaria furiosa se soubesse. O relacionamento dele com a ex-mulher era muito frágil, não queria que Ino voltasse a sentir raiva dele.

A mulher entende a indireta e sorri para o menino. –Seu pai tem razão, eu tenho outro compromisso. Talvez em outra ocasião, Yoshiro. – O menino fica desapontado e Asami lhe dá um beijo estalado, ação que é rapidamente fotografada. Ela então se despede e se afasta dos dois.

Gaara olha para o rosto triste do menino. Yoshiro tinha gostado de Asami. Se ele comentasse com Ino sobre aquele encontro a situação poderia ficar difícil. Era melhor que ele mesmo contasse á ex-mulher o que tinha acontecido.

-Muito bem, vamos subir e tomar banho, depois iremos almoçar.

-Hamburguer e batata frita? – Yoshiro pergunta sorrindo, já se esquecendo do que acontecera e Gaara sorri. –Sim, hambúrguer, batata frita e depois cinema. O que acha?

-Demais. –Gaara ri, divertido. Parece que agora tudo era "demais" para o filho. Eles sobem para o quarto e passam o resto do dia se divertindo, sem pensar em Asami, novamente.

XXX

O dia passa rápido para Ino e logo já era noite. Ela se espanta ao ver que já eram sete horas, Sasuke viria buscá-la em uma hora. Ela teria que correr para ficar pronta á tempo.

Ela entra no quarto para se arrumar. Seria a primeira vez que ela sairia com um alguém desde o divórcio. E desde que conhecera Gaara no casamento de amigos em comum, nunca olhara para outro homem. Ela empurra essas lembranças para o fundo de sua mente e começa a se preparar. Banho, cabelo, maquiagem, roupa, calçado. Ela se olha no espelho e dá uma volta. O vestido era preto e justo, a saia descia pelos quadris até acima dos joelhos. Tinha um decote reto e alças finas. O traje era discreto e elegante.

Eram exatamente oito horas quando ela ouve a campainha tocar. Abre a porta com um sorriso. –Boa noite Sasuke. Você é muito pontual.

-Tentando causar boa impressão. Espero ter conseguido. – Sasuke responde sedutor. Ele estava muito elegante com calça jeans, camisa azul clara e blazer preto.

-Vamos, estou louco para conhecer esse restaurante caríssimo do qual me falou. Já avisei o gerente do banco que posso ir á falência esta noite. – Eles riem juntos e saem. Sasuke coloca a mão nas costas de Ino, passando-lhe um agradável calor através do tecido fino, até chegarem ao carro.

Ele abre a porta para ela entrar e depois dá a volta, sentando no banco do motorista. Aperta alguns botões no painel e uma música suave começa a tocar.

-Você está muito bonita. – Ele comenta enquanto manobrava o carro para saírem e Ino fica surpresa ao ouvi-lo. Há tempos que deixara de se achar bonita. Depois que Gaara a traíra chegara à conclusão de que não era bonita nem atraente.

-Obrigada. – Ela responde com simplicidade e ele sorri. Podia perceber que Ino tinha ficado surpresa com o elogio e imagina que tipo de homem seria o ex-marido dela.

Eles chegam ao restaurante e param na porta. Sasuke entrega as chaves para um manobrista e eles entram. Uma jovem se aproxima de ambos, sorrindo.

-Ino, que bom vê-la. Faz tanto tempo. Quando Chouji me disse que você viria, eu nem acreditei. Como estão seus pais e Yoshiro?

-Eles estão ótimos, Sayuri, obrigada por perguntar. – A jovem olha para Sasuke, curiosa e Ino faz as apresentações. –Seja bem vindo ao Akimichi's, Sr. Uchiha. Venham, Chouji reservou a melhor mesa para vocês. Sigam-me.

Eles se acomodam em uma mesa ao lado de um lindo jardim de inverno. Sasuke olha para a placa e lê o nome de Ino nela. A loira segue seu olhar e sorri. – Esse é um dos meus primeiros projetos, ainda estava na faculdade.

-Muito bem. Pode ir confessando. Você é amiga do proprietário desde restaurante caríssimo. Por acaso combinaram de dobrar a conta?

Ino ri. – Na verdade eu disse para Chouji triplicar o valor.

-Acho que terei que lavar os pratos esta noite. – Sasuke brinca e ambos riem. Ino estava adorando a companhia dele.

-Não se preocupe, eu tenho crédito junto ao dono. – Ela vê um homem gordinho e elegante se aproximando e se levanta sorrindo. Logo ela é puxada para um abraço acolhedor.

-Ino, quanto tempo minha amiga. Estou muito feliz em vê-la aqui. Você está maravilhosa.

-Chouji, você devia parar de mentir para os clientes, pode ser ruim para os negócios. – Ela responde e ele ri, olhando para Sasuke em seguida que também estava em pé. –Boa noite, você deve ser Uchiha Sasuke. É um grande prazer recebê-lo em meu restaurante. Fique á vontade.

-Obrigado. –Sasuke responde e o casal volta á sentar, enquanto Chouji se afasta e para ao lado de outra mesa. – Ele é o dono deste lugar maravilhoso?

-Sim, pertencia ao pai dele. Então quanto Chouji o herdou, fez uma reforma total. Antes era pouco mais do que uma lanchonete, agora é o restaurante mais elegante da região. Ele não poupou esforços ou despesas. Vendeu o carro e a casa que possuía e investiu tudo aqui. Correu um grande risco.

-Valeu à pena. O lugar é magnífico. –Ino sorri e ambos passam a conversar sobre diversos assuntos. Ela vê que o moreno era muito inteligente. Um garçom se aproxima com o cardápio e eles escolhem e fazem o pedido.

Um homem sentado á um piano executava baladas românticas e alguns casais dançavam. Sasuke convida Ino á acompanhá-lo á pista de dança. Ele passa o braço pelas costas dela, puxando-a para perto e sente que a loira estava tensa.

-Relaxe, não pretendo mordê-la. – Ela ri de leve e se encosta ao peito dele. Sentia-se bem. Sasuke afaga os cabelos dela que estavam soltos. Ele aspira o perfume dela e sorri. Eles dançam por alguns minutos, até verem o garçom empurrando o carrinho com o pedido deles e se separam, dirigindo-se á mesa em seguida.

As luzes agora tinham diminuído e uma vela tinha sido acesa na mesa. Ino olha para Sasuke através da luz bruxuleante e encontra um brilho de desejo nos olhos dele. Ela se sente um pouco inibida.

-Ino, estou muito feliz em estar com você aqui. Obrigado por ter aceitado meu convite.

-Pensei que tinha sido uma aposta. – Ela brinca, tentando relaxar. Estava claro que Sasuke a desejava.

-Sim, era uma aposta, agora é um encontro. Isso te incomoda? – Ela nega com a cabeça e ele sorri. – Mas você ainda me deve uma revanche. Que tal conhecer meu haras amanhã. Fica á uma hora de Rakuen. A estrada é ruim e eu geralmente evito viajar á noite, mas o local é bonito. O que me diz?

Ino fica em silêncio durante alguns minutos, refletindo. Adoraria conhecer o haras de Sasuke, mas temia estar indo com muita pressa. No fundo temia sofrer novamente. Sasuke a observa, aguardando a resposta.

-Está bem. Porém quem perder paga o próximo jantar, aqui mesmo. – Ele sorri e concorda. Eles voltam a se concentram em seus pratos. Ino se sentia tranqüila e relaxada perto dele. Estava gostando muito de estar ali com Sasuke.

-Posso pegar você amanhã bem cedo e iremos juntos para lá.

-Vai passar a noite aqui na cidade? – Ele confirma, iria dormir no hotel aquela noite. Eles então combinam o passeio para o dia seguinte e continuam jantando tranqüilos.

XXX

-Papai, você tem namorada? – Gaara olha para o menino deitado ao seu lado na cama. Estavam assistindo um desenho animado e o garoto estava apoiado no peito do pai. A pergunta pega o ruivo desprevenido.

-Não, não tenho. Por que pergunta, Filho?

-O pai de Hachiro tem uma namorada, eles vão se casar. Você não quer se casar de novo? –Gaara acaricia os cabelos do filho, sem saber o que dizer. Nunca tinha pensado em se casar de novo. Desde o divórcio, não tivera nenhuma mulher em sua vida.

Ele volta a olhar para o filho, que ainda esperava uma resposta. Yoshiro tinha um grande interesse no assunto família. E ultimamente parecia obcecado com isso.

-Nunca pensei em me casar de novo. –Yoshiro volta a assistir o desenho e Gaara fica pensativo. Ainda amava Ino, mas sabia que nunca mais viveria com ela. Duvidava que um dia viria a amar alguém com a mesma intensidade que amava ex-mulher.

-Mamãe vai sair com um amigo hoje. Você acha que é namorado dela?

-Não sei Filho. Talvez. – O comentário surpreende Gaara. Temari sempre comentava sobre a vida da ex-mulher e ele sabia que Ino também não tivera ninguém depois da separação. O ruivo sente um gosto amargo na boca. –Sua mãe é muito bonita.

-Não quero que a mamãe tenha um namorado. Ela é minha mãe. –Yoshiro fala irritado e Gaara decide mudar de assunto. –Que tal pedirmos pipocas?

O menino concorda e esquece o assunto. Porém Gaara não consegue esquecer que Ino estava com outro homem naquele momento. E aquilo lhe causa uma grande dor.

Eles continuam assistindo televisão. Cansado o menino dorme encostado ao pai. Gaara ajeita a criança na cama e deita ao seu lado, sem conseguir dormir. Pensava em seu encontro com Asami, depois de cinco anos. Era inacreditável que ele a tivesse encontrado justamente ali em Rakuen. Não a vira mais depois do que acontecera. Ela desaparecera e ele nunca mais ouvira falar dela.

Parecia uma estranha coincidência. Ela morava na capital na época em que trabalhara na construtora, tinha ido algumas vezes ao apartamento dela. Ele tinha contado á ela que Ino era de Rakuen, mas Asami nunca comentara que conhecia o lugar ou que tinha parentes próximos de lá. Ele fita o teto e volta a pensar na ex-mulher. Ino tinha um namorado, provavelmente estava com ele naquele momento. Imaginar que Ino estava fazendo amor com outro homem o fazia sofrer muito. Era doloroso pensar que ela tinha alguém em sua vida.

XXX

Sasuke para o carro em frente á casa de Ino e se vira para ela. Ele a olha demoradamente e depois se inclina, depositando um beijo delicado nos lábios da mulher. Ino entreabre a boca, dando passagem á língua dele. Ele a beija com mais paixão, passando os braços pelas costa dela e puxando-a para junto dele.

Ino se entrega ao beijo com desejo. Há anos que ninguém a tocava ou a beijava. Ela coloca a mão sobre o peito dele e acaricia seus músculos por cima da camisa. Sasuke abandona sua boca e desliza os lábios pelo pescoço dela, sentindo a maciez e o perfume da pele da loira. Depois ele se afasta e a olha. – Você é linda. E muito sexy.

Ela sorri, fazia tempo que não ouvia um elogio masculino e a idéia de ser desejada por um homem como Uchiha Sasuke faz um bem enorme ao ego dela. – Você também é muito sexy, Sr. Uchiha.

Eles riem juntos e Sasuke volta a beijar os lábios dela de leve, depois desce do carro e dá a volta. Ino já tinha saído do veículo também e ele a abraça pelos ombros, acompanhando-a até a porta. Eles voltam a se beijar e ficam ali em frente á casa dela alguns minutos. Ino abre a porta e olha para ele um pouco confusa. – Quer entrar? – Ela convida tímida. Ele percebe a insegurança dela e nega com a cabeça. –Talvez outro dia, já está tarde. E

Ele então lhe dá um selinho e se afasta em seguida em direção ao carro. – Até amanhã. Venho pegá-la ás sete. Durma bem.

Ela sorri e entra na casa, ouvindo o carro se distanciar. A noite tinha sido maravilhosa. Era bom se sentir linda e desejável novamente. Tinha perdido a confiança em si mesma, depois da traição do marido, mas agora percebia que aquilo era tolice dela. Ainda podia despertar a paixão em um homem.

Ino se dirige ao barzinho e se serve de uma taça de vinho, depois se dirige para o quarto para dormir. Queria estar bem disposta para o dia seguinte. Ela deixa tudo preparado e deita, com um sorriso nos lábios, dormindo em seguida, sem saber que certo ruivo sofria naquele momento imaginando-a nos braços de outro homem.

XXX

Gaara chega á piscina e fica contente em ver que o recinto estava vazio. Temia encontrar com Asami novamente, enquanto o filho estava por perto. Ainda estava achando muito estranho tê-la encontrado ali. Ele ouve a risada do filho e juntos entram na água. Yoshiro tinha dormido bem a noite toda e aquilo o deixara contente. Ele sorri ao lembrar que o filho passaria uma semana com ele nas férias escolares. Seria maravilhoso.

Um mensageiro do hotel se aproxima e lhe dá um recado que Ino tinha lhe deixado. Ela iria passar o dia fora e pedia a ele que ligasse em seu celular caso houvesse alguma emergência. Ele agradece o rapaz. Provavelmente Ino estaria com o namorado. Parte da alegria de estar com o filho desaparece e ele sente um grande vazio em seu peito.

XXX

Sasuke para carro em frente da casa da loira. Ele toca a campainha e aguarda. Logo Ino abre a porta e ele vê que ela já estava pronta. Calça justa, camisa sem manga, botas de cano alto.

-Bom dia, Sasuke. –Ele a puxa para um beijo e depois sorri, respondendo ao cumprimento. – Podemos ir, gostaria de chegar bem cedo. – Ela concorda e eles entram no carro, partindo em seguida. Ino conhecia a cidade onde ficava o haras de Sasuke. Era onde acontecera a exposição de animais que ela tinha ido com Gaara e Yoshiro na semana anterior. O caminho era muito bonito, ladeado de pastos e fazenda dos dois lados, mas a estrada era muito acidentada. Entendia por que Sasuke evitava passar por ali á noite.

Eles chegam ao haras por volta das oito da manhã. Ino olhava em volta enquanto Sasuke dava a volta em uma fonte em frente á uma grande casa. O lugar era lindo. Havia arbustos floridos por toda a extensão do caminho da entrada até a sede.

A casa era branca com janelas azuis e uma varanda espaçosa com móveis de vime. Sasuke abre uma grande porta de madeira entalhada e eles entram em uma sala linda, mobiliada com peças feitas á mão. Um grande tapete colorido cobria o chão de madeira corrida com uma mesa baixa e grande em cima.

Um lustre em forma de roda de carroça, uma estante que ia do chão ao teto com dezenas de peças de cerâmica, tapeçarias penduradas pelas paredes de tijolos aparentes e um grande quadro com cavalos completava a decoração. Em frente á lareira um tapete felpudo e almofadas grandes e coloridas convidavam á um momento de relaxamento.

O lugar era bonito, aconchegante e de bom gosto. Ino tinha adorado o aposento. Sasuke observava a reação de Ino. Ela se vira para ele sorrindo.

-Este lugar é maravilhoso Sasuke! Foi você quem decorou?

-Mais ou menos, quando eu comprei o haras a casa tinha muitos móveis, eu me desfiz da maioria e fui ajeitando o restante, redistribuindo as peças que ficaram. As cerâmicas estavam guardadas em um armário velho da cozinha; a estante e a mesa estavam no celeiro. Eu lixei e envernizei as duas e as coloquei aqui. Mandei fazer novas almofadas para o sofá e para colocar diante da lareira e comprei as tapeçarias e o tapete em um leilão de garagem.

-Ficou fantástico, o lugar é belíssimo. Parabéns.

-Que bom que gostou. Gostaria de ver os animais agora? – Os olhos de Ino brilham á menção dos cavalos e eles saem por uma porta lateral, Sasuke pega em sua mão e lhe mostra o caminho. Eles chegam aos estábulos onde havia vinte animais. Ino ia andando de baia em baia, ouvindo as explicações de Sasuke. Eles passam horas ali.

Ino fica admirada com a qualidade dos cavalos que estavam ali. Ela para diante de uma baia onde havia um cavalo marrom muito bonito. Na baia ao lado Ino vê uma linda égua toda negra com uma mancha branca na cabeça. Ela parecia ser veloz e Ino imagina que era um animal de corrida.

-Gostaria de montá-la? Ela se chama Kurohime(1) e é muito rápida.

-Ela é perfeita, adoraria montá-la para vencê-lo novamente, Sr. Uchiha. – Sasuke ri e a puxa para seus braços, beijando-a. - Certo, então vamos. Não há como você me vencer aqui, conheço cada pedra e cada buraco que há neste lugar. Venha comigo.

Ino o segue para fora e Sasuke chama um rapaz, pedindo-lhe que selasse a égua e o cavalo marrom. Eles aguardam e logo vêem o cavalariço retornando puxando os dois animais pelas rédeas. Ino monta rápida e começa a trotar com o animal.

-Muito bem. Vamos descer pela estrada á direita e fazer um circulo em volta da propriedade voltando aqui. – Ela concorda com a cabeça. – Pronta?

Em resposta Ino bate com os calcanhares contra a barriga do animal e dispara. Ela se inclina sobre a sela ficando encostada ao pescoço da égua. Ela corria velozmente com Sasuke ao lado. Eles disputavam à dianteira palmo á palmo.

Sasuke admirava a forma como Ino dominava a égua. Ela era magnífica, parecia fazer parte do animal. Ele se mantinha ao lado dela com muito esforço.

Depois de dez minutos de cavalgada, Ino toma a dianteira e a mantêm até avistarem a sede. Ela já tinha meio corpo de vantagem e Sasuke tentava á todo custo ultrapassá-la, sem sucesso. Logo eles chegam ao picadeiro ao lado dos estábulos onde a corrida tinha começado. Ino vencera por uma cabeça.

Ino ria feliz e Sasuke fica encantado ao olhá-la. Eles desmontam, ofegantes e ele a abraça, beijando-a. - Você é incrível, perfeita. Adoraria vê-la competindo. - Ela sorri e o beija. Sentia-se feliz como há muito tempo não acontecia. Ele passa o braço pelos ombros dela e a conduz de volta para a casa.

-Sasuke, gostaria de me lavar. – Ele aponta para um corredor do lado esquerdo. –No final daquele corredor tem um lavabo, fique á vontade. – Ela agradece e se dirige ao local. Ino encontra uma porta de vidro fosco que dava acesso á um pequeno e elegante lavabo todo em tons rosa. As paredes tinham revestimento com delicadas flores. Ino fica encantada com aquilo. Ela retorna para junto de Sasuke com um sorriso.

-Venha, o almoço já está servido. –Eles seguem por um corredor até a cozinha. O aposento era bem grande com azulejos brancos, piso branco e preto, mesa comprida e cadeiras de madeira escura. Grandes armários se espalhavam pelo lugar.

Uma mulher cozinhava algo em um fogão á lenha e se vira para eles com um sorriso.

-Ino, esta é Sanai, ela cuida da casa e faz as refeições. – Ino cumprimenta a mulher com um sorriso. – Olá, Senhorita Ino, seja bem vinda ao Haras Uchiha.

-Obrigada, Sanai. – Ino responde, feliz. A mesa já estava pronta e ela e Sasuke se acomodam, para a refeição. Sanai os serve com sorriso. Eles ficam um longo tempo ali, saboreando a deliciosa refeição.

Eles terminam o almoço com um café e se retiram, voltando á sala. Sasuke senta e puxa Ino para seu lado, beijando-a. Devagar ele a empurra de encontro ás almofadas e continua á beijá-la e acariciá-la com desejo. Ino se entregava ás caricias, sem pensar em mais nada.

Eles ficam um longo tempo ali no sofá, até Sasuke soltar um suspiro e se afastar. –É melhor pararmos por hora. – Ela concorda e senta no sofá, olhando para ele em expectativa. Ele levanta e se encaminha para a estante onde havia alguns aparelhos. Logo eles ouvem uma musica popular.

Sasuke volta á sentar ao lado dela e pega sua mão, olhando-a nos olhos. –Estamos indo muito rápido para você? –Ela confirma com a cabeça e ele sorri, beijando-a de leve. –Desculpe. Iremos no seu ritmo daqui para frente, porém quero lhe dizer fazia muito tempo que uma mulher não me atraia tanto quanto você.

Ela sente orgulhosa ao ouvi-lo e sorri, beijando-o. –Obrigado por entender, Sasuke.

-Não precisa agradecer, vale à pena esperar por uma mulher como você. – Eles se acomodam e passam a conversar sobre assuntos amenos, durante o resto do dia. Ino se sentia relaxada e tranqüila.

XXX

Eram quase sete horas quando Ino e Sasuke chegam á casa dela. Estavam exaustos. Ela para na porta e abre, olhando para ele. –Foi um dia maravilhoso, obrigada Sasuke.

-Eu que agradeço, Ino. Adorei cada minuto que passei ao seu lado. – Ela sorri e eles se beijam, sem perceber o carro que se aproximava.

Gaara estaciona em frente à casa da ex-mulher. Estava cansado, iria deixar o filho e voltar ao hotel. Partiria para a capital no dia seguinte. Ele solta o cinto, mas antes de abrir a porta do carro vê o casal que se beijava apaixonadamente.

Yoshiro também vê Ino nos braços de Sasuke e fica zangado. Ele desce do carro e corre até a mãe, antes que o ruivo pudesse impedi-lo. Gaara sai do veículo e corre atrás do filho, tentando alcançá-lo antes que ele chegasse ao casal, sem sucesso. O menino estava furioso e grita, fazendo com que Sasuke e Ino se separassem.

Ele olha para mãe com lágrimas nos olhos e depois se vira para Sasuke com raiva. – Fique longe da minha mãe. -Antes que a loira entendesse o que se passava, o menino começa a agredir o moreno com socos e chutes. Ela tenta afastar o menino e o Yoshiro a empurra e volta a bater em Sasuke, que apenas se defendia e tentava ficar longe do menino

-Yoshiro, pare com isso, agora. – Ino fala brava e Gaara pega o garoto pela cintura e o afasta do outro homem, levando-o para dentro de casa, enquanto o menino gritava e chorava chamando pela mãe.

Ino olha para Sasuke, sem saber o que dizer. – Sasuke, me perdoe, Yoshiro nunca agiu assim antes.

-Não se preocupe comigo. Já estou indo, ligo para você mais tarde. – Ele lhe dá um beijo no rosto e anda em direção ao carro, entrando e dando partida em seguida. Ino vê o carro se afastar e entra na casa. Yoshiro estava abraçado ao pai, soluçando alto.

-Yoshiro, olhe para mim. –Ino manda, parada de pé ao lado deles. Yoshiro olha para a mãe, ainda chorando. – Por que você fez aquilo? – Ela pergunta zangada. Não entendia a atitude do filho, mas não iria passar a mão na cabeça dele. Yoshiro tinha agido errado e ela o faria entender isso.

-Ele tava beijando você, mãe. Você não pode beijá-lo, ele não é meu pai. Você só pode beijar meu pai. – A resposta surpreende Ino e Gaara. A loira olha para o ex-marido e depois se vira para o filho novamente. –Yoshiro, pare com isso. Você sabe muito bem que eu e seu pai estamos separados e não há nenhum motivo para eu beijá-lo.

-Não quero que você tenha um namorado. Não quero. – Yoshiro fala triste e ela se abaixa até ficar na altura do menino. Gaara não tinha dito nada á respeito do que acontecera. Parecia tão constrangido quanto Ino.

-Filho, não cabe á você decidir sobre minha vida. Eu sempre serei sua mãe, assim como Gaara sempre será seu pai. Nada vai mudar isso nunca. – O menino para de chorar, mas ainda está zangado. –Venha tomar banho depois ir para a cama. Está cansado e amanhã você tem aula. Vamos. –Ela se ergue e estende a mão para o menino.

Gaara também fica em pé. –Eu já vou Ino.

-Não papai, por favor, fique. – O menino pede triste.

-Gaara fique mais um pouco, até ele se acalmar, por favor. –Gaara concorda e ela leva o menino para o quarto. Yoshiro se despe e entra no banheiro. Ino fica do lado de fora, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Estava chateada pelo menino ter visto ela e Sasuke se beijando, mas nada justificava o comportamento dele. Ele iria pedir desculpas á Sasuke, se é que o moreno iria voltar á aparecer depois do que tinha acontecido.

Gaara esperava pela ex-mulher na sala. Estava abalado por ter visto a ex-mulher com outro homem e pela reação do filho. Yoshiro sentia ciúmes da mãe, afinal ele nunca á vira com alguém.

Yoshiro sai do banheiro, coloca o pijama e se acomoda na cama, olhando para a mãe em seguida. Estava triste e magoado. –Mamãe, chama o papai.

Ela concorda e vai até a sala para chamar Gaara, voltando com ele para o quarto da criança. Yoshiro estava sentado na cama, abraçado ao ursinho. Gaara senta de um lado da cama e Ino do outro. – Hora de dormir, filho. – Ela fala com calma.

Yoshiro deita, segurando a mão do pai. –Eu queria que você ficasse aqui, para sempre. Queria que fossemos uma família, eu você e a mamãe. – Ele fala triste e os olhos de Ino se enchem de lágrimas. Gaara olha para os dois e um nó se forma em sua garganta.

-Eu não posso, filho. – O ruivo fala baixo, forçando um sorriso. –Minha casa não é aqui.

-Eu quero que você fique aqui. –O menino fala com os olhos pesados de sono. Ele se ajeita na cama, sem soltar a mão do pai e dorme. -Ele não entende porque estamos separados. –Gaara fala, acariciando os cabelos do filho. Ino fica em pé. – Eu também não consigo entender por que você fez aquilo. – Fala zangada e sai do quarto do menino em seguida.

Ele espera alguns minutos e depois sai do quarto á procura dela. Ino estava na cozinha, tomando chá. Gaara percebe que as mãos dela tremiam em volta da xícara. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados.

-Ino. - Chama delicadamente e espera ela olhar para ele e então vê uma grande mágoa em seus olhos. - Ino. -Ele repete sem saber o que dizer e então se cala. Ino tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu amava você, Gaara. Muito. Há cinco anos que eu me faço a mesma pergunta. Por quê? O que foi que eu fiz para que você me odiasse tanto?

-Eu nunca a odiei, Ino. Você não fez nada de errado, nunca. Fui eu que errei. Eu que fui egoísta e insensível. Quando olho para você e Yoshiro e me lembro que ambos quase morreram por minha culpa, sinto um peso enorme em meu peito, se houvesse uma forma de voltar no tempo, eu juro que jamais faria o que fiz.

Ela o olha e nega com a cabeça triste. - Não há nada que você possa fazer para apagar o passado. Eu já tentei esquecer, mas não consigo. Não há uma noite que a imagem de vocês dois juntos não venha á minha mente.

Gaara senta em frente á ela. Era a primeira vez que eles conversavam sobre o que tinha acontecido. -Ino, não há um dia sequer em que eu não me arrependa do que fiz. Você estava grávida, com problemas de saúde e eu devia ter ficado ao seu lado. -Ela o fita triste.

-Eu ficava esperando que você entrasse no quarto sorrindo e dissesse que tinha ido passar o dia comigo, pois não havia nada mais importante do que eu e o bebê, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Ficava tentando me convencer de que você estava trabalhando muito e por isso não tinha tempo para nós. Eu costumava conversar com o bebê e dizia a ele que você nos amava, mas estava muito ocupado. Ocupado demais para perder tempo conosco.

Ele ouvia a as palavras dela em silêncio. Sabia que seu erro não tinha sido apenas a traição, mas o fato de tê-la deixado muito só. Ela coloca a xícara sobre a mesa e se levanta, andando pela cozinha. Tinha adiado aquela conversa por cinco anos. Tinha evitado confrontar Gaara com a verdade. Sabia que ele não tinha nada á dizer que pudesse minimizar o que fizera. Mas naquele momento parecia que uma comporta tinha se rompido dentro dela.

- Você andava cada vez mais distante, chegava tarde quase todas as noites, passava os finais de semana fora. Eu passava dias sem vê-lo. Eu estava grávida, de repouso e não tinha idéia do que acontecia com meu marido. O que você estava fazendo.

-Ino, eu sei que te magoei muito. Você não merecia o que eu fiz, por favor, me perdoe. - Ele pede e ela nega com a cabeça.

- Eu vivia com medo de que o bebê nascesse com problemas. Tinha medo do parto. Tinha medo de não sobreviver e deixar nosso filho sozinho. Eu queria dividir meus receios, mas você nunca tinha tempo. Quando você ia me ver era sempre com pressa, sem tempo, mal olhava para mim e nunca se aproximava. Nunca tinha disposição para me ouvir.

Gaara ouvia tudo em silêncio, parecia que Ino falava de outra pessoa que não ele. Sabia que tudo o que ela dizia era verdade, o que ele fizera tinha sido horrível. Ele a abandonara no momento em que ela mais precisara dele, do seu carinho e de sua atenção. Era como se existisse um monstro dentro dele.

- Uma noite você entrou rapidamente em nosso quarto em busca de uma mala para viajar. Eu tinha passado mal o dia todo e quando eu o vi, pensei que você tinha ido lá para me ver, porém você pegou a maleta e disse que só voltaria na segunda-feira e saiu, sem ao menos perguntar sobre mim ou o nosso filho. Não conseguia acreditar que você pudesse ser tão frio em relação á nós. - Ele se lembrava daquilo. A enfermeira tinha telefonado para ele contando que Ino não estava passando bem e ele dissera que não poderia ir para casa.

Ele iria almoçar com Asami e não queria cancelar. Gaara tinha que fazer uma viagem de negócios e decidiu levá-la junto e quando a enfermeira lhe dissera que Ino não estava bem, ele simplesmente ignorara, achando se tratar de algo sem importância.

- Meus pais foram me visitar naquele final de semana. Eles viram que o quarto do bebê não estava pronto. Eu não podia sair e você não tinha tempo para isso. Então eles compraram os móveis para o bebê e passaram o final de semana arrumando tudo para o neto que ia nascer. – Ela fala ressentida. –Ficou tão lindo, mas nem chegou a ser usado. – Ela solta um soluço e cobre o rosto com as mãos e Gaara abaixa a cabeça, envergonhado. Ino recupera o controle e volta a falar.

- Quando eu lhes disse que você estava viajando, meu pai me pediu que fosse para a fazenda com eles, pois lá sempre teria alguém por perto e eu não ficaria sozinha. Eu respondi que você não ia gostar que eu ficasse longe. Como eu era tola. Uma tola apaixonada. Você teria ficado muito feliz em se livrar de mim, eu só servia para atrapalhar. -Ela fala bem baixo, mas ele a ouve. -Ino, eu nunca quis me livrar de você, nunca. Eu lamento tudo que lhe causei. Aquela viagem foi um grande erro. Tudo foi um grande erro.

-Tentei me convencer de que você estava com pressa por que se tratava de uma viagem de negócios, mas depois Asami me contou que vocês tinham ido viajar juntos naquele fim de semana e eu entendi porque você estava correndo.

Ele a olha surpreso e confuso. - Quando foi que você viu Asami?

-Quando ela foi ao hospital, para ver o bebê. Ela me disse que você pretendia fazer um teste de investigação de paternidade para ter certeza de que o filho era seu. Contou que vocês pretendiam se casar. Você só estava esperando o bebê nascer para pedir o divórcio e queria ter certeza de que não pagaria pensão para o filho de outro homem.

- Ino isso não é verdade. –Gaara declara, sem acreditar na maldade da ex-amante. – Não estou entendendo. Como assim, Asami foi vê-la no hospital? Que história é esse de casar-me com ela? Eu nunca tive dúvidas sobre a paternidade de Yoshiro. O que mais ela te disse?

- Asami me contou tudo sobre vocês, as viagens, o tempo que você passava com ela, os presentes e me mostrou fotos de vocês dois juntos. Você parecia muito feliz com ela. -Aquilo surpreendeu Gaara. Nunca imaginara que a amante pudesse contar tudo á Ino. Nunca prometera nada á ela, ele tinha dado algumas jóias para Asami apenas como forma de agradecimento pelos momentos passados juntos.

-Ela me contou o quanto você achava inconveniente a minha gravidez problemática e o quanto o isso o deixava constrangido. Que você queria se separar de mim o mais rápido possível e ter filhos com uma mulher saudável.

-Ino, isso tudo é mentira. Eu nunca duvidei que o bebê fosse meu e nunca disse á ela que queria me separar de você. Essa idéia nunca me ocorreu, eu já tinha decidido acabar tudo com ela quando você nos encontrou juntos. - Ele fala olhando-a sério.

-Pare de mentir. Ela me mostrou o anel de noivado que você lhe deu. –Ela fala zangada. -Nunca me passou pela cabeça que você tivesse arrumado outra mulher. Nunca imaginei que você pudesse deixar de me amar. – Ino volta á sentar, fechando os olhos em seguida e fica alguns minutos em silêncio depois volta á falar com a voz cansada.

- Quando eu ia às consultas de pré-natal, sentia uma inveja imensa de ver as outras mulheres acompanhadas pelos pais dos bebês. Elas pareciam felizes, radiantes e eu estava sempre sozinha ou com a enfermeira. O médico costumava perguntar como estava o futuro papai e eu mentia dizendo que você estava muito feliz e ansioso pela chegada do bebê. Sentia vergonha de dizer a verdade, que você não estava nem um pouco interessado em mim ou em nosso filho.

-Eu sei de todos os meus erros, sei o quanto a magoei, mas eu estava feliz em ser pai. Eu só não sabia o que fazer. Nunca me ocorreu que você quisesse que eu a acompanhasse ás consultas. - Ele fala sincero. - Foi uma época difícil para mim.

-Foi difícil para você? Pode imaginar como foi para mim? Como eu me sentia? - Ela fala olhando com raiva para ele. - Eu estava grávida, Gaara. Grávida! E você se divertindo com outra mulher. Onde você estava quando o médico descobriu que era um menino? Quando eu senti os primeiros movimentos do bebê? No motel? Em uma viagem fajuta de negócios? Rolando no sofá com Asami como dois animais no cio? Por favor, Gaara, não me venha dizer que foi difícil para você. Você nunca estava lá para saber o quanto estava sendo difícil para mim.

-Você tem razão, eu não estava. Porém eu não estava o tempo todo com Asami, Ino. Eu realmente estava cheio de trabalho apesar de saber que isso não justifica minhas atitudes. Eu deveria ter passado mais tempo com você. Eu jamais poderia ter me envolvido com outra mulher, foi um grande erro e eu estou pagando por ele nos últimos cinco anos. Cada vez que vejo Yoshiro eu sinto uma raiva imensa de mim mesmo, sabendo o que eu perdi por minha culpa exclusiva. Eu amava você Ino, ainda amo, mas sei que não há a menor chance de reconciliação.

Ino o olha, espantada pela declaração. -Você me ama? Por favor, Gaara, pensa que eu sou idiota em acreditar nisso? Eu vi as fotos suas com Asami. Quando ela foi ao hospital, levou um presente para Yoshiro. Roupas lindas e caras, disse que você tinha lhe pedido para comprar algo para a criança, pois estava sem tempo. Você vivia sem tempo.

Gaara nega com a cabeça. Ainda não estava entendendo a atitude de Asami e não sabia de que fotos Ino estava falando. Ele se lembra do encontro com Asami no hotel e agora tem a certeza de que não foi por acaso. Ela tinha ido lá para encontrá-lo, só não entendia por que.

-Ino eu fiquei no hospital o tempo todo esperando uma oportunidade para ver você e o nosso filho, mas seu pai e Kankuro não permitiram. Eu nunca pedi á Asami para comprar qualquer coisa para o bebê. Eu nunca mais a vi desde aquele dia em meu escritório.

Ino fica em pé, zangada. Sua vontade era bater em Gaara, bater e bater até que a raiva e a dor sumissem. Como ele ainda podia tentar mentir para ela.

- Não ofenda minha inteligência. Ela estava bem segura sobre o futuro de vocês. Ela me mostrou o anel de noivado que você lhe deu. Você nem teve a decência de esperar pelo divórcio.

-Eu nunca dei um anel de noivado para ela Ino. –Gaara declara ficando em pé também. – Isso foi uma grande mentira. Acredite em mim.

-Acreditar em você? –Ela ri, sem alegria. – Que motivos eu tenho para acreditar em você? Um homem que abandona a esposa grávida e doente em casa e sai em busca de prazer com outra mulher. Por acaso você se acha merecedor de confiança? – Ele abaixa a cabeça, amargurado. Ino estava certa, ela não tinha nenhum motivo para crer nele.

- Fiquei espantada quando soube que não estavam casados. –Ela continua, olhando para o ex- marido. -Alias, por que não se casaram ainda? Ela chegou à conclusão de que você não vale nada? Realmente ela é mais esperta, eu demorei para perceber o quanto você era cafajeste. – Ele sente uma grande dor ao ouvi-la. Sabia que ela tinha razão, ele tinha sido um grande cafajeste. Ino passara por um momento muito difícil e ele não lhe dera nenhum apoio. Pelo contrário, se envolvera com outra mulher. Gaara olha para ela e volta á falar.

-Eu nunca pensei em me casar com ela. Eu não lhe dei nenhum anel de noivado, nunca lhe prometi casamento. Eu amava você, muito mesmo. Sei que pode parecer que não, o que eu fiz foi imperdoável, mas eu nunca prometi nada á ela. Asami sempre soube que era apenas um caso sem importância.

-Um caso sem importância. - Ino repete triste. - Sabe, acho que eu preferiria pensar que você estava apaixonado por ela, pelo menos faria tudo parecer mais justificável, mas foi apenas sexo. Eu também sentia falta de sexo, Gaara. Sentia falta de fazer amor com você. Sentia saudade de você. Você nunca parou para pensar em como eu me sentia, não é mesmo?

-Ino, eu fui egoísta e insensível. Fui um verdadeiro monstro. Você está certa, eu nunca pensei em como você poderia estar se sentindo. Agora vejo o quanto eu fui cruel e desumano. A única desculpa que eu tenho é que eu era jovem demais.

-Você andou conversando com minha mãe? - Ela pergunta desconfiada e depois sorri irônica. - É claro que conversou, minha mãe tem essa idéia também, de que você era muito jovem para suportar tudo aquilo. Mas eu também era muito jovem e suportei tudo, sozinha. Eu fiquei de repouso, sem poder sair, sem ver ninguém, o tempo todo sozinha, preocupada e ansiosa, sem o seu apoio ou o seu carinho, apavorada, precisando de um abraço, de um consolo. E você se afastando cada vez mais.

-Naquele dia o médico me deu alta e eu resolvi lhe fazer uma visita, queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. Imaginei que quando você visse que eu não precisava mais ficar de repouso, ficaria feliz e voltasse a ser o homem de antes. Que idiotice a minha, você não estava nem um pouco preocupado se eu estava bem ou não. Acho que você nem se lembrava mais da minha existência.

-Eu me preocupava com você e o bebê, Ino. Muito. Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer, não havia ninguém que pudesse me orientar. – Ele passa as mãos sobre os cabelos, nervoso e volta a olhar para ela. -Sei que pode parecer que não, mas eu me preocupava muito com vocês. -Por culpa dele, Ino tinha passado por um grande sofrimento. Ela tinha ido até o escritório para visitá-lo, contar sobre o bebê e tentar uma reaproximação com o marido e o encontrara fazendo sexo com outra mulher. Ele podia imaginar a dor que aquilo causara á ela.

- Eu precisava que alguém me abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem. - Ela abaixa a cabeça, triste. –Eu precisava do seu amor, do seu carinho, de um abraço, mas você estava ocupado demais e nunca tinha tempo para mim. Já tinha encontrado outra pessoa para o meu lugar. Você deve ter ficado decepcionado quando eu não morri.

Ele ouve aquilo agoniado. –Eu nunca desejei sua morte, Ino. Nunca. Passei dias no hospital desesperado por uma noticia. Era Temari quem me mantinha informado sobre você e Yoshiro. Eu queria muito ver você e nosso filho. Saber como vocês estavam. Eu jamais lhe desejei mal.

-Você jamais me quis mal, porém você só me casou mal, a mim e ao nosso filho. Enquanto eu estava sozinha, você se divertia com outra mulher e agora quer me convencer que nunca me desejou mal. Eu precisava de você, mas você já estava planejando outra família. Asami me disse que você fazia de tudo para agradá-la.

-Ino, Asami mentiu. Eu não sei por que, mas ela mentiu para você. Eu nunca prometi casamento á ela. Nunca pensei em me divorciar de você. – Ele fala, tentando convencê-la, sem sucesso.

-Depois que eu e Yoshiro saímos do hospital, tentava entender o porquê de tudo aquilo. Em que momento você decidiu destruir nossa família, nossos sonhos? Quando eu engravidei? Quando as coisas não saíram como você esperava? Eu não quis voltar a nossa casa, pois ela tinha sido o palco de uma grande mentira. Eu pensava que éramos felizes, mas você me fez ver que vivíamos uma ilusão.

-Nós éramos felizes, Ino. Havia muito amor entre nós. Eu queria muito viver com você e nosso filho em nossa casa. Não foi uma ilusão. Eu também nunca mais entrei lá. Não suportaria ver o nosso lar vazio, principalmente sabendo que a culpa era toda minha.

-Quantas foram Gaara? - Ele a olha sem entender e ela continua. -Quantas vezes você me traiu? Com quantas mulheres? Quando você começou á procurar por amantes? Desde que nos casamos? Antes? Quando ficamos noivos? Quando, Gaara?

-Ino, eu juro que foi apenas Asami. Eu nunca tinha saído com outras mulheres antes dela. Eu também não sei lhe dizer qual foi o motivo de me envolver com ela, mas não houve outras. Nem antes, nem depois. Eu amava você.

- Espera que eu acredite nisso? Por favor, Gaara, você me considera uma grande idiota mesmo. Se você me amasse e amasse o nosso filho não teria feito o que fez. Não teria se envolvido com a primeira vagabunda que apareceu na sua frente no momento em que eu mais precisava de você. Você nunca me amou, não sabe o que amar. Você não tem idéia do que significa a palavra "amor". – Ela fala com rancor e dá as costas para Gaara com raiva.

Todo o seu corpo tremia de ódio. Tinha mantido tudo aquilo dentro dela durante cinco anos. Nunca falara sobre aquilo com ninguém. Agora ela desabafava tudo com raiva. Queria bater no marido, queria fazê-lo pagar por toda a sua dor, todo o seu sofrimento. Ela volta a olhá-lo, em seus olhos havia um misto de mágoa e rancor.

-Me diga uma coisa. Como você se sentiria se estivesse em uma cama doente lutando por sua vida e pela vida de um ser indefeso sem poder fazer nada além de esperar por um beijo, um abraço ou um pouco de atenção, visse que eu estava me afastando cada vez mais e me encontrasse fazendo sexo com outro homem? O que você pensaria de mim? Você conseguiria me perdoar? Conseguiria esquecer?

Gaara fica sem saber o que dizer e se aproxima de Ino. Ele coloca as mãos sobre os ombros dela e é violentamente empurrado.

-Não me toque, não ouse me tocar. Você me dá nojo. Nojo. Eu mal consigo suportar sua presença ou ouvir sua voz. Então, não tente me tocar, nunca mais tente me tocar. – Ela grita furiosa. –Acho que no fundo foi melhor assim, você não é nem de longe o homem que eu pensei que fosse. Você não passa de um verme, um monstro. Meu pai está certo, você não deveria estar entre pessoas decentes. Seu lugar é no inferno.

-Ino, por favor, se acalme. Yoshiro pode acordar e ouvi-la. – Ele pede, preocupado. Ino estava com a razão, mas ele temia que o filho a ouvisse. Ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo, tentando se controlar. – Sim, você está certo. É melhor que Yoshiro não descubra o que o pai fez antes dele nascer. Não quero que ele saiba o quanto você é baixo e repulsivo. Que o pai que ele adora não passa de um mau caráter.

Gaara se sente desolado. Ino o odiava e jamais o perdoaria. Sabia que não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer para que ela perdoasse o que ele tinha feito. Ele se afasta dela. – Eu vou embora, Ino. Volto amanhã para ver Yoshiro.

Ela concorda com a cabeça. Tinha desabafado toda a sua raiva, sua frustração. Seu desespero ao ser abandonado pelo homem que amava no momento mais difícil. Se sentia leve agora.

-Ino. –Ele chama parado na porta e ela aguarda. Ele vê uma expressão desolado no rosto do ex-marido. – Eu sei que você jamais me perdoará, mas eu prometo que farei o possível para ser um bom pai para Yoshiro.

-É uma pena que você não tenha pensado nisso antes dele nascer. –Ela responde com raiva e ele sai de cabeça baixa. Gaara ouve a porta ser fechada as suas costas e entra no carro. Sentia-se um verme. Não havia como apagar a mágoa que ele provocara nela. Tinha certeza de que Ino o odiava e aquilo era uma punição justa para o mal que ele lhe causara. Por conta de uma aventura sem importância ele destruíra sua própria família.

Ele coloca o rosto entre as mãos e solta um profundo suspiro, com raiva de si mesmo. Nunca mais teria o amor da ex-mulher. Viveria o resto de sua vida sabendo que fora o único culpado por toda a dor que carregava.

Ino se dirige para o próprio quarto e senta na cama. Sentia-se exausta, física e emocionalmente. Suas forças tinham se esgotado. Ela nunca tocara naquele assunto nos últimos cinco anos. Não falara com ninguém sobre a dor que sentira e que ainda queimava em seu peito. Gaara quase destruíra sua vida, Ino só continuara vivendo por causa do filho.

Passara cinco anos tentando não pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido, tentando esquecer, tentando apagar aquela imagem de sua memória, sem sucesso. Ela amava Gaara, adorava o marido e pensava que ele sentia o mesmo por ela, mas descobrira de forma dolorosa e chocante que estava enganada. Gaara era egoísta demais para amar alguém além dele mesmo.

Asami lhe contara tudo sobre eles. Quantas vezes ele estivera na casa dela, quantas noites eles passaram juntos, quantas viagens fizeram. Cada palavra, cada sorriso dela tinha sido um punhal em seu coração despedaçado. Ela lhe mostrara o anel que ele lhe dera, um anel de noivado. Gaara nem tinha esperado pelo divórcio para assumir um compromisso com ela.

Quando oferecera o acordo de visitas mensais, por ocasião do divórcio, pensara que Gaara não aceitaria. Que ele não iria querer Yoshiro na vida dele e de Asami. Tinha pensado que ele ia descartar a oferta. Para sua surpresa ele não apenas aceitou, como tinha ficado muito agradecido.

Ele tinha perguntado por ela e pelo bebê ao advogado e o juiz o repreendera. Inoichi tinha usado de sua influência e conseguira que o divorcio fosse conduzido na cidade natal de Ino, onde ambos tinham se casado. O juiz era amigo de infância do pai de Ino e tinha ficado chocado com o ocorrido. Ele dissera á Gaara que era uma grande pena que ele não fosse preso, pois seria um prazer jogar a chave da cela fora. Gaara tinha saído da sala de audiência arrasado e humilhado.

Mas aquilo fora muito pouco perto do mal que ele causara á Ino. Ela nunca mais voltara a ser a pessoa alegre e risonha de antes. Ino tinha medo de se relacionar, de se apaixonar novamente. Durante meses ela se negara a sair de casa. Tomava calmantes e anti-depressivos fortes. Não tinha condições de cuidar dela e muito menos de um bebê. Não pudera amamentar Yoshiro por causa dos remédios e triste vira seu filho ser privado do leite materno. Mais uma dor que ela devia á atitude leviana do marido.

Ela levanta e entra no banheiro, precisava de um banho, mas o som do celular a faz voltar ao quarto. Ino vê que era Sasuke quem ligava e solta um suspiro. Não queria falar com ele sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que ele merecia uma explicação.

-Olá, Sasuke. – Ela fala com calma.

-Ino, desculpe ligar tão tarde. Fiquei preocupado com a reação de seu filho. Está tudo bem?

-Sim, ele se acalmou e agora está dormindo. Eu sinto muito pelo o que ocorreu, Sasuke. Nunca pensei que Yoshiro fosse agir daquela forma.

-Ele ficou com ciúmes de você e com medo de que alguém possa roubar o lugar do pai. Acho que é natural. – Sasuke responde. – Não se preocupe com isso.

-Acho que você tem razão. Ele ainda não entende porque eu e Gaara não vivemos juntos. – Ino fala, aliviada. A voz de Sasuke á estava acalmando.

- Gostaria de sair com você novamente. – A declaração surpreende Ino. Tinha pensado que Sasuke não iria querer vê-la depois do escândalo que o filho fizera. Ela morde o lábio inferior.

-Eu também gostaria de te ver de novo. – Ela fala num impulso e ri nervosa. Sasuke solta um suspiro audível e ri. – Ainda bem. Que tal um drinque amanhã á noite?

Ela pensa um pouco. Queria ver Sasuke novamente. Precisava relaxar um pouco e a companhia dele lhe fazia bem.

-Para mim está ótimo. – Ela aceita, feliz.

-Certo, então eu a pego as oito. E Ino, apesar do que aconteceu, foi um dia maravilhoso.

-Eu também achei. – Ino responde e desliga em seguida. De repente se sentia mais animada. Falar com Sasuke a fizera se sentir mais confiante novamente. Ela toma banho e se deita, dormindo em seguida.

Gaara estava deitado no quarto do hotel. As palavras de Ino ressoavam em sua mente. _"Se você estivesse lutando por sua vida e pela vida de um ser indefeso e me encontrasse fazendo sexo com outro homem, como você se sentiria, Gaara? O que você pensaria de mim? Você conseguiria me perdoar? Conseguiria esquecer?"_

Ele sabia que não suportaria encontrar Ino com outro homem. Iria preferia morrer. Ele tinha visto Ino beijando Sasuke e sentira uma dor imensa. Céus, o que ele fizera? Ino tinha o direito de ser feliz. Ele falaria com o filho. Tentaria explicar de alguma forma o que tinha acontecido no passado.

Tinha causado muito dor e sofrimento á esposa. Ino era jovem na época que tudo acontecera. Estava grávida e fragilizada e ele fora muito egoísta. Mas agora faria de tudo ao seu alcance para que ela fosse feliz, mesmo que fosse ao lado de outro homem. Somente assim ele conseguiria a redenção para seus erros.

XXX

Ino acorda sentindo-se melhor. Tinha dormido a noite toda, sem sonhos. A porta do quarto dela se abre e ela vê o filho parado olhando-a. - Bom dia mamãe.

-Bom dia, Filho, dormiu bem? – Ele confirma e sobe na cama dela, abraçando-a apertado. Depois ele se afasta e olha para ela. –Aquele homem não vai mais voltar,_ né_ mamãe?

Ino olha séria para o filho. - Aquele homem se chama Uchiha Sasuke e é meu amigo. Ele virá aqui hoje á noite e você irá pedir desculpas á ele. - Yoshiro abaixa a cabeça e concorda. Ela sorri e o beija. –Vamos preparar o café e depois eu o levo para a escola.

O menino desce da cama e corre para o quarto dele, para se arrumar para a escola e Ino levanta. O dia tinha começado bem. Yoshiro parecia ter entendido que Sasuke era amigo dela. Isso deixava Ino tranqüila. Não queria brigar com o filho. Ela e Yoshiro já tinham passado por muito momentos ruins.

XXX

Gaara começa á pintar a parede em um tom claro de azul. Depois iria aplicar os adesivos de trens e carros. Queria deixar o quarto com a cara do filho. Ele sorria, feliz. Yoshiro iria passar uma semana com ele ali na capital.

Ele ouve a porta do apartamento abrir e fechar e fica á espera. Sabia que era Temari, somente ela tinha a chave dali, além dele.

-Olá Ruivo. Que novidade é essa de você não ir trabalhar em uma segunda-feira? E por que você está pintando este quarto?

Ele senta no chão e convida a irmã a sentar ali também. Sem opção, ela senta ao lado dele e aguarda.

-Vou receber um hóspede durante alguns dias nas férias escolares.

A irmã sorri, surpresa. –Sério? Yoshiro passará uma semana com você nas férias? – Gaara confirma e ela o abraça, feliz. –Que ótimo, irmãozinho. Fico muito feliz por você. Precisa de ajuda?

-Não, obrigada. De manhã eu saí e comprei móveis, cortina e um tapete em formato de trem. Comprei também uma televisão e um vídeo-game. Ficará perfeito.

-Yoshiro vai adorar? Como ele e Ino estão? – O sorriso some do rosto do ruivo ao se lembrar da conversa que tivera com a ex-mulher. Ele conta á irmã o que tinha acontecido no fim de semana.

-Eu a fiz sofrer muito, Temari. Eu lhe dei as costas e me envolvi com outra mulher no momento que Ino mais precisava de mim. Ela ficou sozinha sem apóio ou carinho, enquanto eu me divertia como se não tivesse nenhuma obrigação com a minha esposa. Ela estava grávida e doente e eu passeando com Asami. – Ele conclui o relato e Temari solta um suspiro.

-O que você fez foi muito cruel, Gaara. Mas sei que você se arrependeu e que jamais faria isso novamente. – Ele concorda e ela fica séria. –Então Asami estava no mesmo hotel que você?

-Sim, mas eu duvido que tenha sido apenas uma coincidência. Tive a sensação de que ela sabia que eu estaria lá. Mas não vou me preocupar co isso agora. Eu ia contar á Ino, porém Yoshiro fez um escândalo quando a viu com o namorado e eu acabei esquecendo.

- Como você se sentiu com tudo isso? A conversa com Ino e o fato dela estar namorando.

-Eu me senti um verdadeiro crápula. Eu a ouvia, mas parecia que ele estava falando de outra pessoa. Quanto ao namorado, me senti péssimo. Ino tem todo o direito de ser feliz, mas vê-la beijando outro homem me deixou arrasado. – Ele solta um suspiro. –Mas eu quero muito que Ino encontre a felicidade e farei o possível para que ela consiga. Pretendo falar com Yoshiro sobre isso, no próximo fim de semana. – Temari acaricia os cabelos do irmão e depois lhe dá um beijo. Adorava Gaara e sabia que aquilo devia estar sendo muito difícil para ele.

XXX

Sasuke toca a campainha e aguarda. Logo a porta se abre e ele fica admirado pela beleza da loira. Ino estava estonteante em um vestido azul curto de alças bem finas e colado ao corpo. A mulher tinha um corpo maravilhoso.

-Boa noite. – Ela fala, porém Sasuke continuava mudo e Ino fica sem graça. –Está tudo bem?

-Você está linda. – Ela ri e o convida á entrar. – Venha, Yoshiro quer falar com você.

-Tem certeza? – Ele pergunta surpreso e ela confirma. Sasuke senta no sofá da sala e Ino vai chamar o filho que estava no quarto vendo televisão, junto com a amiga dela. –Yoshiro, venha.

O garoto faz uma careta, mas levanta da cama para fazer o que a mãe tinha pedido. Ino o acompanha até a sala. Ele para em frente à Sasuke e de cabeça baixa pede desculpas.

-Vamos esquecer isso. – Sasuke fala com um sorriso que não é correspondido. Ele olha para Ino parada perto do filho e depois volta á olhar para o menino. Não levava jeito com crianças, mas ia tentar ser simpático. –Yoshiro, sua mãe me disse que você gosta de cavalos. Tenho dois pôneis em meu haras que acho que você vai adorar. Que tal ir lá montá-los qualquer dia desses?

O menino apenas acena com a cabeça e depois olha para a mãe. –Posso voltar para o quarto assistir televisão?

Ino solta um suspiro e concorda e o menino sai da sala, cabisbaixo. Sasuke fica em pé, admirando Ino. Ela estava belíssima.

-Vamos? – Sasuke convida e ela concorda, saindo com ele em seguida. Sasuke e Ino entram no carro e ele liga o som. Em seguida uma música suave e romântica começa a tocar. Ele se vira para ela e toca seu rosto. – Você está linda.

-Obrigada. –Ela responde encabulada e ele se inclina, roçando os lábios nos dela, de leve. Depois ele se afasta e liga o carro. Eles ficam em silêncio durante todo o percurso. Era agradável ficar ao lado dele, Ino se sentia a vontade e o silêncio não a incomodava, pelo contrário, era muito confortável.

Eles chegam ao hotel e entram, seguindo para o bar que ficava no térreo. Ele coloca a mão nas costas da loira e a conduz delicadamente até uma mesa junto á piscina. O lugar estava iluminado por spots instalados no chão que criavam um clima de intimidade.

-É a primeira vez que eu entro aqui, depois da reforma. Não sabia que tinha ficado tão bonito. – Ela comenta e ele olha em volta. –Sim o lugar é lindo e muito bem decorado. E os quartos são muito confortáveis. Talvez você queira subir comigo para conhecer. – Ele fala olhando-a sério. Ino o encara firme. –Eu adoraria, Sasuke.

Ele sorri de leve. Eles passariam a noite juntos. Depois do que tinha acontecido entre eles no haras, Sasuke tinha certeza de que a atração e o desejo eram mútuos. Ino era uma mulher linda e adorável. Ele pega a mão dela sobre a mesa e leva aos lábios.

- Você é especial, Ino. E muito diferente do que eu esperava. – Ela o olha sem entender e ele continua. -Quando seu pai me disse que queria um cavalo forte e indócil para a filha, eu imaginei que você deveria ser uma mulher mimada acostumada á ter os caprichos satisfeitos pelo pai milionário, mas quando a conheci percebi que estava muito errado.

- O que meu pai falou á você sobre mim? – Ela pergunta um pouco insegura.

-Apenas que precisava de um animal á altura da filha e que você era divorciada e tinha um filho pequeno. Que era exigente com as montarias e que não se satisfaria com um animal dócil. Quando a vi montando Prince, percebi por que ele queria um animal mais selvagem. Você é magnífica.

Ino sorri agradecida. – Eu amo cavalos. Adorava montar e competir e cheguei a participar de uma competição depois de casada. Mas com o tempo pendurei as chuteiras. Agora monto apenas por esporte e diversão.

-É uma pena, você poderia vencer facilmente o circuito nacional com Prince. Nenhum dos animais inscritos se compara á ele.

-Não gostaria de expor Prince dessa forma. Ele é um espírito livre, não gosta de estar preso e muito menos estar rodeado de pessoas. Isso o deixaria muito estressado. Ele gosta de espaço para correr á vontade.

-Você solta as rédeas dele? – Sasuke pergunta surpreso e ela confirma, deixando-o preocupado. –Tome cuidado, Prince é muito forte e difícil de controlar.

Ela concorda com a cabeça. Ele ainda segurava a mão dela e acariciava o pulso com o polegar em uma caricia sensual. O garçom chega com os pedidos e ele se afasta, soltando sua mão. Ela se surpreende ao perceber que sentia falta do contato. Sasuke passa o braço sobre os ombros dela, puxando-a para mais perto e beija seu pescoço, procurando seus lábios em seguida.

O celular dela toca dentro da bolsa e eles se afastam para que Ino possa atender a ligação. Ela fica preocupado ao reconhecer o número de sua casa no aparelho.

-Tenten, está tudo bem? –Ela pergunta á amiga que tinha ficado com o filho em sua casa.

-Ino, desculpe atrapalhar sua noite, mas Yoshiro está com uma febre muito alta. Eu já lhe dei banho frio e antitérmico, mas a febre não baixou. – Ino fica aflita ao ouvir aquilo. –Eu já estou voltando, Tenten. Deixo-o pronto para que eu o leve ao hospital, por favor.

Sasuke percebe a preocupação na voz de Ino e chama o garçom, pedindo que colocasse a despesa em sua conta. Com certeza não era aquele fim de noite que ele tinha programado. Sasuke tinha ficado no hotel aquele dia para poder ver Ino novamente.

-Sasuke, me perdoe, preciso voltar para minha casa. Não se preocupe, eu pego um táxi. – Ela fala constrangida, mas ele nega com a cabeça.

-Negativo. Eu levo você. Vamos, eu já acertei aqui. – Eles saem, rápido. Ino estava nervosa. Yoshiro era forte e saudável, dificilmente ficava doente. Eles levam quinze minutos até a casa dela, porém parecia uma eternidade. Ino desce do veículo assim que Sasuke estaciona. Com as chaves na mão ela abre a porta e entra, sem esperar por ele.

Tenten e Yoshiro estavam no quarto do menino. Bastou um olhar para Ino perceber que a situação era séria. – A febre aumentou, passou de quarenta e ele parece estar delirando. –O menino estava deitado e agitava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, falando coisas desconexas. Ino fica apavorada e o pega no colo. Ele estava muito quente.

Sasuke estava parado na porta do quarto e a chama. –Vamos Ino, eu levo vocês até o hospital, meu carro está ai na frente será mais rápido. – Ela concorda e se levanta carregando o filho. Yoshiro abre os olhos e olha em volta, depois volta o olhar para a mãe. - Cadê o papai? Eu quero o papai. –Ele termina de falar e fecha os olhos, exausto.

A loira concorda e sai rapidamente. Eles entram no carro de Sasuke e o moreno segue rapidamente para o hospital que ficava perto do hotel. Ele e Ino permaneciam em silêncio, mas Yoshiro resmungava e gemia o tempo todo, chamando pelo pai e deixando a mãe mais aflita. Ino ligaria para Gaara pedindo que ele viesse, nem que tivesse que implorar pela presença dele.

Sasuke para o carro em frente ao hospital e eles descem depressa. Ino entra com o menino no colo. Uma enfermeira olha rapidamente para o casal com a criança e indica a emergência. Logo um pediatra aparece e começa a examinar Yoshiro.

Ino se vira para Sasuke. –Obrigada, não sei como agradecer.

-Não se preocupe com isso. –Ele fala e a beija de leve. –Eu vou colocar meu carro no estacionamento do hotel e depois volto. – Ela concorda e ele sai. Ino respira fundo e pega o celular em sua bolsa. Ela vê que já eram quase onze horas, esperava que o ex-marido estivesse sozinho.

Gaara atende no terceiro toque com voz de sono. Tinha acabado de acordar.

-Gaara, sou eu, Ino. – Ele desperta totalmente ao sentir a urgência e a aflição da ex-mulher. Ino não ligaria se não fosse uma emergência. –O que aconteceu, Ino?

-É o Yoshiro, ele está com febre alta. –O menino estava deitado em uma maca, enquanto o medido e a enfermeira o examinavam. A febre já estava passando dos quarenta e dois graus. O pediatra retira as roupas do garoto, enquanto a enfermeira preparava um banho frio.

-Onde vocês estão?

-Nos hospital. Gaara, ele chamou por você. – Ela fala chorando. Gaara respira fundo. –Estou saindo agora daqui, diga á ele que já estou indo. –O ruivo termina de falar e desliga, se vestindo o mais rápido possível. Ele pega a carteira, o celular e sai. Estava nervoso, queria ver o filho o mais rápido possível.

Sasuke volta ao hospital. Também estava preocupado, o menino não parecia bem. Ficaria por perto, caso Ino precisasse dele.

Ino ajudava a enfermeira á dar banho no filho. Yoshiro ainda delirava. Médico tinha saído e volta com uma bandeja contendo instrumentos. Elas enxugam o menino que tremia de frio e o colocam na maca novamente.

O médico toca a testa do menino e fica sério. Ele aplica uma injeção na criança, que chora e chama pelo pai novamente. –Senhora, seu marido vai demorar á voltar?

Ela percebe que o médico achava que Sasuke era o marido dela e o pai de Yoshiro. Respira fundo. – O pai dele mora na capital, eu já liguei para ele, mas vai demorar mais de três horas para ele chegar aqui.

O médico entende que tinha errado ao achar que o homem moreno que a acompanhava Ino era pai da criança. Ele disfarça e chama a enfermeira. –Colha sangue para um hemograma completo, depois lhe dê um sedativo via oral. Eu vou fazer uma punção e recolher líquor para exame.

Ino se assusta ao ouvir as palavras do pediatra. Ela cobre a criança e vê Sasuke entrando. Ele se aproxima e olha para a criança que parecia dormir. –Como estão as coisas?

-O médico irá realizar alguns exames. – Ela fala nervosa e ele a abraça. Ino apóia a cabeça no peito dele e solta um suspiro. Yoshiro abre os olhos e vê a mãe abraçando Sasuke. É o suficiente para ele começar a gritar e se agitar, chamando o pai. Ino se afasta do moreno, assustada. Ela fala com o menino, tentando acalmá-lo.

-Yoshiro, se acalme, está tudo bem, seu pai já está vindo para cá. –Sasuke faz um sinal para Ino e ela o acompanha até a porta da sala de emergência.

-É melhor eu ir embora, Ino. Não quero que seu filho fique irritado com a minha presença. Estarei no hotel, se precisar me chame. – Ele termina de falar e lhe dá um beijo, saindo em seguida.

Ino volta para perto do filho, sob o olhar compreensivo da enfermeira. Yoshiro dormia tranqüilo. O sedativo já estava fazendo efeito. Ela sente a mão da enfermeira em seu braço.

-Sei como é isso, também sou divorciada e tenho dois filhos. Meu caçula fazia um escândalo cada vez que me via com alguém. Mas com o tempo as coisas se acertam, fique tranqüila. – Ino agradece as palavras gentis. A enfermeira termina de colher o sangue.

-Eu vou providenciar um quarto, depois que o médico colher o líquor, eu levo vocês para lá. Dará tudo certo, fique tranquila.

Ela termina de falar e sai. Ino solta um suspiro e senta ao lado do filho, esperando pelo retorno do médico, que não demora. – Eu vou colher o liquor agora, ele deve se mover o menos possível. – Ino aguarda o pediatra realizar a punção, muito nervosa. Depois disso eles são transferidos para o quarto. Ela olha para o relógio, já era uma hora da manhã.

O menino dormia sob efeito do medicamento. Ainda estava febril. Ele tomava soro para re-hidratação. Ino andava de um lado para o outro. Os resultados dos exames ainda não tinham saído. Ela se sentia impotente, não sabia o que fazer, só podia esperar.

A porta do quarto se abre e para sua surpresa ela vê Gaara entrando no quarto. Era uma e quarenta e cinco da manhã. –Gaara, como você chegou tão rápido?

-Eu vim o mais rápido que consegui. Como ele está? – O ruivo chega perto da cama de Yoshiro e olha para o menino. Gaara faz um carinho na cabeça do filho, que não se move e ele olha para Ino, interrogativamente.

-Ele está sedado. O médico fez uma punção para colher o liquor para exame. –Ela esclarece e ele fica assustado ao ouvir aquilo. Volta á olhar o filho. O celular de Ino toca e ela atende rápido.

-Ino. –Ela ouve a voz de Sasuke e suspira. –Como Yoshiro está?

-Ele fez vários exames, mas ainda estamos esperando o resultado. Neste momento ele está sedado.

-Certo. Não deixe de me manter informado, estou no hotel. E Ino, não fique preocupada. Teremos muito tempo para nós, ainda. Eu não costumo desistir fácil. –Ino sorri ao ouvir as palavras de Sasuke, mas duvidava muito que ele quisesse vê-la novamente.

-Obrigada por tudo, Sasuke. Eu ligo para você. – Ela fala e desliga, voltando sua atenção para Yoshiro.

Gaara observa a esposa. Ino usava um vestido fino e curto, apropriado para festas. Provavelmente ela estava com o homem moreno, naquela noite.

-O que aconteceu com Yoshiro? – Ele pergunta olhando sério para ela. Ino senta na poltrona ao lado da cama e conta sobre a febre do menino. – Ele estava bem quando eu saí. Eu jamais o deixaria doente em casa. – Ela começa a chorar, sentindo-se culpada. Gaara se aproxima dela e senta no braço do sofá, sem tocá-la.

-Ino, não se culpe. Logo saberemos o que está acontecendo. Fique tranqüila, tudo dará certo. – Ela abraça o próprio corpo e Gaara percebe que ela sentia frio. Ele retira o blusão que usava e coloca sobre os ombros dela, agasalhando-a. Ino o olha agradecida.

-Eu vou buscar café para nós, já volto. – Ele sai e ela encosta a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Sentia um grande medo de que Yoshiro tivesse algo grave. Gaara volta com dois copinhos de café e entrega um á ela. –Obrigada.

Uma hora depois o médico entra com alguns papéis nas mãos. Bastou um olhar para perceber que Gaara era o pai da criança. O menino era muito parecido com o homem ruivo que estava no quarto.

-Eu peguei os resultados dos exames de Yoshiro e não encontrei nada que explique a febre. Ele é muito saudável. Imagino que se trate de uma febre de origem emocional. Algo deve ter deixado o menino nervoso e agitado e provocou a febre. Vou receitar um anti-térmico e liberá-lo. Apenas o mantenham sob observação pelos próximos dias.

Ino e Gaara estavam em pé, ouvindo o médico. Eles ficam aliviados ao ouvir as palavras do pediatra. O homem preenche alguns papéis e entrega á eles. –Devemos esperar ele acordar? – Gaara pergunta sério e o médico nega.

-Não é necessário. O sedativo é leve e o efeito já passou. Ele está dormindo normalmente, agora. Aqui está a receita e o comunicado de alta. Podem ir.

O médico sai do quarto e Ino pega as roupas da criança, se aproximando da cama em seguida para vesti-lo. Ela o chama e o menino abre os olhos, confuso, olhando em volta. O rosto dele se alegra ao ver o pai e ele dá um sorriso.

-Papai, você está aqui! – Ino fica triste ao ver que o filho a ignora. Parecia que Yoshiro estava zangado com ela e Ino sabia o motivo. Ela entrega as roupas ao ex-marido e se afasta, sentindo-se arrasada.

Gaara percebe que Ino estava triste e fala com o filho. – Yoshiro, diga oi á sua mãe. Ela estava muito preocupada com você.

O menino olha para a mãe e seu sorriso desaparece. –Mamãe não gosta mais de mim, só do Sasuke. – Ele fala e Ino solta um soluço, saindo do quarto. Gaara se sente mal com aquilo. Ino tinha o direito de ser feliz e Yoshiro precisava entender aquilo. Ele volta sua atenção para o filho.

-Venha, eu vou ajudar você a se vestir e depois iremos para a sua casa, está bem?. – O menino concorda e rapidamente ele se veste e ambos saem do quarto. Eles encontram Ino do lado de fora do aposento. Gaara vê que ela chorava, triste e a chama.

-Ino, onde você deixou seu carro?

-Nós viemos no carro do Sasuke. – Ela explica olhando para o filho, sem se aproximar. Não sabia como ele iria reagir. Yoshiro aperta a mão do pai ao ouvir o nome do moreno.

-Então venha comigo, eu levo vocês. – Ino concorda e vai atrás deles. Gaara entrega a autorização de alta para a moça que estava na recepção, indiferente ao olhar sedutor que ela lhe dá e eles saem do hospital. Logo eles chegam ao carro dele no estacionamento e Gaara coloca o menino na cadeirinha para criança no banco de trás. Depois ele abre a porta para Ino se acomodar ao seu lado e dá a volta entrando no carro em seguida.

Chegam rapidamente á casa dela e entram. Ino olha para o filho, com um sorriso. - Vamos para cama, meu amor. - Yoshiro pega na mão do pai. –Quero que você me coloque na cama. Não quero a mamãe. – Ele fala e esconde o rosto na perna do pai, sem olhar para a mãe.

Os olhos de Ino se enchem de lágrimas e ela senta no sofá. Gaara a olha, chateado e acompanha o menino até o quarto dele. Ele dá banho no menino e coloca o pijama nele. Depois o acomoda na cama e olha para sério para Yoshiro. –Você está deixando sua mãe muito triste, ela te ama muito, você não devia falar daquele jeito.

-Ela não gosta de mim. Ela me deixou em casa para sair com o Sasuke. – O menino fala deitado. – Ela apenas saiu com um amigo, não quer dizer que não te ame mais.

-Mas ela tava beijando ele ontem. E saiu com ele hoje. – Os lábios do menino tremiam e Gaara decide mudar de assunto. O médico dissera que a febre poderia ser de origem emocional e ele não queria que o menino ficasse agitado. Alguns minutos depois Yoshiro estava dormindo e Gaara sai á procura de Ino, encontrando-a no quarto dela, chorando.

Gaara para na porta e fica com pena ao ver a ex-mulher tão desolada. Ela se aproxima e espera que ela olhe para ele.

-Ele já dormiu. – Ele fala e senta em frente á ela.

-A culpa foi minha. Ele está magoado comigo, por causa de Sasuke.

-Logo ele vai se acostumar á te ver com seu namorado. – Gaara fala e ela ri sem alegria. – Sasuke não é meu namorado. E duvido que eu o veja de novo depois de tudo que aconteceu. Duvido que ele me procure. Acho que eu não sirvo para ninguém mesmo.

Gaara se assusta com a declaração. Ino volta á afundar o rosto nas mãos. –Ino, não diga bobagens. Você é maravilhosa, perfeita. Uma mulher sensacional. – Ele percebe que a traição a deixara insegura á respeito de sua própria sensualidade e poder de atração.

Ino encosta a cabeça no peito dele. Sentia-se exausta. Esgotada e derrotada. Seu marido a tinha traído e agora seu filho não falava com ela. Ela era uma inútil.

Gaara passa os braços pelo corpo dela e a aperta junto dele. Ino chorava triste. Ele acariciava as costas dela enquanto ouvia seus soluços. Ino ergue a cabeça e olha para ele, triste. Ele passa a mão sobre o rosto dela, num carinho. –Você é muito desejável, Ino. Nunca duvide disso. – Ela volta á soluçar de encontro ao corpo dele.

Gaara abaixa o rosto e a beija, delicadamente. Ino passa os braços pelo pescoço, puxando-o enquanto deitava. Ele aprofunda o beijo. Há cinco anos que ele desejava um contato, um carinho. Sentia uma falta imensa da ex-mulher. Sabendo que ela se arrependeria depois, ele se afasta. -É melhor parar Ino. Não quero que você me odeie ainda mais.

-Não. Fique aqui, por favor. Eu preciso de você. - Ela responde e encosta a cabeça no peito dele, soltando um soluço. -Eu preciso de você neste momento. Fique comigo, por favor. -Ela pede e ele concorda e a beija novamente. Ino começa a puxar a camisa dele, abrindo os botões. Gaara se livra da peça e acaricia o corpo dela, puxando a barra do vestido para cima, expondo as pernas bem feitas.

Ino o afasta e abre os botões do vestido, deixando o corpo a mostra. Gaara respira fundo e a olha. - Ino, você vai se odiar depois.

-Eu já me odeio Gaara. Me odeio por não conseguir deixar de te amar, por ser tão fraca e tola em ainda te querer. Em desejar você do mesmo jeito que antes. - Ela responde descendo as mãos pelas costas dele. - Eu preciso fazer amor com você. Faça amor comigo, Gaara.

Ele a olha, queria ter forças suficiente para se afastar, queria sair daquela cama e deixá-la. Sabia que ela se arrependeria depois. Ele respira fundo e a encara. –Ino, você vai se arrepender depois, eu sei o quanto o arrependimento machuca, não quero vê-la sofrendo por minha culpa de novo.

-Gaara, eu sei que vou me arrepender depois, mas eu quero fazer amor com você agora. Faça amor comigo.

-Eu também quero fazer amor com você. Há cinco anos que eu desejo isso, sinto tanto sua falta meu amor. Eu te amo Ino.

-Eu também te amo, Gaara. Tanto quanto antes, quanto mais eu tento te odiar, mais eu te amo. – Ela fala num sussurro e o beija.

Gaara se livra das calças e a puxa de encontro ao corpo dele, entrelaçando suas pernas nas delas, tocando-a com desejo e amor. Desce os lábios pelo corpo dela, mordendo e lambendo vários pontos. Ele chega á barriga dela e vê uma cicatriz fina e discreta atravessando seu ventre, deixada pela cirurgia a qual ela fora submetida para salvar a vida de Yoshiro. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Gaara beija toda a extensão daquela marca. Ela e o bebê quase haviam morrido por culpa dele. Ino tinha ficado uma semana na UTI, lutando pela vida.

Ele levanta a cabeça e vê que ela estava com o rosto vermelho. –Ficou tão feio. Eu estou horrível. -Ela fala constrangida e ele volta a beijá-la na barriga. -Não, nunca. Você jamais ficaria feia, Ino. Você continua tão linda, quanto antes. Não se preocupe com isso. - Ele responde, passando os lábios pela parte interna das coxas dela, até alcançar a intimidade, sentindo sua umidade. Adorava o cheiro dela, a maciez de sua pele, o contorno de suas curvas.

-Você está linda, perfeita, adorável. - Gaara fala com a boca de encontro ao seu sexo e passa a sugá-la com intensidade. Ino se contorce, gemendo e enfiando os dedos entre os cabelos vermelhos dele. Ele ergue o corpo e a olha, sentindo um grande desejo. Fazia cinco anos que ele não tocava em uma mulher. Sentia-se culpado por tudo o que acontecera e não conseguia mais se aproximar de alguém. Era uma punição, um castigo. Não conseguia sentir desejo, não conseguia sentir vontade de fazer sexo.

Naquele momento ele sentia seu membro pulsando de forma dolorosa. Precisava possuir Ino, precisava penetrar em seu corpo, em sua intimidade, aquilo era como uma doce tortura. Ele repousa a cabeça no vale formado pelos seios dela, respirando fundo, tentando se controlar.

-Gaara. - Ino chama docemente e ele levanta a cabeça para olhá-la. -Está tudo bem? - Ela pergunta curiosa. Ele confirma com a cabeça. - Sim, está tudo ótimo, meu Amor. - Responde e a beija, se posicionando entre suas pernas. Ela fecha os olhos e sente Gaara penetrando-a. Ela solta um gemido de dor e ele para e a olha. - Você está bem?

-Faz muito tempo Gaara. Muito tempo. - Ela responde e ele entende. Ino também não fizera amor com ninguém nestes últimos anos. Ela nunca pertencera á outro homem. Ele fora o único em sua vida. Ele se move devagar e com cuidado, esperando que o corpo dela se acostumasse ao dele, novamente.

-Está bom assim, meu amor? - Ele pergunta com carinho e ela confirma com a cabeça, sorrindo. -Sim, está ótimo, Ferrugem. - Ele ri ao ouvi-la chamando-o pelo apelido que lhe dera quando se conheceram. - Há muito tempo que ninguém me chamava assim.

Ela ri também, e o puxa para um beijo que ele corresponde com ardor. Ele volta a se mover, desta vez com mais intensidade, penetrando mais fundo no corpo dela. - Quanta saudade, meu amor. Quantas vezes eu sonhei com esse momento, mesmo sabendo que não havia a menor chance disso acontecer. - Ele fala emocionado e vê os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas. - Não chore, meu amor. Não quero te ver chorando por minha causa, nunca mais.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e enxuga as lágrimas, Gaara afunda a cabeça em seu pescoço, beijando a pele dela, deixando-a arrepiada. - Eu te amo, Ino. Muito, muito. Nunca ninguém vai substituí-la em meu coração. Eu amo você e nosso filho, vocês são tudo para mim.

Ino o ouvia, com o coração apertado. Durante sua gravidez, ela desejara muito ouvir essas palavras ditas por ele. Que ele a amava e amava o bebê, mas isso nunca acontecera. Ele percebe o que ela estava pensando e a olha. -Me perdoe.

Ela fecha os olhos e desce suas mãos até as nádegas dele, abraçando-o com as pernas, puxando-o para mais perto. Queria senti-lo completamente dentro de si, o sexo entre eles sempre fora intenso, ele a fazia delirar enlouquecida. Gaara volta a se mover com intensidade, estocando-a com força, segurando o próprio prazer, queria fazê-la gozar, ouvi-la gemer, completamente entregue.

Gaara se apóia nos braços e continua se movendo, cada vez mais forte e mais rápido. Ino estremece e joga a cabeça para trás, arqueando o corpo, gozando em seguida. Ele a olha feliz, podia ver os olhos dela brilhando de prazer e movendo-se atinge o prazer logo depois dela. Ele deita sobre o corpo dela, ofegante e suado e ela o abraça, ouvindo o coração descompassado dele. Eles dormem abraçados.

XXX

Gaara acorda e vê Ino dormindo ao seu lado. Ele acaricia a face dela, pensativo. Eles tinham feito amor com intensidade e carinho. Tinha sido maravilhoso e ele sabia que Ino ainda o amava assim como ele a amava, mas tinha certeza de que aquilo não era uma reconciliação.

Levanta e veste a calça, saindo do quarto. Queria ver como estava Yoshiro. Ele entra nos aposentos do menino e, com cuidado, verifica a temperatura do garoto. Fica aliviado ao ver que estava normal. Ele beija a testa do filho e se encaminha para a sala, encontrando Ino sentada no sofá. Ela o olha e ele vê uma grande desolação em seus olhos.

-Yoshiro está sem febre. Acho que ele já está bem. - Ela assente com a cabeça e espera. Não sabia o que dizer. Gaara percebe a confusão dela e senta ao seu lado. - Ino, sobre a noite de ontem...

-Gaara esqueça a noite de ontem. Foi um grande erro e não vai se repetir. - Ela fala sem olhar para ele.

-Não foi um erro, Ino. Eu te amo muito, e você também me ama. A noite de ontem foi maravilhosa. Nós podemos tentar, eu juro que não a magoarei nunca mais.

-Não dará certo, Gaara, nunca. Eu jamais conseguiria confiar em você novamente. Cada vez que você se atrasasse ou tivesse que viajar, eu ficaria imaginando com quem você estaria. Nossa vida seria um verdadeiro inferno e Yoshiro estaria no meio dele. –Ela fala triste.

-Ino, eu prometo que não lhe darei motivos para desconfiar de mim. Não vou estragar tudo de novo, jamais me arriscaria a perdê-la novamente. Por favor, nos dê uma chance. Seremos felizes, nós três. Poderemos morar aqui em Rakuen. Eu posso administrar os meus trabalhos daqui mesmo.

-Não Gaara, esqueça, jamais daria certo. - Ela fala e uma lágrima desliza por sua face. Gaara percebe que não deveria pressioná-la. Ela tinha sofrido demais e precisava de um tempo para pensar.

Ele levanta e anda até a o quarto com a cabeça baixa. Para na porta e se vira para ela. -Eu não posso apagar o passado, mas poderíamos fazer um novo futuro. Sei que você me ama. A noite de ontem provou isso. Você se entregou a mim sem reservas e eu pude ver em seus olhos o quanto você ainda me ama. Não vou insistir. Você tem todo o tempo do mundo para se decidir, passarei o resto da minha esperando por você, não importa se serão meses ou anos, eu continuarei esperando e serei fiel, sempre.

-Pena você não ter pensando em ser fiel enquanto estávamos casados, Gaara. Não sei se posso acreditar em você agora. – Ela responde sem olhar para ele. Sentia-se vazia, solitária, carente.

Ele abaixa a cabeça. Ouvir aquilo doía muito, ela tinha razão. Por uma aventura sem sentido. ele perdera a confiança dela. Ino jamais voltaria a confiar nele. Jamais daria certo.

XXX

Kankuro olhava satisfeito para as imagens na tela do computador. Tinha acabado de receber as fotos enviadas por Asami. Estava melhor do que ele esperava.

Ino ficaria furiosa ao ver Asami junto com Yoshiro e Gaara. Seria o suficiente para que a loira voltasse á odiar Gaara. Com certeza acabaria com qualquer chance de reconciliação entre eles.

Ele manda imprimir as fotos e as coloca em um envelope. Agora era só aguardar o momento certo e entregar tudo aquilo á Ino. Seria perfeito.

Ino não podia perdoar Gaara. Eles não podiam ficar juntos novamente. Kankuro faria o possível para manter os dois separados.

–Princesa Negra.


	5. Descobertas

Gaara volta para o quarto e Ino se dirige á cozinha, ia preparar um café, ainda era cedo, mas ela não conseguiria dormir. Senti-se confusa e perdida. Não sabia o que fazer. Ele estava certo, ela ainda o amava, mas não havia como perdoar o que tinha acontecido.

Ino coloca a mesa e volta para o quarto, ia tomar banho e se vestir. Ela não encontra Gaara ali, provavelmente tinha ido até o quarto do filho. Sente-se arrasada ao se lembrar que Yoshiro não queria falar com ela.

Parecia mentira, Gaara a tinha traído enquanto ela estava grávida, mas Yoshiro estava com raiva por que a mãe tinha saído com um homem pela primeira vez desde o divórcio. Ela queria proteger o filho, se ele descobrisse a verdade, sofreria muito.

Ela se arruma rápido e se aproxima do quarto do filho, parando ao ouvir a voz de Gaara falando com Yoshiro.

-Sua mãe está triste. Ela estava muito preocupada com você, não devia tratá-la daquele jeito. Ela te ama muito.

-Ela saiu com o Sasuke e me deixou aqui, pai. – O menino lamenta.

-Ela tem o direito de se divertir, assim com você. Sua mãe saiu com um amigo, isso não quer dizer que ela não te ama, meu filho. Ino fez muitos sacrifícios para que você nascesse não está sendo justo com ela. –Ino o ouvia surpresa.

-Mas por que ela não sai com você? Por que não podemos viver juntos, como uma família?

-Filho, eu e sua mãe estamos separados. Não há motivos para sairmos juntos ou morarmos na mesma casa.

- Porque a mamãe não quer que a gente fique junto. – Yoshiro fala zangado e Gaara nega com a cabeça. – A culpa não foi da sua mãe, foi minha. – Ino fica tensa ao ouvir aquilo, não queria que Yoshiro soubesse a verdade. Ela aguarda o que Gaara ia dizer.

-Você foi culpado? – Gaara confirma e o menino o olha sem entender. – O que você fez, papai?

-Eu não cuidei da sua mãe como devia e ela ficou muito doente.

-Você deixou a mamãe doente? – Yoshiro pergunta triste. –Sim, sua mãe ficou muito doente e a culpa foi minha.

-Mas agora ela está já está boa, pede desculpas para ela. –O menino fala e Gaara sorri. –As coisas não são tão simples assim filho, sua mãe ficou muito triste comigo.

O garoto abaixa a cabeça e Gaara aguarda a reação dele, tenso. –Ela está triste comigo também?

-Sim, ela está muito triste porque você não quer falar com ela. Ela te ama muito e só quer te ver bem e feliz. Ela ficou muito preocupada no hospital. Você devia pedir desculpas á ela.

Ino se afasta da porta do quarto, ainda sem acreditar com a atitude de Gaara. Ele tinha assumido que era o culpado pela separação, tinha dito á Yoshiro que ela tinha ficado doente por culpa dele.

Ela volta para a cozinha e logo depois vê o filho entrando. Yoshiro sorri assim que vê a mãe e corre abraçá-la. Ele a beija e aperta os bracinhos em torno do pescoço dela. Gaara observava apoiado no batente da porta.

-Desculpa, mamãe.

-Está tudo bem, não se preocupe mais com isso, o importante é que você já está bem. –Ela responde feliz, olha para Gaara por cima da cabeça do filho e lhe sorri agradecida. Gaara acena com a cabeça e chama o filho.

-Yoshiro, eu já vou embora. Nos vemos no final de semana. – Yoshiro se aproxima do pai e o abraça. Gaara o pega no colo, beijando o rosto do filho. – Eu telefone durante a semana.

O menino concorda. Ino vê que havia lágrimas nos olhos do menino e do ex-marido e sente um nó se formar em sua garganta. Gaara amava o filho e Yoshiro adorava o pai. Eles ficam um longo tempo abraçados e então Gaara coloca o garoto no chão e olha para Ino. –Se precisar, me chame, não importa a hora.

-Certo. – Ela o acompanha até a porta e espera. Gaara se vira para ela. –Ino, tudo o que eu disse é a mais pura verdade. Ficarei esperando por você, sempre.

-Gaara, esqueça a noite passada, por favor. Foi um erro e não vai se repetir.

-Jamais esquecerei a noite passada, eu te amo muito. Até sexta.

-Até sexta. – Ela responde e ele sai. Ino fica observando Gaara entrar no carro e dar a partida, se afastando em seguida.

Sentia-se só, queria pedir á ele que ficasse mais um pouco, mas de que adiantaria? Ela não podia aceitá-lo de volta á sua vida. Seu casamento com Gaara só lhe trouxera amargura e dor. Ela respira fundo e fecha a porta, voltando para a cozinha.

Yoshiro estava sentado esperando por ela. Ino se aproxima e o abraça. –Hoje você não vai á escola. Quero ter certeza de que está melhor. – O menino a olha sorrindo e Ino prepara o café para ele. Logo o garoto está sentado assistindo televisão. Ele não tinha dito nada sobre a noite anterior ou sobre Sasuke e isso deixa Ino tranquila.

O telefone toca e Ino vê que se tratava de Sasuke. Ela fica surpresa, achava que o moreno nunca mais a procuraria.

-Bom dia, Ino. Como está seu filho? Ele melhorou? O que o médico disse?

- Bom dia, Sasuke. Yoshiro já está bem. O médico disse que era uma febre emocional.

-Por nossa causa, eu imagino. –Ino fica sem saber o que dizer e ele continua. –Yoshiro não quer te ver com outro homem. Ele teme que alguém ocupe o lugar do pai em sua vida.

-Sim, você está certo. Ele quer que eu e Gaara nos reconciliemos. Nós nos separamos logo após o nascimento dele e Yoshiro nunca viveu com o pai e mãe juntos. Acho que isso o deixa muito confuso.

-Entendo. Bom, parece que nossa noite não terminou como gostaríamos. Que tal uma nova tentativa, afinal eu lhe devo outro jantar. Gostaria de sair comigo na sexta? Podemos voltar aquele restaurante caríssimo do seu amigo. – Ela fica constrangida ao ouvi-lo falando da noite anterior. Não se sentia confortável com a situação. Parecia que ela estava traindo alguém, porém não saberia dizer quem.

-Eu aceito, Sasuke. Sexta-feira ás oito está bem para você? – Sasuke concorda e eles se despedem em seguida. Ino desliga e olha para o menino. Não sabia qual seria a reação do filho e decide dizer-lhe mais tarde que sairia com Sasuke, porém o garoto tinha ouvido ela dizer o nome do homem moreno e a chama.

-Mãe, você vai sair com o Sasuke de novo? – Sem opção ela confirma e o garoto fica em silêncio durante alguns segundos, dando de ombros em seguida. – Ele parece legal. Mas não é tão legal quando meu pai.

Ela sorri, do jeito dele Yoshiro estava dando sua aprovação para a mãe sair com Sasuke. Ino beija o filho com carinho e depois o olha. –Gaara é um ótimo pai e estará perto de você sempre que precisar. – Ele sorri concordando e ela se sente mais leve. Gaara telefona assim que chega á sua casa e conversa com o filho, porém Ino não fala com ele. Precisava pensar. Ino ouve filho contar ao pai que ela sairia com Sasuke novamente, mas não pergunta ao menino o que Gaara dissera á respeito, não achava justo usar Yoshiro como intermediário.

Ela ainda não conseguia entender por que fizera amor com ele. Gaara tinha dito que a amava e ela queria acreditar, mas depois de tudo o que acontecera, era difícil confiar nele novamente. Era impossível esquecer tudo o que acontecera. Não, jamais daria certo, era melhor não pensar mais nisso.

XXX

Temari chega á sala do irmão, preocupada. Ele tinha lhe mandado um recado ás onze horas da noite dizendo que estava indo para Rakuen por que Yoshiro estava doente e ela queria notícias do sobrinho. Ela se aproxima da mesa da secretaria e assistente dele, Matsuri e pergunta por Gaara.

-Bom dia, Temari. Seu irmão não está. – A mulher responde com um sorriso. –Ele me telefonou e disse que não virá hoje. Ele tinha um encontro com um corretor no condomínio onde ele morava.

-Sério? Que estranho, Gaara nunca mais foi lá. Você sabe o que ele pretende?

Matsuri deixa de sorrir. -Ele decidiu vender a casa, Temari. Acho que desistiu de voltar á viver lá com Ino e o filho. – Ela responde triste.

-Entendo. Bem, eu vou até lá, imagino que ele esteja precisando de apoio emocional.

-E do colo da irmã, também. – Ambas riem e Temari sai do prédio e volta para o estacionamento. O condomínio ficava á quinze minutos dali e ela vai rápido. Queria saber por que o irmão ia vender a casa. Ele e Ino tinham construído aquela propriedade juntos e o lugar era maravilhoso. Seria uma pena, mas Gaara devia ter seus motivos.

Temari chega e entra rapidamente, tinha um crachá que autorizava sua entrada. Ela para na porta da casa do irmão e fica olhando durante um longo tempo. Aquela casa tinha sido construída com amor. Se lembrava de Ino e Gaara andando por ali durante a construção. Gaara tinha supervisionado a obra pessoalmente e Ino fizera todo o projeto paisagístico. O lugar era um verdadeiro sonho.

Um jardim em estilo japonês dava as boas vindas para quem chegasse ao local. Um espelho d'água rodeado de pedras ficava mais ao fundo e arbustos com flores coloridas ladeavam o caminho até a porta da entrada. Era magnífico.

A porta estava apenas encostada e ela entra. A casa estava do mesmo jeito de quando ela estivera ali pela última vez há cinco anos. Gaara mantinha pessoas para fazer a limpeza e a manutenção do imóvel. O lugar era bem cuidado, mas ele não colocava os pés ali desde a separação.

Temari procura pelos cômodos do andar de baixo, mas não encontra o irmão e então sobe pela escadaria de madeira até os quartos que ficavam no andar de cima. Vê uma porta aberta e sente lágrimas nos olhos. Sabia que aquele era o quarto que tinha sido preparado para o bebê. Entra e encontra o irmão sentado em uma poltrona segurando uma girafa de pano.

Gaara parecia ter o olhar perdido no passado. Temari vê que ele mantinha uma mão balançando o berço vazio.

-Gaara. –Ela chama o irmão suavemente e ele levanta a cabeça e a olha sem sorrir. – O que faz aqui?

-Estava á sua procura e Matsuri me disse que te encontraria aqui. Ela me falou que você decidiu vender a casa, é verdade? – Ele confirma e ela se aproxima, sentando no chão em frente á Gaara. Podia ver que ele estava triste. O ruivo solta o berço e olha para o brinquedo em suas mãos. –Acredita que é a primeira vez que eu entro neste quarto?

Temari concorda com a cabeça e olha em volta. O quarto era pintando em um tom suave de azul, tinha nuvens brancas nas paredes e painéis feitos de tecido estampados com bichinhos. Os móveis eram brancos e havia vários brinquedos espalhados pelo aposento. Uma linda cortina com desenhos infantis estava pendurada na janela perto.

- Quando eu voltei de viagem, Ino me contou que Inoichi e Hyana tinham preparado o quarto, ela estava alegre e animada e saiu da cama para me mostrar, mas eu disse que tinha que ficar para outro dia, pois estava sem tempo. Isso foi um mês antes de Yoshiro nascer. – Gaara continua falando, o olhar perdido passando pela cômoda onde havia um trocador para colocar o bebê. Ele sabia que as gavetas estavam cheias de roupas.

-Gaara, não se martirize com essas lembranças.

-Foi só o que me sobrou Temari. Lembranças. Que tipo de homem vai viajar com a amante, deixando a esposa grávida sozinha e depois diz que não tem tempo para ver o quarto do bebê, do próprio filho? É claro que Ino me odeia.

-O que aconteceu? Você me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que Yoshiro não estava bem. – Ela pergunta preocupada. – Ele já está melhor. O médico pediu para mantê-lo sob observação.

-Por que você decidiu vender a casa?

-Porque é inútil mantê-la. Eu e Ino jamais vamos voltar a morar aqui. Uma instituição de caridade virá buscar os móveis e as roupas e um corretor já avaliou o imóvel, ele disse que será rápido vender por que a procura por casas de alto padrão é muito grande. Disse que eu conseguirei um ótimo valor pela propriedade.

-É uma pena. – Temari continua olhando para o irmão, havia mais alguma coisa que ele não estava lhe dizendo. Gaara sente a intensidade do olhar da irmã e se levanta parando em pé de costas para ela. –Gaara o que aconteceu? Você estava feliz preparando o quarto para Yoshiro na segunda-feira e agora está aqui, se desfazendo de sua casa.

-Eu fui um idiota, Temari. Um idiota. – Ele diz e Temari aguarda, podia perceber que Gaara estava muito triste e deprimido. –Eu tinha uma vida perfeita, maravilhosa. Uma esposa carinhosa que me amava e teria um filho em breve, fruto de um grande amor e o que eu fiz? Joguei tudo pela janela.

Temari fica em silêncio. Não era a primeira vez que ela via Gaara assim, arrasado. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio ele volta a falar. –Eu devia ter me afastado de Asami logo no inicio, não deveria ter deixado as coisas chegarem aquele ponto. Não deveria ter me envolvido com ela.

-Gaara, isso já passou, não adianta você ficar se lamentando. Você sabe que agiu errado, mas tudo isso ficou no passado.

-Sim, ficou no passado, mas me impede de ser feliz no presente. Ino disse que me ama, mas não consegue confiar em mim. Disse que se nós nos reconciliássemos, nossa vida seria um inferno. Depois ela saiu com Sasuke de novo. Por quê?

-Gaara, não estou entendendo nada? Do que você está falando?

Ele solta um suspiro e encara a irmã. -Eu e Ino passamos a noite juntos, depois que Yoshiro saiu do hospital. Ela disse que ainda me ama, que nunca deixou de me amar, mas no dia seguinte ela disse que não poderia mais confiar em mim.

Temari fica ouve aquilo espantada e Gaara continua, agora em um tom amargo.

-Ela só estava se vingando, Temari, para depois aceitar sair com Sasuke de novo. Apenas me dando um vislumbre da felicidade antes de me atirar de volta ao inferno.

-Gaara, eu não acredito nisso. Ino seria incapaz de fazer algo assim. – Temari fica chocada ao ouvir o irmão. Ele ri sem alegria. – Telefonei para Yoshiro assim que cheguei aqui e ele me disse que Ino irá sair com Sasuke na sexta-feira. Por quê? Para que?

-Gaara, me conte tudo desde o inicio. Desde que Ino telefonou para você falando que Yoshiro estava doente. – Ele concorda e volta a se sentar. Se sentia exausto como se tivesse corrido quilômetros sem parar. Conta á Temari tudo o que tinha acontecido desde o momento que ele chegara ao hospital, até sair da casa da ex-mulher naquela manhã. Temari o ouve atentamente sem dizer nada. Gaara parecia ter envelhecido, ele acreditava que Ino estava apenas se vingando dele para depois voltar para Sasuke.

-Gaara, Ino deve ter concordado em sair com Sasuke para explicar o que tinha acontecido e se desculpar. Ela é incapaz de fazer algo tão baixo apenas por vingança. Não a Ino que eu conheço. Se ela quisesse se vingar do que você fez, teria impedido você de se aproximar de Yoshiro, mas ao contrário, ela até permitiu que você visse o filho de vocês mais vezes.

Ela espera que Gaara absorva suas palavras e continua. - Ino disse que lhe ama, mas que não pode confiar em você e nós não podemos criticá-la por isso. Ela teme que você a traía novamente. Acho que você deve esperar, deixá-la pensar sobre tudo isso. Não desista agora, Gaara. Há uma grande chance de vocês se reconciliarem. Quando você se encontrar com ela novamente, pergunte sobre Sasuke, sem pressioná-la ou exigir satisfações.

-Não sei, Temari. Tenho medo de estar me enganando. De estar criando falsas esperanças e me iludindo. Sei que mereço todo e qualquer sofrimento que ela me impingir.

-Pare com isso. Você já pagou pelo que fez. Ficou cinco anos afastado da mulher que ama, e quase não via seu filho. Se ela ainda te ama é a chance de vocês reconstruírem suas vidas e voltarem a ser um casal feliz, então espere. Acho que você pode ter esperanças, sim. Vocês têm todo direito a serem felizes juntos, novamente, de serem uma família como pretendiam antigamente.

Gaara pensa um pouco e concorda. –Espero que esteja certa, Temari. Já era difícil viver com a certeza de que Ino me odiava, agora que sei que ela me ama, é praticamente impossível manter distância.

-Eu sei que estou certa. Tenha paciência. – Temari fala convicta e ele a olha.

-Decide comprar uma casa em Rakuen onde eu possa ficar com Yoshiro durante os finais de semana. Eu pedi ao corretor que me indicasse alguém de lá. Ele me passou o telefone de uma imobiliária que está fazendo a venda de casas em um condomínio novo, próximo á casa de Ino. Na próxima vez que eu for à Rakuen, irei conhecer o lugar. Poderei passar mais tempo perto deles.

Temari sorri ao ouvir isso. Se Gaara estivesse disposto a passar mais tempo em Rakuen, as chances de reconciliação entre o casal aumentariam.

XXX

O resto da semana passa rapidamente e logo chega à sexta-feira. Gaara tinha dito que iria á casa dela naquela noite e Ino tinha marcado de jantar com Sasuke. Ela estava quase pronta quando tocam a campainha, olha no relógio e vê que faltavam quinze minutos para as oito, com certeza não era Sasuke quem estava ali, o moreno era muito pontual. Só podia ser seu ex-marido.

Ela ouve a babá atender a porta e logo em seguida a voz de Gaara chega aos seus ouvidos. A porta de seu quarto se abre e a mulher aparece.

-O Sr. Sabaku acaba de chegar. – Ino se olha no espelho. Usava um vestido vermelho longo, tomara-que-caia e prendera os cabelos em um coque frouxo. Sua maquiagem estava perfeita, dando destaque à boca. Sandálias altas e uma echarpe do mesmo tecido do vestido completavam seu visual.

-Você está muito bonita e elegante. Relaxe e aproveite a noite, não se preocupe, eu cuidarei do ruivinho. – Ino sorri e agradece. Elas ouvem a campaninha mais uma vez e Ino sai do quarto chegando á sala onde Gaara se encontrava com o filho. O ruivo a fita sem sorrir e Ino o olha, sentindo o olhar do ex-marido queimar sua pele.

-Boa noite, Ino. Como vai? – Ele fala e Ino percebe uma ponta de raiva em sua voz. Ela o cumprimenta e se encaminha para a porta abrindo-a e encontrando Sasuke parado do lado de fora. Ele lhe sorri e pega sua mão, levando-a aos lábios. –Você está linda.

-Obrigada Sasuke. –Ela responde feliz com o elogio e Sasuke vê Gaara em pé próximo ao filho. Ino o convida á entrar, se sentindo muito constrangida. –Sasuke, este é Gaara, pai de Yoshiro.

-Boa noite, Gaara. Boa noite Yoshiro. Vejo que você já se recuperou.

-Boa noite, Sasuke. – O menino responde com o olhar baixo, sem sorrir e Ino se preocupa. Gaara responde ao cumprimento com um movimento de cabeça e se vira para Ino. - Você se importa que eu fique um pouco mais com Yoshiro?

-Não, é claro que não. Fique a vontade. – Ele agradece, dando as costas ao casal e ela sai com Sasuke. O moreno não diz nada, mas sentia que algo não estava bem. Eles entram no veículo e partem em direção ao restaurante. A música suave que tocava no carro deixa Ino mais tranquila e relaxada. Ela olha para Sasuke e vê um sorriso em seu rosto.

-Do que está rindo?

-Seu ex-marido não ficou muito satisfeito em vê-la saindo comigo. Ele parecia querer me matar. – Ino se espanta com o comentário e Sasuke ri. –Não se preocupe, sou um homem pacifico. –Ela sorri da resposta e alguns minutos depois eles chegam ao restaurante e entram, acomodando-se na mesa já reservada. Um garçom se aproxima e eles pedem bebidas que são servidas rapidamente. Ino olha para o copo, sem dizer nada.

Sasuke a olha com atenção, sentia que Ino estava tensa e incomodada com algo. Percebia que a presença de Gaara tinha deixado a loira constrangida e coloca a mão fria dela entre as suas. –Ino, eu não sei o que aconteceu entre você e seu ex-marido, mas percebi a tensão que existe entre vocês. Era visível que ele estava com ciúmes e se você me pareceu muito constrangida com situação.

-Me desculpe, Sasuke, é que aconteceram tantas coisas entre eu e Gaara, que torna difícil me sentir á vontade perto dele. – Ela responde. – Gaara não foi um exemplo de marido.

-Às vezes Ino cometemos erros que parecem imperdoáveis, mas se analisamos com a cabeça fria vemos que a coisa não é tão ruim quanto parecia e descobrimos que a falha não foi tão grande. Ninguém é perfeito, não devemos ser exigente com outros.

-Você diz isso porque não sabe o que ele fez. –Ela responde irritada. Não tinha gostado de ver Sasuke defendendo Gaara. O moreno solta a mão dela e se encosta á cadeira, fitando-a sério. –Temos a noite toda, por que não me conta?

Ela se surpreende. Não sabia o que dizer, não esperava que Sasuke lhe pedisse para contar sobre o passado. Ele continua aguardando em silêncio e Ino solta um suspiro. Devagar e calma ela lhe conta tudo o que tinha ocorrido entre ela e Gaara.

Sasuke a ouve sem interromper ou fazer qualquer comentário. Apenas bebia seu drinque em pequenos goles e a olhava com atenção. Ino evitava olhar para ele e mantinha sua atenção no copo intocável á sua frente. Quando ela termina o relato levanta os olhos para ele, mas ao invés de surpresa ou desprezo, ela vê compreensão nos olhos negros dele.

Sasuke se inclina em sua direção e acaricia a face dela. – Entendo que tenha sofrido muito Ino, porém talvez devesse rever sua decisão de viver longe de Gaara, me parece que você ainda o ama e pelo jeito que ele lhe olhou, pude ver que ele a ama também. Já se passaram cinco anos, ambos mudaram, não são as mesmas pessoas. Tente perdoá-lo.

-Sasuke, não há como perdoar o que ele me fez. Céus eu precisava dele e Gaara se divertindo com a amante. Como alguém pode esquecer algo assim? – Ele a encara durante um longo tempo e depois a beija de leve nos lábios, passando o braço por seus ombros e então começa a falar.

- Ino, eu tive uma noiva que amava muito, era linda e nós começamos a namorar na adolescência ainda. Quando eu estava com dezoito anos, me ofereceram uma bolsa de estudos em uma faculdade na Inglaterra. Fiquei extasiado e rapidamente aceitei. Nem cheguei a perguntar á ela o que pensava daquilo. Não me passou pela cabeça que ela poderia não querer que eu fosse, afinal era uma chance maravilhosa.

- Deixei meus pais, minha noiva e um irmão mais velho e parti. Fiquei seis meses sem ver nenhum deles, recebia várias mensagens, mas às vezes levava semanas para ler e responder. Não tinha tempo, os estudos eram puxados e eu queria aproveitar a oportunidade ao máximo.

-Quando eu vim visitá-los, tive uma surpresa desagradável. Minha noiva estava grávida, carregava um filho de Itachi, meu irmão. Fiquei furioso, me sentia duplamente traído, os dois tinham me apunhalado pelas costas. Disse coisas horríveis para ambos e então fiz as malas voltando para a faculdade. Não queria ver ninguém. Não respondia as cartas e nem as mensagens, fingia que minha família não existia. Em minha opinião todos eram culpados. Até mesmo os meus pais que nada fizeram para impedir aquilo.

-Soube que os dois tinham se casado e tiveram um menino. Cinco anos se passaram, eu já estava formado e trabalhando na mesma cidade onde estudara, na Inglaterra. Meus pais foram me visitar algumas vezes, mas eu nunca mais vi meu irmão ou minha ex-noiva. Eu tinha decidido que era hora de retornar quando recebi uma notícia muito triste. Minha família tinha sofrido um acidente de carro e meus pais e Itachi estavam mortos.

Ino se assusta ao ouvir isso. Sasuke fecha os olhos, a tristeza e a dor estavam presentes em seu rosto e em sua voz. Ele reabre os olhos e continua contando.

-Voltei para cá no primeiro vôo que consegui, porém não cheguei a tempo para o enterro. Soube que nem minha cunhada nem meu sobrinho estavam no carro. Procurei por eles durante um longo tempo, mas ninguém sabia do paradeiro deles. Me disseram que ela sumiu logo após o funeral. Já se passaram seis anos e eu ainda não os encontrei.

-Nunca teve noticias deles?

-Eu descobri que meu irmão e ela não moravam ali. Ele trabalhava em um banco e tinha sido transferido para a capital logo após o nascimento do menino. Fui até o banco, mas eles não tinham nenhuma noticia da esposa e do filho dele. Me deram um endereço, mas o local estava vazio. Passei mais de dois anos procurando por eles, sem sucesso. Contratei detetives e coloquei anúncios em jornais, tudo em vão. Eles desapareceram.

-Eu sinto muito, Sasuke.

-E eu mais ainda, Ino. Quando ela me contou sobre o bebê, implorou que a perdoasse, disse que ainda me amava, que tinha se entregado ao meu irmão em um momento de carência. Eu fui incapaz de perdoá-la, de aceitar a traição dela. Talvez se eu a tivesse perdoado, tivesse entendido, tudo teria sido diferente.

-Você ainda a ama? –Ino pergunta calmamente e Sasuke confirma com a cabeça. –Sim, eu nunca deixei de amá-la, tive várias mulheres e até cheguei a ficar noivo novamente, mas ninguém conseguiu despertar meu coração como ela.

-Você sabe o que é ser traído, sabe o quanto isso dói. – Ino diz e Sasuke concorda. –Sim, e também sei o que é perder alguém que amamos por orgulho ferido e é por isso que eu te digo Ino. Você ama Gaara, isso é visível em seu olhar e em sua voz. Pense bem, daqui alguns anos você vai olhar para trás e se arrepender de não ter perdoado seu ex-marido. Terá seu orgulho intacto, mas seu coração estará despedaçado e você se sentirá muito só.

-As coisas não são tão simples, Sasuke. Gaara pode me trair novamente.

-Ou vocês poderão viver felizes pelo resto de suas vidas junto com Yoshiro. –Sasuke rebate e Ino solta um suspiro triste. Ele pega sua mão e olha dentro dos olhos dela. –Ino, amar representa correr riscos, você pode se machucar muito novamente, mas deve tentar. É como cair do cavalo, você deve limpar o pó das roupas e montar novamente. Pense nisso. Já se passaram cinco anos e você ainda o ama. Acha que um dia isso mudará? Quer mesmo se envolver com outros homens para tentar esquecer Gaara? Acha que isso lhe trará alguma felicidade? Está enganada, eu sei por experiência própria que quanto mais você tentar se envolver com alguém, mas sozinha se sentirá.

- Quem ama não trai, Sasuke. – Ela fala séria.

-Quem ama perdoa, Ino. Acho que já está na hora de você abrir seu coração para o perdão. –Sasuke observa o efeito que suas palavras causavam na mulher. Ino tinha o olhar perdido, ele sabia que ela tinha medo de sofrer novamente e esse era o principal motivo dela não querer perdoar Gaara. O ex-marido tinha sido cruel e insensível, mas tinha se arrependido.

-Venha, vamos dançar. – Ele fala se levantando e estendendo a mão para ela. Ino fica em pé e os dois se dirigem para a pista de dança. Ela pensava em tudo o que Sasuke tinha lhe contado e sobre o que ele tinha dito á respeito dela e Gaara. Será que havia alguma chance de reconciliação? Ela e Gaara ainda podiam ser felizes?

Eles não falam mais sobre Gaara pelo resto da noite. Ino se sentia mais tranquila depois de ter desabafado com Sasuke. Ele a fizera rir várias vezes durante o jantar, fazendo-a se esquecer dos problemas. Já era quase meia-noite quando eles chegam á casa dela. Sasuke não a tinha beijado novamente e nem feito nenhum comentário de teor romântico ou sexual e Ino estava feliz com isso. Eles amavam outras pessoas, pessoas que os tinham traído, porém que eles não conseguiam esquecer.

Ino vê que o carro de Gaara não estava ali. Ele tinha ido para o hotel. Sasuke segura sua mão e a puxa para seus braços, beijando-a com carinho. –Ino, eu adoraria passar a noite com você afinal é uma mulher belíssima, inteligente e muito interessante, mas seria apenas isso. Uma noite. Uma tentativa de esquecermos quem realmente queremos e amamos. Pense bem, se é isso mesmo que você quer.

-Você está certo, Sasuke, seria uma relação vazia, mas eu gostaria muito em ser sua amiga. –Ino responde com um sorriso e ele sorri também, beijando-a novamente. –Eu também adoraria ser seu amigo e lhe oferecer meu ombro sempre que precisar. Pode contar comigo.

Ino agradece e se despede, entrando em sua casa em seguida. Não sabia o que faria em relação á Gaara, mas não podia mais negar que amava o ruivo. Mas ainda não conseguiria perdoá-lo e esquecer o passado. Não ainda.

XXX

Gaara observava o imóvel. Tinha gostado do condomínio, era bem seguro, tinha piscinas, quadra de esportes, salão de ginástica, playground, um grande lago e muitas árvores. As casas eram bem planejadas, tinham salas com dois ambientes, cozinha grande e um escritório espaçoso no andar de baixo e duas suítes e um aposento que poderia ser transformado em um quarto para hospedes no andar de cima.

Ele desce as escadas anda pelos cômodos e sai no quintal. Lá havia uma área coberta com churrasqueira e um banheiro pequeno. Ainda tinha espaço para ele construir uma piscina ali para uso exclusivo dos moradores. O corretor o esperava na sala, Gaara já tinha visto as condições de compra e o preço estava muito bom, na verdade era bem baixo comparado aos preços de imóveis na capital semelhantes aquele.

Ele procura pelo filho e o vê conversando com dois meninos em frente á casa, as crianças pareciam ser da mesma idade de Yoshiro. Ele chama o garoto que entra sorrindo. –O que acha, Filho? Gostou daqui?

-Sim, aqui é demais. –Gaara não pode deixar de rir do jeito do filho e decide fechar negócio. O corretor sorri, satisfeito. Aquela era uma das últimas unidades do condomínio.

Ele volta ao hotel com o filho que ia tagarelando sobre a casa nova do pai. Ele pegaria a chave em trinta dias e então poderia cuidar da decoração. Tinha decidido se mudar para Rakuen, poderia gerenciar seus negócios dali mesmo. Precisaria ir á capital pelo menos duas vezes por semana, mas valeria á pena. Yoshiro tinha gostado do lugar e Gaara poderia passar mais tempo perto do filho.

No domingo ele leva Yoshiro de volta para casa. Não tinha visto mais a ex-esposa e sabia que ela o estava evitando. Tinha evitado pensar nela com Sasuke. Não queria imaginá-la nos braços de outro homem. Era doloroso demais para ele.

XXX

Yoshiro parecia estar aceitando que a mãe saísse com outro homem, o que não deixava de ser uma ironia já que Ino e Sasuke tinham se tornado amigos, apenas.

Ele lhe telefonava todos os dias e Ino passara a apreciar as conversas com o rapaz moreno. Torcia para que ele reencontrasse sua ex-noiva. Sasuke merecia ser feliz e se ele estava pronto á perdoar a traição então ela lhe desejava sorte.

O tempo passa rapidamente e Ino quase não via Gaara. Ele se limitava a pegar e deixar Yoshiro sem falar nada para ela, além do necessário e Ino se sentia grata por isso. Já estavam na última semana de aulas e Yoshiro andava quieto demais o que deixa Ino preocupada e apreensiva. Ele quase não falava com os outros o que era raro no menino que estava sempre sorrindo e conversando com ela e os avôs e Ino resolve descobrir o que estava ocorrendo.

-Yoshiro, está tudo bem? – Ele a olha sem responder e Ino senta ao lado dele no sofá. –Filho, aconteceu algo? Pode me contar.

-Mamãe, vai ter uma festa na escola. – Ino concorda com a cabeça, ela já sabia da festa. Era uma comemoração pelo final do período e as crianças fariam uma apresentação. – Sim, meu Amor, eu sei.

-O papai pode ir? – Ino solta um suspiro e olha para o filho. Tinha combinado com Gaara que ele podia ir ás festas escolares se quisesse. Ela então força um sorriso. –Se ele quiser é claro que pode. Você perguntou ao seu pai se ele quer ir?

O menino confirma com a expressão triste. –Ele disse que talvez não possa ir, mamãe, mas eu queria que ele me visse no teatro. – Ino pensa. Talvez Gaara se sentisse constrangido em ir á festa depois do que acontecera entre eles. Mas Yoshiro queria muito a presença do pai e então Ino decide telefonar ao ex-marido. Esperaria o filho ir dormir.

Já era noite e Gaara estava em seu escritório com a irmã, eles se preparavam para voltarem para casa. Estavam trabalhando quando o telefone toca e a secretaria avisa que era Ino.

-Alô. – Ele aguarda. – Gaara, desculpe incomodá-lo.

-Você nunca me incomoda, Ino. Está tudo bem com Yoshiro?

-Sim, está. Estou te ligando para falar sobre a festa da escola. Yoshiro gostaria muito de te ver lá. Sei que você deve estar ocupado, mas é importante para ele. – Gaara percebe um tom de reprovação na voz dela. –Ino, eu sei que ele quer que eu vá, mas fiquei em dúvida se deveria ir.

-Por quê?

-Você tem me evitado. Sei que está arrependida do que aconteceu entre nós e talvez não queira ficar perto de mim na festa.

-Gaara, Yoshiro não tem culpa do que aconteceu. Ele quer muito a sua presença, haverá uma apresentação musical e todos os pais estarão lá, ele ficará muito decepcionado se você não for. E eu não estou arrependida de nada. – Ela acrescenta, surpreendendo o ruivo, que momentaneamente tinha se esquecido da presença da irmã.

-Não está? Tem certeza? Então por que tem me evitado? É por causa de Sasuke? – Ele pergunta irritado. –Estou telefonando para falar sobre nosso filho, não quero falar sobre nós.

- Eu quero falar sobre nós. – Ele fala levantando o tom de voz. – Eu preciso falar sobre nós, Ino. Eu amo você.

- Que droga, Gaara. Não é momento de falarmos sobre nós, seu filho quer muito a sua presença, deixe de ser egoísta. – Ela solta um suspiro, irritada. –Quer saber, esquece. Vou dizer á Yoshiro que você não poderá vir. – Ela desliga o telefone, sem se despedir e senta no sofá. Não entendia a atitude do ex-marido.

Gaara coloca o telefone no gancho e reclina a cabeça com os olhos fechados. Estava ciente do olhar especulativo da irmã. -Ela quer que eu vá á festa da escola de Yoshiro.

-E você não quer ir?

-É claro que eu quero ir, Temari. Mas não sei se devo. Não quero que Ino se sinta constrangida ao meu lado.

-Se ela lhe pediu para ir, então acho que não haverá problemas. –Temari fala entendendo a atitude do irmão. – O que ela lhe disse sobre Sasuke?

-Nada. –Gaara responde e fixa o olhar na irmã. - Ela tem me evitado, mal trocamos duas palavras neste último mês. É como se tivéssemos voltado á estaca zero. Ino não quer que eu a pressione, mas não consigo ficar esperando. Eu amo aquela mulher Temari.

-E ela te ama, porém não consegue confiar em você novamente e eu não posso dizer que ela está errada. Gaara, o que você fez foi terrível. Ino precisa de mais tempo e se você lhe disse que não vai pressioná-la, então espere. Tenha paciência.

-Eu sei que preciso ter paciência, e que Ino precisa de tempo para superar e voltar a confiar em mim. Eu errei, fui cruel e desumano, mas quero provar á ela que mudei, que eu jamais a trairia novamente. Passei cinco anos sem falar com ela, sem vê-la ou sem ouvir a voz dela e não deixei de amá-la nem por um minuto que fosse.

-Gaara, as coisas estão se ajeitando, tenha um pouco de paciência ou estragara tudo. De novo. – Temari acrescenta e o irmão olha para ela concordando. Ela tinha razão, ele teria que esperar. Ela sorri. –Agora telefone para ela, peça desculpas e diga que irá á festa. Você deixará Yoshiro contente e Ino ficará muito feliz com isso.

-Você esta certa. Farei isso. Yoshiro precisa de mim e eu não posso decepcioná-lo.

Ino continuava sentada no sofá. Não tinha sentido o tempo passar. Teria que mentir para o filho e dizer que Gaara não poderia vir porque estava muito ocupado. Ela estava decepcionada com o ex-marido. Ele vinha demonstrando ser um excelente pai, mas agora voltara a colocar suas necessidades acima das dos outros, sem se preocupar em magoar alguém que o amava muito.

Gaara queria viver com ela e com o filho. Que queria tentar uma reconciliação, mas Ino tinha medo e a atitude dele naquele momento aumentava seus receios. Yoshiro ficaria muito triste e Ino sentia seu coração doer por isso. Gaara iria magoar o filho por puro egoísmo. Ela ouve o telefone tocar e sente o coração dar um salto ao reconhecer o número do celular do ex-marido. –Alô.

-Ino, me perdoe. Por favor, diga a Yoshiro que terei um imenso prazer em ir á festa da escola e ver a apresentação dele. –Ino respira fundo. –Tem certeza de que poderá vir? Não quero que Yoshiro fique esperando inutilmente por você. Sei que é ocupado demais para perder tempo com seu filho. –Ela acrescenta mordaz e Gaara solta um suspiro. –Sei que mereço isso, você tem motivos de sobra para esperar o pior de mim. Eu te abandonei no momento mais difícil de sua vida, mas eu juro por nosso filho que nunca mais farei isso. Você e Yoshiro são importantes demais para mim.

Temari acompanhava a conversa observando a expressão no rosto do irmão, comovida e Ino fica surpresa com a resposta dele.

- Tudo bem, Gaara. Eu direi á Yoshiro que você irá à festa. Ele vai ficar muito contente. – Ino fala, séria e irritada. Gaara percebe a irritação na voz da ex-mulher. –Ino, sei que está zangada e com razão. Eu estarei aí na sexta-feira após o almoço.

-Certo. Até sexta-feira Gaara e, por favor, não se atrase. Não quero ouvir desculpas esfarrapadas, isso é muito cansativo.

-Droga, Ino. Estou tentando provar que mudei, você poderia pelo menos me dar um voto de confiança? – Gaara fala zangado. – Sei que errei, mas estou tentando compensar meus erros e ser um bom pai.

-Eu sei, Gaara. Mas ainda é difícil acreditar em você. Até sexta-feira. – Ela desliga. Iria falar com o filho e rezar para que Gaara cumprisse o prometido.

Temari espera o irmão largar o celular e o olha. Gaara parecia exausto. – Posso ir com você na festa de Yoshiro? Shikamaru irá para um congresso este final de semana e eu adoraria ver a apresentação de meu sobrinho.

Gaara concorda com a cabeça e ela sorri. Teria uma conversa com Ino, precisava ajudar o irmão.

XXX

- Quando ele vai chegar, mãe? – Era a décima vez que Yoshiro perguntava pelo pai e Ino já estava irritada e com dor de cabeça. Armando-se de paciência ela força um sorriso.

-Filho, ainda é cedo, seu pai vai chegar após o almoço. Por que você não prepara suas coisas para levar para a escola? Verifique se tudo está certo.

-Eu já fiz isso. –Ele responde um pouco emburrado e senta no sofá. –Posso almoçar agora?

Ino fecha os olhos, a dor de cabeça estava piorando. –Yoshiro, são dez hora da manhã, está muito cedo. Por favor, vá para seu quarto assistir televisão.

O menino a obedece e Ino solta um suspiro de alivio, sentando no sofá em seguida. Yoshiro estava ansioso desde que o pai dissera que iria ver a apresentação. Seria a primeira vez que Gaara colocaria os pés na escola onde o filho estudava e Ino estava apreensiva. Ela também estudara lá, e conhecia as mães dos outros alunos, tinham sido amigas de infância e sabiam o que acontecera entre Ino e Gaara, o motivo do divórcio, já que tudo saíra nos jornais.

Ela temia que alguém fizesse algum comentário perto de Yoshiro e isso a deixava extremamente tensa, piorando seu estado. O telefone toca e ela geme de dor, colocando a mão na cabeça que àquela hora parecia que ia explodir. Ela vê que era Gaara e se preocupa.

-Gaara, está tudo bem? Por favor, não diga que não virá. – Ela pede agoniada e ele percebe que havia algo errado. –Aconteceu algo?

-Yoshiro está muito ansioso. Ele ficará muito triste se você não vier.

-É claro que vou Ino, estou ligando para pedir o endereço do local da apresentação.

-Será na escola mesmo. – Ela responde mais calma. –Certo. Nos encontramos lá. Até mais tarde. –Ele se despede e ela desliga, encostando a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Estava com vontade de se jogar na cama e passar o dia todo lá.

Ela levanta, precisava fazer o almoço. A apresentação era ás quatro da tarde e ela sabia que Yoshiro ficaria agitado até a hora de irem para a escola. Seria um longo dia, com certeza.

Gaara e Temari chegam á escola e encontram o local lotado. Ele olha em volta e encontra Ino sentada em uma das últimas fileiras então os três se aproximam dela. Gaara senta ao seu lado. Ino se vira e ele vê que ela estava pálida e com olheiras.

-Olá. – Ele diz com um leve sorriso e a beija no rosto, sentindo sua pele gelada. –Você está bem? – Ele pergunta preocupado. –Desde quando você se importa? – Ela pergunta irritada. Ele solta um suspiro e Ino se vira para cumprimentar Temari.

As luzes do palco se acendem e várias crianças entram vestidas de anjo, Ino sorri ao reconhecer o filho no meio delas. Yoshiro estava lindo, os cabelos ruivos dele se destacavam entre os alunos com roupas brancas. Eles começam a entoar uma música natalina e os convidados á ouviam com atenção.

Ino olha para Gaara, disfarçadamente. O ruivo mantinha os olhos presos no filho, sem piscar. Ela estava satisfeita, ele tinha ido como prometera e parecia estar gostando da apresentação. Volta á olhar para frente, sua cabeça ainda doía muito e ela fecha os olhos por alguns instantes.

Assim que a apresentação termina, Gaara se vira para Ino. –Venha, vamos pegar nosso filho e depois vou levá-los para casa. Temari pode levar seu carro.

- Não há necessidade disso. Eu posso dirigir. –Ela responde irritada levantando em seguida. –Eu vou pegar Yoshiro.

-Eu vou com você. –Ela solta um suspiro exasperado e concorda. Os dois entram na fila junto com os outros pais e se aproximam do palco onde estavam as crianças. Yoshiro já tinha trocado de roupas e sorri ao ver os dois ali.

-Pai, você veio. – O menino exclama feliz e Gaara estende os braços pegando o filho. –Você me viu cantando?

-É claro que sim. Sua tia também está aqui. Ela veio para vê-lo cantar. – Gaara fala e eles saem do meio das pessoas e voltam para perto de Temari que esperava perto da saída. Yoshiro abraça a tia sem sair do colo do pai.

-Tia você gostou da apresentação?

-Sim, foi maravilhoso, não sabia que meu sobrinho era tão talentoso. –Temari responde e o menino ri. Gaara vê que Ino estava muito quieta, ela não parecia bem e ele se preocupa. –Ino, quer ir para casa já?

-Eu estava pensando em convidá-los para comer pizza. Você aceita Ino? –Temari pergunta e antes que Ino possa responder, Yoshiro dá um grito feliz. – Vamos, mamãe, por favor.

-Yoshiro, sua mãe não está bem, ela está com dor de cabeça.

Ino solta um suspiro, sua noite estava indo de mal á pior. Ela vê que o filho estava empolgado pela idéia, mas ela não estava com vontade de passar mais tempo ao lado de Gaara e pensa um pouco. –Filho eu não vou, mas você pode ir com seu pai se quiser.

-Tem certeza, Ino? – Gaara pergunta, surpreso e Ino confirma. –Sim, tenho. Podem ir sem mim, só não voltem muito tarde.

-Posso dormir com o papai? – Yoshiro pergunta sorrindo. Ino respira fundo sem saber em que momento ela tinha perdido o controle sobre sua vida e a do filho.

-Gaara, ele pode dormir com você? – Ele concorda e o menino dá um grito fazendo Ino gemer de dor. Gaara olha sério para a criança. –Yoshiro, sua mãe está com dor de cabeça, não fique gritando, Filho, por favor.

-Desculpe, mãe. – Yoshiro fala arrependido e Ino sorri de leve. –Está tudo bem, meu amor. Acho melhor passarmos em nossa casa para pegar suas coisas. – Todos concordam e se dirigem para os carros estacionados na rua. Rapidamente eles chegam à casa de Ino e ela prepara a mochila do filho, enquanto os outros esperavam na sala.

-Tem certeza de que não quer ir conosco, Ino? –Gaara pergunta.

-Sim, tenho. Estou muito cansada e com dor de cabeça. Vou deitar.

-Vai ficar bem sozinha? – Ela confirma. -Certo, se precisar nos chame, não importa a hora. – Ino olha surpresa para o ex-marido. Tinha vontade de responder que ele não se preocupou com ela antes, mas prefere ficar calada e apenas se despede, esperando que eles saíssem e vai se deitar em seguida. Não queria mais pensar em Gaara naquela noite.

XXX

-Por que você não vem conosco, tia Temari? – Yoshiro pergunta e Temari sorri para ele. – Andar pelo zoológico não é o meu passatempo favorito, Yoshiro. Prefiro caminhar entre lojas dentro de um shopping com ar condicionado.

O menino a olha sem entender como alguém pode preferir ia ao Shopping ao invés do zoológico. Gaara sorri e se vira para a irmã. –Pretende ir ao Shopping aqui em Rakuen?

-Sim, vou passear, fazer compras e almoçar, depois encontro vocês aqui no hotel. Não se preocupem comigo, eu pego um taxi.

-Certo, então vamos campeão. O Zoológico nos espera.

-Demais. – Yoshiro responde e eles saem juntos. Temari espera alguns minutos e depois pega o celular, ia tentar ajudar o irmão. Gaara merecia uma segunda chance. Ela digita um número e aguarda, logo ela ouve a voz da ex-cunhada.

-Ino, bom dia, você está melhor? – Ela pergunta delicadamente.

-Sim, Temari, já estou bem, foi só TPM. Como foi a noitada na pizzaria?

-Seu filho se entupiu de pizza, deve ser ótimo poder comer sem se preocupar com a balança e com estrias depois. –Ambas riem e Temari volta á falar. –Ino, gostaria de ir comigo ao Shopping? Gaara e Yoshiro foram ao zoológico e eu pensei em fazermos um programa de meninas, o que me diz?

Ino pensa um pouco, não tinha nada melhor para fazer em casa e então concorda. – Seria ótimo, quer que eu pegue você no hotel?

- Eu adoraria, espero por você ás dez então. Até mais. – Temari responde e desliga, ligando para o marido em seguida. Shikamaru estava em Nova York há dois dias e ela já estava com saudades. Eles se falam durante quase meia-hora.

-Será que isso é uma boa idéia, Temari? – Shikamaru pergunta depois de ouvir a idéia da esposa. – Eu tenho que fazer algo, Shikamaru. Não posso ver meu irmão sofrendo desse jeito. Ele e Ino se amam e eu quero ajudá-los a ficarem juntos.

-Você conhece seu irmão melhor do que eu e sabe como ele vai reagir quando souber que você se envolveu nisso.

-Um dia ele vai me agradecer, até lá eu posso conviver com a raiva dele. –Temari responde e se despede do marido. Iria se preparar para esperar por Ino.

Ás dez da manhã, Ino chega ao hotel e encontra Temari na recepção esperando por ela. Se sentia feliz em poder passear um pouco com uma amiga, desde o divórcio que ela se distanciara um pouco das pessoas. Elas chegam ao Shopping e andam pelas lojas. Ino queria comprar algumas roupas para o filho e então se dirigem á uma loja de roupas infantis.

Uma jovem morena grávida de olhos bem claros se aproxima das duas com um sorriso acolhedor nos lábios. –Olá Ino, quanto tempo que não vejo você.

Ino sorri ao vê-la. –Como vai Hinata?

-Bem, apesar de não conseguir encontrar posição para dormir a noite e ter que correr atrás de duas pestinhas de dia, já estou desesperada por causa das férias escolares. – Ino ri e Hinata cumprimenta Temari, voltando sua atenção para Ino em seguida. ––E então, Ino, o que você vai querer para aquele ruivinho lindo hoje?

Ino explica o que queria e Hinata lhe mostra várias peças, ela separa algumas enquanto conversa com a amiga. – O que Yoshiro fará nas férias?

-Ele vai passar uma semana na fazenda dos meus pais e uma semana com o pai dele na capital, depois pretendo viajar para a praia com ele. – Ino explica e Hinata sorri gentil. – Naruto quer ir para a praia também. Estou tentando convencê-lo a ir só com os meninos para que eu possa descansar um pouco.

- Você já sabe o sexo do bebê? – Temari pergunta e Hinata acaricia o ventre. –Outro menino. Naruto estava torcendo que fosse uma garotinha desta vez e chegou a sugerir que tentemos de novo daqui alguns anos. Às vezes acho que meu marido tem um parafuso solto.

As três riem e Ino termina de pagar o que ia levar e pega as sacolas com as roupas. Hinata segura sua mão. –Ino, você recebeu o convite que eu e Naruto lhe enviamos para a festa de aniversário do nosso casamento? Iremos completar dez anos e faremos uma festa no próximo sábado.

Ino fica em dúvida, não sabia o que responder. Ela tinha recebido o convite, mas tinha ficado em dúvidas, fora no casamento da amiga que ele conhecera Gaara. Ele e Naruto eram grandes amigos. Ela morde o lábio inferior. – Eu não sei se poderei ir Hinata.

-Por favor, Ino. Eu ficaria muito feliz se você fosse. – Hinata fala docemente e Ino sorri. –Está bem, eu irei, mas não prometo ficar até o final da festa.

-Obrigada, Ino. Sei que Naruto também vai ficar muito contente em vê-la.

Ino se despede e sai da loja com a ex-cunhada. Temari tinha ouvido a conversa, Naruto também era engenheiro e tinha estudado junto com o seu irmão. Esperava que Gaara também tivesse sido convidado para a festa. Iria checar com Matsuri.

Elas passam em frente á uma loja de vestidos para festas e Temari segura no braço da ex-cunhada, apontando um modelo longo marinho que estava na vitrine. Ino olha e fica encantada. O vestido era tomara que caia, com saia drapeada, apliques no busto e laço no quadril. (1)

-Venha, quero ver como você fica com ele. – Ino sorri e se deixa levar pela outra. Alguns minutos depois ela estava dentro do provador se admirando no espelho. O vestido tinha ficado perfeito.

Temari estava ao lado dela sorrindo. –Ino ficou maravilhoso, perfeito. Você está linda. Diga que vai levá-lo, por favor.

-Não sei se devo Temari. Você não acha que está exagerado? É só uma reunião entre amigos.

-Negativo, é uma recepção para comemorar o aniversário de casamento de uma amiga. -Ino volta á se olhar no espelho. Realmente o vestido era perfeito para ela. Tinha realçado o azul dos olhos dela, a brancura da sua pele e o loiro dos cabelos. Ela reflete um pouco e depois sorri, concordando.

Ino tira o vestido e entrega á vendedora que rapidamente o coloca em uma sacola. Depois ambas saem e procuram um lugar para descansar e tomar algo e se acomodam em uma mesinha de um bar. Temari percebe que algumas pessoas ficavam olhando as duas. Ino também percebe.

-Não ligue. Rakuen é um lugar pequeno e as pessoas gostam de comentar sobre a vida alheia. – Temari a olha sem entender e Ino solta um suspiro. –Depois que Gaara passou a vir todo o final de semana as pessoas voltaram á falar sobre nós. Meu divórcio não foi muito discreto, você sabe. O povo teve diversão para mais de um ano. – Ino fala de forma irônica.

Temari coloca a mão sobre a dela. –Sei que deve ter sido difícil para você Ino. Mas também não foi nada fácil para o meu irmão, ele sofreu também. –Para surpresa de Temari, Ino começa a rir sem alegria.

-Por favor, Temari. Quer mesmo que eu acredite que Gaara sofreu? Asami me disse que ele já tinha decidido pedir o divórcio após o nascimento de Yoshiro.

-Ino, isso não é verdade. Gaara nunca pensou em se divorciar. Ele sofreu muito.

-Sofreu? Por quê? Faltou bebida para alguma festa? Asami lhe deu despesas demais? Ela me pareceu ser bem cara. Oi foi alguma das outras garotas que freqüentavam a casa dele que lhe criou problemas.

- Bebidas? Festas? Garotas? Do que você está falando, Ino? Gaara e Asami nunca mais se viram depois do que aconteceu. Fui eu que falei com ela depois daquilo.

-Temari, Asami esteve no hospital, falou comigo, me mostrou fotos dela e Gaara juntos, ela usava um anel de noivado. –Ino fala zangada. – Ela estava linda. Bem vestida, maquiada, os cabelos bem arrumados, parecia uma modelo de revista. E eu estava horrível, inchada, cabelos mal tratados e usando um penhoar sobre uma camisola larga. Me senti péssima. Ela me contou tudo sobre eles, Temari. E eu fiquei ali ouvindo, sem poder fazer nada. Ela até me disse onde eles iriam passar a lua de mel e que Gaara queria ter dois filhos com ela.

-Ela lhe disse isso? Que Gaara queria dois filhos? –Ino confirma e Temari meneia a cabeça. –Ino, essa é a maior prova de que Asami mentiu. Gaara não pode ter filhos, não mais.

-Do que você está falando, Temari?

-Quando Gaara soube que a sua gravidez era de alto risco e que você não deveria tentar ter filhos de novo, ele fez uma vasectomia. Temia engravidá-la novamente. Ele se sentia culpado e impotente. Eu fui com ele até a clínica e ainda tenho os documentos para provar.

Ino olha para Temari sem acreditar. Gaara tinha feito uma vasectomia e ela não ficara sabendo? Ela fica espantada e Temari volta á falar. – Ele fez isso para proteger você.

-Por que ele não me contou?

-Porque não queria preocupá-la, não queria que você se sentisse culpada por ele ter tomado essa decisão. Ino, ele fez isso porque te amava muito. Eu não sei por que Gaara se envolveu com Asami, mas ele jamais deixou de te amar.

-Temari, ele me abandonou sozinha. Eu passei a gravidez sem nenhum apoio dele, tudo porque ele se envolveu com outra mulher. Ele poderia ter esperado o bebê nascer, mas não. Não acredito que ele tenha sofrido com o nosso divórcio. Kankuro me contou sobre as festas que Gaara promovia na casa onde moramos. Também falou das viagens com Asami, dos jantares e das recepções onde ambos compareciam sempre juntos.

-Como é? Kankuro lhe disse isso? Ino ele mentiu.

-Kankuro mentiu, Asami mentiu. Você quer que eu acredite que a única pessoa que me disse a verdade foi o homem que arrumou uma amante e praticamente me abandonou grávida? É sério, você e Gaara devem me achar uma idiota mesmo.

-Ino por favor, me ouça. Kankuro mentiu. Gaara se tornou um recluso. Ele passou por maus pedaços. –Temari vê a expressão de incredulidade no rosto da Ino e fica alguns segundo em silêncio, pensando. Então toma uma decisão e começa á falar,

-Ino, aquela época foi muito difícil para Gaara, não pense que ele não sofreu. É claro que ele era o único culpado pelo próprio sofrimento. –Temari para de falar e respira fundo, não era fácil se lembrar do que tinha ocorrido. – Ele passou dois meses no hospital, só saía de lá para tomar banho, trocar de roupas e voltava. Ficou todo esse tempo na recepção esperando qualquer informação sobre você e o filho. Inoichi e Kankuro não o deixaram se aproximar, disseram que você não queria vê-lo.

-Era verdade, eu pedi ao meu pai que mantivesse Gaara longe de mim e do bebê.

-Sim, eu sei e acho que você tinha motivos de sobra para agir assim. – Temari continua. – Mas eu vi meu irmão entrar em um processo de autodestruição sem que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar.

-Ele não quis sair do hospital enquanto você e Yoshiro estivessem lá. No dia que em que você teve alta, ele te viu de longe e ficou arrasado ao ver o estado em que você se encontrava. Você estava em uma cadeira de rodas, parecia totalmente apática e uma enfermeira carregava Yohsiro. Seu pai viu Gaara e se dirigiu á ele, completamente furioso.

- Inoichi disse que Gaara era o único culpado por toda aquela desgraça. Que você estava praticamente dopada de tantos tranqüilizantes e antidepressivos que precisava tomar todos os dias. Ele estava levando você e Yoshiro para a fazenda e proibiu Gaara de qualquer aproximação.

-Gaara se mudou para o meu apartamento e o inferno começou. Todos os dias eu o encontrava completamente bêbado, sujo, caído em algum lugar. Era horrível. Ele não parecia o mesmo. Me sentia perdida e sozinha. Todos os amigos dele tinham se afastado e eu não tinha ninguém para me ajudar á cuidar do meu irmão. Eu não sabia o que fazer. -Ino acompanhava Temari completamente muda e surpresa.

-Uma noite cheguei em casa e o encontrei caído no chão do banheiro. Ele tinha um grande corte na testa e estava inconsciente. Tentei acordá-lo, sem sucesso e me desesperei. Liguei para a emergência e uma ambulância veio buscá-lo.

-Foi quando conheci Shikamaru. Ele estava de plantão naquela noite. Foi ele quem examinou Gaara e viu que meu irmão estava completamente embriagado. Shikamaru ficou zangado e disse que tinha se tornado médico para cuidar de doentes de verdade e não de playboys que não tinham nada melhor que fazer do que se embebedar e se drogar e se Gaara queria se matar que desse um tiro na cabeça, assim pouparia o trabalho dos outros.

-Eu estava tão exausta, tão desesperada e cansada de tudo aquilo que sentei na cadeira ao lado da maca de Gaara e comecei a chorar. Shikamaru viu meu desespero e ficou com pena de mim. Disse que estava na hora do jantar dele e me convidou para comer algo. Durante a refeição, nós conversamos muito, na verdade eu falei o tempo todo, ele só me ouvia com atenção. Desabafei todos os meus problemas, contei á ele tudo o que tinha acontecido.

-Ele me ouviu com paciência e carinho, e disse que iria transferir Gaara para a ala psiquiátrica, que ele passaria por um processo de desintoxicação e que deveria procurar um psiquiatra. Ele ficou internado por vinte e cinco dias. No mesmo dia que ele voltou para casa, nosso advogado nos ligou contando que a audiência de divórcio tinha sido agendada para dali quinze dias. Foi um momento muito triste. Parecia que a vida tinha sumido dos olhos dele.

-Ele permaneceu aquele tempo trancado no quarto, deitado olhado para o teto. Não bebeu mais, o que era um alivio para mim, mas parecia ser outra pessoa. Quase não falava comigo, só respondia o que era perguntado e assim mesmo através de monossílabos. Só saia do quarto para comer algo.

-Eu tomei conta da construtora durante esse tempo. No dia da audiência, ele se arrumou logo cedo. Estava quieto, taciturno e não disse uma palavra sequer até chegar ao fórum em Rakuen. Eu vim com ele, estava preocupado com aquele mutismo. Ele parecia uma casca oca, vazia.

-Gaara procurou por você, queria vê-la, mas seu advogado nos disse que, por ordem médica, você não viria e seria representada por ele. Ele nos disse que você estava muito mal e meu irmão ficou desesperado quando ouviu isso. Perguntou de você e do bebê e levou uma reprimenda do juiz.

-Ele permaneceu em silêncio durante quase toda a audiência, mas quando o advogado nos contou que você tinha oferecido o acordo de visitas mensais á Yoshiro, Gaara pareceu acordar de um transe. Os olhos dele brilharam e ele pareceu criar vida. Aquilo me emocionou tanto que eu chorei na sala. Ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros e me disse que não queria mais me ver chorando por culpa dele.

Ino acompanhava o relato de Temari, séria, Gaara tinha dito o mesmo á ela na noite que eles passaram juntos.

-Quando entramos no carro para voltar para casa, Gaara tirou um papel dobrado do bolso e me entregou. Era uma carta de despedida. Nela ele dizia que estava cansado de magoar ás pessoas que mais amava e que iria dar um fim á própria vida. –Ino se assusta ao ouvir aquilo.

-Eu olhei para ele sem acreditar. Ele pretendia se matar naquele dia. Tinha esperado até a audiência por que queria te ver e se despedir, antes de morrer. Aquilo me deixou arrasada, Ino. Gaara começou a chorar e disse que tinha desistido daquela idéia ao saber que poderia ver o filho todos os meses. Que á partir daquele dia, tudo mudaria na vida dele.

Ino sente um nó na garganta ao imaginar que Gaara poderia ter se matado.

-Ele voltou á construtora e procurou pelo psiquiatra que Shikamaru indicou. Mergulhou no trabalho de corpo e alma. A única diversão dele era as visitas ao filho. Na primeira vez eu vim com ele. Estava louca para ver meu sobrinho. Ele veio falando alegre durante todo o caminho. Falava do filho o tempo todo. Trouxe vários presentes. Nós chegamos ao hotel e ficamos esperando Yoshiro chegar com a babá, Gaara andava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto.

-Quando ele viu Yoshiro, chorou, nós choramos. Ele ficou emocionado ao ver que o menino se parecia com ele. Fez questão de cuidar do filho ele mesmo. A babá mostrou como trocar as fraldas e dar mamadeira e ele fez tudo feliz e orgulhoso. Gaara sorriu pela primeira vez desde que tudo tinha acontecido, desde que você o tinha encontrado com Asami.

Temari termina o relato chorando e Ino também tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. –Ino, eu lhe contei tudo isso, para que você saiba que a vida de Gaara não foi o mar de rosas que Kankuro lhe fez pensar. Ele afundou em um mundo de dor, sofrimento e remorso. Não houve um dia sequer que ele não tenha lamentado e se arrependido pelo que fez.

-É por isso que eu lhe digo Ino. Gaara a ama, sempre amou. Ele cometeu uma atrocidade enorme. O que ele lhe fez foi cruel e desumano, mas ele pagou por tudo nestes últimos cinco anos. A vida dele também desmoronou, ele nunca mais se recuperou da dor de perder você e Yoshiro.

Ino fica calada, olhando para a ex-cunhada, confusa. Kankuro tinha lhe pintado um quadro muito diferente daquele que Temari expunha agora. Por que ele tinha mentindo? Ela sabia que podia acreditar em Temari, ela não inventaria aquilo. Então porque Kankuro tinha feito de tudo para que Ino sentisse mais raiva ainda de Gaara?

Ela olha para a cunhada e sorri de leve. – Que tal uma taça de vinho? Acho que merecemos, depois dessa conversa.

-Eu acho uma ótima idéia. –Ino chama o garçom e faz o pedido. Enquanto elas aguardam, Ino olha para Temari atentamente. O garçom chega com o vinho e Ino espera ele se afastar antes de voltar á falar.

-Temari, por que Kankuro odeia Gaara? –Temari fica tensa com a pergunta e Ino aguarda. A outra olha para a taça á sua frente, meditando, depois com um suspiro ela começa a falar.

-Ino, um pouco antes de você ficar grávida, nós tivemos um grande problema na construtora. Gaara descobriu que um engenheiro estava comprando material de quinta categoria e faturando como se fosse de primeira e embolsando a diferença. Ele estava falsificando a assinatura de Gaara nos projetos. Nós descobrimos tudo quando uma casa semi-acabada desabou, quase matando um empregado que estava no canteiro de obra.

Ino acompanhava o relato sem interromper. Ela sabia o quanto aquilo era grave.

-Gaara fez o possível para evitar escândalos. Indenizou o proprietário da casa, o operário, pagou multas altíssimas e refez todas a obra as próprias custas. Isso abalou profundamente a saúde financeira da construtora. Meu irmão teve que demitir pessoas e algumas entraram com processos trabalhistas o que gerou mais despesas e Gaara teve que bancar tudo isso.

-Eu nunca soube de nada. –Ino exclama horrorizada.

- Quando a situação chegou nesse ponto você já estava grávida, de repouso e Gaara não queria que se preocupasse com isso. Não queria te deixar estressada ou tensa com os problemas da construtora. Ele começou a trabalhar em dobro para reconquistar a confiança dos clientes e colocar o trabalho em ordem.

-E o engenheiro responsável por tudo isso? Ele foi preso?

-Não. Gaara não quis fazer nada contra o engenheiro e apenas o demitiu. Nosso advogado disse que ele podia ser preso pelos crimes de estelionato, lesão corporal culposa, falsidade documental e falsidade ideológica e poderia pegar até seis anos de prisão. Mas Gaara não quis fazer isso.

-Por quê? O homem o prejudicou muito, merecia pagar pelo que fez. Gaara não deveria tê-lo deixado livre. Por que Gaara não o processou e o fez assumir a culpa?

-Porque foi o Kankuro quem fez tudo isso. –Ino olha para Temari sem acreditar. – Isso é mesmo verdade? – Temari confirma. –Sim, Ino infelizmente. Ele achava que era um absurdo Gaara gastar tanto dinheiro com materiais básicos. Quando a casa desabou, ele ficou apavorado. Disse que não esperava que aquilo acontecesse. Gaara decidiu apenas demiti-lo, sem envolver a policia no caso. O operário ficou muito machucado, mas concordou em fazer um acordo e quase tudo foi abafado. Gaara não queria mandar o próprio irmão para a cadeia.

Ino fica abalada com tudo aquilo. Nunca poderia imaginar que Kankuro fosse capaz de algo do tipo. A construtora pertencia á Gaara. Tinha sido construída com muito esforço por parte do ruivo. Ele era dedicado ao trabalho.

-Temari, o que Kankuro fez depois que saiu da construtora?

-Ele não conseguiu trabalho tão facilmente. Gaara não conseguiu abafar a história totalmente e alguns comentários vazaram. Outros construtores souberam do ocorrido e ninguém quis dar emprego á ele. Para piorar ele tinha muitas dividas de jogo e teve que vender tudo o que possuía para saldá-las. Isso o deixou cego de ódio e ele começou a colocar a culpa em Gaara. Ele achava que o irmão deveria ter dado outra chance á ele, mas Gaara não podia mantê-lo mais na construtora, isso repercutiria mal.

-Sim, com razão. Céus, como Gaara enfrentou tudo isso sem me dizer nada?

-Como eu disse, ele não queria te preocupar. Ino, eu sei que Gaara foi muito ausente durante sua gravidez, mas ele estava cheio de trabalho devido ao ocorrido. Ele teve que assumir as obras que estavam sob responsabilidade de Kankuro. Eu fazia o que estava ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo e nós ficávamos trabalhando até tarde todos os dias. Sei que você pensa que ele estava sempre com Asami, mas não é verdade.

Temari observa Ino durante alguns minutos e volta á falar. –Foi uma época muito difícil para Gaara. Ele estava com problemas sérios no escritório, tentando recuperar a reputação da construtora e muito preocupado com você por causa da gravidez. As vezes eu penso que ele estava se sentido pressionado demais e acabou se envolvendo com Asami por causa disso.

Ino analisa tudo o que a cunhada acabara de contar. Gaara tinha cometido um grande erro ao se envolver com Asami, mas ele tivera problemas graves e não lhe contara nada, para não preocupá-la. Ela olha para Temari nervosa.

-Você acha que Kankuro me contou aquelas mentiras sobre Gaara apenas por vingança? –Temari concorda com a cabeça. – E Asami? Por que ela mentiria? Isso não faz o menor sentido.

Temari também estava pensando nisso. Algo ali não fazia sentido e uma suspeita começa a se formar em sua cabeça. Ela sorri para Ino. –Ainda precisamos comprar uma sandália que combine com esse vestido maravilhoso. –Ino a olha e sorri também. –Tem razão vamos procurar uma sandália e depois comer alguma coisa. -Rapidamente elas acertam a conta e saem dali. Ino se sentia confusa com tantas informações. A vasectomia, a internação de Gaara, a idéia do suicídio, o problema na construtora, as mentiras de Kankuro. Tudo era uma grande novidade para Ino, ela não tinha idéia de que Gaara tinha passado por tudo aquilo. Ela precisava pensar com calma sobre aquelas informações.

XXX

-Matsuri, pode verificar para mim se Gaara recebeu um convite para uma festa no próximo fim de semana? -Temari pede á assistente do irmão. Era segunda-feira e ela e Gaara tinham retornado de Rakuen no dia anterior. Ela queria fazer algo para ajudar o casal. Descobrira que Ino tinha sido apanhada em uma teia de mentiras e ela faria de tudo para descobrir qual era o motivo daquilo.

A mulher abre sua agenda e retira um envelope branco de dentro, entregando-o á Temari. –Isto chegou á dez dias, mas Gaara me disse que não irá. –Temari abre e vê o conteúdo, sorrindo em seguida, era o convite para a festa de Naruto e Hinata. Feliz, ela o devolve para Matsuri. –Você tem o número de telefone do Naruto?

-Não sei, Temari. Preciso verificar. Ele foi colega de faculdade do Gaara, certo?

-Sim e se tornaram grandes amigos, Gaara foi padrinho de casamento do Naruto. Eu queria muito falar com ele, mas não comente nada com Gaara. –Matsuri olha a olha curiosa e Temari lhe conta seus planos, fazendo os olhos da outra brilharem de contentamento. –Acha que dará certo?

-Espero que sim.

-Pode deixar, nem que eu tenha que virar o escritório no avesso, eu encontro o telefone do Naruto. -Temari agradece e volta á sua sala. A festa seria no sábado, Gaara estaria em Rakuen, ele iria buscar Yoshiro para passar uma semana com ele. O menino tinha ido para a casa dos avôs na noite anterior e ficaria lá até o próximo domingo. Então Gaara e Ino teriam a noite de sábado livre.

O dia avança rapidamente e quando eram cinco horas, Matsuri entra na sala de Temari com um pedaço de papel na mão e um sorriso no rosto. –Encontrei o que você me pediu, estava na agenda pessoal do seu irmão, precisei esperar ele sair para poder pegar. Tome, aqui está. –Ela entrega o papel para Temari. –Espero que dê certo, Temari. Me sinto culpada pelo que aconteceu entre Gaara e Ino.

-Por que diz isso? –Temari pergunta surpresa e Matsuri para de sorrir. –Porque se eu não estivesse de licença maternidade, Asami nunca teria entrado aqui e nada daquilo teria acontecido. –Temari fica emocionada ao ouvir as palavras da outra e pega em sua mão. –Você não teve culpa de nada, Gaara agiu errado, mas eu vou tentar consertar as coisas. Obrigada pela ajuda.

-Não precisa agradecer, farei qualquer coisa para uni-los novamente. –Temari olha para Matsuri pensativa. –Estaria disposta á fazer mais uma coisa escondida do Gaara? –A outra concorda e Temari lhe conta suas suspeitas.

-Do que você precisa? –Matsuri pergunta agora com uma expressão zangada no rosto. Se aquilo fosse mesmo verdade, Gaara e Ino tinham sido vitimas de uma trama cruel. –Preciso de tudo o que você encontrar sobre Asami. Peça informações ao Departamento de Pessoal e á agência de empregos. Mas seja sigilosa e não comente nada perto de Gaara.

Matsuri concorda e volta para sua. Temari pega o telefone e disca o número que estava anotado no papel. Um homem atende no segundo toque. – Alô.

-Por favor, gostaria de falar com o engenheiro Uzumaki Naruto.

-Pois não, sou eu. Quem está falando?

-Naruto, é Temari, irmã de Gaara, não sei se você se lembra de mim.

-É claro que me lembro, Temari, como vai?

-Vou bem, obrigada, e você? –Eles conversam durante alguns minutos e depois Temari entra no assunto. -Naruto, estou telefonando porque preciso de sua ajuda. – Ela conta á Naruto sobre seus planos.

-Não sei, Temari. O que Gaara fez á Ino foi muito cruel. Hinata ficou com muita raiva dele e se ela souber que eu fiz isso, não estarei vivo quando meu terceiro filho nascer. –Temari sorri. –Naruto, Gaara e Ino precisam de ajuda. Eles se amam ainda. Já se passaram cinco anos, acho que está na hora deles superarem o passado e tentarem ser felizes. Por favor, me ajude.

Naruto solta um suspiro. Ele e Gaara tinham se conhecido na faculdade e se tornaram grandes amigos. Quando ele se casou, pediu á Gaara para ser seu padrinho junto com uma amiga de Hinata. Foi assim que Gaara e Ino tinham se conhecido. Mas depois de tudo o que acontecera, Naruto tinha se distanciado do ruivo. Ele mandara o convite apenas por formalidade, sabia que Gaara não iria á festa.

-Acha mesmo que isso será o melhor para Ino? –Naruto pergunta e Temari fica feliz. O rapaz iria ajudá-la. –Sim, eu acho. Eles precisam de uma chance de se reconciliar. Você só precisa insistir para ele ir á festa, mas não diga que Ino vai.

-Está bem, eu vou te ajudar, mas se Hinata descobrir e me matar, quero que me prometa que vai ajudar meus filhos a entrarem na faculdade. –Ele fala com bom humor e Temari ri. –Eu prometo que colocarei seus filhos na melhor faculdade do país e pagarei as mensalidades.

-Fechado, eu vou ajudá-la, cruze os dedos. –Temari agradece e desliga o telefone. Ela cruza os braços sobre a mesa e encosta a cabeça neles. Era uma idéia maluca, mas poderia dar certo. Agora era se concentrar em encontrar Asami, ela era a chave para toda aquela tramóia.

Gaara tinha acabado de chegar á sua sala, quando Matsuri entra com uma xícara de café. – Gaara, seu amigo Naruto pediu para você ligar para ele. – Gaara fica surpreso ao ouvir aquilo. Fazia cinco anos que não falava com o loiro. Naruto tinha ficado furioso na época dos acontecimentos e a amizade entre eles esfriara.

-Por favor, ligue para ele. –Matsuri volta rápido para sua mesa e faz o telefonema. –Naruto, Gaara já chegou, vou passar a ligação para ele. Por favor, convença-o. – Naruto sorri. – Farei o possível, Matsuri, agora me passa para a fera.

Gaara atende o telefone no primeiro toque. Estava curioso sobre o que Naruto poderia querer com ele. Tinha recebido um convite para o aniversário de casamento do amigo, mas tinha decidido não ir.

-Olá, Naruto. – Gaara fala com a voz fria. –Olá, Gaara, tudo bem com você?

-Sim, tudo bem. Pode ajudá-lo em alguma coisa? – Ele pergunta em um tom sombrio.

-Gaara, você recebeu o convite que lhe enviei? –Naruto fala ignorando o jeito do outro. Precisava convencer Gaara a ir á festa.

-Sim, recebi, mas não irei, se é isso que te preocupa. –Gaara responde com uma ponta de magoa.

-Na verdade, estou telefonando para insistir que você venha. Você foi meu padrinho e eu gostaria muito que estivesse aqui para comemorar comigo e Hinata.

-Hinata quer que eu vá? – Naruto percebe a incredulidade na voz do amigo. –Sim, ela quer muito, na verdade ela insistiu para que eu telefonasse para você para confirmar sua presença. –Ele mente, rezando para que Hinata o perdoasse quando soubesse.

-Não sei, Naruto. Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

-Por favor, Gaara. Nossos amigos estarão lá, seria como uma reunião da nossa turma. Eu ficaria muito feliz se você viesse. É uma data importante e eu gostaria de comemorá-la junto com meus amigos. Hinata já está triste porque Ino não vem, se você também não vier, ela ficará deprimida e eu acho que isso pode fazer mal ao bebê.

-Hinata está grávida de novo? –Naruto ri. –Sim, nosso terceiro menino, eu queria muito que fosse uma garotinha, mas vai ter que ficar para a próxima vez. –Gaara não pode deixar de rir. Quando ele e Ino se divorciaram, Naruto tinha um menino e Hinata estava grávida. Ele pensa um pouco, talvez fosse bom reencontrar os antigos colegas de faculdade, estaria em Rakuen na ocasião, poderia passar na recepção para cumprimentar o casal e ficar por uma ou duas horas.

-Está bem, eu irei. -Naruto sorri e depois se despede. Tinha feito sua parte, agora era esperar que desse tudo certo. Ele sabia que Ino iria, Hinata tinha falado com ela no Shopping. Esperava que a esposa não ficasse muito zangada. Enfim, agora era esperar pela festa e torcer para dar tudo certo, ou ele seria um homem morto.

Gaara sai da sala e para na mesa de Matsuri. –Eu recebi um convite para uma recepção em Rakuen, você poderia pegá-lo para mim, por favor? –Rapidamente ela faz o que ele lhe pedira e olha para Gaara. –Decidiu ir? –Ele concorda com a cabeça e volta para sua sala levando o convite com ele, assim que a porta se fecha, ela liga para Temari. –Deu certo, ele vai.

Temari sorri, satisfeita. Agora era só esperar para ver o que aconteceria entre os dois. Ela lutaria com unhas e dentes para vê-los juntos e pediria ajuda á quem fosse necessário. Gaara e Ino se amavam e estava na hora de superarem o passado.

XXX

Ino estava pronta. O vestido azul a deixava sofisticada, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Ela fizera uma maquiagem um pouco mais carregada e usava brincos de safira, que combinavam perfeitamente com o modelo. Os cabelos caiam pelas suas costas em uma cascata dourada.

Ela pega uma bolsa pequena e sai. Yoshiro estava na casa dos seus pais passando parte das férias, ela ia almoçar todos os dias lá para vê-lo. O menino adorava ficar na fazenda com os avôs. Ino sorri. Inoichi e Hyana também tinham ficado muito felizes em ficar com o neto durante aquela semana.

Ino dirige até o local da festa e para em frente á entrada do salão. Sente os olhos úmidos ao se lembrar que fora ali que ela vira Gaara pela primeira vez, há dez anos. Ela desce do carro e entrega as chaves ao manobrista, entrando em seguida.

Ela vê Hinata e Naruto sentados á uma mesa, junto com dois meninos loiros. Se dirige até lá, com um sorriso. Naruto se levanta assim que á vê. –Ino, que bom que você veio. Está linda. –Ela beija o rapaz no rosto e se vira para Hinata, que também estava em pé. Elas se abraçam e Ino olha em volta, o salão estava decorado em branco e prata. –A decoração está maravilhosa.

Eles agradecem e Hinata aponta um casal do outro lado do salão. –Venha, eu disse á Tenten que você viria e ela me pediu para levá-la até lá assim que chegasse. –Ino concorda e as duas caminham até a mesa da amiga.

-Ino, fiquei muito feliz quando Hinata disse que viria, sente-se por favor.

-Você está linda, Ino. – Um rapaz moreno de olhos claros lhe sorri e Ino retribui o sorriso. Hinata pede licença e deixa os três juntos. Um garçom aparece com bebidas e os serve. Ino se sentia bem, tinha ficado receosa de aparecer e quase desistira no último minuto. Ela começa a conversar com o casal e esquece suas dúvidas.

Gaara chega ao salão e entra. Naruto é o primeiro a vê-lo e lhe acena com um sorriso. Hinata também o vê e fica sério. –Por favor, não me diga que você tem algo há ver com isso.

-Está bem, não direi. –Naruto responde e espera o amigo se aproximar. Ino se encontrava de costas para eles, mas Tenten e o marido vêem o ruivo e se entreolham preocupados.

-Hinata, Naruto, parabéns. –Gaara abraça Naruto e beija o rosto de Hinata, tinha percebido que a mulher deixara de sorrir e estava confuso. Naruto tinha dito que ela ficaria feliz com sua presença.

Naruto dá um cutucão discreto na esposa e ela força um sorriso. –Gaara, quanto tempo? Que bom que você pode vir. Estou muito feliz em vê-lo

-Obrigado, Hinata. –Ele responde e procura uma mesa. –Sente-se, nos faça companhia. –Naruto o convida, não sabia onde colocar o ruivo, muitos ali não falavam com ele desde que Gaara e Ino tinham se divorciado. Gaara agradece e se acomoda na mesa, junto com o casal.

Rapidamente eles são servidos, e Gaara começa a relaxar, conversando com o casal. Hinata olhava para o marido, sem entender, mas Naruto lhe sorri. Ele vê outro convidado chegando e chama a esposa para recebê-lo, pedindo licença o casal se afasta.

Gaara pega o copo e olha em volta. Ele sente um calafrio ao reconhecer a ex-mulher sentada com outro casal. Mesmo de costas ele a reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Então percebe que Naruto tinha armado aquele encontro entre ele e Ino e pelo jeito Hinata não sabia. Ele pega seu copo e fixa o olhar na loira, esperando que ela se virasse e o visse.

Tenten fica surpresa ao ver Gaara ali. Não esperava que o ruivo aparecesse e duvidava que Ino soubesse que ele viria. Ela olha para Ino e solta um suspiro, sorrindo em seguida. Neji, seu marido, olhava de Gaara para Ino, sem entender. Ele era amigo de Ino há anos e ficara chateado quando o casal se divorciara. Toca no braço da loira. –Ino, Gaara está aqui.

A loira o olha sem acreditar e ele aponta para a mesa de Naruto. Tenten olha para ele zangada e Neji dá de ombros, mais cedo ou mais tarde Ino viria o ex-marido ali. Ino se vira e encontra o olhar do marido cravado nela.

-Eu não sabia que ele viria. – Ela exclama confusa e Tenten coloca a mão sobre a dela. – Gaara foi padrinho de casamento do Naruto e eles são amigos. Basta você ignorá-lo e ficará tudo bem. –Ino concorda e toma um grande gole do seu copo. Sente a garganta arder com a bebida e engasga, tossindo. Neji bate de leve em suas costas e espera que ela se recupere.

-Obrigada, eu vou ao toalete, já volto. –Ela sai dali, rápida, não esperava por aquilo, encontrar Gaara justamente ali onde eles tinham se conhecido era demais para ela. Ino entra no banheiro e se apóia na pia, ofegante. Fica um longo tempo ali até se recuperar e depois sai. Faria o que Tenten tinha sugerido, iria ignorar o ruivo. Ela volta para junto dos amigos, mas assim que senta, vê que sua idéia não daria certo, pois Gaara aparece ao lado dela.

-Boa noite. Neji, Tenten, como vão? – Ele se dirige ao casal, que responde ao cumprimento sem sorrir e depois se vira para Ino. –Olá, Ino. Naruto me disse que você não viria.

-Minha presença o incomoda? –Ela pergunta irritada e ele sorri de leve. –De forma alguma, Ino. Fico feliz em vê-la. Você está maravilhosa. Bem, vim apenas cumprimentá-los. –Ele termina de falar e se afasta. Tenten olha para Ino. –Você está bem?

-Sim, não vou deixar que Gaara estrague minha noite.

-Isso mesmo. É assim que se fala. –Elas riem juntas e voltam a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas Ino não consegue tirar Gaara dos pensamentos, podia sentir o olhar do ex-marido sobre ela.

Hinata fuzilava o marido com o olhar, enquanto via Gaara se dirigir a mesa onde Ino estava. –Muito bem, pode me explicar o que significa isso?

-Do que está falando, meu amor? –Naruto tenta bancar o desentendido, mas ao ver a esposa com a expressão séria, desiste. – Eles se amam, Hinata. Deixe Gaara pelo menos tentar. Vamos dar uma chance aos dois.

-E se der errado?

-Você pode me matar. E se der certo, nos tentamos uma menininha daqui dois anos, o que acha da minha proposta? –Hinata tenta ficar séria, sem sucesso. Ela coloca as mãos sobre o ventre redondo e vê Gaara voltando á mesa deles. Ela repara na expressão do rapaz. Os olhos dele brilhavam e ele parecia feliz. O ruivo puxa a cadeira e senta. Hinata se vira para o marido. – Combinado.

Ela se levanta e caminha entre os convidados e Gaara se vira para Naruto. –Você me disse que Ino não viria.

-Eu disse? –Gaara confirma e Naruto sorri. –Acho que me enganei. Desculpe.

-De quem foi a idéia?

-Do que está falando?

-Naruto, você nunca pensaria em algo assim e está claro que Hinata não teve nada a ver com isso, então pode me dizer de quem foi a idéia de insistir para eu vir? – Naruto solta um suspiro e encara o ruivo. –Da Temari. Mas não se zangue. Ela me disse que você e Ino ainda se amam e pelo que vi até agora, penso que ela está certa. Vocês dois merecem uma chance de se acertarem.

-Acha que isso é possível?

-Digamos que eu não ache que seja impossível.

Gaara volta á olhar para Ino que naquele momento se encontrava em pé conversando com Hinata, Tenten e outras amigas. Ele sempre achara as amigas que Ino tinha em Rakuen provincianas demais para o gosto dele e nunca se interessara em conhecê-las, não tentara nem guardar os nomes delas.

Na verdade quando começaram a namorar ele a afastara das pessoas da cidade dela, evitava sair em grupos com eles. Ele tinha achado um absurdo saber que Naruto ia se casar com uma garota do interior e que pretendia se mudar para lá. Agora ele via que tinha cometido muitos erros com sua ex-mulher.

A festa transcorre sem incidentes. Ino, Tenten e Neji se divertiam falam sobre o tempo de adolescência. Eles passam a hora seguinte conversando e cumprimentando os amigos que faziam questão de falar com Ino e ver como ela estava reagindo ao ver Gaara ali. Como ele dissera á Temari Rakuen era um lugar pequeno e todo mundo sabia de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles.

Ino olha para o copo que o garçom acabara de colocar a sua frente. Uma balada romântica começa a tocar e ela vê Neji pegando na mão da esposa com carinho, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela sorri, sabia que os amigos desejavam dançar, mas não queriam deixá-la sozinha na mesa e coloca a mão no braço do rapaz moreno. –Neji, por que você não leva essa linda mulher para dançar?

-Você não se importa em ficar sozinha um pouco? –Ele pergunta e ela nega. Ele então fica em pé e puxa a esposa para seus braços e depois olha para a loira. –Voltamos logo. –Ela concorda com um sorriso e o casal se afasta em direção á pista de dança, onde já havia vários casais.

Ino podia sentir que Gaara não parava de olhar para ela. A presença dele ofuscava a dos outros homens. As lembranças invadiam a sua mente. Quando o vira pela primeira vez, quando ele viera falar com ela, quando a beijara.

Ino começa a se sentir sufocada com tudo aquilo e sai do salão em busca de ar fresco para poder colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Não esperava ver Gaara ali naquela noite. E pelo jeito ele não sabia que a encontraria ali. Ela senta um banco e aspira o perfume das flores que havia no jardim. Uma brisa suave soprava ali e Ino fecha os olhos sentindo o vento em seu rosto.

Sons de passos a tiram daquele doce devaneio e ela abre os olhos encontrando á sua frente o homem que tomava conta de seus pensamentos.

-Desculpe, Ino. Não queria incomodá-la. – Ele faz menção de se retirar, mas ela o segura pela manga do blazer. – Não precisa ir embora, fique por favor.

Ele se surpreende com o pedido e olha em volta. Aquele lugar lhe trazia doces lembranças.

-Se lembra daqui? – Ela pergunta como se lesse os pensamentos dele. Gaara concorda com a cabeça e senta ao lado dela. –Sim, lembro. Foi aqui que eu a beijei pela primeira vez.

-Sim, eu nunca tinha sido beijada daquela forma antes. – Não sabia por que estava falando sobre aquilo. Aquele era um assunto proibido, um tabu. Mas o ar perfumado da noite, a brisa quente, o som da água da pequena cascata e, sobretudo, a presença máscula de seu ex-marido trazia-lhe aquelas lembranças.

-Eu tinha saído por causa do calor e te encontrei aqui fora. Você me convidou para dançar. Lembro que dançamos durante um longo tempo e então você me beijou. Ficamos juntos até a festa acabar, quando o Sol já estava quase nascendo.

Gaara a ouvia em silêncio, parecia que Ino falava sozinha. Ela tinha um sorriso delicado nos lábios e seus olhos estavam fechados. Ele sentia uma enorme vontade de tocá-la, abraçá-la, senti-la próxima dele. Uma música suave chega aos ouvidos de ambos, e eles a reconhecem imediatamente. Era a mesma música que eles tinham dançado ali, há dez anos atrás.

Ele fica em pé e a chama. Ino abre os olhos e vê Gaara lhe estendendo a mão, com o rosto sério. – Dance comigo, Ino. Só desta vez, por favor, depois eu irei embora. – Ela fica sem saber o que fazer e, após alguns segundos de hesitação, coloca a mão trêmula sobre a dele, ficando em pé em seguida.

Gaara a toma nos braços e ela encosta o rosto no dele e então eles começam a se mover no ritmo da música romântica.

Ino coloca uma mão no peito de Gaara e sente as batidas fortes do coração do ruivo. Ele a enlaça pela cintura, puxando-a para bem perto e coloca a outra mão sobre á dela. Ino fecha os olhos e acompanha o ex-marido, dando voltas ao som da música. A mesma música que tinha marcado o início do namoro deles e que eles dançaram no casamento.

A loira nunca mais ouvira aquela música. Passara cinco anos evitando qualquer coisa que a lembrasse do ex-marido e do tempo em que viveram juntos.

Gaara sente o silêncio pesar entre eles. Sabia que Ino travava uma batalha interna. Ele sentia o corpo dela trêmulo entre seus braços. Queria poder dizer algo que a acalmasse e a deixasse feliz. Mas não sabia o que falar e então permanece silencioso.

Ino se afasta um pouco e o olha, podia ver saudade e dor nos olhos dele. Com certeza isso estava estampado nos olhos dela também. Ela se lembra das palavras de Sasuke.

"_Você ama Gaara, isso é visível em seu olhar e em sua voz. Pense bem, daqui alguns anos você vai olhar para trás e se arrepender de não ter perdoado seu ex-marido. Terá seu orgulho intacto, mas seu coração estará despedaçado e você se sentirá muito só."_

-Gaara. – Ela fala suavemente e bem baixo. –Você acha que seria possível... – Ela para de falar e abaixa a cabeça ficando imóvel. Gaara retira seu braço da cintura dela e pega em seu queixo para olhá-lo.

-O que Ino? O quê seria possível? – Ele teme alimentar falsas esperanças e aguarda que Ino continue. Ela meneia a cabeça. –Nada, esqueça. – Ela tenta se afastar, mas ele não permite, segurando-a pelo braço. – Termine o que ia dizer, por favor. O que seria possível, Ino?

-Nós. –Ela fala em um fio de voz e senta no banco, sem olhar para ele. Gaara se agacha na frente dela e pega suas mãos com carinho, olhando-a. Podia ver a dúvida refletida nos olhos dela. –Você quer saber se eu acho que seria possível vivermos juntos novamente? É isso que você está me perguntando Ino? – Ela confirma com a cabeça e Gaara solta o ar preso nos pulmões, lentamente. Seu coração parecia prestes á explodir. – É isso que você quer?

-Eu não sei. Eu só sei que queria que essa dor sumisse. Queria abrir os olhos e ver que tudo não passou de um sonho ruim, um pesadelo e que estamos juntos ainda. Acha que isso é possível? Que eu, você e Yoshiro ainda podemos formar uma família depois de tudo o que aconteceu? – Ela pergunta com os olhos úmidos.

Gaara á olha sem encontrar a própria voz para responder e Ino fica em pé. –Esqueça o que eu disse, me deixei levar pelo momento. É claro que não é possível.

-Ino, eu nem sei o que dizer. Eu gostaria de tentar. Adoraria tê-la de volta ao meu lado, aos meus braços e á minha vida. Isso é tudo o que eu mais quero, meu Amor. Eu amo você, Ino. – Ele responde sem tocá-la, ainda custava á acreditar que aquilo fosse real e não mais um dos seus sonhos dos quais acordava sozinho. – E você, gostaria de tentar? Conseguiria esquecer o passado e recomeçar?

-Eu não sei, mas eu gostaria de tentar. Sasuke me disse que eu me arrependeria no futuro se pelo menos não tentasse. Eu também amo você. – Gaara á olha emocionado. Devagar ele a abraça e a beija, á principio um beijo calmo que vai se tornando mais intenso e exigente.

Ino se entrega aquele contato, sem reservas. Eles ficam um longo tempo ali, até ouvirem passos de alguém que se aproximava e se separam.

Um garçom aparece trazendo uma bandeja com duas taças cheias de champagne. Ino sorri constrangida e Gaara pega as taças, oferecendo uma á ela e ficando com a outra. O garçom se afasta, voltando para o salão. Gaara levanta á taça dele, em um brinde. –Á nós, Ino. Ao nosso futuro juntos. Prometo que a farei feliz, desta vez não cometerei erros.

Ela concorda. Faria de tudo para que desse certo, tentaria esquecer o passado e reconstruir o futuro ao lado de Gaara e Yoshiro. Devia isso ao filho e á ela também. Gaara tinha se mostrado arrependido e Temari lhe contara sobre todo o sofrimento dele. Talvez fosse possível, ela iria arriscar, por menor que fosse á chance, ela queria tentar.

Ele volta a beijá-la e depois se afasta. –O que você quer fazer agora?

-Quero ir para minha casa. Quer vir comigo? -Ele sorri, feliz pelo convite e concorda com a cabeça.

-Vá na frente, eu a sigo no meu carro. – Ela sai em direção ao estacionamento, não iria se despedir de ninguém, com certeza Naruto e Hinata entenderiam. Gaara a acompanha com os olhos, ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ele e Ino ficariam juntos novamente. Ele também se dirige até onde tinha deixado o carro dele e se dirige em direção á casa de Ino.

Gaara para em frente a casa dela e se aproxima da porta que abre antes dele tocar a campainha. Ele sorri e entra, abraçando e beijando Ino. Ela se encosta ao peito dele e solta um suspiro feliz. -É tão bom ficar assim com você.

Ele ri e a beija novamente. –Eu nem acredito que isso seja verdade e não um sonho. Que estamos juntos novamente. Eu te amo tanto, Ino. –Ela se afasta e pega em sua mão, puxando-o em direção ao quarto.

No aposento, ela o ajuda a tirar a gravata, o blazer e a camisa, tocando seu peito nu com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo seus músculos. Ela espalma as mãos sobre a pele dele e beija seu corpo. Gaara sente um calafrio e passa a mão pelas costas dela, encontrando o zíper do vestido. Ele o abre lentamente e ela sente sua roupa deslizando até o chão, deixando-a apenas com uma calcinha preta. Ele fica admirando o corpo dela durante um longo tempo, antes de pegá-la no colo e levá-la para a cama.

Rapidamente ele termina de se despir e deita ao lado dela. –Eu juro Ino, que passarei o resto da minha vida me dedicando á fazê-la feliz. Nunca mais vou decepcioná-la, meu amor. Nunca mais.

-Então, pode começar a me fazer feliz agora mesmo. –Ela responde sorrindo e ele concorda e a beija, puxando seu corpo para junto do dele. Ino se enrosca á ele, sentindo sua ereção de encontro á sua barriga. Ele desce os lábios pelo corpo feminino, sentindo o sabor da pele dela.

Ele a puxa para cima de seu corpo e volta á beijá-la avidamente nos lábios, tocando-os com a língua, exigindo passagem. Ino sente sua boca ser invadida pela língua dele e as mãos de Gaara percorrendo seu corpo até suas nádegas. Gaara solta os lábios dela e eles trocam de posição.

Ele se afasta e a olha, tocando seus lábios e seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, queria ter certeza de que ela estava ali, que eles estavam juntos novamente. Ino fecha os olhos e sente toque do marido em seu rosto, em seu corpo. Também se sentia como estivesse em sonho. Tinham se passado cinco anos, mas ela se sentia a mesma garota que se apaixonara por ele no casamento dos amigos.

Gaara volta á beijá-la, enquanto afastava suas pernas com os joelhos. Com cuidado ele posiciona seu membro na entrada da cavidade úmida e sequiosa dela e Ino morde o lábio inferior. Sentia um imenso desejo e se move de encontro á ele. Gaara então a penetra fundo, em um único movimento, arrancando um gemido de surpresa e êxtase dela.

-Eu te amo, Ino. Céus, como senti sua falta meu amor. – Ino sorri. –Eu também senti muito a sua falta, mas agora quero aproveitar cada segundo que você estiver aqui.

Ele sorri também e volta a se mover, junto com ela. Sentia-se pleno, completo. Ino era sua mulher, não importava o que um punhado de papéis dissesse. Ele a amava como nunca tinha amado nenhuma outra mulher em sua vida. Eles chegam ao orgasmo juntos e ficam um longo tempo abraçados depois. Ino estava aconchegada no peito de Gaara e ele a envolvia em seus braços com força, afagando seus cabelos.

-Ino, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar. – Ele fala tenso e Ino ergue a cabeça, aguardando. - Logo que você teve a segunda hemorragia durante a gravidez e os médicos disseram que uma segunda gestação seria perigoso, eu fiz uma vasectomia.

-Eu sei, Temari me contou.

-Eu tinha pedido á ela que não lhe dissesse nada. –Ele responde e a olha sério. – O que mais ela lhe disse? –Ino abaixa a cabeça e Gaara solta um suspiro. –Pelo jeito ela lhe contou tudo. Preciso ter uma conversa séria com ela.

-Ela fez bem em me contar, eu tinha uma idéia totalmente equivocada sobre o passado. Estava lhe imputando erros que você não tinha cometido.

-Ino, você foi a vitima. Você precisava de mim e eu a trai.

-Eu ainda preciso, Gaara. Eu não sabia que você tinha sofrido tanto. Me assustei quando Temari me contou que você pretendia se matar. Eu teria morrido se você tivesse feito isso.

-Eu tinha perdido tudo por minha culpa apenas, Ino. Fui um idiota. –Ele coloca as mãos em volta do rosto dela e a olha dentro dos olhos. –Quando eu te vi saindo do hospital, o jeito que você estava por minha única culpa, algo morreu dentro de mim. Me senti um monstro. Um verme. Fui para a casa da Temari. No caminho eu comprei uma garrafa de uísque e tomei tudo. Aquilo foi como um lenitivo para a minha dor e eu passei a beber todos os dias.

-Temari ficava apavorada e eu sabia que estava fazendo minha irmã sofrer muito, mas não tinha forças para parar. Quando eu não estava bêbado toda a dor voltava e eu não queria pensar no que tinha feito, no que tinha perdido.

Ela o olhava com carinho, podia sentir todo o sofrimento e a angústia dele.

-Mas quando eu acordei no hospital e ouvi o choro da Temari ao meu lado, percebi que estava arrastando todos para o buraco que eu mesmo tinha cavado. Eu queria acabar com a minha dor e com a dor daqueles que eu tinha magoado.

-E então decidiu se matar? –Ela pergunta triste e Gaara fecha os olhos e confirma com a cabeça. –Sim, mas antes eu precisava te ver mais uma vez, precisava dizer adeus. Dizer que estava arrependido e te pedir perdão. Mas então eu soube que você tinha permitido que eu visse nosso filho e eu decidi continuar vivendo por Yoshiro e por você. Sem saber, você salvou minha vida, depois que eu praticamente destruí a sua.

- Meu pai e Kankuro me aconselharam á não permitir que você se aproximasse do bebê, porém eu não queria que nosso filho crescesse sem conhecer o próprio pai, mas eu achava que você iria rejeitar a oferta. Pensei que você não fosse querer que Yoshiro atrapalhasse a sua vida com Asami.

-Nunca planejei uma vida com Asami, meu amor. Ela mentiu. Sei que é difícil você acreditar em mim, mas tudo o que Asami lhe contou era mentira. –Gaara fala em tom de desespero e para sua surpresa, Ino concorda. –Agora eu sei disso. Eu só não entendo porque ela agiu assim.

Gaara fica em silêncio. Ele também não entendia a atitude da ex-amante, mas tinha decidido descobrir qual era a verdade por trás de tudo aquilo.

Ino se aproxima e o beija, passando os braços por seu pescoço. –Você disse que iria me fazer feliz, esqueceu? – Gaara sorri e a deita sobre ele. –Não, não esqueci, alias eu tenho algumas idéias á respeito, espero que você aprove. – Ambos riem e voltam a se amar.

XXX

Ino acorda sentindo o braço de Gaara sobre o corpo dela. Ela se mexe sob os lençóis e recebe um beijo no ombro nu.

-Bom dia, meu Amor. – Ele fala junto ao ouvido dela, beijando seu pescoço. Ela se vira de frente para ele. – Bom dia. -Ele a puxa para cima do corpo dele e a beija com intensidade, mas ambos são interrompidos pelo som do telefone.

Ino estica o braço e pega o celular que estava ao lado da cama.

-Alô.

-Ino, querida. Onde você está?

-Papai? Bom dia, eu estou em minha casa.

-O que aconteceu? Estamos esperando você para o almoço. Está tudo bem? – Ino fica surpresa e olha as horas, assustando-se ao ver que já era mais de uma hora da tarde. Ela senta na cama. – Céus, me desculpe, papai, perdi a hora. Sinto muito, acordei agora, cheguei tarde em casa ontem.

-Tudo bem, meu amor. Devemos esperar por você ainda? – Ela olha para o ex-marido, queria ficar com ele mais um pouco. – Não papai, podem almoçar sem mim, vou comer algo por aqui mesmo e no final do dia irei pegar Yoshiro.

-Certo. – Inoichi faz um pausa. –Tem alguém aí com você?

-Não, papai, estou sozinha. – Gaara a ouve e fica sério. – Que pena, querida. Preferia que você me dissesse que perdeu a hora por que passou á noite ao lado de alguém.

-Papai! Que história é essa? – Ino exclama, sem acreditar e Inoichi ri. – Desculpe, filha. Mas eu não quero que você continue sozinha, tenho medo que volte para aquele crápula. –Ino sente um calafrio na espinha ao ouvir o pai falar daquele jeito de Gaara. Sabia que não seria fácil para Inoichi aceitar a reconciliação deles. –Não pense nisso agora, pai. Mais tarde estarei aí.

-Certo, meu amor. Nos vemos depois. Eu te amo, Filha.

-Eu também amo você, papai. – Ela se despede e desliga.

Gaara senta na cama, de costas para ela e Ino aguarda. – Por que não disse á ele que eu estava aqui?

-Por que ele teria um ataque.

-Ele terá que aceitar que estamos juntos novamente, Ino. Você tem que contar para ele.

-Ainda não, preciso de um tempo.

-De quanto tempo?

-Não sei, Gaara. Eu preciso preparar meu pai, ele não aceitará a nossa reconciliação. Ele vai dizer que você vai me trair novamente e que eu sou uma tola por confiar em você, depois do que aconteceu. Não será fácil convencê-lo. – Ela responde sem olhar para ele. Gaara fica zangado e joga as cobertas de lado, levantando em seguida. Ele entra no banheiro e bate a porta com raiva e olha para o espelho sobre a pia do banheiro. Estava chateado com a resposta de Ino. Ela estava mais preocupada com o pai dela do que com o futuro deles.

Ele entra no box, precisava se acalmar antes de conversar com Ino. Fica um longo tempo debaixo da água fria. Depois de vários minutos sai e se enxuga voltando para o quarto. Ino ainda estava deitada, esperando pelo retorno dele. Gaara para ao lado da cama, sério. –Sei que está com medo da reação do seu pai, mas não quero esconder de ninguém que estamos juntos. Principalmente do nosso filho.

-Gaara, me dê um tempo.

-Você tem um mês e então terá que contar a verdade á ele. Ou eu conto. Seu pai não pode nos impedir de tentarmos ser felizes.

Ino também fica zangada e levanta, encarando o ruivo.

-Meu pai me ajudou a recolher e juntar os cacos, depois que você destruiu a minha vida. Foi ele que estwve ao meu lado quando meu mundo ruiu em pedaços devido á sua traição. Foi eles que enxugou as minhas lágrimas e segurou a minha mão dizendo que me amava e que tudo ficaria bem, que cuidou de mim e de Yoshiro por que eu não tinha condições de fazer isso sozinha. Se não fosse por ele e minha mãe, eu teria morrido de tristeza e angústia. Várias vezes eu pensei em me matar e acabar com o meu sofrimento e em todas elas, foi meu pai que me estendeu a mão e abriu o coração para que eu me sentisse amada e querida novamente. Se você não pode entender isso, então não será possível vivermos juntos.

Ela termina de falar e entra no banheiro, estava triste com a atitude de Gaara, mais uma vez ele estava sendo egoísta e pensando apenas em si mesmo, sem levar em consideração as necessidades e sentimentos dela. Ino começa a pensar se estava tomando a decisão correta ao se reconciliar com o ex-marido.

Gaara a olhava para a porta do banheiro arrependido. Ele tinha feito Ino sofrer muito e agora que eles tinham se reconciliado ele fazia exigência infundadas. Foram os pais dela que a ajudaram a superar todo o mal que ele tinha causado á ela e ao filho deles. Sabia que Yhana ficaria feliz em vê-los juntos novamente, mas Inoichi não aceitaria facilmente. Ele fica á espera dela. Iria pedir desculpas.

Ino sai do banheiro e encontra Gaara sentado na cama. Assim que á vê, ele fica em pé e se aproxima, tocando o rosto dela com carinho. – Você está certa, me perdoe. Não estou em posição de exigir nada.

Ela concorda e se afasta. – Você vai ficar para o almoço? Ainda tenho que pegar Yoshiro na casa dos meus pais e levá-lo até o hotel. – Gaara sente o distanciamento na voz dela e se preocupa. Não queria brigar com ela.

-Ino, não fique zangada. Eu só queria poder contar á todo mundo que estamos juntos novamente. Não quero magoá-la, faça como achar melhor, leve o tempo que for preciso.

-Não será fácil para o meu pai entender isso, Gaara. Ele não vai aceitar a nossa reconciliação com facilidade, não depois do que aconteceu. Ele só quer me ver feliz e acha que isso jamais será possível ao seu lado. Quanto á Yoshiro, ele ficará muito feliz, eu sei. Mas se não der certo, ele sofrerá demais e eu quero poupá-lo. Apenas me dê um tempo para ter certeza. Eu quero confiar em você. Sei que está arrependido, mas espere, por favor.

Ele concorda e a puxa para seus braços, beijando-a em seguida. Não seria fácil, mas ele não desistiria de ter Ino de volta á vida dele. –Você tem o tempo que precisar, não vou pressioná-la mais. Gostaria de contar tudo ao nosso filho, mas faremos como você quer. Porém eu sei que dará certo, nós nos amamos.

Ela sorri e encosta o rosto no peito dele. –Obrigada por entender. –Ele a puxa de volta para a cama e deita ao lado dela, Ino se acomoda encostada ao peito dele e Gaara acaricia suas costas. –Yoshiro me contou que você comprou uma casa aqui em Rakuen e que pretende morar aqui. Isso é verdade?

-Sim, posso administrar meus negócios daqui de Rakuen mesmo, é claro que terei que ir para a capital toda a semana, mas passarei a maior parte do tempo aqui. Será perfeito. –Ela concorda com um sorriso. -Gostaria de conhecer á casa? Poderemos ir até lá, assim você me ajuda com a decoração. – Ele fica em silêncio durante alguns minutos e Ino fecha os olhos aproveitando aquele momento de intimidade, Gaara então volta á falar. –Coloquei nossa casa na capital á venda.

Ela se ergue nos braços, para encará-lo, surpresa. –Não sabia que você ainda possuía aquela casa.

-Eu a mantive do mesmo jeito por todos esses anos, mas só voltei á entrar lá alguns dias atrás. Decide vendê-la, pois estava muito triste e queria me desfazer das lembranças do nosso passado, mas se você não quiser que eu a venda, não venderei.

-É melhor vendê-la. Seria bobagem manter uma casa tão grande e dispendiosa. –Ela responde, na verdade se sentia um pouco triste, ela e Gaara tinham construído e decorado aquela juntos, tinham escolhido cada móvel e cada objeto com carinho, antes de se casarem. Ela tinha sido projetada para ser o lar da família que formariam.

Gaara parece perceber o que ela está pensando e a beija. – Construiremos um novo lar aqui em Rakuen, Ino. Desta vez não cometerei erros, eu juro. – Ela sorri de leve e o beija. – Sim, você está certo, não importo o lugar desde que nossa família esteja junta.

Eles se beijam e voltam a se amar. Uma nova vida começava para eles. Iriam tentar novamente. Teriam uma nova chance de serem felizes e ele não iria desperdiçá-la. Faria o que fosse necessário para permanecerem juntos, custasse o que custasse. Gaara não permitiria que nada, nem ninguém os separasse. Não mais.

XXX

Link para o vestido: .


	6. Incertezas

Ino cavalgava feliz. Era muito cedo ainda e só havia os empregados da fazenda de pé àquela hora. Estava feliz, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Ainda tinha receios em se reconciliar com o ex-marido, mas estava decidida á tentar. Sabia que seria difícil, tinha medo de confiar nele e Gaara sabia disso. Ele tinha partido na tarde anterior, levando Yoshiro.

Por volta das onze da noite, Gaara tinha telefonado avisando que haviam chegado bem e sem problemas. Yoshiro já estava dormindo e eles ficaram um longo tempo conversando e namorando por telefone. Não podia negar, amava o ex-marido e estava feliz com a possibilidade de voltarem á viverem juntos.

Prince corria velozmente, ele era muito rápido e Ino adorava a sensação de liberdade que experimentava cada vez que o montava. Depois de meia hora de cavalgada, ela diminui o passo e segue devagar até o riacho, onde desmonta e deixa o animal amarrado á uma árvore pastando.

Ela pensa no futuro. Temia a reação do pai quando soubesse que ela e Gaara estavam juntos novamente. Inoichi estava zangado na tarde anterior quando ela fora pegar o filho. Ele achava um absurdo Ino deixar Yoshiro passar uma semana com o pai. Tinha chamado o ruivo de crápula, mau-caráter e canalha. Ino ficara triste com os comentários, mas não respondera para não despertar desconfianças. Não queria que o pai soubesse ainda.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, ela se lembra das horas passada com Gaara no dia anterior. Ele parecia estar muito feliz. Tinha dito centenas de vezes que a amava e que faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para que a reconciliação desse certo.

Depois de algum tempo ela volta á montar e se dirige para a sede da fazenda, seus pais já deveriam estar acordados e ela queria falar com a mãe. Yhana aprovaria a reconciliação e poderia ajudar á convencer o marido a aceitar que Gaara e Ino estavam juntos, de novo.

Assim que ela chega leva o animal para a cocheira acomodando-o e colocando água e comida para ele e depois sai, entrando na casa pela porta dos fundos. Ela encontra Yhana na cozinha preparando o café da manhã. Ela tinha empregadas para ajudá-la nas tarefas de casa, mas gostava de cozinhar para o marido.

-Bom dia, mamãe.

-Olá minha filha, bom dia. Que bom vê-la. Vá se lavar e depois venha tomar café. Seu pai já vai se juntar á nós. - Ino sorri e faz exatamente o que a mãe tinha dito. Logo ambas estão sentadas. Yhana observava a filha com atenção. Ino parecia diferente.

-Está tudo bem, minha filha? -Ino sorri, não conseguia esconder nada da mãe. -Sim, está tudo bem, eu gostaria de conversar com você sem a presença do papai. -Yhana a olha séria. Imaginava que fosse algo relacionado á Gaara. Inoichi não suportava ouvir o nome do ex-genro.

-Sobre Gaara? -Ino confirma. -Certo, podemos conversar depois que seu pai tiver ido para os estábulos. É melhor que ele não ouça nada sobre o ruivo. -Ino sorri e concorda com a cabeça. Alguns minutos depois ela ouve a voz forte do pai. Inoichi chega á cozinha e sorri feliz ao ver a filha. -Meu amor, que bom encontrá-la aqui. Que sorte a minha tomar café com as duas mulheres mais lindas do mundo. -Elas riem e Inoichi beija a esposa e se acomoda ao lado da filha.

-O que faz aqui tão cedo?

-Vim cavalgar um pouco. Há alguns dias que não exercitava Price.

-Tem razão, aquele animal precisa de exercícios constantes. Ele é maravilhoso. –Ino concorda e eles tomam café em um silêncio agradável. Inoichi acaricia os cabelos da filha que lhe sorri. – Você é linda, minha filha. Deveria pensar em se casar novamente. Sasuke me parece um excelente companheiro.

Ela para de sorrir e olha para a mãe que a socorre. –Inoichi, tenho certeza de que Ino é capaz de encontrar um companheiro sem sua ajuda. Não há necessidade de você tentar arrumar um pretendente para ela.

-Certo, mas não gostaria de deixá-la sozinha quando eu morrer.

-Eu não estou sozinha, tenho Yoshiro e você não vai morrer tão já, então que tal deixarmos as coisas como estão? – Ino responde séria.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Só me preocupo com você. Tenho medo que Gaara tente reconquistá-la quando eu não estiver mais aqui. –Ino abaixa a cabeça, triste. Pelo jeito seu pai jamais aceitaria a reconciliação dela com o marido. Yhana encara o marido, levemente irritada.

-A vida de Ino pertence á ela e somente á ela, Inoichi. Ela já está bem crescida para decidir o que quer e não cabe á você tentar comandar o destino de nossa filha. –Inoichi olha surpreso para a esposa. Yhana se tornava uma leoa quando o assunto era a filha ou o neto. – Esqueçam o que eu disse, é claro que Ino jamais ficaria com aquele crápula novamente. Agora, se as senhoras me dão licença, eu vou trabalhar. – Ele beija as duas e sai em seguida.

Ino fica triste com os comentários do pai. Yhana percebe e abraça a filha com carinho. Depois de um longo tempo Ino se afasta e olha para a mãe. – Ele jamais vai aceitar, não é?

-Não se preocupe com seu pai. Eu cuido dele. Me conte o que aconteceu.

-Eu e Gaara estamos nos reconciliando. – Yhana sorri feliz e Ino sorri tímida. – Vamos tentar e ver se dá certo. Eu ainda o amo, mamãe. E ele disse que me ama também. Que nunca deixou de me amar. Acho que estou sendo tola em aceitá-lo de volta?

Yhana acaricia os cabelos loiros da filha e sorri com carinho e compreensão. –Você seria uma tola se não tentasse. Se vocês se amam e você acha que pode perdoá-lo e esquecer o que aconteceu, então é claro que devem tentar. Eu apoio totalmente. Sei que você não será feliz com outra pessoa. Agora me conte tudo. – Ino concorda e conta a conversa que tivera com Temari e o que tinha acontecido na noite da festa. Yhana a ouve sem interromper nenhuma vez. Depois que Ino termina, ela volta a acariciar seus cabelos.

-Não estou surpresa em saber que Kankuro mentiu, sempre desconfiei disso. Não confio naquele homem, nunca confiei. –Ino fica surpresa. – Você já imaginava? Por que não me falou nada.

-Porque você não acreditaria em mim. Você queria odiar Gaara e Kankuro lhe fornecia motivos suficientes para isso. Ele alimentou ainda mais seu ódio. Agora você sabe o outro lado da história. Sabe que Kankuro mentiu durante todos esses anos e que Gaara sofreu muito também. E vocês estão juntos de novo.

-Mamãe, eu amo Gaara e quero muito acreditar nele. Mas tenho medo. E se ele me trair novamente? E o papai, o que ele dirá quando souber? Ele vai me odiar.

Para seu espanto, Yhana ri alegre. –Duvido muito que seu pai a odeie algum dia, meu amor. Ele adora você. Justamente por isso que ele fica zangado só de pensar em Gaara. Seu pai ficou muito desapontado com seu ex-marido. Ele amava Gaara como um filho e sempre ficava feliz em vê-los juntos. Foi uma grande decepção para ele, seu pai se sentiu culpado por não estar perto de você para protegê-la. Ele dizia que se tivesse trazido você para a fazenda nada daquilo teria acontecido. Você não descobriria a infidelidade de Gaara daquela forma. Ele sofreu demais por vê-la naquele estado.

Ino concorda, seu pai adorava Gaara, sempre dizia que o genro era um verdadeiro filho e fazia tudo para agradar o ruivo que retribuía o carinho com amizade e respeito. Yhana e Inoichi sempre recebiam Gaara em sua casa de braços abertos, desde que ele começara a namorar Ino. Inoichi tinha ficado profundamente decepcionado com o que o genro fizera.

-Gaara comprou uma casa em Rakuen e quer morar aqui, comigo e Yoshiro. Disse que quer recomeçar em um lugar novo e colocou a casa que tínhamos á venda.

-Então ele quer construir uma nova vida com você e Yoshiro. Acho que isso é ótimo. Ele está se esforçando. Você também tem que se esforçar minha filha. Tem que esquecer o que aconteceu, esquecer o passado, viver o presente e olhar para o futuro. Só assim vocês serão felizes. Sei que é difícil confiar nele, mas se você não se esforçar, não dará certo.

-Você está certa, mamãe. Farei isso. Começaremos uma vida nova, eu, Gaara e Yoshiro e seremos felizes. Vou me esforçar. E por favor, mamãe, vá preparando o papai. Ele não aceitará isso tão facilmente.

-No aniversário de Yoshiro eu prometi a Gaara que ajudaria vocês á ficarem juntos novamente e vou cumprir minha promessa. Fique tranqüila, seja feliz e deixe seu pai por minha conta.

-Obrigada. Eu pedi á Gaara para esperar um tempo para contar ao nosso filho. Se não der certo, Yoshiro sofrerá muito e eu quero evitar isso.

-Seria bom que Yoshiro fosse se acostumando á vê-los juntos, filha. Ele terá que se acostumar á dividir o pai e a mãe. É melhor que façam isso, antes de voltarem á morar juntos. Saiam em família, passem um tempo junto. Será bom para os três.

-Faremos isso, mãe, pode deixar. Hoje eu irei á casa que ele comprou. Fomos lá ontem e Gaara me pediu para ajudá-lo com a decoração.

-Tenho certeza de que ficará maravilhoso minha querida, você tem muito bom gosto.

-Assim que estiver pronto eu a levo para conhecer. Agora preciso ir, tenho que visitar alguns clientes. – Ela se levanta e se despede da mãe, saindo em seguida.

XXX

Ainda era cedo quando Gaara acorda, estava ansioso para contar as novidades para a irmã, sabia que Temari ficaria muito feliz. Ele resolve telefonar para ela.

-Fala ruivo lindo. Por que levantou tão cedo, deveria aproveitar as férias.

- Bom dia, Temari. Gostaria de almoçar comigo e Yoshiro aqui em casa? Eu vou preparar a refeição. Preciso falar com você.

-É claro que vou. Também quero preciso falar com você. – Ela responde.

-Certo, então á espero á uma, até mais. – Ele se despede e Temari coloca o telefone no gancho. Gaara fica curioso para saber o que a irmã tinha para lhe dizer. Esperava que não fosse algum problema sério, estava em férias e pretendia passar aquela semana se dedicando ao filho.

Ele pensa em Ino e sorri. Tinham passado um dia maravilhoso juntos. Ele a levara para conhecer a casa que tinha comprado e tinha visto os olhos dela brilharem durante a visita. Pedira á ela que cuidasse da decoração de tudo. Ela deveria deixar a casa como achasse melhor.

Temari desliga o telefone e suspira. Ela e Matsuri tinham descoberto coisas pertubadoras. Ainda era difícil acreditar que alguém seria capaz de fazer algo tão cruel apenas por vingança. Ela contaria suas descobertas á Gaara e o deixaria decidir o que fazer á respeito.

O irmão parecera tão feliz ao telefone. Ela sabia que ele estava ansioso para passar aquela semana com o filho, mas tinha certeza de que havia algo mais por trás daquela alegria e ela desconfiava que o motivo tinha a ver com a festa de sábado. Esperava estar certa.

Ela volta á trabalhar. Com o irmão fora, ela ficara responsável pela construtora o que queria dizer muito trabalho, mas não se importava. Eram as primeiras férias que ele tirava desde o divórcio. Temari mergulha no trabalho e só para na hora do almoço, ela pega a bolsa e se dirige para o prédio onde Gaara morava.

XXX

-Estava delicioso, Gaara. O melhor espaguete com queijo que eu já experimentei. –Temari elogia e Yoshiro ri. –Meu pai só sabe fazer isso, tia.

-Ei, isso era segredo, não devia ter contado á sua tia. –Gaara fala olhando para o filho. Yoshiro olha para o pai e a tia e coloca a mãos sobre a boca. –Eu esqueci que era segredo, papai.

-Tudo bem, Yoshiro, prometo que não contarei nada á ninguém. Será o nosso segredo.

-Obrigado, tia Temari. –Os três riem e depois Temari ajuda Gaara a retirar á louça da mesa e Yoshiro corre para a sala assistir televisão enquanto os dois irmãos sentam para um café.

-Agora pode me contar o motivo desse brilho nos olhos e desse sorriso constante nos lábios? Sei que a visita de Yoshiro não é o único motivo.

Gaara sorri e pega na mão da irmã. –Seu esquema com Naruto deu certo, Temari. Eu e Ino estamos nos reconciliando. Eu e ela conversamos muito e decidimos tentar. E desta vez eu não cometerei erros. -Temari dá um grito de alegria e abraça o irmão, apertado. –Que noticia maravilhosa, Gaara. E Yoshiro, como reagiu?

-Ele ainda não sabe, Ino quer esperar um pouco antes de contar á ele e aos pais dela. –Temari pensa um pouco e depois concorda. – Ela está certa, é melhor vocês irem com calma.

-E o que você tinha para me dizer? É algo sério? Sabe que tem liberdade de ação para decidir qualquer coisa da Construtora Sabaku em meu lugar, tenho total confiança em você.

-Obrigada, mas não é sobre a construtora. Gaara, do que você se lembra daquele dia? Quando Ino encontrou você junto com Asami.

-Por que isso agora, Temari? Eu quero esquecer aquele dia.

-É importante, Gaara. Por favor. Depois eu lhe digo o motivo. – Ele pega a xícara e termina o café antes de começar a falar. – Nós estávamos fazendo uma comemoração no escritório. Tínhamos fechado um contrato grande que iria ajudar a superar a crise econômica em que construtora tinha entrado. Os funcionários estavam na copa e eu abri algumas garrafas de champanhe e todos estavam muito felizes. Eu dispensei todos mais cedo e voltei para minha sala junto com Asami. Estávamos concluindo alguns documentos quando o celular dela tocou e ela saiu para atender. Lembro que ela demorou para voltar e quando chegou trouxe duas taças cheias. Ela me disse que tinha encontrado uma garrafa quase cheia e que era uma pena desperdiçar a bebida. Nós bebemos e ela me abraçou e me beijou, disse que precisávamos de uma comemoração intima e então tirou a roupa. Não vou negar, fiquei excitado. Asami me puxou para o sofá e ajudou a me despir. – Gaara para de falar e fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos, era penoso lembrar daquilo. Aquele era um dia sombrio na vida dele. Temari aguarda ele terminar. –Alguns minutos depois, Ino entrou na sala e nos pegou em flagrante. O resto você já sabe.

-Você tem certeza que o celular da Asami tocou? –Gaara concorda, ainda sem entender aonde Temari queria chegar. –Gaara, foi tudo uma armadilha. Desde o começo.

-Temari, eu não estou entendendo, de que armadilha você está falando?

-Do seu relacionamento com Asami. Eu e Matsuri descobrimos algo surpreendente.

-O que foi que descobriram? Diga logo, por favor.

-Que Asami e Kankuro já se conheciam antes dela entrar na Construtora.

-Isso eu já sabia. Asami me contou. – Gaara responde sério. –Eles se conheceram na faculdade, ela estava no primeiro ano de Arquitetura e ele no último de Engenharia. Mas Asami não chegou á se formar. Desistiu no segundo ano.

-E você sabia que foi Kankuro quem a colocou na construtora? –Gaara nega. – Como assim? Ele não trabalhava mais lá quando Asami substituiu Matsuri.

-Eu falei com a responsável pelo recrutamento da agência de empregos. Kankuro entrou em contato com ela e pediu que mandasse Asami para nós. Ele mandou o currículo dela para análise e a agência a encaminhou para nós.

-Eu não sabia disso. O currículo de Asami era muito bom e ela parecia ser perfeita para a vaga.

-Kankuro deve ter informado á ela sobre nossas necessidades. Eu me lembro que a pretensão salarial dela estava abaixo do que estávamos oferecendo e isso foi um fator determinante para a escolha dela.

-Temari, você está me dizendo que Kankuro colocou Asami na construtora para me seduzir? – Temari confirma e Gaara a olha, incrédulo. –Isso não faz sentido.

-Gaara, quando conversei com Ino, ela me contou que Kankuro lhe disse muitas mentiras nestes cinco anos em que vocês ficaram separados. Nosso irmão disse á ela que você e Asami estavam sempre juntos, compareciam á eventos como um casal. E também que você dava verdadeiras orgias em sua casa, com mulheres e bebidas.

-O quê? Por que ele fez isso?

-Por vingança. Quando Ino me contou sobre a visita de Asami no hospital eu achei muito estranho. Kankuro e Inoichi não deixavam ninguém se aproximar de Ino. Não me deixaram nem ver Yoshiro. No entanto, sua ex-amante conseguiu entrar no quarto e conversar com Ino durante um longo tempo.

-Sim, pensei o mesmo quando Ino me disse sobre a ida de Asami ao hospital. Não entendi o motivo disso, Ino já estava sabendo sobre o meu caso com ela, tinha descoberto da pior forma possível, não havia motivo para que Asami fosse até lá.

-Ela foi para magoar Ino ainda mais. Ela mentiu sobre o noivado de vocês. Disse que vocês se casariam assim que o divórcio fosse assinado. Ela fez isso para deixar Ino com mais ódio de você. Provavelmente, estava seguindo ordens de Kankuro. Ele queria se vingar de você e armou tudo. Ele pagou para Asami seduzir você. Ele sabia que você estava confuso e sob forte pressão e se aproveitou disso. Com certeza, Asami sabia que Ino estava indo para o escritório e armou o flagrante.

-Isso é impossível. Kankuro não seria capaz de fazer algo tão vil. Ele não iria tão longe apenas por vingança. Ino e Yoshiro quase morreram. Eles poderiam ter morrido.

-Gaara, acho que Kankuro não estava se importando com a vida deles. –Temari fala olhando sério para o irmão caçula.

-Temari, ele se aproximou da Ino durante todo esse tempo, se tornou um grande amigo dela. Seu confidente. – Gaara levanta e anda pela cozinha, nervoso. Não queria acreditar que seu irmão pudesse ter feito aquilo com ele. –Isso tudo é um grande absurdo. Para começar, por que Asami aceitaria fazer isso? Se tornar minha amante apenas para seguir ordens de Kankuro! Não faz sentido.

-Gaara, é claro que Asami fez isso por dinheiro. Kankuro pagou para ela fazer isso.

-Com que dinheiro? Kankuro ficou se dinheiro algum. Depois que ele saiu da Construtora, não conseguiu emprego por um longo tempo e estava cheio de dívidas de jogo. Como ele poderia pagar Asami? Não acho que ela tenha cobrado barato por esse trabalho.

-Pensei nisso, Gaara. Eu sei que Kankuro estava sem dinheiro algum. Mas pense. Quem mais teria interesse na sua separação? Quem tem dinheiro suficiente para bancar algo desse tipo?

Gaara a olha, incrédulo. –Ele não faria isso, Temari. Ele jamais colocaria a vida da Ino e de Yoshiro em perigo.

-Talvez ele não tenha pensado que a vida dela corresse perigo. Ele não deve ter achado que tudo aconteceria daquela forma. Na minha opinião, acho que ele iria esperar Yoshiro nascer para então contar a verdade á Ino.

Gaara fecha os olhos e solta um suspiro. Se sua irmã estava certa, ele e Ino tinham caído em uma armadilha cruel. –Você está enganada. Você tem que estar enganada, eu não consigo acreditar nisso.

-Mas é a única explicação, Gaara. Ele nunca aceitou bem o fato de Ino se mudar para a capital. Com certeza ele gostaria que ela ficasse perto dele. Só pode ter sido ele, Gaara. Só pode ter sido Inoichi.

Gaara não queria acreditar naquela possibilidade. Inoichi amava a filha, ele era capaz de tudo por ela. Ino sempre fora idolatrada pelo pai. Ela era a vida dele. Ele volta á olhar para Temari e, depois de um longo tempo, concorda com a cabeça. Sua irmã estava certa, Inoichi tinha interesse em separar ele da esposa e levá-la de volta para Rakuen. Fora exatamente isso que ele fizera quando Ino saíra do hospital. Ele também era muito rico e influente.

-Céus, eu nunca poderia imaginar Inoichi capaz de algo tão monstruoso. -Temari olha para o ruivo, aguardando. Gaara volta a sentar e fica um longo tempo em silêncio, refletindo sobre tudo o que a irmã tinha lhe dito. Tudo aquilo era inacreditável. Depois de vários minutos, Temari chama a atenção do irmão. -O que você fará?

-Nada. –Ele responde olhando sério para a irmã que fica espantada. –Como assim, não fará nada? Ficou louco Gaara? Kankuro e Inoichi tramaram para separarem você e Ino. Você não pode deixá-los impune.

-Eles podem ter tramado tudo, mas nenhum dos dois me obrigou a me deitar com Asami. A culpa foi toda minha. Eu jamais deveria ter me envolvido com outra mulher, principalmente naquela época. Ino precisava de mim, eu era seu marido e pai do bebê, deveria ter agido com responsabilidade, deveria ter sido o homem que Ino precisava naquele momento, no entanto fui fraco e covarde. Me afastei dela, me envolvi com outra mulher e quase a matei e ao nosso filho. Inoichi e Kankuro podem ter me dado a oportunidade, mas fui somente eu que agiu como um crápula.

-Você está comentando um erro. Quando eles souberem que você e Ino se reconciliaram, poderão armar para ambos novamente. Esqueceu que Asami o encontrou no hotel em Rakuen? Você mesmo disse que aquele encontrou não foi por acaso. Com certeza Inoichi e Kankuro estão por trás disso.

-Temari, eu não posso acusar Inoichi baseado em conjecturas, isso deixaria Ino com raiva de mim, novamente. Foi o pai dela quem deu suporte á Ino, quem cuidou dela e de Yoshiro, quem ficou ao lado dela nos piores momentos. Ino sofreu demais por minha culpa, não posso simplesmente fazê-la sofrer mais ainda com essa acusação. Nós não temos certeza de nada, nem provas. Não vou causar mais sofrimento á mulher que eu amo. Eu e Ino voltaremos á viver juntos, iremos morar em Rakuen, isso deixará Inoichi satisfeito.

-E se ele tentar separar vocês dois novamente?

-Acha que cometerei o mesmo erro de novo? Que vou me deixar seduzir por outra mulher e perder Ino mais uma vez? – Gaara pergunta zangado e ela nega.

-Eu sei que você não fará isso, Gaara. Mas não pode ignorar o risco. Não sabemos até que ponto eles iram para atingir seus objetivos.

-Entendo sua preocupação, mas vou tomar cuidado. Fique tranqüila, ninguém irá me separar da Ino. Nunca mais.

Temari solta um suspiro e se dá por vencida. Gaara não deixava de ter razão. Ele era o principal culpado de tudo.

-Certo, Gaara. Mas só para garantir, vamos tentar encontrar Asami e descobrir porque ela foi até o hotel em Rakuen. –Gaara concorda com a irmã. –Você tem noticias de Kankuro? Sabe por onde ele tem andado?

-Não o vejo desde o aniversário de Yoshiro. – Ela responde e observa o irmão, sabia que era difícil para ele pensar que Inoichi estava envolvido nos acontecimentos que culminaram em seu divórcio.

-Me conte sobre a reconciliação de vocês. Quero saber tudo. –Ele sorri e conta para ela sobre a festa e a noite passada com a ex-mulher e Temari podia ver o quanto o irmão estava feliz.

XXX

A semana transcorria calmamente, já era quarta-feira e Ino aproveitava o tempo para organizar a viagem á praia. Ela e Yoshiro passariam uma semana lá. Ela olhava para vários projetos de móveis para cozinha, queria a opinião de Gaara, afinal a cozinha era dele.

Eram quatro horas da tarde e Ino está em seu escritório quando o telefone toca e ela atende distraída. – Alô.

-Ino, sou eu, Gaara. –O tom sério da voz do ruivo preocupa Ino. Ela e Gaara se falavam todos os dias e ele sempre estava alegre e empolgado. – Gaara, está tudo bem? –Ela pergunta e ele solta um suspiro e então Ino ouve um choro sentido. – O que está acontecendo?

-Yoshiro quer voltar para casa. Ele acordou chorando agora á tarde, está com saudades de você. Tentei distraí-lo, mas não tive sucesso. Vou levá-lo para Rakuen ainda hoje.

Ino percebe a tristeza na voz do ex-marido. Gaara tinha esperado ansioso para aquelas férias com o filho e deveria estar desapontado. –Gaara, deixe-me falar com Yoshiro. – Ela aguarda e alguns segundos depois ela ouve a voz chorosa do filho. –Mamãe, estou com saudade, quero ir para casa.

- Você não gostou da casa do seu pai?

-Gostei, mas quero ver você. – O menino responde triste e Ino sorri de leve. Era a primeira vez que ele ficava longe dela. Quando ele ficara na fazenda com os avôs, Ino tinha ido almoçar lá todos os dias, então Yoshiro não chegar a sentir falta da mãe. –Meu amor, nos veremos logo, não chore. Passa o telefone para o seu pai.

-Ino, ele quer ficar com você. Vamos voltar para Rakuen. –Ino sorri, tinha tido uma idéia, mas não sabia como o ruivo reagiria.

-Gaara, você me disse que tinha dois quartos extras em seu apartamento. O que acha de receber mais uma hóspede por alguns dias?

-Está falando sério? – A alegria dele era perceptível em sua voz. – Você me disse que preparou tudo para receber Yoshiro em sua casa e que estaria em férias somente para ficar com ele. Ele parece estar gostando de ficar com você. Não me parece justo atrapalhar seus planos. Minha mãe disse que seria bom Yoshiro se acostumar á nos ver juntos e essa seria uma boa oportunidade. Se não houver inconvenientes, eu ficarei em sua casa até segunda-feira.

-É claro que não há nenhum inconveniente, Ino. Será maravilhoso. Espere um pouco, por favor. – Ela aguarda e ouve um grito de alegria do filho. Pelo jeito Yoshiro tinha aprovado a idéia, logo Gaara volta á falar. –Quando você vem?

-Só preciso colocar as malas no carro e parto em seguida. Devo chegar aí por voltas das oito da noite.

-Certo. Esperaremos por você. Tome cuidado na estrada. – Ele lhe explica como chegar ao prédio onde morava e eles se despedem. Ino tinha uma hora para tomar um banho, colocar as malas no carro e fechar a casa. Ela telefona para a fazenda e avisa á mãe sobre a viagem.

-É uma excelente idéia minha filha. Será ótimo para vocês três. Vá tranqüila e me ligue quando chegar lá. E não se preocupe com seu pai, eu falo com este velho teimoso e cabeça dura. Divirta-se e dê um grande beijo nos ruivos.

Ino sorri e se despede da mãe. Rapidamente ela arruma tudo e uma hora depois sai com o carro em direção á capital. Passaria quatro dias com Gaara e Yoshiro na mesma casa, seria a primeira vez que eles estariam reunidos e Ino estava ansiosa para chegar ao seu destino.

Yoshiro tinha parado de chorar depois de ter falado com a mãe. Ele e Gaara esperavam ansiosos pela chegada dela. Gaara olhava o relógio á cada cinco minutos. Eles ficariam juntos pelos próximos dias e ele queria aproveitar essa oportunidade ao máximo. Yhana tinha razão, seria bom Yoshiro ir se acostumando á ver os pais juntos.

As horas passam e quando faltavam cinco minutos para ás oito da noite, o porteiro liga para Gaara avisando que Ino havia chegado. Yoshiro dá um grito feliz e Gaara se segura para não gritar de alegria também. Alguns minutos depois Ino chega á porta do apartamento, com uma mala nas mãos.

-Mãe. –Yoshiro grita assim que vê a loira parada na porta. Ino se abaixa para abraçar o filho, também estava morrendo de saudades do garotinho. Gaara fica apenas observando, tinha vontade de se unir naquele abraço, mas não podia. Ainda não. Tinha concordado com Ino de não contar nada sobre eles ao filho e manteria sua palavra. Depois de longos minutos, Ino solta a criança e se levanta olhando para o ruivo com um sorriso e os olhos brilhando. –Boa noite, Gaara.

-Boa noite, Ino. Seja bem vinda á minha casa. – Ele a cumprimenta com um sorriso discreto e depois se vira para o filho. –Yoshiro, vamos ajudar sua mãe com as malas.

-Não há necessidade. Eu precisarei apenas desta, as outras podem ficar no carro. – Ela fala se acomodando no sofá da sala, estava cansada. Não fizera nenhuma parada no caminho, pois tinha pressa de chegar á casa do ex-marido.

-Então venha, vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto. – Gaara pega a mala dela e aguarda Ino segui-lo. Eles sobem a escada e entram em um quarto no final de um corredor onde havia quatro portas. O aposento era mobiliado com simplicidade, apenas uma cama de casal pequena, uma cômoda e uma mesinha de cabeceira com um abajur em cima. Ao lado da cama havia um tapete pequeno colorido sobre o piso de madeira laminada clara.

-Este quarto não tem banheiro conjugado, Ino. – Gaara explica como quem pede desculpas e ela sorri. –Não se preocupe com isso. Está ótimo e será apenas por alguns dias. -Ele concorda com a cabeça. – O banheiro social fica aqui. –O ruivo abre uma porta em frente ao quarto dela. –Você deve estar cansada. Descanse enquanto preparo um lanche para nós. Você me ajuda, filho? – Yoshiro estava ao lado da mãe segurando a mão dela, ele olha para o pai e sorri feliz concordando e ambos saem juntos. Ino volta á observar o lugar. A noite estava quente e ela abre a porta-janela que dava para o terraço.

Gaara morava na cobertura e havia um terraço na parte superior do apartamento duplex. O lugar era bonito e elegante. Mas Ino jamais se acostumaria á morar em um apartamento, fora criada em uma fazenda onde havia espaço de sobra e sempre odiara lugares pequenos e apertados. Se sentia um pássaro em uma gaiola. Ela deixa a janela aberta e pega sua mala, colocando sobre a cama, iria tomar banho e colocar uma roupa limpa e confortável.

Gaara e Yoshiro preparavam um lanche na cozinha, era difícil dizer qual deles estava mais feliz. Eles ouvem Ino descendo as escadas e o menino sai correndo ao encontro da mãe. A loira pega a criança no colo e sorri. –Onde está seu pai?

-Na cozinha, fazendo um lanche, ele não sabe cozinhar, mãe. Só sabe fazer espaguete com queijo. – O menino fala baixinho como se fosse um segredo e Ino ri. – Quem sabe ele me deixa cozinhar para vocês?

-Será um prazer. –Ela se vira ao ouvir a voz de Gaara e se depara com o ruivo parado na porta da cozinha. –Pode ficar com a cozinha para você. Yoshiro não gostou da comida do restaurante que tem aqui perto.

-Pelo que me lembro, você não sabia nem fritar um ovo ou ferver água para fazer um café. Então espaguete com queijo é uma grande evolução, com certeza. –Ela comenta e eles riem. Era delicioso compartilhar aqueles momentos de intimidade. Gaara estava feliz ao ver sua família reunida. Aqueles dias seriam maravilhosos.

-Mas eu sei preparar um sanduíche muito bom. Venha, a mesa está pronta. Filho vá lavar as mãos. – Yoshiro desce do colo da mãe e dispara em direção ao banheiro e Ino se vê abraçada e beijada. – Estou muito feliz em tê-la aqui, meu amor. – Gaara sussurra em seu ouvido e a solta ao ouvir os passinhos do filho voltando.

Eles se dirigem á cozinha e se acomodam á mesa de quatro lugares. O cômodo era pequeno e funcional. Ela vê vários eletros-domésticos sobre um lindo balcão, uma pia grande e armários suspensos.

-Este lugar é muito bonito, Gaara. Foi você quem decorou? – Ele nega com a cabeça. –Já comprei assim, com todos os móveis. Só trouxe as minhas coisas pessoais.

-Mãe, tem uma foto sua no quarto do papai. – Yoshiro fala com inocência infantil e Ino olha para Gaara surpresa. Jamais esperaria que ele tivesse uma foto dela em seu apartamento. Ele fica constrangido. Tinha um pôster grande com uma foto da ex-mulher tirada no dia do casamento deles. Ela estava linda, vestida de noiva. Ele desvia o olhar, sabia o que Ino deveria estar pensando. Ela olha para o filho e sorri.

- Eu vi muitas fotos suas, Yoshiro. –Ela comenta e Yoshiro dá um enorme sorriso. –Tem um monte delas, mas a sua é bem grande. – Ela faz um carinho na cabeça do filho, que dá um enorme bocejo. –Parece que alguém está com sono. O que acha de ouvir uma historinha antes de dormir?

-Demais. – O menino fala entusiasmado fazendo o casal rir e eles voltam á comer em um agradável clima de intimidade que é quebrado com o som do telefone. Gaara se levanta para atender. Ino observa o sorriso satisfeito no rosto do ruivo ao falar no telefone e fica imaginando com quem ele estava falando.

-Ino chegou há uma hora. Yoshiro está muito feliz e mais tranquilo com certeza. –Ele fica em silêncio depois ri alto. – Com certeza. Parece um sonho.

Ino sorri discretamente, ele deveria estar falando com a irmã. –Espere, vou passar para ela. – Ele chama a loira. – Temari quer falar com você. –Ino concorda e atende com um sorriso. –Alô.

-Oi, cunhada. Nem preciso dizer como eu estou feliz com a novidade.

-Nós estamos tentando, Temari. Ainda não é oficial. – Ino esclarece

-Eu sei, eu sei, mas vou comemorar desde já. Você não faz idéia da felicidade em que meu ruivo lindo anda nestes últimos dias. –Ino sente a emoção da outra. – Ele parece ter criado vida nova. Dará tudo certo, Ino. Vocês serão muito felizes, tenho certeza disso. Gaara aprendeu uma dolorosa lição, ele nunca a desapontará novamente.

-Espero que esteja certa, Temari. Não suportaria passar por aquilo novamente. – Ino responde e Gaara a olha sério. – Não vai passar Ino, pode ter certeza. Bem, imagino que vocês tenham planos para essa noite, então não vou atrapalhá-los. Posso jantar com vocês amanhã?

- Você deve perguntar isso ao seu irmão, sou apenas uma hóspede temporária. Espere um pouco. –Ela chama por Gaara que ainda estava sério. Ele pega o telefone e fala rapidamente com a irmã, desligando em seguida.

Ino pega o filho no colo. –Gaara, vou colocar Yoshiro na cama.

-Deixa que eu o levo, ele está ficando pesado. –Ela concorda e entrega o menino que já estava quase dormindo ao pai. Eles sobem as escadas juntos e entram no quarto do menino. Ino percebe que o espaço tinha sido decorado especialmente para o filho. Havia sido pintado em um tom de azul bem claro e tinha adesivos de trens nas paredes. Era bonito e espaçoso. Uma grande porta-balcão se abria para a varanda e Ino verifica se estava bem fechada. Ela vê que fora colocada uma rede de segurança ali e fica mais tranqüila.

-Pronto, filho. Agora escove os dentes e coloque o pijama. – Ino fala com o garoto e ele se afasta sonolento para o banheiro. Ela então se vira para o ruivo que ainda estava sério e com o semblante triste. –Está tudo bem?

Ele concorda com a cabeça e sai do quarto deixando Ino intrigada. Ele estava feliz, o que havia acontecido? Ela afasta esses pensamentos de sua mente e espera o filho voltar, colocando-o na cama em seguida.

-Mamãe conta uma história de dragão. –Ela sorri e pega um livro, começando a ler para ele com calma e carinho, em menos de dez minutos o garoto dormia profundamente e ela o beija, saindo do quarto. Ela desce as escadas e encontra Gaara na varanda do apartamento apoiado na grade, de costas para ela, e Ino o chama em voz baixa. Ele se volta e ela vê que ele ainda parecia triste.

-Gaara, o que houve?

-O que eu preciso fazer para convencê-la da minha sinceridade? –Ele pergunta olhando sério para ela que fica sem entender. –Do que está falando?

-Eu ouvi o que você disse á Temari. Ino, eu jamais faria você passar por tanta dor e sofrimento novamente. Amo você, sei que errei muito, mas precisamos esquecer o passado.

-Gaara, eu não ainda não consigo esquecer o que aconteceu. Não totalmente. É difícil, estou tentando, mas vai levar tempo. Aquela situação foi demais para mim e eu não suportaria passar por aquilo novamente. Você me disse que mudou e eu acredito, mas ainda não posso dizer que confio plenamente em você, sinto muito.

Ele a olha e devagar concorda com a cabeça, ela então se aproxima, abraçando-o. –Eu também te amo, Gaara. Só quero me sentir mais segura e confiante em relação ao futuro. Quero que isso dê certo tanto quanto você.

Gaara a abraça e beija, apertando-a nos braços em seguida. –Dará certo, meu amor, pode confiar em mim. –Ela concorda e sorri. -Eu achei aquela cama do meu quarto muito pequena, será que não tem uma maior no seu quarto, Ferrugem?

Ele ri de encontro aos cabelos dela. –Não pretendia deixá-la dormir lá. Tem uma cama enorme no meu quarto. Venha, eu lhe mostro. – Eles sobem as escadas, abraçados e entram no quarto dele. Gaara acende a luz e fica observando a reação da esposa. Em frente á cama estava a foto dela. Pegava quase a parede inteira. Ino olha para a foto com lágrimas nos olhos. Havia sido tirada no dia do casamento deles. Ela se encontrava em pé, segurando o buquê de rosas vermelhas. Estava linda, radiante. Seu vestido de noiva era maravilhoso, tinha sido criado por um estilista famoso e era todo bordado com pedrarias que reluziam á qualquer movimento.

A cerimônia religiosa e civil haviam ocorrido na fazenda de seu pai, assim como a festa. Ino passara o dia em seu quarto se preparando para o momento mais feliz de sua vida. Iria se unir ao homem que amava e passaria a viver com ele até o fim da vida, mas a felicidade dela durara pouco e após três anos ela se vira arrasada, com um bebê e uma dor imensa no coração.

Ela deixa escapar um soluço e sente os braços de Gaara á sua volta. – Logo que me mudei para cá coloquei essa foto aí para vê-la todos os dias. É a primeira coisa que vejo quando acordo e a última quando deito. Fico olhando para ela todas as noites na esperança de que isso me faça sonhar com você.

-Gaara. –Ino se vira de frente para ele e chora abraçada ao ruivo, estava emocionada. Ele espera que ela se acalme e depois ergue seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos. – Eu nunca deixei de amá-la, nunca. Não tinha esperança de me reconciliar com você e vivia com as lembranças do nosso passado juntos.

-Não iremos mais viver de lembranças, Ferrugem. Iremos construir uma nova vida e seremos felizes, apenas espere um pouco. – Ele concorda e a beija, pegando-a no colo. Um arrepio percorre a espinha da loira ao ser colocada na cama. Gaara deita ao lado dela e a puxa para perto, beijando-a.

Ino abre a camisa dele e o ajuda á tirá-la, acariciando os ombros e o peito do ruivo que erguia sua camiseta e a tirava pela cabeça dela, depois remove seu sutiã e então acaricia seus seios com as mãos enquanto a beijava com paixão, arrancando um gemido de prazer da loira.

Ele abre o zíper da calça dela e a despe deixando-a apenas de calcinha e então a admira longamente. Ino sorri ao ver a expressão de felicidade no rosto do ruivo, seu ruivo. –Você me deixa completamente louco. – Ele sussurra com a boca de encontro ao seio dela e Ino mergulha as mãos entre os fios de cabelo vermelho dele. Gaara desce a mão em direção á calcinha dela e remove a última peça que ela ainda usava, deixando-a completamente nua.

Ele acaricia as coxas fartas e alvas dela, subindo a mão em direção á sua intimidade que há essa altura se encontrava muito úmida. Gaara sorri ao perceber o quanto ela estava excitada e introduz um dedo em seu corpo, fazendo-a arfar. Ino geme ao sentir a caricia intima dele. Gaara introduz mais um dedo e faz movimentos intensos e ela agarra os braços dele com força. Ele ajoelha na cama e puxa a perna dela para cima de seu ombro, continuando com as caricias e Ino mexe o corpo de forma sinuosa. Ele a via se contorcer, se agarrando aos lençóis, os olhos fechados, os lábios úmidos e entreabertos e então se abaixa para beijá-la, sentindo seu corpo todo estremecer, sabia que ela tinha gozado e sorri, feliz em dar prazer á mulher que ele amava.

Ino respira fundo e sorri. – Isso foi maravilhoso. –Ela diz em um sussurro baixo e o abraça, tocando o cós da calça dele. –Você está vestido de mais, Ferrugem.

-Desculpe, minha princesa, mas você não me deu tempo para me despir. – Ele fala e morde seu seio de leve, arrancando um suspiro de satisfação da loira. Ela abre o botão e o zíper da calça dele, acariciando seu membro já ereto, Gaara solta um grunhido e ela ri, retirando a mão. – Quer que eu pare?

-Nem pense nisso. –Ele responde e volta á beijá-la, conduzindo sua mão até o seu membro, novamente. Ino então passa a acariciá-lo enquanto Gaara beijava seu pescoço e apertava seu mamilo. Ino geme e se move de encontro ao corpo dele. –Gaara, me possua.

Ele se despe e respira fundo penetrando-a vagarosamente, sentindo sua intimidade e sua umidade e começa a se mover com intensidade. –Deus, eu á amo tanto, tanto, tanto.

-Eu também, Gaara. Você sempre foi o amor da minha vida e sempre será. – Ela fala sentindo o orgasmo chegando, novamente. Gaara sorri e continua se movendo com vigor, queria dar prazer á ela, fazê-la perceber que ela sempre fora a dona do seu coração. Logo ambos chegam ao clímax e então Gaara aperta Ino nos braços. Eles ficam um longo tempo deitados, ainda unidos, sentido os efeitos do gozo um no outro. Gaara é o primeiro a se mover, se separando dela e sentando na cama ofegante.

-Cansado ruivo? Nós ainda nem começamos. É melhor se recuperar bem rápido. - Ambos riem e se beijam. Gaara volta a acariciar o corpo feminino e Ino se encosta nele, tocando-o com intimidade, fazendo-o gemer e sorri feliz.

-Você parece muito feliz, Senhorita Yamanaka. Pode me contar o motivo disso?

-Estou pensando em um ruivo lindo que eu amo muito. – Gaara a olha sério. – Eu também te amo demais, Ino. Te amo tanto que nem sei como dizer.

-Então, não diga, me mostre. – Ela fala e ele sorri. –À suas ordens, minha Senhora. – Logo o quarto se enche de gemidos e suspiros. Gaara tocava Ino com carinho e devoção, sabia que eles tinham um longo caminho á percorrer antes que ela realmente o perdoasse. Ino ainda não confiava totalmente nele, ela tinha medo e ele estava consciente disso.

Ino repousa a cabeça em seu peito, recuperando o fôlego. Ele beija o topo da cabeça dela e se levanta, surpreendendo-a. - Aonde você vai?

-Não saia daqui, eu já volto. – Ele responde e veste a calça, saindo do quarto em seguida. Ino se recosta na cama, aguardando o retorno dele.

Ela olha para sua própria foto na parede. Durante cinco anos ela sofrera pensando em Gaara, imaginando que ele estaria beijando e tocando outra mulher. Que ele estava fazendo amor com Asami e a tinha esquecido. Chorara durante todo aquele tempo para depois descobrir que Gaara passava as noites, sozinho, pensando nela. A existência daquela foto ali a surpreendera. Ele tinha dito que ficava olhando para sua imagem na esperança de sonhar com ela durante á noite.

Ino tinha sonhado com ele vezes incontáveis. Ela acordava chorando de saudade, sentindo a falta do ex-marido, querendo tê-lo novamente ao seu lado, depois se lembrava do que ele havia feito, da traição e da dor que sentira ao ver Gaara fazendo sexo com Asami. Aquilo quase á destruíra, ela só não morrera por causa do filho. Logo ela o vê entrando com uma bandeja onde havia uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças. – Champanhe?

-Eu o coloquei no gelo depois de falar com você por telefone. – Ele responde e serve duas taças, entregando uma á ela. –Á nós e ao nosso futuro. –Ele toca a taça dela de leve com a dele e então ambos bebem o liquido borbulhante. Ino volta á admirar á foto e ele segue o olhar dela e se deita ao seu lado, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. – Você estava linda, maravilhosa, não consegui desviar o olhar de você nem um segundo sequer. –Ela sorri. – Eu estava tão nervosa que meu corpo todo tremia e eu estava com medo de tropeçar e cair ou então gaguejar na hora de fazer os votos.

Ele a beija. Lembrar do casamento deles lhe trazia um gosto amargo, tinha jogado sua felicidade pela janela por um pouco de prazer em um momento de fraqueza. Ela percebe a tristeza no semblante do rapaz e acaricia seu rosto e ele a abraça.

-Como está a decoração da nossa casa?

-Eu preciso de sua opinião. Trouxe alguns catálogos para que você decida o que quer instalar na cozinha.

-Escolha o que achar melhor, meu amor. Faça tudo do eu gosto, tenho certeza de que vou adorar.

-E o seu quarto? Não quer escolher os móveis?

-Nosso quarto. Escolheremos juntos. – Ele fala sorrindo, mas Ino fica séria, estava pensando em quando eles escolheram a decoração da casa onde moravam ali na capital. Tinham sido momentos felizes que ela tentara jogar para o fundo de sua memória. Não seria fácil esquecer o passado, mas ela precisava se esforçar ou eles nunca seriam felizes. Ele espera que ela diga algo e Ino sorri para ele, tentando ignorar as lembranças. – Certo, vamos escolher juntos.

Ele concorda com a cabeça. Sabia que Ino estava fazendo um grande esforço para esquecer o que havia acontecido. Ela levanta da cama, recolhendo suas roupas. – O que estava fazendo? Deixe isso aí.

-Preciso ir para o meu quarto, Yoshiro não pode me encontrar aqui.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Ele vai acordar depois de nós amanhã, haverá tempo de sobra. E eu disse que não pretendia deixá-la dormir lá.

-Então você está querendo dizer que vai me manter dentro deste quarto por toda a noite? – Ele confirma e ela solta as roupas no chão, voltando para a cama. – Espero que valha á pena, Ferrugem.

-Vai valer, meu amor. Sempre. – Ele responde e a abraça voltando á beijá-la com ardor. Eles tinham aquela noite inteira para se amarem. E ele aproveitaria cada segundo.

XXX

Ino acorda sozinha na imensa cama e olha para o relógio, assustada. Eram quase nove horas, Yoshiro já devia ter acordado. Ela toma um banho rápido e se veste, saindo do quarto em seguida. Não tinha idéia do que Gaara havia dito ao filho para explicar a ausência dela no quarto de hóspedes.

Desce as escadas e ouve o som alegre da risada do filho, seguida da voz grave e profunda do ex-marido. Ela segue o som e os encontra na cozinha, no meio de uma grande confusão culinária. Havia farinha espalhada pelo chão e sobre os móveis, cascas de ovos jogadas sobre a mesa e leite derramado no fogão. Um cheiro de queimado impregnava o ar. Yoshiro estava sentando em uma cadeira e ria divertido do pai que usava um avental com marcas de mãos feitas com farinha.

Ino para na porta e começa a rir, divertida, chamando a atenção dos dois ruivos. –Mamãe, até que enfim você acordou.

-Bom dia, meu amor. Bom dia Gaara. – O rapaz estava parado segurando uma espátula e a olha com um sorriso para lá de sexy, fazendo o coração de Ino disparar. –Bom dia, Ino. Espero que tenha dormido bem e não tenha estranhado a cama do quarto de hóspedes. – Ino sente o rosto arder.

-Dormi muito bem, obrigada. Passei uma noite ótima, a cama é perfeita.

-Fechei a porta do quarto para que Yoshiro não a acordasse. – Ela acena com a cabeça aliviada, pelo jeito Yoshiro não tinha visto a cama vazia e não sabia que a mãe havia dormido no quarto do pai dele.

-Posso saber o que os dois mestres-cuca estão fazendo?

-Panqueca, mas papai fez a maior bagunça.

-Já percebi, precisa de ajuda? – Ela fala pegando a espátula da mão dele e começando a limpar a pia. Havia uma pilha de panquecas queimadas jogadas dentro da cuba e ela sorri. –De uma vez por todas, cozinhar não é o seu forte. Não sei como não morreu de fome ainda. – Fala para o ex-marido e ele sorri. –Tenho uma lista de todos os restaurantes que entregam refeição em casa.

-Muito útil.

-Mãe, estou com fome. –Yoshiro reclama e ela olha para Gaara. –Pode pegar mais ingredientes para mim? Vou preparar as panquecas para nosso café.

Ele a atende e logo Ino está fritando panquecas perfeitas enquanto Gaara arruma a mesa. Ela faz um prato cheio de panquecas e eles se servem. –Que gostoso. –Yoshiro elogia e Ino olha para ele, sorrindo.

-Concordo, estão maravilhosas, obrigado. – Gaara agradece olhando para Ino com intensidade. Eles tinham passado a noites juntos, dormiram abraçados. Ele acordara cedo e saíra do quarto deixando a porta fechada. Não queria que o filho visse a mãe completamente nua em sua cama.

- Que bom que gostaram. – Eles terminam de comer e Gaara retira a louça da mesa, colocando na lavadora. – O que vocês querem fazer hoje?

-Nadar. –Yoshiro grita, feliz. –Mãe, tem uma piscina enorme aqui. Você vai gostar.

Ela olha em dúvida para Gaara e ele sorri. – Se você preferir ficar aqui descansando, eu desço com ele até a piscina.

-Eu adoraria ir até lá com vocês, mas deixei a mala com roupa de banho no carro. Não quero mexer no porta-malas, está tudo arrumado lá.

-Temari deixou alguns maiôs e biquínis na última gaveta da cômoda do seu quarto, talvez algum sirva para você. – Ela concorda e eles se dirigem aos quartos para se vestirem. Ela olha para os biquínis com um suspiro e pega um maiô de corpo inteiro preto. A peça era nova e bem cavada, deixava suas costas completamente expostas.. Era muito revelador e Ino fica envergonhada.

Gaara ajuda o filho a se arrumar e depois entra em seu quarto, saindo rapidamente usando um short sobre a sunga. Eles ficam na sala esperando por Ino. Depois de alguns minutos ela aparece, usando uma saída de praia azul cobalto. Gaara sorri ao vê-la, Ino parecia constrangida.

-Estou pronta, vamos? –Os três saem do apartamento e entram no elevador, descendo até o térreo. Gaara sai na frente e ela o segue até a área da piscina. O lugar era bonito, com cadeiras, mesas e espreguiçadeiras espalhadas sob guarda-sóis amplos. Não havia ninguém ali e Ino fica aliviada com isso.

-Está bom aqui? –Gaara pergunta colocando a bolsa sobre uma mesa perto da borda da piscina e Ino concorda. Ela passa protetor solar no filho e Gaara coloca as bóias nos braços do menino que corre feliz até a água, se jogando nela seguido pelo pai. Ino senta e observa os dois. Pai e filho tinham gosto parecido. Gaara adorava nadar, ir á praia e surfar.

Ambos eram lindos e Ino se sentia orgulhosa de sua família. Esperava que tudo desse certo e eles fossem felizes. Queria que a reconciliação fosse definitiva, mas uma ponta de dúvida a invadia fazendo-a sentir um grande medo de dar um passo tão sério.

Gaara e Yoshiro saem da água e sentam perto dela. –Não vai entrar na água, mamãe? Está tão gostoso.

-Depois meu filho. – Ela responde incerta, o maiô era escandaloso demais para o gosto dela, não se sentia á vontade com algo tão minúsculo que mal cobria seu corpo.

-Pai, posso ir na piscina de crianças? –Gaara concorda e o menino entra na piscina infantil. – O que você tem? Parece que algo está te incomodando.

-É esse maiô da sua irmã, ele é muito pequeno.

-Temari gosta de maiôs e biquínis minúsculos, isso sempre foi fonte de discussão entre ele e Kankuro, na adolescência. Agora a briga é com Shikamaru. Mas parece que meu cunhado, assim como meu irmão não tem nenhuma autoridade sobre ela. –Ele sorri para ela. –Por que não me deixa ver? Talvez não esteja tão mal e só estamos nós aqui.

-Esquece.

-Ino, o dia está maravilhoso, ensolarado. Você vai deixar de brincar com nosso filho na piscina por causa de um pedaço de pano? – Ele fala tentando convencê-la, estava curioso para vê-la com o maiô da irmã.

Ino reflete sobre as palavras dele, Gaara tinha razão, só estavam os três ali e ela queria muito brincar um pouco com o filho na água. Com determinação, ela fica em pé e retira a saída de praia fazendo Gaara arregalar os olhos e apertar os braços da cadeira onde estava sentado com força.

O maiô era muito, muito ousado, revelando todas as curvas da loira e não deixando nada para imaginação. Na verdade ele mais mostrava do que escondia. Mal cobria os seios, cavado, sem costas e com cortes nas laterais, deixava todo o corpo de Ino á mostra.

-Você estava certa. – Ele fala com a voz rouca de desejo, ficando em pé em seguida. –Esse maiô é um atentado ao pudor. – Ino olha para ele, era impossível não ver a evidente ereção marcando o tecido da sunga. Gaara a devorava com os olhos. Ela dá um passo para trás e ele respira fundo, correndo em direção á água. Esperava que aquilo lhe desse algum alívio. Ino ri e entra piscina para brincar com o filho.

Gaara se sentia um adolescente vendo uma revista pornográfica. Ele atravessava a piscina com rápidas braçadas, tentando acalmar o corpo. Depois de meia hora ele sai e vê Ino e Yoshiro brincando juntos, ela o empurrava para cima e depois o soltava, deixando-o cair na água e o menino ria sem parar. Ela era linda demais. Com um sorriso ele se junta á eles e os três passam a manhã brincando e se divertindo.

Já era quase uma hora da tarde quando eles voltam para o apartamento. Iriam almoçar no shopping. Eles vão com o carro de Gaara e Ino aproveita para olhar os arredores. Fazia cinco anos que não ia á Capital, desde que fora embora dali com Yoshiro. Agora ela via que a cidade tinha mudado muito pouco.

Eles chegam ao shopping e se acomodam em um dos restaurantes. Não demora para serem servidos. Estavam se divertindo como uma família em férias, comiam e conversavam, rindo sem prestarem atenção em nada ao redor e não vêem uma mulher bonita, morena parar há alguns metros deles.

Asami olhava para as três pessoas sentadas comendo, sem acreditar. Então Ino e Gaara estavam juntos, novamente? Mas como? Pelo jeito Kankuro ainda não havia entregado as fotos para Ino, ainda. Surpresa, ela vê Ino limpar o canto da boca de Gaara e ele olhar para ela sorrindo, feliz. A morena se esconde atrás de uma coluna e pega o celular tirando fotos dos três, Kankuro gostaria daquela informação.

Quando ia ligar para Kankuro, ouve a risada do menino e olha para eles. Yoshiro abraçava o pai e a mãe e ria feliz. Asami tinha visto a devoção de Gaara com o filho no dia que o encontrara no hotel em Rakuen. Ela se lembra do amor que vira nos olhos do ruivo ao olhar para o garoto. Com um sorriso discreto ela se distancia da família do ruivo. Gaara merecia uma chance de ser feliz novamente. Já tinha feito sua parte e queria voltar para casa. Se Kankuro quisesse destruir a vida do irmão novamente, teria que fazer isso sozinho, ela não participaria mais daquela sujeira.

-Podemos ir aos brinquedos? – Yoshiro pede para os pais. Gaara olha para Ino e ela concorda, então ele se vira para o filho. –Está certo, vamos lá.

Yoshiro corre em direção aos brinquedos e Gaara pega a mão da loira, apertando de leve, depois solta e corre atrás do filho. Ino acompanha os dois com os olhos úmidos. Céus, como queria ter certeza sobre o futuros deles. Ela espanta aqueles pensamentos e se aproxima de onde os dois estavam.

Ela vê que Yoshiro estava em um brinquedo que tinha túneis, escorregadores e piscina de bolinhas. Era bem grande e Yoshiro se divertia correndo por dentro dele, sem prestar atenção neles. Gaara passa o braço pela cintura dela, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo e, após alguns segundos de hesitação, Ino descansa a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Cansada? – Ele pergunta beijando o topo da cabeça dela e Ino confirma, fechando os olhos. –Sim. Dormi pouco esta noite. – Ele ri ao ouvir aquilo. – Eu também, mas não vou me queixar disso nunca. – Ela se afasta. -Acho que vou aproveitar que estou aqui e comprar um maiô decente para usar na piscina, não quero matá-lo de vergonha de novo.

-Você não me matou de vergonha, quase me matou de desejo. Acho uma ótima idéia, compre algo que não me deixe tão excitado em um lugar público como aconteceu hoje.

Eles riem e ela lhe dá um beijo leve. – Vou procurar algo decente então. Nos encontramos aqui? – Ele concorda e ela sai em busca de uma loja especializada em trajes de banho. Ino passa a próxima hora fazendo compras. Já tinha ido aquele shopping dezenas de vezes enquanto morava na capital.

A casa onde ela morara com Gaara era perto dali. Eles costumavam almoçar lá, ir ao cinema e fazer compras. Eram tempos felizes. Ela solta um suspiro e meneia a cabeça como se quisesse espantar aquelas lembranças, estava ali para passar um tempo com o ex-marido e o filho, para que Yoshiro começasse a se acostumar a ver os pais juntos.

Ela passa no supermercado que havia lá e faz compras para o jantar daquela noite, depois entra em uma loja de roupas femininas e vê um lindo vestido tomara-que-caia verde-claro estampado com flores em tons suaves um pouco acima dos joelhos. A cintura era marcada por um cinto no mesmo tom verde. A cor lembrava os olhos de Gaara. Ino prova o vestido que fica perfeito nela e decide comprar. A vendedora lhe traz um par de sapatilhas douradas que combinavam perfeitamente, deixando Ino muito feminina.

Ino volta para o espaço dos brinquedos e vê Gaara sentado com Yoshiro dormindo em seu colo. Ela se sente culpada por ter demorado tanto e se apressa para chegar perto deles. – Desculpe, demorei demais.

-Está tudo bem, ele acabou de dormir, fique tranqüila. Achou tudo o que queria? –Ele pergunta vendo que ela carregava várias sacolas. Ela confirma. – É melhor irmos, sua irmã irá jantar lá esta noite. -Gaara concorda e eles se dirigem ao estacionamento voltando para o prédio onde ele morava.

Tinham passado um dia perfeito. Gaara olhava feliz para o filho dormindo. Com cuidado ele sai do quarto deixando a porta aberta e desce para a cozinha, encontrando Ino revirando seus armários.

-Precisa de ajuda? – Ele pergunta parado na porta. Ino pega duas panelas de dentro do armário. – Vou fazer uma lasanha. Você pode cortar tomates e cebolas para o molho? –Ele concorda e ambos passam momentos agradáveis conversando e cuidando do jantar juntos. Ino coloca a assadeira no forno e sorri, feliz. –Agora vou tomar banho. Sua irmã já deve estar chegando.

-Vá sossegada, eu cuido daqui. Vou abrir um vinho para comemorarmos junto com ela. – Ino pensa em dizer que ainda era cedo para comemorações, mas fica calada, não queria estragar aquele momento. Dando um beijo rápido nele, ela se afasta em direção á escada. Queria ficar bonita aquela noite.

Rapidamente ela toma banho e coloca o vestido e a sapatilha, faz uma maquiagem leve, apenas batom e sombra e deixa os cabelos soltos. Estava muito bonita. Um flash dispara e ela vê Gaara com uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos.

-Você está linda. Esse vestido ficou perfeito em você. – Ele tira mais algumas fotos dela.

-Obrigada. – Ela responde encabulada. Ele se aproxima e a puxa para seus braços, beijando sua testa em seguida. – Eu que agradeço por este dia, foi maravilhoso ter você e Yoshiro perto de mim. Sonhei centenas de vezes com momentos como os de hoje.

-Eu também. Adorei cada segundo que passamos juntos. – Ele toma os lábios dela em um beijo ardente e apaixonado e depois se afasta. Vê um par de brincos sobre a cômoda e segura sua mão. –Espere aqui, já volto. –Gaara sai voltando segundo depois com uma caixa de madeira nas mãos. Ino a reconhece imediatamente, era seu porta jóias, Gaara tinha mandado fazer especialmente para ela, tinha cavalos entalhados á mão na tampa e nas laterais.

- Eu queria lhe entregar no dia da audiência de divórcio, mas seu advogado disse que você não queria nenhuma das jóias que eu tinha lhe dado. Que eu deveria fazer o que quisesse com elas. Então eu as guardei por todos estes anos.

Ela confirma e aguarda. Ele aponta a caixa. –Estão todas aí, abra. – Ino abre a tampa e vê várias jóias arrumadas sobre o veludo negro do forro. Anéis, colares, brincos, correntes, pulseiras e braceletes dispostos com cuidado. Junto das peças havia uma pequena caixa embrulhada para presente. Ino pega um anel de brilhante e sente seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, aquele era seu anel de noivado. O design era exclusivo, tinha sido o próprio Gaara quem tinha desenhado a peça.

Ela pega aquela jóia delicada que ela usara junto com a aliança de casamento e senta na cama, olhando para o anel, emocionada. –Kankuro me disse que você tinha dado minhas jóias para Asami e que ele a tinha visto usando este anel.

Gaara fecha os olhos, furioso com a maldade do irmão. Kankuro fizera de tudo para fazer Ino odiá-lo e a ferira ainda mais com isso. Fica em frente à loira e pega em seu queixo, levantando o rosto dela delicadamente. – Ele lhe contou muitas mentiras, Ino. Eu jamais deixaria alguém usar este anel, eu o desenhei especialmente para você.

- Eu não deveria ter acreditado nele.

-Você não teve culpa, eu lhe dei motivos para acreditar nas mentiras dele. – Gaara pega a caixinha que estava dentro do porta-jóias. – Eu desenhei isto também, veja. –Ela desembrulha e abre a caixinha, encontrando um cordão de ouro com um pingente em forma de menino usando um macacãozinho de ouro branco e um chapéu montado em um cavalo em ouro vermelho. Ela sorri ao ver aquilo. –Mandei fazer assim que você me disse que era um menino, pretendia ficar com você durante o parto e lhe entregar o presente logo após o nascimento do nosso filho.

Ino aperta a jóia na mão e olha para ele. –Obrigada, é lindo. – Ela fica em pé e dá as costas para o ruivo. –Poderia colocá-la para mim? – Ele sorri, feliz e faz o que ela lhe tinha pedido. Depois ela se vira de frente para ele, e o beija. –Eu o usarei sempre.

Eles se abraçam e ficam um longo tempo se olhando. Depois Gaara pega o anel e coloca no dedo dela. – Poderia voltar a usá-lo também? Por favor. - Ela concorda e eles se beijam.

-Olá, tem alguém aqui? – Eles se separam ao ouvir a voz de Temari. –Vou tomar banho, você tenta distrair minha irmã? Ela deve estar sedenta de detalhes e eu gostaria de escapar do interrogatório desta vez.

-Pode deixar, eu cuido dela. – Ele a beija novamente e se dirige para o próprio quarto e Ino desce as escadas para encontrar Temari e Shikamaru que estavam na sala esperando por eles.

-Boa noite. –Ino cumprimenta com um sorriso e Temari avança rápido, abraçando-a apertado. – Que bom te ver aqui. Não sabe a felicidade que está me dando, cunhadinha.

Ino se afasta e cumprimenta Shikamaru. – Vamos até a cozinha? Eu preciso ver como está o jantar. – Eles se acomodam na cozinha e Temari dispara á fazer perguntas e comentários sobre a reconciliação deles. Ino mal conseguia acompanhar a enxurrada de palavras que brotavam da boca da outra. Ela olha para Shikamaru que parecia tão aparvalhado quanto ela e ambos riem.

Temari repara no cordão que Ino usava e o reconhece imediatamente. Gaara havia lhe mostrado a jóia assim que ficara pronta. Vê também que a ex-cunhada usava o anel de noivado e suspira feliz, estava dando tudo certo. Ino e Gaara voltariam a viver juntos.

Gaara aparece na cozinha e Ino admira a beleza dele. Ele trajava calça Jeans escura, mocassim e camisa pólo verde. Ele cumprimenta o casal e beija Ino com carinho, abraçando-a em seguida. –Minha irmã está sendo inconveniente? –Ino nega e ele sorri. – Isso é um verdadeiro milagre.

-Ei, que história é essa, ruivo? Quando eu fui inconveniente?

-Sempre. Desde que a conheço por gente. – Ele responde e ela solta um suspiro irritada. – Esquece. Onde está meu sobrinho?

-Dormindo, vou subir para acordá-lo. –Ino fala.

-Pode deixar, eu vou chamá-lo. – Gaara se oferece e sai em seguida. A felicidade dele era tocante e Temari fica emocionada.

-Ino eu coloco a mesa. –A loira concorda. Ela retira a assadeira do forno e Shikamaru se aproxima aspirando o aroma do alimento. – Parece delicioso.

-Espero que sim, não quero deixar Gaara constrangido. - Ela coloca assadeira sobre a mesa e eles se acomodam, esperando por Gaara que logo aparece com Yoshiro que já estava de pijama. O menino abraça os tios e beija a mãe, sentando em seguida.

Eles comem tranqüilos, Temari observava feliz, o carinho entre o irmão e a cunhada. Tinha vontade de fazer milhões de perguntas, mas sabia que Yoshiro ainda não tinha conhecimento da reconciliação dos pais e fica quieta. Shikamaru termina de comer e sorri para Ino. –Confesse, você trouxe essa lasanha da casa de sua mãe.

-Negativo. Eu a fiz hoje aqui mesmo e Gaara ajudou cortando cebolas e tomates. – Ela responde sorrindo para o outro. –Não acredito, vou telefonar para Yhana e perguntar se ela mandou alguma refeição congelada.

-Você está duvidando da minha palavra, doutor? Como se atreve? – Ino assume uma expressão zangada e Shikamaru a encara. – Essa lasanha está igual á que eu comi na casa de sua mãe. Tenho certeza de que há algo de suspeito nisso.

-Não há nada de suspeito, aprendi a cozinhar com a minha mãe.

-Será que ela aceita dar umas aulas para a Temari? –Temari olha zangada para o marido e os outros riem. – Francamente, Shikamaru, eu faço um macarrão instantâneo delicioso, você não tem motivos para reclamar.

-Cozinhar não é o forte dos irmãos Sabaku. – Ino fala olhando para o ex-marido por cima do copo de vinho e ele a olha sério. – Concordo com Temari, você não tem motivos para reclamar, eu faço um excelente espaguete com queijo.

-Preciso provar qualquer dia desses. –Ela responde e ele sorri, feliz.

-Ino, quando vocês vão para a praia? –Gaara fica triste ao ouvir a pergunta formulada pela irmã. Lembrar que Ino e Yoshiro partiriam em breve o deixava deprimido.

- Na segunda-feira após o café da manhã. –Ino responde e Yoshiro solta um suspiro desanimado. – O que houve filho? Não quer mais ir para a praia comigo?

-Queria que o papai fosse conosco. –O menino responde e Ino o olha consternada, no fundo ela queria o mesmo. –Seu pai tem muito trabalho, meu amor. Ele não poderia ir conosco.

Temari observa a tristeza no rosto do irmão, queria ajudá-los. Shikamaru segura sua mão, por baixo da mesa, sabia que a esposa queria fazer algo, mas achava que ela não deveria se envolver na situação.

-Você não pode ir, papai? –Yoshiro pergunta e Ino olha para o ex-marido. Gaara observa os dois, sem saber o que responder. Adoraria ir para a praia com eles, mas não queria impor sua presença. – Desculpe, filho, mas terá que ficar para uma próxima vez.

O menino abaixa a cabeça triste e não diz mais nada. Ino fica pensando se Gaara realmente não poderia ir ou se não queria atrapalhar a viagem deles, falaria com o ex-marido mais tarde.

Eles se dirigem para sala. Yoshiro ainda parecia com sono e bocejando sobe no colo de Ino, se encostando ao peito da mãe. Gaara acaricia os cabelos do filho que fecha os olhos e dorme em segundos.

-Vou levá-lo para o quarto. – Gaara fala pegando o menino do colo dela, com cuidado. –Vou com você. – Os dois sobem levando o menino e Temari os acompanha com os olhos. Assim que eles somem de vista ela se vira para o marido. – Acho que meu irmão nunca foi tão feliz. Fazia anos que ele não sorria como hoje.

-Espero que a reconciliação dê certo, eles merecem uma segunda chance.

-Vai dar certo, Shikamaru. Eles se amam. – Shikamaru concorda e beija a esposa.

Ino acende a luz do abajur e Gaara coloca o filho na cama, cobrindo-o em seguida. Depois beija cabeça do filho e se levanta, abraçando Ino. – Ele vai dormir até amanhã. Vou me livrar da minha irmã e do meu cunhado e então poderemos aproveitar a noite.

-Não faça isso. Temari parece tão feliz.

-Não mais do que eu. – Ele fala e eles descem novamente, se juntando ao outro casal. Gaara e Ino sentam juntos e ele passa o braço por seus ombros, beijando seu rosto. Temari olha para o marido e se levanta. –Nós já vamos, tenho certeza de que vocês devem estar querendo ficar á sós.

-Que bom que perceberam. – Gaara fala e Ino ficar vermelha, fazendo todos rirem. Temari e Shikamaru partem e Ino se dirige á cozinha, queria arrumar um pouco a bagunça, mas Gaara tinha outras idéias e a abraça por trás, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. – Deixe isso para lá, amanhã eu cuido da louça. Vamos subir, estou louco para fazer amor com você desde que a vi na piscina hoje usando aquele maiô. - Ela sorri e eles sobem juntos para o quarto dele. Gaara a empurra de encontro á cama, beijando-a. Ino se deita e ele tira a camisa, deitando junto dela e puxando-a para perto. Ele abre o zíper do vestido dela enquanto Ino acariciava suas costas. Logo as roupas de ambos estavam jogadas no chão e eles se amam intensamente, sem reservas ou pudores. O ar se enche de murmúrios e risos.

Era maravilhoso estarem juntos e Ino deixa isso transparecer em seus movimentos ritmados. Ambos chegam ao orgasmo juntos e então Gaara a solta, relaxado e satisfeito. Ele deita a cabeça no colo dela, agarrado á sua cintura e Ino acaricia os cabelos macios dele. Um longo tempo se passa e então Ino resolve perguntar á ele sobre a viagem.

-Gaara você gostaria de ir á praia comigo e Yoshiro? – Ele se senta na cama, antes de responder. –Eu adoraria, Ino, mas não quero atrapalhar você e Yoshiro.

-Não vai atrapalhar nada. Há dois quartos na casa e se você puder vir eu ficaria muito feliz e tenho certeza de que Yoshiro também. O que me diz? Acha que poderia passar mais uns dias longe da construtora?

-Creio que sim, preciso falar com Temari. – Ele acaricia o rosto dela. –Tem certeza de que não vou atrapalhar? Não quero impor minha presença.

-Será maravilhoso, Ferrugem. E a sua presença é bem vinda. –Eles combinam a viagem com alegria. Naquele momento o passado parecia algo distante, porém eles não poderiam estar mais errados.

XXX

Temari fica surpresa ao ver o irmão caçula. Ele usava roupas esportivas, bem diferente dos ternos que costumava usar para trabalhar. –Bom dia, Temari. Atrapalho?

-De forma alguma. – Ele a beija com carinho e se senta em frente á sua mesa. – O que o traz aqui durante ás férias?

-Vim ver se você pode continuar cuidando de tudo por mais alguns dias. Vou para praia com Yoshiro e Ino.

-Que boa noticia, Gaara. É claro que eu cuido de tudo, só preciso de sua assinatura em alguns documentos. –Ela pega uma pasta e entrega ao irmão. Enquanto ele olhava os papéis, ela o observa. Gaara tinha uma expressão relaxada em seu rosto, era visível o quanto ele estava feliz.

Meia hora depois ele lhe devolve a pasta com os documentos já assinados e ela sorri. –Fiquei tão feliz ontem vendo vocês dois juntos. Reparei que Ino estava usando o anel de noivado e o cordão que você mandou fazer.

-Eu entreguei á ela ontem. – Ele fica sério. –Kankuro tinha dito que eu havia dado as jóias dela para Asami e que ele vira Asami usando aquele anel.

-Isso não me espanta, Gaara. Ele passou os últimos cinco anos contando várias mentiras para Ino. Isso aumentou muito o sofrimento dela.

-Ela nunca comentou nada com você? –Temari nega. –A primeira vez que falei com ela, depois da separação, foi no aniversário de um ano de Yoshiro, Ino ainda morava na fazenda. Ela estava arrasada, a palavra certa para defini-la seria destruída. Seus cabelos estavam maltratados, ela estava muito magra e as roupas dançavam em seu corpo. Ela não falava com ninguém eu cada vez que aparecia uma visita ela se escondia no quarto e só saia depois a pessoa tinha ido embora. Yhana estava muito nervosa com o estado da filha e me pediu que nunca falasse de você para Ino.

-Shikamaru estava comigo e deu uma olhada nos remédios que ela tomava, ele trocou os medicamentos dela e receitou vitaminas e banhos de sol diários. Ele a convenceu a sair mais, em beneficio de Yoshiro e lhe telefonava todos os dias para saber como ela estava. Foi assim que eles se tornaram amigos. Yhana é muito agradecida á ele pela ajuda.

-Entendo. – Gaara fala triste. Ele sabia que Ino tinha passado por uma difícil recuperação tanto física quanto emocional. Tinha tomado remédios fortíssimos que a deixavam apática á maior parte do tempo. – Eu quase a matei de tristeza.

-Mas agora vocês estão juntos de novo. – Temari fala, mas para sua surpresa Gaara nega com a cabeça. –Ainda não. Ino não se sente confiante o suficiente, teme que eu a traia novamente. Ela está insegura.

Temari analisa o semblante do irmão. –Gaara, você nunca se sentiu culpado? Quando estava com Asami, em nenhum momento você pensou no quanto aquilo iria ferir Ino, se ela descobrisse?

Gaara abaixa a cabeça, enquanto Temari aguardava uma resposta. Há tempos que ela queria lhe fazer aquela pergunta. Ele refletia sobre as palavras da irmã. Já havia se passado cinco anos, mas ele ainda podia ver a expressão de dor e agonia que tomara conta do rosto de Ino quando ela o encontrara junto com Asami.

- É claro que me sentia culpado. Sabia que aquilo destruiria meu casamento se Ino descobrisse, mas nunca imaginei que ela poderia vir á saber. Ela estava de repouso, não podia sair de casa e eu pensei que poderia manter aquilo em segredo. Agora vejo o quanto fui arrogante e prepotente. A verdade é que eu não me importei o suficiente com Ino. A forma como eu a abandonei praticamente sozinha durante a gravidez á magoou muito. Isso já tinha abalado o nosso casamento o suficiente para uma separação. Ela veio até o escritório para tentar uma reaproximação, conversar sobre nós e o bebê e me encontrou com outra mulher.

-Agora você sabe que o flagrante foi armado. Asami sabia que Ino estava vindo para cá.

-Isso não muda o que eu fiz. Várias vezes eu pensei em terminar com Asami, mas acabava fraquejando. Eu precisava daquilo, precisava de alguém que me ouvisse. Ino não podia se preocupar, não podia ficar nervosa. A situação da construtora mais o problema da gravidez me deixava tenso e Asami me fazia relaxar. No começo era apenas um bate-papo após o trabalho, uma bebida, e mais nada. Porém, um dia, ela me convidou para subir até o apartamento dela. Ela me ofereceu uma bebida e disse para que eu ficasse á vontade. Sugeriu que eu tirasse o paletó. – Gaara se cala durante alguns segundos e Temari aguarda que ele continuasse, tentava entender o que tinha levado o irmão á agir daquela maneira.

-Ela tirou minha gravata e me beijou, tentei resistir, disse á ela que era casado e precisava voltar para casa, para minha esposa, ela riu e disse que ninguém precisava ficar sabendo, então sentou em meu colo e voltou a me beijar, minutos depois estávamos na cama dela.

-Quando voltei para casa, me sentia culpado, dizia á mim mesmo que aquilo não iria se repetir. Procurei por Ino assim que cheguei e a encontrei deitada, nervosa. Estava preocupada por que eu não tinha chegado ainda. Disse á ela que estava em uma reunião, foi a primeira de uma série de mentiras.

-No dia seguinte eu disse á Asami que aquilo não podia se repetir, eu tinha uma esposa grávida em casa. Ela me disse que Ino nunca saberia de nada, que ela estava de repouso e que eu precisava de um pouco de distração. Ninguém se machucaria. Eu neguei, disse á ela para não insistir e ficamos assim por uma semana, mas a lembrança daquela noite não me deixava, eu sentia o perfume de Asami me provocando, me perturbando. Ela continuava com o assédio, eu me sentia lisonjeado com aquilo. Era bom me sentir desejado novamente. Eu e Ino não podíamos fazer amor e eu sentia uma falta imensa disso. Parecia que tinha perdido minha esposa e me ressentia com isso.

-Uma noite Asami entrou em minha sala e me beijou, sentando em minha mesa e abrindo minha camisa. Eu disse á ela que parasse com aquilo, que estávamos no escritório, que alguém poderia nos ver, você poderia nos ver, mas ela não ligou, disse que estávamos sozinhos e que ela me desejava. Ela tirou a blusa e ficou nua da cintura para cima e eu não consegui resistir mais. Fizemos sexo lá. Naquela noite eu disse á Ino que passaria á dormir no outro quarto para deixá-la mais confortável. Vi o quanto aquilo a deixou triste, mas temia que ela percebesse que eu estivera com outra mulher. Eu e Asami passamos algumas noites juntos, íamos ao apartamento dela ou á um motel em alguma cidade próxima.

Temari ouvia Gaara admirada e ele continua. – Fomos viajar juntos á trabalho e ficamos no mesmo quarto no hotel. Eu tinha receio de que Ino viesse á saber e Asami continuava afirmando que eu não deveria me preocupar, não tinha como Ino saber o que estava acontecendo, éramos discretos, ninguém no escritório sabia de nada. E nós continuamos assim até aquele fatídico dia em que Ino nos encontrou juntos.

-Você quer saber se eu me sentia culpado? Sempre. Toda a vez que saia com Asami eu sentia o peso da culpa. Quando eu chegava em casa e encontrava Ino dormindo, parecendo tão sozinha e desamparada eu me sentia muito culpado e dizia para mim mesmo que iria terminar com tudo, mas não conseguia. Asami me ajudava á esquecer os meus problemas, ela nunca exigiu nada, nunca me pediu nada, eu lhe dei algumas jóias e ela pareceu genuinamente surpresa com o gesto.

Gaara termina o relato e levanta os olhos, encarando a irmã, esperava ver reprovação e raiva nos olhos dela, mas viu apenas compreensão. Ela se levanta e o abraça com carinho, como sempre fazia desde que ele era criança e eles ficam ali um longo tempo abraçados. Ele então se afasta. –Obrigado por me ouvir e compreender.

-Não precisa agradecer ruivo, eu posso entender o dilema que você viveu. Sei que Ino saiu muito magoada disso tudo, ela não merecia o que você fez, mas eu sei que você se arrependeu, vi o quanto você sofreu também e sou sincera em dizer que isso te amadureceu e o transformou no homem que eu vejo hoje, um homem íntegro e responsável que merece uma nova chance, você e Ino serão muito felizes, tenho certeza que ela conseguirá superar o passado e confiar em você, novamente. Apenas dê um tempo á ela.

Ele concorda e eles voltam a conversar sobre a construtora por mais algum tempo e então se despede, voltando para o seu apartamento. Tinha saído bem cedo antes de Ino e Yoshiro acordarem. Deixara um bilhete explicando onde tinha ido e o que fora fazer. Estava decidido á passar o máximo de tempo possível com eles. Logo estaria morando em Rakuen e iria dividir com Ino os cuidados com o filho.

Ino acorda e vê que está sozinha. Ainda era cedo. Se levanta e depois de se arrumar entra no quarto do filho que ainda estava dormindo. Ela desce para a cozinha, iria preparar o café da manhã. Gaara deveria ter ido á construtora para conversar com a irmã sobre a viagem á praia. Ela encontra um bilhete que confirma suas suspeitas.

Ele estava feliz como uma criança. Ino também estava feliz, mas a insegurança não a abandonava. Ela aperta o pingente do cordão no seu pescoço e solta um suspiro. O presente a surpreendera, Gaara tinha desenhado o pingente para ela, tinha pensado nela e no bebê. Ino tinha passado os últimos anos achando que ele nunca a tinha amado de verdade.

Kankuro lhe contava muitas histórias sobre o irmão, deixando-a arrasada. Ela queria entender o porque daquilo. Era só por vingança? Por causa do que tinha acontecido na construtora no passado? Será que ele não tinha um pingo de piedade, não via o quanto aquilo a magoava e martirizava?

Ino sofria com todas aquelas histórias sobre Gaara e Asami. Ela olha para o dedo onde estava o anel de noivado. Tinha chorado dias seguidos pensando que Asami estava ostentando aquele anel que um dia fora símbolo do amor deles. Agora sabia que Kankuro havia mentido, mas ainda não entendia o porquê.

Ela ouve Yoshiro descendo as escadas e força um sorriso, não queria deixar o filho curioso. O garoto entra sorrindo na cozinha e abraça a mãe, beijando-a em seguida. –Bom dia, mamãe. Cadê o papai?

-Foi ao escritório e volta logo. Ele tem uma surpresa para você. – Ela e Gaara tinham combinado de contarem juntos ao filho que ele iria á praia também. O menino olha para ela e senta para comer seu cereal e Ino o observa. Yoshiro estava muito feliz naqueles dias. Estava claro que ele estava adorando ter o pai e mãe por perto e Ino se pergunta se era justo continuar em dúvida. Gaara estava demonstrando o quanto se arrependera e o quanto queria reconstruir a vida ao lado dela. Tinha decidido morar em Rakuen para ficar perto deles.

Ela queria mandar tudo para o alto e ir viver com ele e Yoshiro. Iria pensar bem nos próximos dias. Precisa superar suas incertezas e arriscar. Era sua felicidade e do filho que estava em jogo. Ela sorri, Gaara se mudaria no inicio do mês e eles se viriam todos os dias. Passariam mais tempo juntos, dividiriam a responsabilidade e os cuidados com o filho e seriam um casal novamente. Era isso que ela queria e era isso que faria.

Yoshiro acaba de comer seu cereal e os dois se trocam para irem á piscina. Ela se olha no espelho, o maiô era recatado e comportado. De fundo preto, estampado com flores coloridas, amarrado no pescoço, deixava suas costas de fora, mas sem exagero. Ino se sente mais confortável assim. Ela se lembra do estado em que o ruivo ficara no dia anterior e ri sozinha. Era bom saber que o excitava com tanta facilidade, era como se ele deixasse claro o quanto a queria e isso fazia muito bem para a auto-estima dela.

Logo eles estão aproveitando o sol na piscina. Naquela manhã, havia mais gente ali. Uma mulher com um menino que logo faz amizade com Yoshiro. Ino senta perto da piscina infantil, onde as crianças brincavam. Iria esperar por Gaara ali, tinha deixado um recado para ele explicando onde estariam.

As horas passam tranqüilamente, Ino e a outra mulher conversavam sobre as crianças que eram da mesma idade. Era bom poder curtir um pouco as férias sem preocupações. Ela vê Gaara chegando e sorri. Ele olha em volta á procura dela e se dirige até onde Ino estava sentada, assim que a localiza, olhando-a com um sorriso e a cumprimenta com um beijo no rosto, antes de sentar ao lado dela. – Bom dia, tudo bem? Falou com Temari?

-Sim, falei e ela disse que posso ficar o tempo que quiser na praia com vocês dois. – Ele responde feliz. – Então prepare-se para passar a próxima semana ao meu lado.

-Papai. – Gaara se vira e vê o filho saindo da piscina. Yoshiro chega perto deles e sobe no colo do pai e a outra mulher entra na piscina para ficar com o filho. – Mamãe disse que você tinha uma surpresa para mim. O que é?

- O que você acha, Ino? Devo contar? – Gaara pergunta pegando na mão da loira, sem desviar os olhos do filho. – Acho que sim, Ferrugem. – O apelido escapa da boca dela e Yoshiro a olha, rindo. – Mamãe chamou você de Ferrugem, papai. É engraçado.

Ino fica constrangida e Gaara a olha, sorrindo. Sabia que ela tomava cuidado para não chamá-lo assim na frente do filho. Ele fixa o olhar no filho que ria abertamente. – O que você, acha, Campeão. Seu pai está enferrujado? – O menino nega, ainda rindo. – Você não é o homem de lata para enferrujar, papai.

Ino olha para os dois e começa á rir, também. – Bem, mas seu pai está ficando velho e, portanto, enferrujado. – O olhar de Gaara assumi um brilho de malicia e ele aproxima a boca do ouvido dela. –Hoje á noite vou lhe mostrar quem está velho e enferrujado. – Ela morde o lábio inferior para não rir e Yoshiro puxa o rosto do pai, impaciente. – Pai, me conta qual é a surpresa.

- Que tal irmos juntos para a praia? Nós três? – Yoshiro sorri e olha para eles, feliz. – Nós três? Como uma família? –Gaara fica sério, acariciando os cabelos do filho, sem saber o que responder.

-Sim, meu filho, como uma família. – Ino responde. Se era para arriscar, então que fosse por algo que valesse muito á pena, como a felicidade do filho. Gaara aperta a mão dela, emocionado. Entendia o que Ino queria dizer. Eles passariam a viver juntos, os três e nada nem ninguém iria separá-los novamente.

-Uma família completa e feliz. – Gaara acrescenta com a voz rouca e eles sorriem.

XXX

Kankuro desce do carro e se aproxima da casa, tudo estava silencioso e o lugar parecia vazio. Ele toca a campainha e espera alguns minutos. Volta á tocar mais duas vezes e depois desisti. Ino deveria estar na casa dos pais. Ele volta para o carro e parte em direção á fazenda. Tinha que entregar aquelas fotos para a Loira. Iria viajar na manhã seguinte e ficaria seis meses fora.

Ele chega á fazenda e espera que o empregado venha abrir o portão. Era conhecido no lugar, estivera ali várias vezes depois do divórcio do irmão. Kankuro sorri de forma cruel e coloca a mão sobre o envelope no banco do passageiro. Mal podia esperar para ver a raiva de Ino quando visse aquilo. Sabia que ela jamais perdoaria o ex-marido por ter deixado Asami chegar perto de Yoshiro. Era capaz de ela proibir Gaara de ver o filho.

Logo ele está na porta da frente da sede da fazenda e olha em volta. Aquele lugar era imenso e extremamente valioso. Ele sabia que a fazenda e o haras tinham sido avaliados em quinhentos milhões de dólares. E tudo aquilo pertenceria á seu sobrinho um dia, o garoto tinha muita sorte. Seu irmão era um tolo por não ter se aproveitado do dinheiro do sogro. Quando Kankuro soubera que Gaara estava namorando uma herdeira milionária tinha pensado que o ruivo estava dando o golpe do baú, mas seu irmão estava apaixonado.

Kankuro ouve a porta se abrir e conversa rapidamente com a empregada, entrando em seguida.

XXX

O lugar era muito bonito, um condomínio fechado de casas. Havia trinta casas iguais ali, com dois quartos, sala e uma cozinha pequena. No final da rua principal tinha um clube pequeno com piscina e um playground.

Gaara observava tudo, sério. O condomínio era seguro, calmo e bem próximo da praia. Era um lugar perfeito para férias tranqüilas, longe da agitação dos turistas.

-É um ótimo lugar Ino. A casa é sua?

-Quase, no momento ela pertence mais ao banco do que á mim. Eu financiei para pagar em dez anos e ainda faltam oito. Meu pai queria me dar o dinheiro, mas eu não quis aceitar, ele já me deu a casa onde moro em Rakuen, paga a escola de Yoshiro e deposita uma mesada alta na minha conta todos os meses. Não achei certo que ele pagasse pelo luxo de uma casa na praia. Eu tinha o dinheiro da entrada e então o banco financiou o restante, meu pai foi o avalista.

-Por que não nunca usou o dinheiro da pensão? – Ele pergunta enquanto pegava o filho que tinha dormido durante a viagem. Ino para com uma sacola na mão e o olha séria. – Eu nunca quis aquele dinheiro, você sabe disso. Deixei claro ao advogado que não queria nada de você.

-Eu sei, mas eu queria pagar a pensão, queria ajudar você á cuidar do nosso filho. Me lembro que seu advogado me ligou para dizer que você queria que eu parasse com os pagamento, mas deixei claro que queria ajudar no sustento de Yoshiro. Ele é meu filho e era meu dever e meu direito ajudar você. –Ele responde e leva Yoshiro até um dos quartos que tinha duas camas de solteiro com uma mesa e um guarda-roupa. No outro quarto havia uma cama de casal e um armário embutido. Tudo muito bonito e funcional.

Gaara volta á sala e encontra Ino parada no mesmo lugar e a olha intrigado. Ela senta no sofá e o olha sem sorrir. –Há dois anos, Kankuro me telefonou, disse que você estava tendo problemas com Asami por causa da pensão que pagava para Yoshiro. Ela andava reclamando que o valor era muito alto. Eu disse ao meu advogado que pedisse á você para parar de fazer os depósitos e que deveria pegar o dinheiro de volta. Ele me disse que você não aceitou isso e fazia questão de continuar com os pagamentos mesmo contra a minha vontade.

Gaara a olha, zangado. Ino tinha ouvido muitas mentiras nos últimos anos e ele queria esclarecer tudo de uma vez. -Acho que é melhor você me contar tudo o que meu querido irmão lhe disse durante esses anos, Ino. Todas as mentiras. Ainda não entendo o que ele estava ganhando com isso. Quando tudo aconteceu, ele ficou furioso comigo e nós brigamos e ficamos cinco anos sem nos falarmos. Eu era agradecido por ele ter lhe dado apoio naquele momento, mas vejo que ele só fez isso para poder se aproximar de você e lhe fazer me odiar. Agora você sabe que ele mentiu sobre tudo.

Ino olha para o ex-marido, sem saber o que dizer. Tinha descoberto que tudo o que Kankuro havia lhe contado sobre o irmão era mentira. Ele a fizera sofrer com aquelas histórias sobre Gaara e Asami. Ele a envenenara durante anos, tentando fazê-la odiar Gaara e causando mais dor e sofrimento.

- Vamos esquecer tudo isso, Gaara. Eu sei que Kankuro estava mentindo, só não entendo o motivo. Ele sabia que eu ainda amava você, eu disse isso á ele, parecia ser meu amigo, estava sempre por perto, me ajudou em várias ocasiões e Yoshiro gosta muito dele. Minha mãe disse que nunca acreditou ou confiou nele. Quando eu encontrá-lo novamente, falarei com ele, com calma. Mas não vamos estragar nossas férias com isso. Nosso filho está muito feliz em ter você aqui e eu também estou.

Gaara solta um suspiro e senta ao lado dela, pegando suas mãos. –Você está certa, vamos aproveitar esses dias para nos divertirmos como uma família e esquecermos Kankuro. Esta casa é linda e o lugar é perfeito para nós. Estas são nossas primeiras férias juntos e que quero que elas sejam maravilhosas. Nós merecemos isso.

Ela concorda e sorri, beijando-o em seguida. –Então, que tal você fazer um espaguete com queijo? Logo Yoshiro acordará faminto e eu ainda não pude apreciar suas habilidades culinárias.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha cara senhora, sai um espaguete de queijo no capricho. Você trouxe todos os ingredientes.

-Sim, e trouxe uma garrafa de vinho para acompanhar. Enquanto você cuida da cozinha eu vou telefonar para meus pais. Quando estou aqui eu ligo para eles todos os dias, para que não fiquem ansiosos. Eles já estão idosos e eu não quero deixá-los preocupados comigo e com Yoshiro.

Ele a beija e se encaminha para a cozinha. Iria aproveitar aqueles dias ao máximo sem pensar nas tramóias de seu irmão. Deixaria para se preocupar com isso quando voltasse á Capital.

XXX

-Ele tem sido maravilhoso, mamãe. Dedicado, atencioso e carinhoso. Yoshiro está muito feliz.

-Só Yoshiro está feliz, filha?

Ino ri. – Eu também estou muito feliz. É maravilhoso ter Gaara de volta á minha vida. – Ela fica em silêncio e Yhana aguarda. Sabia que a filha temia se empolgar demais. – Acha que estou sendo precipitada em minha decisão?

Ino decidira morar com Gaara, quando ele se mudasse para Rakuen, dali um mês. – Não sei lhe dizer filha, somente você poderá saber. Mas pense, você está mais feliz separada dele?

–Não, mamãe, jamais serei feliz separada de Gaara. Nós queremos reconstruir nossa família e eu vou arriscar. Farei isso por Yoshiro. E por mim também.

-Você tem meu apoio, meu amor. – Yhana vê a empregada entrando no escritório. –Dona Yhana, o Senhor Sabaku está aqui.

Ela faz uma careta. –Filha, preciso desligar. Chegou visita e seu pai está no haras hoje. – Yhana evita contar á Ino quem estava ali.

-Certo, mamãe, ligo para você amanhã. –Ino se despede da mãe e desliga, se juntando ao ex-marido.

Yhana se dirige á sala, não estava com disposição para atender Kankuro, mas não podia mandar o rapaz embora.

Kankuro vê Yhana se aproximando. Não sabia por que, mas parecia que a mulher não gostava dele. Ele espera ela se aproximar e, galantemente, segura sua mão, levando-o aos lábios. Yhana olha para ele, sem sorrir. –Bom dia, Kankuro. O que o traz até tão longe?

-Bom dia, Yhana. Vim falar com Ino, você poderia chamá-la, por favor? – Yhana sorri levemente. –Ino e Yoshiro estão viajando. É algo urgente?

Kankuro fica irritado ao ver seus planos frustrados. Ele pensa um pouco e estende o envelope para Yhana. –Eu estou partindo amanhã para fora do país á trabalho e só voltarei daqui seis meses. Poderia entregar isso á Ino quando ela voltar? São algumas fotos que tirei na festa de aniversário de Yoshiro. – Yhana concorda e pega o envelope. –Entregarei assim que ela voltar, fique tranquilo.

-Obrigado. Yhana. –Ele se despede e sai da casa, feliz. Aquilo acabaria com as esperanças de reconciliação de Gaara. Rapidamente entra em seu carro e parte. Tinha muitas coisas para providenciar para sua viagem. O lugar para onde iria era um fim de mundo sem tecnologia, mas seria bem recompensado financeiramente e não podia perder uma oportunidade como aquela.

Yhana fica olhando Kankuro se distanciar e depois olha para o envelope. Sabia que Kankuro estava mentindo, tinha certeza de que não o vira tirando fotos na festa. Havia algo muito estranho naquilo e iria descobrir o que era. Ela entra no escritório e sem hesitação, abre o envelope encontrando cinco fotos dentro, olha as imagens e se assusta.

Nas fotos Gaara aparecia junto com Asami e Yoshiro em uma piscina. Yhana observa as fotos atentamente e percebe que não há nenhum contato físico entre eles. Ambos mantinham distância e em nenhuma das fotos Gaara olhava para a mulher, estava sempre perto do Yoshiro e com a atenção presa ao filho.

Ela sobe até seu quarto, iria telefonar para Gaara. Havia algo de errado em tudo aquilo e ela precisava descobrir o que era. Procura pelo número do telefone dele em sua agenda e liga para o ex-genro.

Gaara ouve seu celular tocar e o tira do bolso, reconhecendo o número da fazenda, preocupado. Ino tinha acabado de falar com a mãe, o que poderia ter acontecido. – Alô.

-Gaara, sou eu, Yhana. Aconteceu algo grave. – Gaara percebe que a mulher estava muito nervosa. – O que houve?

-Seu irmão esteve aqui. Veio á procura de Ino. Ele me disse que ficará fora por seis meses á trabalho e deixou um envelope para ser entregue á ela. Eu abri o envelope e ele contém fotos suas. Com Yoshiro e Asami. – Ela acrescenta, tensa.

Gaara ouve aquilo sem acreditar. Então Temari estava certa, Kankuro estava por trás de tudo. Ele se afasta da sala o suficiente para não ser ouvido. Yoshiro tinha acordado e estava com a mãe. – Yhana, nas fotos nós estamos em uma piscina? – A mulher confirma e ele solta um suspiro e com calma explica sobre o encontro com Asami no hotel em Rakuen. – Eu tinha quase certeza de que o encontro não tinha sido por acaso e agora entendo o motivo. Kankuro armou tudo.

- Céus, por que seu irmão está fazendo isso com a minha menina? Por que ele odeia tanto você?

-Ino lhe contou sobre a fraude na Construtora?

-Sim, ela me disse. Então Kankuro está fazendo isso por vingança? Meu Deus, até onde ele é capaz de ir? Magoar a minha filha dessa forma é algo imperdoável, Ino já sofreu tanto. Se ela visse essas fotos ficaria arrasada.

-O que você vai fazer com elas, Yhana?

-Vou destruí-las antes que Inoichi as veja. Se meu marido vir isso, não haverá a menor chance de aceitar a reconciliação de vocês. Ele mostrará as fotos á Ino.

-Obrigado, Yhana, por confiar em mim. – Ele fala, nervoso.

-Eu disse que o ajudaria, Gaara. E vou ajudar, mas você precisa tomar alguma providencia a respeito, Kankuro deve ter cópias destas fotos e ele as usará assim que descobrir que eu não as entreguei á Ino.

Ele concorda e se despede, desligando o aparelho. Estava nervoso e preocupado, se Ino estivesse em casa, Kankuro teria entregado as fotos para ela. Aquilo significaria o fim da reconciliação deles. Ele pensa no que Yhana dissera. Até onde seu irmão era capaz de chegar para se vingar do passado?

Ele liga para a irmã, precisaria da ajuda dela. Precisavam encontrar Asami o mais rápido possível, não dava para esperar mais. Kankuro ficaria fora por seis meses, mas quando voltasse faria de tudo para separá-lo de Ino.

Temari reconhece o número do irmão e atende rápido. – Oi, ruivo. Tudo bem?

-Temari preciso de sua ajuda. – Ela percebe o tom de urgência na voz do irmão e fica atenta. – O que houve? Aconteceu algo á Ino ou Yoshiro?

-Não, eles estão bem. O problema é outro. –Rapidamente ele conta á irmã sobre o telefonema de Yhana. Temari solta um palavrão e respira fundo. –Como ele pôde fazer isso?

-Ele me odeia e não se importa em atingir Ino e Yoshiro. Você está certa, ele não ficou nem um pouco preocupado pelo fato dos dois quase terem morrido. Kankuro quer se vingar e irá á extremos para isso.

-Muito bem, o que você quer eu faça?

- Contrate um detetive para encontrar Asami o mais rápido possível, preciso que ela assuma que o encontro no hotel foi armação e que Kankuro está por trás disso desde o início. Tenho que ter provas de que sou inocente desta vez.

-Deixe comigo. Vou procurar um detetive agora mesmo. Eu lhe disse que Kankuro iria tentar algo. Foi muita sorte ele não ter encontrado Ino.

-Você está certa, mas a sorte não vai durar para sempre, ele deve ter cópias dessas fotos. E não hesitará em mostrá-las á Ino. Temos que ser rápidos.

-Farei o que estiver ao eu alcance, Gaara. Cuide de Ino e Yoshiro e deixe Asami comigo, eu a encontrarei. – Eles se despedem e Gaara desliga o celular e respira fundo. Estava apavorado, não entendia como Kankuro podia chegar aquele ponto. Precisava tomar cuidado, não iria perder Ino e Yoshiro mais uma vez, faria o que fosse necessário para manter as pessoas que amava junto dele.

Ele vê que Ino se aproximando e força um sorriso. Não queria que ela percebesse que havia algo de errado. Ela senta ao lado dele e Yoshiro sobe no colo do pai, abraçando o ruivo com força, fazendo o pai rir. – Ei, você está ficando muito forte.

O menino ri e encosta no peito do pai, soltando um bocejo em seguida. Ino acaricia os cabelos dele. –É melhor colocarmos esse garotinho para dormir, ele está muito cansado.

-Não estou não. –Yoshiro responde e boceja novamente, fazendo os pais rirem. – Sua mãe está certa, é melhor você ir para a cama, já está tarde.

-Você conta uma história de dragão, mamãe? –Ino confirma e pega Yoshiro no colo. – Vou levá-lo para o quarto. – Ela sai com o filho e deixa Gaara sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Gaara estava analisando a situação. Kankuro sempre seria um perigo, ele tinha enchido a cabeça de Ino de mentiras para colocá-la contra o ex-marido. Tinha inventado histórias maldosas com o único intuito de fazer Ino odiar Gaara, impedindo uma possível reaproximação do casal. Ele não desistiria e assim que descobrisse sobre a reconciliação deles, transformaria a vida de ambos em um inferno. Gaara tinha que impedir isso, teria que dar um jeito de afastar o irmão vida deles, definitivamente, ou nunca viveria em paz com sua família. Mas o que ele poderia fazer para se livrar do irmão, de uma vez por todas?


End file.
